Animals
by Sanashiya
Summary: Une erreur impardonnable, et Bucky est parti. Et la vie sans Steve, pour Bucky, c'est déjà horrible, mais la vie sans Bucky, pour Steve, c'est l'Enfer sur terre. Bucky se rend compte que Steve essaiera par tous les moyens de le récupérer, mais il ne réalise pas l'étendue de ce qu'il est capable de faire pour ça. Et Steve, qui perd pied avec la réalité, est capable de tout.
1. Arriving Somewhere But Not Here

Helloooo à tous !

Je vous présente mon dernier-né Stucky, écrit pour le NaNoWriMo 2017. L'histoire est terminée et compte quinze chapitres que je publierai environ une fois par semaine. Elle est vaguement basée sur une fanvid que j'adore, qui s'appelle "Stucky/Evanstan : Animals (ABO Stalker)" que vous pourrez trouver en rajoutant ceci à la fin d'une page youtube : watch?v=54MVR7Rx7d8

Du coup, si vous la regardez, vous comprendrez l'avertissement suivant :

 **AVERTISSEMENT**

 **Cette fic contient des éléments qui risquent d'agir comme des triggers si vous êtes sensible à ce genre de choses. Lisez la liste ci-dessous, et si ça vous paraît compromis,**

 **NE.  
LISEZ.  
PAS.**

 **Tags : Rupture, infidélité, dépression, harcèlement moral, stalking, événement traumatique, syndrome post-traumatique, pensées suicidaires, coercition (pas sexuelle), usage de drogue sur personne à son insu, narrateur pas fiable.  
J'ai laissé les tags moins graves ou qui spoilent trop de côté. ****La liste complète se trouve sur la version de cette histoire sur AO3.**

En fait, quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, je pensais qu'elle serait si sombre que je ne la publierais que sur AO3... Mais malgré les horribles tags ci-dessus, c'est pas siii terrible que ça, au final, je crois ! Toujours est-il que si un des tags sur cette liste vous fait peur et que vous y êtes sensible, mieux vaut ne pas lire.

Le titre, "Animals", est tiré de la chanson éponyme de Maroon 5.  
Les titres de chapitres sont basés sur les chansons qui m'ont inspirée au cours de l'écriture ou de la relecture ! Elles peuvent vous servir de bande-son si ça vous botte. ^^ Celle du premier chapitre est "Arriving Somewhere But Not Here" de l'album Deadwing de Porcupine Tree, qui a grandement contribué à l'ambiance de cette fic...

Le premier chapitre de cette histoire a été corrigé par **Mégara, bêta extraordinaire, qui mérite qu'on se roule à ses pieds pour la vénérer !**

Voilà. Si vous êtes toujours là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 1 - Arriving Somewhere But Not Here**

.

.

.

Lorsque Bucky pose le pied sur le tarmac de JFK, il inspire à pleins poumons. C'est l'odeur de New York. Bucky sait que c'est ridicule, que les villes n'ont pas d'odeur, mais il n'en démordra pas ; ça sent New York. Un parfum qu'il n'a pas respiré depuis trois mois. Dans le ciel, le soleil est tellement intimidé par son arrivée qu'il se cache derrière l'horizon, et les nuages rougissent comme des jeunes filles. Bucky inspire profondément, le nez en l'air, les yeux fermés. Ses bottes de cuir sont en symbiose avec le sol de béton. C'est un homme nouveau qui est de retour aux États-Unis, un homme transformé, tourné vers le futur, et même si l'odeur de New York n'est pas uniquement synonyme de bons souvenirs, Bucky ne compte pas se laisser abattre.

— Monsieur, avancez, s'il vous plaît, ne restez pas sur la piste.

Sa communion avec l'air et la terre prend fin de façon brutale, et Bucky ouvre les yeux. Un employé de l'aéroport vêtu d'une veste orange fluo lui adresse un regard désapprobateur et lui indique d'un geste du menton le bâtiment le plus proche, où ont déjà disparu les autres passagers.

 _Merde,_ pense Bucky, qui sent déjà la mauvaise humeur le gagner.

Ses bottines lui paraissent plus lourdes qu'il y a un instant, et les nuages roses ont déjà viré au gris. À pas vifs, il traverse la piste et entre dans le bâtiment, où il doit parcourir une infinité de couloirs avant de retomber sur ses voisins de vol, qui attendent leurs bagages à côté d'un tapis roulant, dans une pièce sombre et morne.

Sa valise met plus d'une demi-heure à arriver ; lorsqu'elle apparaît enfin, reconnaissable grâce au logo Stark Industries qui orne le devant, l'humeur de Bucky est encore descendue de quelques degrés, et il se demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de rentrer à New York. Trois mois, c'était peut-être trop peu. Tony aurait probablement accepté de rallonger son stage à Hong Kong s'il le lui avait demandé.

 _Non,_ se fustige Bucky intérieurement. _Tu vas affronter New York, tout seul, comme un grand._

Personne ne l'attend à la sortie de l'aéroport, parce qu'il n'a dit à personne qu'il revenait. Ses amis sont extraordinaires, mais ils sont également tous très proches de Steve, et Bucky a préféré rester discret, le temps de se réhabituer à l'ambiance de la ville. Seul Tony est au courant, mais uniquement parce que c'est le patron de Bucky et qu'il savait pertinemment combien de temps durait son stage. Par ailleurs, c'est également lui qui lui a trouvé un nouvel appartement pendant qu'il était à Hong Kong.

Bucky sort son portable.

 _Mon avion a atterri. Rappelle-moi ma nouvelle adresse ?_

Moins de trente secondes plus tard (Tony n'a décidément pas de vie sociale), son téléphone vibre.

 _Happy t'attend au niveau des taxis._

Bucky relève la tête brusquement. Lorsqu'il se dirige dehors, là où sont garés les taxis, une voiture de sport orange flamboyante attire tous les regards. Happy, l'homme à tout faire de Tony, est posté à côté, un bras sur le toit, occupé à jeter un regard menaçant à tous ceux qui s'approchent de trop près.

Bucky fulmine. Il voulait être _discret,_ bon sang ! C'est certainement une façon mesquine pour Tony de se venger du fait que Bucky ait refusé d'utiliser son jet privé pour revenir. (D'ailleurs, rétrospectivement, il regrette de ne pas avoir accepté. Sa voisine de vol a passé tout le trajet endormie à baver sur son épaule.)

— M. Barnes, le salue Happy lorsqu'il s'approche.

— Bonsoir, Happy.

Sans attendre, il laisse sa valise à Happy et s'engouffre à l'avant. Une fois la valise en sécurité dans le (minuscule) coffre, Happy s'installe au volant.

— Je vous emmène à votre nouvel appartement tout de suite, ou vous préférez faire un détour avant ?

Bucky soupire. Il aurait préféré que Tony lui donne l'adresse directement. Un taxi aurait beaucoup moins attiré l'attention. Mais il ne veut pas se montrer malpoli envers Happy.

— Directement à l'appartement. Merci, Happy.

Après trois quarts d'heure de trajet poussif (non seulement à cause du trafic, mais aussi parce que Happy conduit une voiture de sport comme il conduirait un vieux tacot sur le point de tomber en panne, c'est-à-dire _excessivement lentement_ ), Bucky débarque sur le trottoir d'une rue de l'Upper East Side, et il regrette instantanément d'avoir confié à cet abruti de Tony _Stark_ la tâche de lui trouver un nouvel appartement.

Furieux, il sort son téléphone portable pendant que Happy sort sa valise du coffre.

 _Je n'aurai jamais de quoi payer un loyer dans ce quartier ! Je t'avais demandé quelque chose dans le Queens ou un petit appartement du côté de Midtown !_

Comme toujours, la réponse lui parvient comme une fusée.

 _Dommage pour toi, Barny Bucks. Vois ça comme la chance de commencer une nouvelle vie ! L'Upper East Side t'attend !_

Bucky hausse un sourcil. Lui qui est né dans un petit quartier de Brooklyn, il se voit mal se mêler à la population favorisée qui marche d'un pas pressé sur les trottoirs propres et nets, sac Vuitton à la main et costume trois pièces Armani sur le dos.

Mais il lui a demandé de lui trouver quelque chose _n'importe où sauf à Brooklyn,_ pour citer ses propres mots, et il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

 _Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne pourrai pas payer le loyer,_ répond Bucky.

 _Tu pourras,_ dit Tony, _et ce pour deux excellentes raisons, mon petit robot : 1) tu bénéficies dès demain d'une augmentation de 15% sur ton salaire, parce que c'est moi ton chef et que c'est moi qui décide, et 2) ce n'est pas une location, j'ai acheté l'appartement à ton nom. De rien._

— QUOI ?! hurle Bucky au milieu de la rue. Putain !

Une dame qui promène son caniche, dont les poils bouffants au niveau des pattes et de la tête sont assortis à la coiffure de sa propriétaire (les deux sont ornés de petits rubans roses), le regarde d'un air absolument scandalisé. Bucky lui jette un regard sanglant avant de se tourner vers Happy.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Il m'a _acheté_ un appart ?!

— Je ne suis au courant de rien, dit Happy en haussant les épaules.

Bizarrement, Bucky n'a pas de mal à le croire. Tout est de la faute de Stark. Cet abruti.

Évidemment, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de monter ; il n'a nulle part où dormir cette nuit.

 _Excepté son ancien appart,_ lui murmure une petite voix dans son cerveau.

 _Hors de question,_ répond aussitôt sa raison.

L'appartement est à couper le souffle, comme Bucky s'y attendait. Une grande baie vitrée avec une vue sur les bâtiments de Manhattan et sur le Queens en face, une cuisine étincelante, un salon immense, avec un canapé en cuir crème et une télévision HD fixée au mur. Des tapis moelleux un peu partout, dans les tons crème et chocolat, des meubles assortis, des tableaux sur les murs (son estomac fait un bond, mais ouf, il n'y a que des artistes que Bucky ne connaît pas). La salle de bain est d'une blancheur absolue, avec une baignoire incrustée dans le sol au beau milieu de la pièce, assez grande pour tenir à quatre allongés dedans, une douche dans un coin, au cas où la baignoire ne serait pas suffisante, et deux vasques. Le sol et les plans de travail sont en marbre. Bucky est en pleine hallucination.

Les toilettes, évidemment, sont tout aussi ahurissantes ; surélevées sur trois marches, comme un véritable trône, avec des étagères creusées dans le mur de gauche, remplies de livres et de magazines, et une _télé,_ rien que ça, sur le mur d'en face. Tony a l'air de penser que Bucky passera beaucoup de temps ici.

Il y a non pas une, non pas deux, mais _trois chambres_ , dont l'une a toutefois été reconvertie en bureau. Dans les deux autres, des lits king size attendent, avec des draps propres et des oreillers moelleux.

Un peu partout dans l'appartement, Bucky trouve des objets dédiés à son usage personnel, un ordinateur portable posé sur le bureau, des vêtements dans les placards de la première chambre, des CD et des DVD à côté de la télé, et son cœur se serre. Il y a même son vieux fauteuil club en cuir marron craquelé. Ça veut dire que quelqu'un (probablement Tony, mais peut-être aussi Natasha ou Clint) est venu le prendre chez lui. Enfin. Chez Steve.

Il se demande comment Steve a réagi. S'il a protesté. S'il a pleuré. S'il a supplié qu'ils n'emportent rien. Ou s'il a donné le fauteuil de lui-même. Tout le reste de ses affaires, en tout cas, est toujours chez lui. Il faudrait qu'il les récupère, mais l'idée le fait frémir. Ça ne fait que trois mois – il n'est pas sûr d'avoir la force.

Pour se changer les idées, il prend son portable.

 _C'est Pepper qui a fait la déco, hein ? Dis-lui merci de ma part._

 _Tu restes, alors ?_ demande Tony.

Bucky soupire. Il avait prévu de refuser et de se chercher un autre appart, mais en voyant la façon dont il a été arrangé, il a changé d'avis. Ses amis ont fait ça parce qu'ils tiennent à lui, et il ne veut pas se montrer ingrat.

 _Je reste. Mais je te paierai quand même un loyer. N'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis._

 _Et l'augmentation ?_

 _Celle-là, je la prends._

 _Brave garçon._

Il pourra se trouver un ou une colocataire. Il pourra essayer de refaire sa vie à New York, sans Steve, cette fois.

Mais pour l'instant, il est absolument épuisé par le trajet et par le décalage horaire ; sans même tester l'énorme baignoire de la salle de bain, il rassemble toutes ses affaires dans la première chambre, celle au papier peint bleu, et il s'effondre tout habillé sur le lit. Avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller, il s'est déjà endormi.

.oOo.

Quand Bucky se réveille, il est quatre heures du matin, et il ne comprend pas où il est. Pendant un instant, il a l'impression d'être dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Hong Kong, et il se lève pour se préparer pour son stage, mais en voyant la pièce, la mémoire lui revient.

Il est dans son nouvel appart. Il est revenu à New York. En cet instant même, il est probablement à moins de dix kilomètres de Steve.

L'idée lui contracte désagréablement l'estomac, et il s'efforce de l'évacuer dans la chasse d'eau de ses pensées. Steve n'a rien à faire dans sa tête. C'est bien pour ça que Bucky est parti à l'autre bout du monde : pour éviter de penser à lui. Tout bien considéré, ça n'a pas trop mal fonctionné : Hong Kong était tellement différente, tellement fascinante, que Bucky avait tous les jours quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir ; et le reste du temps, il était tellement occupé par son travail qu'il n'avait pas le loisir de penser à autre chose.

Mais New York possède une aura différente, une aura de familiarité, une odeur de souvenirs, et si Bucky pensait qu'il avait réussi à éradiquer Steve de son esprit, il se trompait.

Il soupire. Malgré l'heure, il a déjà eu son quota de sommeil (forcément, en tombant comme une masse à neuf heures du soir à peine) et il décide de prendre un bon bain pour se débarrasser de la crasse du voyage, puis il se dirige vers la cuisine pour se faire un café et commencer sa journée.

 _Je peux venir bosser aujourd'hui ?_

Tony lui a donné la journée pour se remettre du décalage horaire, mais Bucky craint plus que tout de rester seul dans cet appart immense avec ses pensées pour seules compagnes. Il a besoin de distraction.

Pour une fois, Tony ne répond pas, et Bucky boit son café en regardant les lumières de la ville clignoter. Plus loin, au sud, se trouve l'appartement de Steve, et…

Non. Stop.

Il allume la télé. Tony l'a même abonné à Netflix, parfait. La saison 2 de Stranger Things vient de sortir.

À la fin du premier épisode, son portable vibre.

 _Je te manque tant que ça, Bucky boy ?_

Bucky n'avouera jamais que la réponse est oui. Pendant trois mois, il s'est consacré à son travail uniquement, et n'a dialogué que de loin en loin avec ses amis.

Il sait qu'ils comprennent. Ce sont eux que Bucky est allé voir, complètement dévasté, quand il a trouvé Steve en train de le tromper, dans _leur_ appart, _leur_ putain de lit. Ce sont eux qui l'ont soutenu quand il a décrété qu'il avait besoin de partir, de changer d'air. Ce sont eux qui l'ont aidé à changer de numéro de téléphone quand Steve a passé la journée du lendemain et celle du surlendemain à essayer de le joindre. Ce sont eux qui lui ont tenu la main quand il a enfin répondu à un des appels de Steve (sur le portable de Natasha, cette fois) pour lui dire que c'était terminé entre eux et qu'il quittait l'appartement. Bucky n'a pas dit où il partait (seul Tony, qui lui a proposé le stage, était au courant), mais il sait que Natasha et Clint ne lui en tiendront pas rigueur, que Maria le soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive.

Malgré tout, ça fait trois mois qu'il ne leur a pas parlé, qu'il ne les a pas vus, et ses amis lui manquent. Même Tony et son insupportable caractère.

(Steve, surtout, Steve lui manque. Mais c'est une pensée qu'il s'interdit d'avoir, parce que Steve et lui ne sont plus ensemble, et qu'ils ne seront plus _jamais_ ensemble. Avec le temps, Bucky apprendra probablement à le pardonner. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il refera l'erreur de se mettre avec lui.)

 _Je veux juste mériter mon augmentation,_ répond-il à Tony.

 _Les bureaux sont ouverts. J'y suis déjà. Viens quand tu veux._

Au grand dam de Pepper, la femme de Tony, celui-ci passe la plus grande partie de son temps dans les bureaux de Stark Industries. Il y a toujours un nouveau projet à monter, une nouvelle machine à inventer. Pepper a l'air de supporter la situation sans trop de mal – Bucky se demande bien comment elle fait. D'un autre côté, elle a peut-être aussi besoin de passer du temps _sans_ Tony, ce que Bucky n'a aucun mal à comprendre. Lui-même, il sature, après une journée entière de boulot.

L'avantage du nouvel appartement de Bucky, c'est qu'il est beaucoup plus proche de son travail. En trois arrêts de métro à peine, il y est déjà. New York a décidément toujours la même odeur. Il secoue la tête.

— Barnesy boy ! s'exclama Tony en le voyant entrer dans son bureau. Alors, ce décalage horaire ?

— Terrible, confirme Bucky. Tu as du travail pour moi ?

— Ooh oui, mon petit esclave personnel, sois sans crainte. J'ai de quoi remplir ta journée et les prochaines à venir.

— Merci, répond Bucky sans aucune ironie.

Tony a raison : il a de quoi faire. À commencer par un rapport de stage qui, il le sait pertinemment, sera complètement inutile, mais Tony tient à savoir ce qu'il a pu observer au cours de ses trois mois à Hong Kong. Puis il doit prendre connaissance de tous les plans que Tony a mis en chantier pendant son absence et se remettre au goût du jour. Heureusement qu'il a JARVIS, qui est bien plus efficace que Tony pour lui expliquer ce qu'il a raté.

C'est donc sans avoir le temps de penser à Steve un seul instant qu'il voit passer la journée, mais le contrecoup du décalage horaire commence à se faire sentir vers 17h, et il pique du nez dans ses papiers jusqu'à ce que Tony lui assène un coup de magazine roulé sur la tête.

— Rentre chez toi et va te coucher, Barnes. Et demain, viens à l'heure normale.

— C'est quoi, l'heure normale, pour toi ?

Lui et Tony ne suivent jamais le 9h-18h des travailleurs classiques. Ils peuvent se pointer au bureau à six heures du matin comme ils peuvent le quitter après minuit. Ça leur est déjà arrivé d'y passer la nuit.

— Pas avant au moins neuf heures. Tu m'as bien compris ?

— Ok, ok, soupire Bucky, vaincu.

Pour l'instant, il n'a qu'une envie : rentrer dans son nouvel appartement, s'effondrer sur son grand lit et dormir pendant une semaine.

Malheureusement, quelqu'un là-haut doit décider qu'il n'en est pas digne, car lorsqu'il arrive devant chez lui, Natasha attend dans le hall, les bras croisés, l'air menaçant. Bucky s'efforce de retenir une grimace.

— Hello, Nat, dit-il comme si de rien n'était. Quelle surprise.

Elle le fixe toujours, les sourcils froncés, et Bucky se dit que si elle ne parle pas, c'est qu'il est probablement foutu.

— Tu comptes me dire ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu as eu l'adresse ?

— Ce que _je_ fais là ? dit-elle enfin, abandonnant son silence effrayant pour prendre un ton de voix encore plus terrifiant. Je devrais plutôt te demander ce que _tu_ fais là ! Tu disparais pendant trois mois on ne sait où, d'accord. Tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles, d'accord. Mais tu pourrais au moins _prévenir_ quand tu reviens, Barnes.

Ouh là. Si elle l'appelle Barnes, c'est qu'elle est encore plus en colère qu'il ne le croyait. Et Bucky n'a pas la force d'affronter une Natasha en colère avec le décalage horaire dans les pattes.

— Je suis rentré hier, Nat, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Hier _soir,_ même. Laisse-moi le temps de me remettre.

Elle le fixe pendant cinq secondes, sans rien dire, les bras toujours croisés.

— Quoi ? finit par demander Bucky lorsque le silence s'éternise.

— J'attendais que tu te remettes. C'est bon, là ? Tu t'es remis ?

Bucky s'efforce de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il adore ses amis, vraiment, mais parfois, ils sont un peu envahissants.

— Comment tu as su que j'étais rentré ?

— C'est Stark qui me l'a dit.

Le cœur de Bucky s'arrête. _Merde, Tony. Incapable de garder un secret !_ Il baisse les yeux et demande d'une voix hachée :

— Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il l'a aussi dit à… Est-ce que vous l'avez dit à…

À cet instant seulement, le visage de Natasha s'adoucit, et toute sa colère semble fondre comme neige au soleil. Ses traits prennent une expression compatissante – le genre d'expression que Bucky hait du plus profond de son âme, et qui constitue une des raisons pour lesquelles il est parti du jour au lendemain à Hong Kong. Natasha semble s'en apercevoir, et elle s'efforce de l'effacer de son visage.

— Je ne lui ai rien dit, et je ne pense pas que Tony lui ait dit quoi que ce soit non plus. Mais il finira bien par l'apprendre, Bucky.

— Tant que je suis prêt à ce moment-là, dit il d'un ton fataliste. Je ne suis pas prêt, là.

En lui-même, il a l'impression qu'il ne risque pas d'être prêt avant un long moment. Trois mois à l'autre bout du monde n'ont pas encore suffi à le convaincre que Steve n'est _pas_ l'amour de sa vie, comme il en est persuadé depuis des années ; dans la même ville, à quelques kilomètres de distance à peine, avec son souvenir ancré dans chaque rue, chaque bâtiment, ça risque de prendre un temps incommensurablement plus long.

— Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ? demande Natasha. Est-ce que je peux dire à Clint et à Maria que tu es rentré ? Ça leur ferait plaisir de te revoir.

Bucky hausse les épaules. On dirait bien qu'il ne retrouvera pas son lit tout de suite.

— Ok. Mais n'en parle pas à Sam, ou il le dira à Steve.

— Il ne ferait jamais ça sans ton autorisation.

— Il est plus proche de Steve que de moi.

— Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien. Il ne dira rien si tu lui demandes de tenir sa langue.

Sam est un type adorable, et Bucky l'apprécie beaucoup, mais c'est le meilleur ami de Steve, pas le sien. En cas de différend, c'est son devoir de se ranger du côté de Steve, et Bucky comprend tout à fait, mais il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser à Steve la possibilité d'apprendre son retour. Pas tout de suite.

— Ne le dis pas à Sam, répète-t-il simplement.

Natasha lève les yeux au ciel.

— C'est toi le patron, patron.

Une heure plus tard (Natasha a tout de même accepté de le laisser remonter chez lui pour qu'il prenne une douche), ils sont assis dans un bar. Maria et Clint les ont rejoints, et malgré la fatigue extrême que ressent Bucky et la migraine terrible qui enflamme son cerveau, il est tout de même heureux de les revoir. Maria travaille avec lui dans l'entreprise de Stark, mais dans un tout autre service (vente et communications), ce qui fait qu'il ne l'a pas vue de la journée. Quant à Clint, il est flic, tout comme Natasha, ce qui ne se voit pas du tout dans le bas de jogging troué et la veste en jersey qu'il porte.

— Merde, vieux, t'es revenu ! s'exclame-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras dès qu'il passe la porte du bar. Je croyais qu'on ne te reverrait plus jamais. T'étais passé où ?

— Hong Kong, dit Bucky d'un ton hésitant.

— Hong Kong ? s'exclament ses amis. Mais qu'est-ce que t'es allé faire là-bas ?

— C'est Tony qui m'a trouvé un stage.

— Alors il le savait, le salaud, grogne Natasha. Je l'ai harcelé pendant trois mois pour savoir où tu étais, et il a dit qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

— Je suis surpris qu'il ait réussi à garder le secret, dit Maria.

— Je lui ai dit que je démissionnais s'il le disait à qui que ce soit. Apparemment, il avait envie de me garder.

— Et c'était comment, Hong Kong ?

Bucky leur raconte. Il a beaucoup de choses à dire, et il en parle avec enthousiasme, mais au fond de lui-même, il n'arrive pas à oublier que la dernière fois qu'il a vu ses amis, c'était parce qu'il venait de rompre avec Steve.

Steve, Steve, Steve. Le mot tourne en boucle dans ses pensées. Parfois, il aimerait que Stark invente une paire de ciseaux à couper les sentiments. Le cordon d'amour qui le relie à Steve depuis des années, et qui n'arrive pas à disparaître en dépit de tout ce qu'il y a eu entre eux, il aimerait pouvoir le couper à la racine et en être débarrassé une fois pour toutes.

De temps en temps, il aimerait qu'on supprime tous ses souvenirs, comme dans Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. Oublier Steve, leur histoire commune, les disputes, l'infidélité. Oublier la douleur. Mais il connaît Steve depuis qu'il a huit ans ; toute leur relation a contribué au développement de sa personnalité. Oublier ça, ce serait comme s'il s'oubliait lui-même. Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal que ce soit impossible.

Il réalise qu'il n'est plus en train de raconter son aventure à Hong Kong lorsqu'il voit les regards inquiets que lui jettent ses amis. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'est abîmé dans le silence, en faisant doucement tourner sa bière dans son verre.

Il se racle la gorge.

— Désolé, marmonne-t-il. Je pensais à… à autre chose.

Maria baisse les yeux vers ses genoux, Clint fait une grimace désolée, et Natasha secoue la tête. Il sait qu'ils savent parfaitement à quoi il était en train de penser, et c'est ce qui le pousse à poser sa question quand même.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que Steve…

Dieu, que le mot a du mal à sortir de sa bouche, ces derniers temps.

— Est-ce que Steve va bien ?

De toute façon, Bucky ne pourra pas toujours éviter le sujet de son ex-meilleur ami, devenu ex-petit ami, devenu coup de poignard dans le cœur à chaque fois qu'il apparaît dans ses pensées. Un jour, il parviendra à penser à Steve sans avoir mal, il arrivera même à lui parler sans avoir envie de hurler, il arrivera à lui pardonner son erreur (car Bucky _sait_ que c'était une erreur, ce qui ne rend en rien la chose plus supportable), un jour, même, ils pourront être amis de nouveau, peut-être.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Ses amis ne répondent pas tout de suite, remarque-t-il. Ils s'échangent des regards. Finalement, Clint hausse une épaule.

— On ne peut pas dire qu'il va _bien,_ dit-il. Il _va._

 _—_ Il a assez mal vécu ton départ, ajoute Maria. Il n'a pas arrêté de nous harceler pour savoir où tu étais. C'est pour ça que tu as préféré ne rien nous dire, pas vrai ? Pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui répéter.

— On ne lui aurait pas répété, proteste Natasha. On aurait gardé le secret.

— Je crois que je lui aurais dit juste pour qu'il me foute la paix, avoue Clint. Il était vraiment lourd. Mais ça va mieux, ces dernières semaines, je crois. Il me semble qu'il s'est remis à manger normalement.

Bucky le fixe. Son cœur s'arrête.

— Qu'il s'est _quoi ?_ Il ne mangeait plus ?

— Il oubliait, dit Maria. Il sautait des repas, il n'avait pas d'appétit. Comme je te disais, il a mal vécu ton départ.

Le problème de cette histoire, c'est que Bucky a quitté Steve parce qu'il lui en voulait. Mais pas parce qu'il a cessé de l'aimer. Et quand il imagine Steve en train de s'affamer, tout seul dans leur... dans _son_ appartement, c'est comme si des dagues de glace lui transperçaient l'estomac.

Et quelque part, dans un autre coin de son esprit, une voix rugit : _bien fait ! Bien fait pour lui ! Ça lui apprendra. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas nous tromper !_

Mais même la rancœur virulente ne parvient pas à effacer entièrement des années et des années d'amour et d'amitié.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se dit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri, plus loin dans le bar.

— Bucky !

En entendant cette voix, une nouvelle fois, le cœur de Bucky s'arrête, et son sang se fige dans ses veines. Le réflexe de Pavlov reste de se tourner vers Steve et de se jeter dans ses bras ; mais lorsqu'il lève la tête vers lui et qu'il voit son visage, il se rappelle de ce moment où il est rentré du travail, même pas plus tôt que d'habitude, comme c'est souvent le cas dans les histoires d'infidélité, et qu'en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, il a découvert ce même visage aux portes de l'orgasme avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. L'expression a hanté ses cauchemars.

Et à présent, quand il regarde Steve, il a l'estomac qui se tort. Il a la nausée.

— Bucky ! répète Steve en se rapprochant de lui.

Derrière lui, il y a Sam Wilson, qui a l'air tendu. Il n'est pas le seul ; les amis de Bucky n'en mènent pas large non plus.

Il se lève. Qui a vendu la mèche ? Il a confiance en Maria, Clint et Natasha, et Sam n'était pas au courant. Il ne reste donc que Stark, comme d'habitude, qui a probablement lâché le nom du bar aussi, et Bucky, pendant un instant, a envie de l'étrangler. Une fureur aveuglante parcourt son épiderme, ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il baisse les yeux vers le parquet du bar, parce que sinon, il va reporter cette colère sur Steve, et ça risque de mal se terminer. Évidemment, Steve sait se défendre, surtout avec un tel gabarit, mais Bucky est _très_ en colère.

— Bon dieu, Bucky, je suis tellement content de te revoir, soupire Steve.

Il tend la main, comme s'il voulait prendre celle de Bucky, et Bucky se recule si vivement qu'il percute la table basse autour de laquelle lui et ses amis étaient installés et qu'il renverse le fond de son verre de bière. Il s'en fiche complètement.

— Ne me touche pas, dit-il à voix basse.

Il avait ses mains sur les fesses d'une fille. Rien que l'idée qu'il puisse le toucher avec ces mains-là lui donne des frissons.

Steve s'immobilise aussitôt.

Le silence qui s'installe est loin, très loin d'être agréable.

— Bucky, reprend Steve au bout d'un long moment, je veux… Je voulais te… présenter mes excuses…

Il a changé, Steve. Ses cheveux ont poussé, ainsi que sa barbe. Il a l'air négligé. Amaigri. Même sa voix a changé : elle est faible, éteinte. Tout au fond de lui, le cœur de Bucky saigne, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour le pardonner.

— On va vous laisser, dit Natasha en se levant.

Les autres l'imitent aussitôt, mais Bucky tend la main.

— Non, restez, dit-il froidement. On n'a rien à se dire, Steve et moi.

Il ne se sent que légèrement coupable lorsque le visage de Steve prend une expression bouleversée.

— Bucky…

— La ferme, Steve, rétorque-t-il avec une voix acide qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Sa migraine ne fait qu'empirer. Il a l'impression que les veines qui pulsent sous ses tempes vont exploser. Que toute la pièce est enveloppée d'un brouillard épais. Il a juste envie de dormir.

— Pas besoin de te fatiguer, continue-t-il sur le même ton tranchant. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire. Que c'était une erreur, qu'il faut que je te pardonne, que tu m'aimes, bla, bla, bla. J'ai raison, pas vrai ?

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les autres sont quand même partis. Même Sam. Il ne reste plus que lui et Steve, et tout le poids de leur passé qui pèse au-dessus d'eux comme une chape de plomb suspendue dans le ciel.

Steve lui adresse un regard désolé.

— Bucky…

— Tu vois ? J'ai raison. Alors autant que je te donne ma réponse tout de suite : non, Steve. Je me fiche que ça ait été une erreur. Je n'ai aucune envie de te pardonner. Je ne te crois plus quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Je vais te redire ce que je t'ai dit il y a trois mois : je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles, je ne veux plus que tu m'adresses encore la parole. C'est fini entre nous.

— On ne peut pas se séparer comme ça ! s'exclame Steve. On est ensemble depuis six ans !

— Fallait y penser avant de foutre ta bite dans un autre trou. Tu savais que je n'étais pas partageur.

— C'était une erreur ! s'exclame Steve, désespéré. J'étais complètement bourré, je venais de me faire virer ! Bucky, c'est juste une horrible erreur que j'ai regrettée immédiatement. Il faut qu'on en parle, qu'on en discute ensemble. Tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça.

— Ah oui ? C'est drôle, parce que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, rétorque Bucky d'un ton mauvais.

— Mais…

— Arrête, coupe Bucky froidement. Arrête de parler. Arrête d'essayer de me voir. Arrête de demander à mes amis où je me trouve. Sinon, je vais voir la police et je porte plainte. Tu comprends ?

Le mot "police" semble à peine calmer Steve. Il a le regard sauvage et les joues rouges, et avec son air débraillé en plus, il ressemble à un clochard alcoolique. (Un _beau_ clochard alcoolique, malheureusement.)

— Tu ne peux pas me quitter, répète-t-il tout bas, d'une voix que Bucky sent au bord des larmes.

Pendant un instant, il a envie de céder, de dire d'accord, on oublie ce qui s'est passé, on reprend de zéro, ok. Puis il se souvient de la culotte de satin rouge sur la moquette de leur chambre, du gémissement d'extase de Steve, et il serre les dents.

— Au revoir, Steve, dit-il fermement.

Il ramasse ses affaires sur la chaise et s'éloigne sans attendre. Steve ne proteste pas.

Bucky rentre chez lui et s'effondre sur son lit comme il en a rêvé toute la journée.

Mais le sommeil ne vient pas.


	2. Regret 9

Hello tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour vos favs, follows, et pour vos REVIEEEEEEWWWSSSS, **Lanae, Julindy, Drypty, Hase, BigLoolie, Hanae, Miss Osaki, Rhea, Nagron, Marluuna et Meg !** Vous êtes des amours jusqu'à l'infini, et je suis diablement, diablement heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle longue histoire !

Note : j'ai oublié de le préciser dans le chapitre précédent, mais Steve Rogers est un _poil_ (xD) OOC dans cette fic. Si jamais ça n'était pas déjà évident pour vous en voyant le fait qu'il a _trompé Bucky_ (?!), ce chapitre ne devrait plus vous laisser le moindre doute là-dessus.

Je sais que le premier chapitre vous a fait l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur. Ne soyez pas rassurés, c'est encore pire ensuite. °fuite°

Merci à **Mégara, reine des bêtas, grande prêtresse des répétitions et monarque incontestée des corrections orthographiques,** pour sa bêta du chapitre 2, ses yeux de lynx et ses suggestions toujours incroyablement sensées. **MERCI !**

Le titre de ce chapitre nous vient de Steven Wilson, _Regret #9,_ chanson issue de l'album _Hand Cannot Erase_ ! Elle fait partie des chansons que j'ai écoutées en boucle pendant la rédaction. Pour l'ambiance, ça colle pas énormément, donc je ne vous dis pas d'aller l'écouter (même si elle est COOL, donc allez l'écouter quand même), mais je l'ai choisie pour le titre qui colle TELLEMENT BIEN.

Et sinon, mon texte barré passe ! Je suis joie et amour ! Youhou !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 2 – Regret #9**

.

Steve lève le nez de son café pour regarder la pièce. L'appartement paraît immense, depuis le départ de Bucky. Même quand il met la télé, quand il met de la musique, le silence semble sur le point de tout engloutir. Il y a un bruit blanc constant, comme si les murs étaient sur la mauvaise fréquence. L'air est irrespirable, même quand il ouvre les fenêtres. Le froid s'infiltre partout, même lorsqu'il allume le chauffage. Le café a une odeur d'égout et la nourriture une texture de cendres. La porte de la chambre est fermée. Il n'y est plus entré depuis trois mois. Il dort sur le canapé.

Pendant vingt-six ans, Steve a cru qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Un homme gentil, loyal, honnête. Mais quand il regarde dans les yeux de Bucky, c'est un reflet différent qui lui est renvoyé, et il a du mal à l'accepter.

 _C'était une erreur, Steve_ , lui avait dit Sam. _Tout le monde fait des erreurs. C'est dans la nature humaine._

Peut-être. Mais une erreur, ce n'est pas une excuse. Il avait d'autres options. Il aurait pu choisir, le jour où on l'a viré du gros projet sur lequel il avait été engagé un mois plus tôt, de revenir à l'appartement et d'attendre le retour de Bucky pour qu'ils en parlent ensemble. Bucky aurait trouvé les mots. Il aurait dit à Steve qu'il était un illustrateur de talent, qu'ils se mordraient les doigts de l'avoir viré, et qu'un job de perdu, dix de retrouvés.

À la place, Steve avait décidé d'aller noyer sa frustration dans une bouteille d'alcool, parce que lorsqu'il avait envoyé un message à Bucky, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et qu'il rentrerait tard ce soir-là. Steve s'était senti encore plus irrité, et il avait bu beaucoup plus que de raison. (Ce qui signifiait _énormément,_ car il buvait de l'alcool comme si c'était du jus d'orange.) Première erreur.

Et bien entendu, après avoir bu assez de liqueur pour assommer un cheval de taille moyenne, lorsque la fille (bon dieu, il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom) l'avait abordé, il n'avait pas tout de suite dit qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. À la place, il lui avait expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé, et elle avait dit qu'elle connaissait une méthode infaillible pour lui faire oublier tous ses soucis, et Steve n'avait réalisé à quoi elle faisait référence qu'après avoir déjà parcouru la moitié de la route qui les ramenait à l'appartement.

Il s'était posé la question, brièvement. _Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ?_ Puis il s'était souvenu du sms de Bucky, _je vais rentrer tard, ne m'attends pas pour manger,_ et bêtement, par esprit de provocation, par lassitude, il n'avait pas dit à la fille de rentrer chez elle.

Bordel.

 _C'est de la faute de cette fille,_ avait dit Sam. _Tu n'étais pas en état de donner ton consentement. Elle a abusé de toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne te sens pas coupable._

Mais Steve repense à la façon dont il a embrassé la fille, dont il lui a enlevé sa culotte et l'a jetée par terre, et il se dit qu'il était tout à fait en état de dire non, mais qu'il a _choisi_ de dire oui. La fille ne l'a pas forcé à la pénétrer. Elle n'a pas insisté. Elle aurait accepté un refus si Steve avait pris cette option. Il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il a _choisi_ de ne pas le faire, quoiqu'en dise Sam. De toute façon, Sam cherche toujours à voir le meilleur chez tout le monde. Steve ne le mérite vraiment pas.

Le café a une odeur d'égout. Steve n'a jamais su le préparer.

.

Bucky a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

Le problème, c'est que Steve, lui, ne peut pas se résoudre à ne plus revoir Bucky. Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont huit ans. Ils ont été meilleurs amis pendant la plus grande partie de leurs vies, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils étaient évidemment faits pour être ensemble. Bucky a toujours été le pilier central de la vie de Steve, et maintenant que Bucky n'est plus là, que le pilier a disparu, tout le reste de son existence est en train de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. Il était tellement convaincu que Bucky et lui resteraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin qu'il a désappris à vivre sans lui.

Il ne compte pas recommencer du début maintenant. Depuis des années, il est intrinsèquement persuadé que lui et Bucky sont deux âmes sœurs, et cette histoire, là, c'est juste une erreur de parcours. Bucky est en colère, et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Steve n'a plus qu'à tout faire pour se faire pardonner.

Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il se dit depuis trois mois, mais Bucky a disparu dans les limbes, quelque part, et Steve se ronge les sangs d'inquiétude, mais personne ne veut rien lui dire. Personne ne _sait_ rien, disent-ils, mais Steve est persuadé qu'ils mentent. Peut-être pas Sam, parce que Sam est trop gentil et qu'il ne lui mentirait pas ; mais Maria, Natasha, Clint, Tony, ils lui mentent tous, il le sait. Ils en veulent à Steve d'avoir chassé Bucky. Comme s'il ne regrettait pas assez, tout seul dans son coin.

Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de les avoir harcelés, pendant trois longs mois, jour après jour, sans une minute de répit, et sans jamais de succès. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Ce soir, à la différence de tous les autres soirs, quand il appelle Tony pour lui demander s'il a des nouvelles de Bucky, c'est Pepper, la femme de Tony, qui répond. Steve l'apprécie beaucoup ; il se dit qu'elle, au moins, elle ne lui mentira pas. Alors il demande. _Pepper, est-ce que tu sais où est Bucky ?_ Il s'attend à ce qu'elle dise non, bien sûr, elle doit certainement être au courant de toute l'affaire, mais soit elle n'en sait rien, soit elle a pitié de son ton misérable, car elle répond : _Oh, Steve, Bucky vient juste de rentrer de Hong Kong. Apparemment, il est allé prendre un verre dans un bar avec Natasha._

Et là, le cœur de Steve s'arrête, et il doit se faire violence pour demander posément le nom du bar.

Il va revoir Bucky. Il va revoir Bucky. Et avoir une chance de s'excuser. Il appelle Sam en renfort, au cas où, et lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce et qu'il voit le regard répugné que Bucky pose sur lui, il se dit qu'il a bien fait de ne pas venir seul. Sam pourra ramasser les morceaux ensuite.

Bucky ne veut pas écouter ses excuses. Il ne veut pas entendre sa voix. Il n'arrive même pas à regarder Steve dans les yeux. Son "au revoir" lui lacère le cœur avec des lames de rasoir, une douleur si terrible qu'il est incapable de réagir. Quand il reprend ses esprits, Bucky a déjà disparu.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, c'est Sam qui le ramasse à la petite cuillère.

 _Hong Kong_. Bucky est parti à l'autre bout du monde juste pour éviter de le revoir. À ce stade, n'importe qui de sensé arrêterait les frais, mais Steve n'est pas n'importe qui, et il n'est certainement pas sensé. Il est : 1) têtu comme une bourrique, et ce depuis des années ; 2) profondément amoureux de Bucky, et ce depuis des années aussi ; 3) intimement persuadé que Bucky lui en veut parce qu'il l'a blessé, mais pas parce qu'il ne l'aime plus. Ils sont _Steve et Bucky._ Ils ne peuvent pas arrêter de s'aimer. C'est antinomique. Incohérent.

Il faut juste que Bucky s'en souvienne, et Steve y réfléchit toute la nuit, en revenant du bar. Il va monter un plan d'action. Il va récupérer Bucky.

Il le faut.

.

Comme toutes les tragédies dans ce monde, celle-ci commence par un rien. Un battement délicat d'aile de papillon qui finit par devenir une tornade meurtrière. Une idée simple qui se transforme en obsession dévorante.

Steve se réveille, le lendemain de leur malencontreuse rencontre, avec un plan en tête : puisque Bucky ne veut pas le voir, il va l'observer en douce, de loin, jusqu'au moment où Bucky ne lui en voudra plus, et là, il réapparaîtra dans sa vie. Si Bucky, vidé de sa colère, arrive à écouter ses explications sans se fâcher, il acceptera peut-être de lui pardonner.

La première pierre de l'édifice que Steve n'est pas conscient d'être sur le point de construire consiste à se rendre à la tour Stark, le lendemain. Il n'entre pas, bien sûr. Il se contente de se poser dans le Starbucks d'en face, où il attendait parfois que Bucky sorte du travail. L'espace d'un instant, il a l'impression d'être transporté vers le bon vieux temps, puis il se souvient de l'expression de Bucky lorsqu'il lui parlait, la veille, et son sourire s'évanouit d'un coup.

Il n'est pas là pour se rappeler du passé. Il est là pour le reconstruire après l'Apocalypse.

Bucky sort de la tour à 13h15 avec Tony Stark. Steve met sa casquette, quitte le Starbucks, et les suit dans la rue, sur une vingtaine de mètres. Bucky est en train de rire à une blague de Tony, et pendant un instant, Steve se sent indigné à la pensée qu'il puisse rire alors qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble ; mais lorsque Tony tourne la tête, le rire disparaît des traits de Bucky aussi vite que s'il n'avait jamais été là, et Steve comprend. Il se force, lui aussi, à paraître normal devant les autres. Il ne veut pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, mais au fond de lui, tout comme Steve, il ne pense qu'à leur rupture.

 _Bucky,_ pense-t-il tout au fond de lui-même. _Si seulement tu pouvais me pardonner._

Si seulement. Si seulement il pouvait revenir trois mois en arrière, et dire non à cette fille idiote. C'est un mot si facile, "non". Il aurait eu dix mille fois le temps de le lui dire. Si seulement. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière, et ne pas crier sur son nouveau directeur parce qu'il harcelait sexuellement une employée. Il aurait dû lui expliquer, calmement, que c'était parfaitement désagréable de se faire appeler "joli cul" par son patron, et que non, ce n'était pas un compliment – au lieu de voir rouge et de péter les plombs. Si seulement, si seulement.

Mais il n'arrivera à rien avec des "si seulement", et il reporte son attention sur Bucky et Tony. Ils entrent dans une petite boutique de sushis et en ressortent avec des paquets dans les mains, pour aller les manger dans leur bureau.

Bucky, tu détestes les sushis. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire changer à ce point ?

Moi ?

Bucky entre dans la tour, et Steve le perd des yeux. Maintenant qu'il a plus souvent l'occasion de l'observer au calme, il se dit qu'il n'a pas tellement changé, en trois mois. Il a les cheveux un peu plus longs, le visage plus mince, peut-être, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir physiquement souffert de la rupture.

À l'inverse de Steve.

Il sait que son apparence ne joue pas en sa faveur pour regagner des points avec Bucky. C'est juste plus fort que lui ; il n'a pas le courage d'aller se couper les cheveux, il n'a pas le courage de se raser. Il arrive déjà à peine à manger. Il s'améliore, pourtant ; quand Bucky a disparu, il ne se douchait même plus. Il a passé des semaines comme ça, jusqu'à l'Intervention de Sam, qui n'a pas réussi à tout arranger, mais qui a tout de même plus ou moins chassé ses pensées les plus noires.

C'était tentant, pourtant, de se suicider, ne serait-ce que pour offrir à Bucky une ultime demande de pardon. Bucky n'aurait plus douté de sa sincérité, s'il s'était suicidé, pas vrai ?

Mais Bucky n'était même pas là, lui a fait remarquer Sam, et son geste n'aurait servi à rien, et il aurait causé de la peine à ses amis, et probablement à Bucky aussi, et il y a toujours une autre solution que le suicide, Steve. Si tu te suicides, tu ne reverras plus jamais Bucky, même s'il revient de là où il est parti.

Et ça, c'était triste. C'est surtout pour ça que Steve n'a rien fait. Au moins, caché dans le Starbucks, il peut observer Bucky à travers la fenêtre, voir comment il est habillé aujourd'hui (ce jean-là, il ne le connaît pas, d'où vient-il ? Bucky a racheté des vêtements, depuis son retour ? C'est probable, toutes ses anciennes fringues sont toujours stockées dans leur appartement, ainsi que le reste de ses affaires – sauf le fauteuil club, qu'il a dû lâcher sur l'insistance de Stark, mais qui a été la seule chose dont il a accepté de se séparer), comment il est coiffé (bientôt, ses cheveux seront assez longs pour faire une queue de cheval, et Steve le trouve beau, comme ça, mais de toute façon, il le trouve beau tout le temps), ce qu'il est en train de boire (CTL, Bucky, tu prends du Chai Tea Latte maintenant, je croyais que tu détestais ça, tu trouvais ça trop sucré quand j'en prenais), avec qui (si Tony s'approche de trop près, je t'assure que je traverse la rue pour lui mettre mon poing dans les dents).

Les premiers jours ̶d̶e̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶v̶e̶i̶l̶l̶a̶n̶c̶e̶ d'observation se ressemblent. Steve se terre dans le Starbucks, sauf quand Bucky y vient, auquel cas il se terre dans le petit restaurant-café d'à côté, et il observe ses allées et ses venues. Bucky aime son travail. Il n'est pas rare qu'il arrive à sept heures du matin et qu'il s'en aille à vingt heures le soir.

Parfois, il va dans des bars avec leurs amis, _ses_ amis, et Steve attend qu'il ressorte.

Et le soir, quand il rentre chez lui, il est content d'avoir vu Bucky, puis le sentiment se transforme en tristesse, comme tous les sentiments depuis la rupture, et il ferme les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de monter. (Sans trop de succès.)

Bien entendu, lorsqu'il suit Bucky, il est toujours très discret, mais malheureusement, parfois pas assez. À sa décharge, il ne pouvait pas laisser le petit se faire racketter par trois adolescents ; mais lorsqu'il se retourne, après avoir mis les trois voyous en fuite et rendu à l'enfant terrifié son portefeuille tombé par terre, il se retrouve nez à nez avec Bucky, qui a évidemment choisi ce moment pour aller chercher son déjeuner.

— Bucky ! s'exclame-t-il aussitôt.

Il est à moitié paniqué d'avoir été aperçu et à moitié délirant de joie parce que Bucky est là, à deux mètres de lui, et qu'il le regarde (pas dans les yeux, note Steve – quelque part au niveau de son nez).

Bucky fronce les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je… J'aidais un petit qui se faisait racketter.

Bon point pour Steve : en montrant ses bons côtés à Bucky, celui-ci se rappellera peut-être qu'il n'est pas un horrible monstre sans cœur, mais quelqu'un de gentil, qui a juste fait une erreur.

Mouais. Il a du mal à se convaincre lui-même, c'est dire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Manhattan, devant la tour Stark, reformule Bucky, et sa voix glaciale fait tomber une brique sur l'estomac de Steve.

Il ne répond pas. Il n'a aucune raison d'être à Manhattan en dehors de celle ̶d̶e̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶v̶e̶i̶l̶l̶e̶r̶ d'observer Bucky. Il pourrait dire qu'il cherchait un boulot, il pourrait dire qu'il allait rencontrer Sam, mais il n'a jamais su mentir, et il préfère garder le silence.

— Est-ce que tu me stalkes ? demande Bucky d'un ton incrédule.

— Non ! s'exclame Steve. Je ne te _stalke_ pas. Je… Je voulais juste te voir.

— C'est ce qui s'appelle stalker ! s'exclame Bucky, furieux. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir, putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?!

Je _comprends,_ se dit Steve. Je ne peux juste pas l'accepter.

Ses pensées doivent se lire sur son visage, car Bucky soupire et se frotte les yeux avec le pouce et l'index.

— Écoute, Steve. Je conçois que tu aies du mal à accepter notre rupture. Ça faisait six ans qu'on était ensemble (et si c'est pas un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre, ce " _faisait"_ ) et on était amis depuis très longtemps (et là, c'est un véritable coup de poignard dans le cœur, on " _était_ " amis, bon sang, Steve oublie trop souvent qu'il n'a pas seulement perdu l'amour de sa vie, il a aussi perdu son meilleur ami, son frère) mais je ne vois pas comment je peux te le dire plus clairement, continue Bucky. C'est. Fini. Entre. Nous.

Steve secoue la tête, à moitié parce qu'il n'est pas d'accord, à moitié pour ravaler les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux.

— Bucky, on devrait au moins en discuter, marmonne-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Je veux te parler de comment ça s'est passé…

Il voit Bucky réprimer un frisson de dégoût, et il sait qu'il est en train de l'imaginer au lit avec la fille, et. Bon Dieu. Ce n'est pas de cette partie- _là_ qu'il voulait parler.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche pour se rattraper, Bucky le coupe :

— Et ensuite ? Il y a deux options : soit tu vas me dire que c'était un malentendu et que ce n'était pas de ta faute, et là, Steve, je te dirai que tu es un énorme menteur, parce que vu la façon dont tu… dont tu agrippais les fesses de cette fille, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être un malentendu. Soit tu vas me dire que c'est vrai, tu m'as trompé en toute connaissance de cause, et que tu voudrais que je te pardonne, parce que c'était une erreur et que tout le monde fait des erreurs. Et quelle que soit l'option que tu choisisses, Steve, ça ne changera rien au fait que je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Alors ? J'ai raison ?

Steve baisse la tête.

C'est difficile de convaincre Bucky de lui pardonner alors que lui-même s'en veut terriblement.

— C'est vrai que c'était une erreur, dit-il, et je regrette immensément, et si je pouvais revenir en arrière et tout défaire, je le ferais sans hésiter une seconde. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voudrais que tu me pardonnes. Je comprendrais que tu n'y arrives pas.

Bucky le fixe d'un air froid, mais il ne l'interrompt pas, alors c'est l'occasion ou jamais.

— Mais je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte, parce qu'on s'aime encore, murmure Steve. Tu me hais, en ce moment, Bucky, mais tu m'aimes encore. On peut surmonter ça, si tu nous donnes une chance.

Pendant un instant, il se dit qu'il a gagné, sinon la guerre, au moins la bataille ; Bucky le fixe, en silence, et réfléchit visiblement à ce qu'il vient de dire.

Mais quand il prend la parole, c'est le monde de Steve qui s'effondre, à nouveau.

— Tu ne m'aimes pas, Steve, dit-il calmement.

(Quoi)

— Tu ne m'aimais plus avant même de me tromper, parce que si tu m'aimais, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait.

(Bucky, bien sûr que si, je t'aime, bien sûr que si, enfin, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que)

— Et même si tu prétends l'inverse… Désolé. Je n'arrive plus à te croire.

(Bucky)

— C'est pour ça que c'est fini entre nous. Parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui faire confiance.

Bucky

pense

que

Steve

ne

l'aime

plus

— Tu m'écoutes, Steve ?

Steve sursaute. Le choc lui a coupé la parole, l'ouïe, la vue, les connexions neuronales. Comment Bucky peut-il penser qu'il ne l'aime pas. Il n'est pas aveugle. Il voit bien l'état dans lequel est Steve depuis son départ. Comment peut-il croire. Que Steve ne l'aime pas.

Comment peut-il regagner sa confiance.

— Bon, écoute, je dois retourner au travail. J'espère que tu as compris le message.

— Non, dit Steve à voix basse.

— Non ? répète Bucky, surpris.

— Non. Oui, Bucky, j'ai compris le message. Tu t'imagines que je ne t'aime plus. Mais tu te trompes. Et je vais te le montrer.

La vue revient. Bucky a l'air ennuyé.

— Laisse tomber. Je viens de te dire que c'était fini entre nous.

Oh non, Bucky. Ça ne peut pas finir entre nous.

— Je te montrerai, répète Steve.

Bucky fronce les sourcils, puis il hausse les épaules, comme s'il renonçait à faire entendre raison à Steve.

— Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Steve. Tu verras.

Puis il se détourne et se dirige vers la tour Stark.

Non, Bucky. C'est toi qui verras.


	3. Crazy In Love (Remix)

Salut à tous ! Merci pour vos commentaires ! Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire bizarre continue à vous plaire (ou à vous terrifier...)

Le titre de ce chapitre 3 vient de _Crazy In Love_ , le remix de Beyoncé sorti pour le film 50 Shades of Grey. Cette chanson ne fait pas réellement partie de ma playlist de ce NaNo, elle fait surtout partie de la playlist de mon NaNo de l'année dernière, mais les deux se sont un peu mélangées (et surtout, je n'avais pas assez de chansons dans ma playlist de cette année pour couvrir tous les chapitres...). Bien entendu, je l'ai surtout mise pour le titre, mais il y a une excellente fanvid de Resave sur cette chanson que je vous conseille d'aller voir, et l'ambiance est très belle aussi et un peu dans le même genre que celle que j'imagine pour cette fanfic ! (Les liens sont sur la version de cette fic sur AO3, mais sinon, tapez "Stucky Evanstan 50 Shades of Grey Resave" sur Google et vous tomberez dessus.)

Merci à la grande, la talentueuse, l'immense Mégara pour ses commentaires si motivants et ses corrections tellement pertinentes !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Crazy In Love (Remix)**

.

Bucky a toujours su que Steve était un type terriblement obstiné. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez lui, même quand ils étaient petits et qu'il devait lui mettre un pansement sur la joue parce qu'il s'était fait tabasser et qu'il avait refusé de prendre la fuite. Il était tout petit, à l'époque, mais incroyablement féroce, et Bucky trouvait ça adorable, le feu qu'il y avait en lui. C'est quelque chose qu'il a toujours admiré, chez Steve.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est quelque chose qu'il regrette amèrement, parce que c'est la première fois qu'il en fait réellement les frais.

Steve n'est pas juste obstiné. Il est également obsessionnel et sourd.

Lorsque Bucky arrive devant chez lui, en rentrant du boulot, ce soir-là, un bouquet de fleurs attend sagement devant sa porte. Pas celle de son immeuble, non ; celle de son appartement, dans le couloir. Autrement dit, Steve (car c'est _forcément_ Steve, même s'il n'a pas laissé de carte) a trouvé le moyen de s'infiltrer dans la résidence jusqu'à la porte de Bucky. La fois dernière, le nounours attendait dans sa boîte aux lettres, en bas.

— Merde ! s'exclame Bucky.

Sa voisine de palier, une dame d'âge moyen enveloppée d'une écharpe de fourrure véritable, lui jette un regard choqué, et Bucky se retient de toutes ses forces de lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Il a déjà un ex-petit ami stalker. Il n'a pas en plus besoin de la désapprobation d'une vieille bique.

Il ramasse le bouquet, rentre chez lui en claquant la porte, et se dirige à grands pas vers la poubelle.

Une fois le couvercle ouvert, il hésite. Le bouquet est vraiment joli. Les fleurs dégagent une bonne odeur.

Puis il se souvient qu'elles viennent de son taré d'ex-petit ami/ex-meilleur ami qui a réussi à s'introduire dans son nouvel immeuble, et une nouvelle bouffée de colère le pousse à jeter le tout et à refermer la poubelle.

Il prend son portable. Steve a malheureusement obtenu son nouveau numéro de téléphone, ce dont il ne manque jamais de faire usage ; mais à l'inverse, ça veut dire que Bucky a un moyen de l'incendier lorsqu'il dépasse les limites, comme maintenant.

 _ARRÊTE. DE. ME. STALKER,_ écrit-il à Steve. _Je ne veux pas de tes fleurs. De tes nounours en peluche. Tu comprends ? JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR._

Le soir, dans son lit, il se dit pour la millième fois qu'il est trop dur avec Steve. Peut-être que lui aussi, à sa place, il aurait fait une erreur. C'est vrai, ça arrive à tout le monde. Mais ensuite, il repense au comportement de Steve depuis qu'ils se sont croisés devant la tour Stark, il y a un mois de ça, et il secoue la tête.

Ça a commencé doucement. Steve l'observait depuis le Starbucks en face de la tour et le suivait de loin lorsqu'il allait déjeuner (oui, évidemment, il s'en était rendu compte. Il a un radar qui lui permet de repérer la présence de Steve n'importe où dans une foule compacte, c'est ancré en lui comme un instinct primaire).

Puis ils se sont engueulés en pleine rue, et à partir de là, les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer.

Steve est devenu flippant.

Il a commencé à l'attendre dans un petit café devant chez lui. Puis il s'est mis à prendre des photos. Puis il a fini par laisser à Bucky des cadeaux dans sa boîte aux lettres. Des livres. Un nounours en peluche, avec un ruban autour du cou et un cœur avec l'inscription "I ❤ you" sur le ventre. Il a obtenu son nouveau numéro de téléphone, probablement par un de ses amis qui n'a pas surveillé son portable. Il lui envoie des SMS ou de longs messages vocaux, dans lesquels il ne dit même plus à quel point il est désolé ou demande à Bucky de lui pardonner. À la place, il lui parle de ses journées, qui n'ont rien de phénoménal puisqu'il est toujours au chômage et qu'il ne sort que pour suivre Bucky.

C'était agaçant, au début.

Là, ça devient effrayant. Bucky se sent observé en permanence, espionné. Il est constamment sur le qui-vive. Il _sait_ qu'il n'a rien à craindre de Steve, bon sang, c'est _Steve,_ le type s'indigne quand quelqu'un marche sur une fourmi dans la rue, Bucky ne voit pas comment il pourrait lui faire du mal (si on omet le fait de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, bien sûr). Mais son obstination a quelque chose de malsain, et Bucky commence à se dire que finalement, il ne connaît pas Steve aussi bien qu'il le croyait.

Une fois que les fleurs sont dans la poubelle, il appelle Sam pour lui en parler. Il ne peut pas lui donner rendez-vous, Steve le saurait, et il harcèlerait Sam pour lui demander de quoi ils ont parlé. Il vaut mieux que certaines choses restent dites par téléphone.

— Sam, commence-t-il quand Sam décroche. Je crois que Steve a vraiment besoin d'aide.

Pas d'introduction vers le sujet, mais Bucky n'a pas le temps. Sam soupire, et ça en dit long.

— Tu es tout seul ? demande Bucky, subitement méfiant.

— Oui. Steve n'est pas là.

Bon. C'est déjà ça de pris. Leur conversation ne sera pas espionnée. (Il l'espère. Mieux vaut ne pas sous-estimer Steve.)

— Il a besoin d'aide, répète Bucky. Il me stalke. Il ne veut pas m'écouter quand je lui dis que c'est fini entre nous.

— Je sais, répond Sam. J'ai un mal fou à lui faire comprendre, moi aussi. Il s'imagine que s'il fait suffisamment d'efforts, il parviendra à te récupérer.

Bucky serre les dents. Le pire de tout ça, c'est probablement qu'il continue, envers et contre tout, à être amoureux de Steve, parce que malheureusement, il n'y a pas de bouton on/off pour l'amour, ou s'il y en a un, Bucky ne l'a pas trouvé. Le pire, c'est d'avoir quitté Steve, puis de le voir tomber dans une obsession malsaine dont il est l'objet, puis de se sentir en danger tout en s'inquiétant terriblement à son sujet. De vraies montagnes russes de sentiments. Bucky a régulièrement le vertige.

— Est-ce qu'il est suivi par un psy, Sam ? Je crois qu'il aurait besoin d'un psy.

— À qui le dis-tu, mon pote, soupire Sam. Mais il refuse d'en entendre parler. Je lui ai déjà arrangé des rendez-vous et il les a tous sautés. La thérapie ne fonctionne pas quand tu n'as pas envie d'être aidé.

 _Et moi, qui va m'aider ?!_ a envie de crier Bucky.

— Il espionne tous mes mouvements, murmure-t-il au téléphone. Je ne peux plus rien faire dont il ne soit pas au courant. Il a mon adresse, mon numéro. C'est à devenir dingue.

— Tu pourrais porter plainte, fait remarquer Sam. Demander une ordonnance restrictive. Natasha et Clint pourraient t'aider.

Bucky sent un frisson lui courir dans le dos. Il ne sait pas ce qui est le plus affreux : l'idée de demander une ordonnance restrictive contre _Steve_ , l'ex-amour de sa vie, ou l'idée qu'il en soit réduit à cette seule option.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmure-t-il. Il va forcément finir par sortir de son délire à un moment ou à un autre. Je ne veux pas demander une injonction contre lui.

Il n'a même pas osé en parler à Natasha et Clint, qui travaillent à la police, parce qu'il a peur que Steve se retrouve en prison, c'est dire.

— Tu peux toujours le menacer, fait remarquer Sam. Même si tu ne mets pas ta menace à exécution. Peut-être que ça lui fera peur, et qu'il comprendra qu'il ne s'y prend pas de la bonne manière.

Bucky reste dubitatif. Néanmoins, il remercie Sam, et lui demande de continuer à lui arranger des rendez-vous avec des psys et de le pousser à y aller.

Dieu sait que le type en a besoin.

Une injonction. C'est horrible de se dire qu'il a besoin d'une injonction contre Steve pour être tranquille dans sa vie. Pendant un instant, il imagine ce que ça ferait ; plus de Steve à la sortie du travail, plus de Steve en bas de chez lui, plus de Steve par message sur son téléphone, plus de Steve assis à trois tables de la sienne dans le bar où il retrouve ses amis. Plus de nounours et de fleurs devant le pas de sa porte. La tranquillité.

La solitude.

Parfois, le soir, quand Bucky se sent vraiment, vraiment seul, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être essayer de lui pardonner, quand même. Que ce n'était pas si terrible. Tout le monde s'est fait tromper un jour ou l'autre. Et après ? Est-ce que c'est la fin du monde ?

Puis il se souvient des mains de Steve sur les fesses de la fille, et il serre les dents.

Ce n'est pas d'une ordonnance restrictive dont il a besoin. C'est d'un nouveau mec.

L'idée l'éblouit et le terrifie, pendant un instant. Un nouveau mec. Il n'a eu personne depuis Steve, et _avant_ Steve, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'y connaissait réellement. Évidemment, il sait qu'il est beau, qu'il a du succès, mais l'idée d'entrer dans un bar et de choisir quelqu'un à ramener chez lui parmi la foule le terrifie jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Mais il a besoin de la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre que Steve, il a besoin de sexe, il a besoin de tourner ses pensées vers autre chose que son problème du moment. Et il a besoin de trouver un moyen efficace de faire comprendre à Steve qu'il n'a pas envie de se remettre avec lui.

Un nouveau mec. C'est ça ou l'injonction.

Il choisit ça.

.

Le mec s'appelle Brock. Bucky le rencontre sur Tinder, un moyen simple, rapide et sans prises de tête de se mettre en contact avec les gens. Il sait ce qu'il y a _à_ la clé : du cul, et juste du cul.

Bien entendu, quand il se retrouve devant le fait accompli, c'est tout aussi dur que ce qu'il imaginait de ne pas penser à Steve. Même si les deux hommes s'y prennent de deux façons extrêmement différentes. Steve aimait faire l'amour de façon tendre, chuchoter à Bucky qu'il l'aimait dans le creux de l'oreille, lui embrasser le cou.

Brock n'est pas là pour ça. Il est là pour prendre son pied, et tout ce qui n'entre pas dans cette catégorie est laissé de côté. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Bucky ne cherche pas à se trouver un clone de Steve, après tout. Il veut quelqu'un de différent.

Et c'est exactement ce que c'est : différent. Au petit matin, Bucky n'est pas certain d'avoir fait le bon choix, mais Brock est déjà parti, de toute façon, et il se doute bien qu'il ne le reverra plus jamais.

C'est pour ça qu'il est très surpris lorsqu'il reçoit un message de sa part, le lendemain soir. (Lorsque son alerte SMS sonne, il grogne ; il grogne toujours, dans ces cas-là, parce qu'il s'imagine à chaque fois que c'est Steve qui lui a envoyé quelque chose.) Brock lui propose de se revoir.

Bucky ne se fait aucune illusion sur la façon dont se passera cette deuxième soirée (on ne peut décemment pas appeler ça un _rendez-vous_ ), mais il accepte tout de même. Après tout, au moins, il a pris son pied, la veille. C'est toujours ça.

En l'espace de deux semaines, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Brock devient un type régulier dans sa vie. Certes, quand ils ne sont pas en train de coucher ensemble, il est absolument horripilant (sa personnalité ferait presque passer Tony Stark pour un type adorable, ce qui en dit très très long), mais quand ils couchent ensemble, c'est suffisamment satisfaisant pour que Bucky oublie ses problèmes, et c'est le but, au fond. Il ne veut pas d'une histoire sentimentale, et il sait que ce n'est pas non plus ce que recherche Brock. Leur arrangement ne tient pas à grand-chose, mais il tient.

Bien entendu, il ne faut pas longtemps avant que Steve ne se rende compte qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans la vie de Bucky. Celui-ci s'est souvent demandé comment Steve réagirait une fois qu'il serait au courant. Idéalement, il comprendrait que Bucky est passé à autre chose et battrait en retraite, mais les réactions de Steve sont tellement diamétralement opposées à celles auxquelles s'attend Bucky qu'il préfère ne jurer de rien. En revanche, il sait que ça ne risque pas d'être une découverte agréable. Il refuse de se sentir coupable (bon dieu, c'est Steve qui l'a trompé, merci), mais ça ne change rien à l'affaire : lorsque Steve, de l'autre côté de la rue, un appareil photo à la main, le voit entrer avec Brock dans son immeuble, son visage se défait immédiatement. Une expression horrifiée et désespérée prend vie sur ses traits, et pendant un instant, Bucky s'imagine qu'il va traverser la rue pour les séparer, ou pire, tabasser Brock ; mais Steve reste vissé au sol, bouche bée, le regard hébété de douleur, et Bucky détourne la tête. Il ne veut pas avoir de la peine pour Steve. Il fait ça exprès pour se débarrasser de lui.

Il a du mal à se concentrer sur Brock, ce soir-là, mais de toute façon, Brock s'en rend à peine compte.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?_ se demande-t-il après le sexe, tandis que Brock prend une douche et qu'il reste allongé sur le lit à fixer le plafond, la main sur sa poitrine où la sueur refroidit. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?_

Pris d'une impulsion subite, il se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre. À cette hauteur, les passants dans la rue font la taille d'une bille, mais il voit Steve, toujours au même endroit. Il n'a pas bougé depuis trois heures. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir ; il est resté sous la pluie froide de cette fin d'octobre. Bucky se rappelle avec horreur des jours terribles de leur enfance, lorsque Steve était constamment malade et que Bucky passait ses journées à son chevet, et il a envie de se pencher pour lui crier de monter se mettre au chaud et de ne pas rester là sous la pluie, imbécile.

Mais c'est hors de question, évidemment.

Steve le fixe, à travers la fenêtre.

Bucky ferme les rideaux.

Un instant plus tard, son portable vibre.

 _C'est qui ?_

Bucky soupire.

 _Mon nouveau copain._

Brock n'est absolument pas son copain (Bucky ne sait pas s'il rirait en entendant ça ou s'il se mettrait en colère, mais il parierait plutôt sur la deuxième solution), mais il faut bien qu'il fasse comprendre à Steve que la page est tournée.

(Il _sait_ qu'elle ne l'est pas encore. Mais au moins, il _essaie,_ lui.)

Steve ne répond pas. Victoire ?

Peut-être.

.

Une semaine.

Ça fait une semaine depuis que Steve est au courant que Bucky a un nouveau mec (un nouveau plan cul, à vrai dire, mais Steve n'a pas besoin de le savoir), et autant de temps que Bucky ne l'a pas revu. Pas de fleurs sur le palier, pas de lettres, de texto, de mail, de coup de téléphone, pas d'espionnage derrière la baie vitrée du Starbucks.

Les premiers jours, Bucky les passe dans l'euphorie. _J'ai réussi !_ pense-t-il. _J'ai réussi !_ Il savoure le fait de faire le trajet jusqu'à la tour Stark, de prendre son déjeuner, et de rentrer chez lui sans se faire observer. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est bien. Il se sent presque normal, d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que c'est calme.

Au bout de trois jours, la joie s'apaise, et les questions apparaissent. C'est calme. C'est _trop_ calme. Est-ce que Steve a vraiment lâché l'affaire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait de ses journées ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas envoyé un mot à Bucky pour dire qu'il laissait tomber ?

Sept jours plus tard, Bucky ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

 _Crétin, crétin, crétin, crétin, crétin, crétin._

C'est gravé à l'intérieur de lui : il est programmé pour s'inquiéter pour Steve, même quand Steve est un stalker, même quand Steve est un connard.

Le huitième jour, il prend son portable.

 _Des nouvelles de Steve ?_ demande-t-il à Sam.

 _Pas vu depuis une semaine,_ répond Sam.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde.

Il ne s'est pas suicidé, quand même ?

Non. Steve ne ferait pas ça. Il n'est pas suicidaire.

 _Steve est suicidaire ?_

Sam le rappelle aussitôt.

— QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ? hurle-t-il à travers le combiné, et Bucky grimace.

— Il m'a vu avec un nouveau mec. Ça fait une semaine. Il a disparu de la circulation depuis. Je dois m'inquiéter ou pas ?

— Merde, grogne Sam. Putain, Bucky.

— Quoi ?! s'indigne Bucky. J'ai le droit de coucher avec d'autres types ! On a rompu !

— Je sais, je sais. Je ne disais pas ça contre toi. Je dis putain, parce que Steve a déjà abordé l'idée du suicide, oui.

— _Quoi._

— Pendant ton absence. J'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Bordel, et je viens de partir en déplacement à Washington, je ne rentre pas avant demain !

Steve a abordé l'idée du suicide.

 _Steve a abordé l'idée du suicide._

Et Bucky lui en veut horriblement, terriblement, atrocement, mais bordel, c'est Steve, et il l'aime, il ne peut pas ne pas l'aimer, et il ne veut pas se remettre avec lui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il veut le voir mourir.

— J'y vais, dit Bucky.

Il raccroche.

Il prend à peine le temps d'enfiler une veste avant de partir en trombe. Dans sa poche, son portable vibre. _Tiens-moi au courant IMMÉDIATEMENT, ok ?_ dit Sam. Bucky lui répond en vitesse dans le taxi qui le mène à Brooklyn. Il est dix-neuf heures, les rues sont bloquées, et Bucky a l'impression qu'il risque de s'évanouir à chaque respiration.

 _Faites que Steve soit en vie, faites que Steve soit en vie._

Après un trajet beaucoup, beaucoup trop long, il débarque dans son ancienne rue. En temps normal, revoir le voisinage lui foutrait un coup terrible au cœur, mais en l'occurrence, il s'en fiche complètement. Il court jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble, il tape le code à toute allure.

— Oh, James ! s'exclame Mrs Carter, leur vieille voisine, en train de sortir de l'ascenseur.

Bucky prend à peine le temps de crier : "désolé, Mrs Carter, pas le temps !" avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur et de tambouriner sur le numéro 7.

 _Monte, monte, monte, monte, monte, stupide ascenseur._

La bestiole a toujours été d'une lenteur de tortue, et Bucky regrette de ne pas avoir pris les escaliers, mais finalement, les portes se referment, et la chose se met en branle. Après une trentaine de secondes qui contiennent une ou deux éternités, les portes se rouvrent sur le couloir du septième étage, le leur. Bucky n'est pas venu depuis plus de quatre mois, mais il y a habité pendant quatre ans, et il reconnaît la moquette rouge sombre du couloir, devenue marron grisâtre vers le milieu, là où tout le monde marche.

Leur porte, la troisième sur la droite, n'a absolument pas changé. Bucky sort de sa poche la clé, qu'il a gardée chez lui dans un coin et récupérée avant de partir (et ça aussi, ça en dit long), et l'insère dans la serrure.

— Steve ! s'exclame-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Steve !

L'appartement est silencieux. Et également dans un bordel innommable, mais Bucky n'y prête pas attention. Le salon est vide.

— Steve !

Il se précipite vers la chambre.

— Steve !

Steve se réveille en sursaut. Pendant un bref instant, qui semble durer trois milliards d'années, un profond silence plane entre eux. Bucky peut entendre son cœur en train d'essayer de sortir de sa cage thoracique. _Boum. Boum. Boum._ Il fixe Steve, éberlué, et celui-ci plisse ses yeux gonflés de sommeil.

— Bucky ? murmure-t-il.

— Merde, grogne Bucky. _Merde !_

Il retourne dans le salon, et trois secondes plus tard, Steve débarque à son tour, échevelé, en caleçon. Il a beaucoup maigri, note Bucky malgré lui.

— Bucky ! s'exclame-t-il, un peu plus réveillé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je…

 _Je pensais que tu t'étais suicidé parce que j'ai un nouveau mec._ Oh, il en tient une bonne, lui aussi. Bon dieu. Des vrais tarés, tous les deux. Ils se méritent bien, tiens. Bucky lâche un petit rire amer.

— Rien, finit-il par répondre. Rien. Je me casse.

— Attends ! Bucky ! Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît, dis-moi pourquoi tu es là.

Et Steve. Il s'attend à ce qu'ils parlent, bien entendu. Bucky passe la main sur son visage.

— J'ai cru que… oh, merde. J'ai cru que tu t'étais suicidé. Après m'avoir vu avec Brock.

Un éclair de dégoût passe sur le visage de Steve, si rapide que Bucky l'aurait manqué s'il n'était pas en train de le regarder. Il est remplacé par une profonde tristesse.

— Je ne me suis pas suicidé, dit-il.

— De toute évidence. Je suis un crétin.

Steve le fixe avec attention.

— Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, dit-il.

— Non. Oui. Non. Bordel, Steve. Oui. Je ne veux pas que tu te suicides. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux me remettre avec toi.

Steve ne répond rien. Il fixe le sol, et maintenant que Bucky y fait réellement attention, c'est difficile de le distinguer, le sol. Il y a des déchets partout. Steve était si propre, avant. C'était toujours lui qui insistait pour faire le ménage.

— Je reviens, je vais mettre un pantalon, dit-il. Ne pars pas.

 _Rien que je n'aie déjà vu,_ songe Bucky, mais il reste silencieux, parce que la conversation (car on dirait bien qu'il y aura une conversation) sera sans doute plus simple si Steve porte un pantalon.

Lorsqu'il réapparaît, il a même eu la gentillesse de mettre un tee-shirt. Le cœur de Bucky se serre tout de même, parce que c'est un tee-shirt à lui, avec une licorne vomissant un arc-en-ciel, qu'il a trouvé dans un magasin à New York et qu'il a acheté parce que c'était _so gay,_ et qu'il s'est retrouvé à mettre plus souvent qu'à son tour pour aller dormir.

— Tu veux un truc à boire ? demande Steve.

— Laisse, je vais me servir.

— Tu n'habites plus ici.

C'est une simple remarque, mais Bucky se fige. C'est vrai. Il n'a plus le droit de faire comme s'il était chez lui. Il n'est plus chez lui. Il doit en déférer au maître de maison, le seul et l'unique, Steve.

Lourdement, il s'assoit sur le rebord du canapé, tandis que Steve s'affaire derrière le comptoir.

— C'est Bagdad, ici, dit-il à voix basse.

Steve hausse les épaules.

— Le ménage ne fait pas partie de mes priorités, en ce moment.

— Contrairement à l'espionnage.

Steve relève la tête. Il a l'air toujours aussi pitoyable, les cheveux presque longs, la barbe en fouillis.

— Je ne t'ai pas espionné, ces derniers jours.

 _C'est bien pour ça que j'ai paniqué,_ pense Bucky.

— Tu arrêtes, alors ? Tu as compris ?

Steve contourne le bar, et lui tend un verre de thé glacé au citron. Il se rappelle que Bucky adore ça. Bucky le vide d'un coup, en regrettant qu'il n'y ait pas un peu de whisky dedans.

— Tu es heureux, avec ce type ?

Bucky le fixe d'un air incrédule. Heureux ?

— Avec Brock ? dit-il. (Il doit faire tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas éclater de rire.) Je le connais depuis trois semaines.

Non, ne pas dire ça. Il faut qu'il arrête. Il est en train de saboter son plan.

Mais c'est tout de même terrible de se dire qu'il a besoin d'un _plan_ pour se débarrasser de Steve. Il voudrait pouvoir lui faire comprendre à coups de mots, pas d'actions.

— On n'est pas ensemble. C'est juste du cul. Je t'ai dit que c'était mon copain pour que tu me lâches la grappe, Steve, et c'est dingue que j'en sois réduit à cette extrémité. J'ai même envisagé de demander une injonction contre toi. Tu te rends compte ? Une injonction !

Steve baisse la tête sans répondre.

— Ça ne peut plus continuer, Steve. J'espère que tu as compris. Que tu as vraiment arrêté, et que tu ne comptais pas recommencer. Ça devient malsain. Tu piges ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

— Steve, continue Bucky. Tu t'imagines vraiment que c'est en faisant ça que je vais retomber dans tes bras ? En m'espionnant, en me harcelant ? Tu t'imagines _vraiment_ que je vais brutalement me dire "oh, mais oui, bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est sexy, un type qui se fiche comme d'une guigne de ce que je lui dis, je vais retourner avec lui, tiens !". Tu m'écoutes ?

Lorsque Steve relève la tête, il a l'air profondément, profondément malheureux.

— Non, je sais. Mais si je ne fais rien, tu ne reviendras pas quand même.

Bucky a le tournis devant tant de stupidité.

— Ça veut dire que je ne veux _pas_ revenir, et tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer. Il n'y a rien à faire. Il faut simplement que tu te fasses à l'idée. Je ne t'appartiens pas.

Steve se lève, les sourcils froncés. Il récupère le verre vide de Bucky et le pose, ainsi que le sien encore plein, sur le comptoir.

— Je sais que tu ne m'appartiens pas. Je veux juste que tu m'aimes.

 _Eh ben, tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne manière,_ pense Bucky, mais sa langue reste collée à son palais. Il a la bouche pâteuse, d'un coup. Il se sent lourd. C'est probablement le contrecoup de la panique, et tout ça pour un type qui était paisiblement en train de dormir dans son lit, en calbut. Bon dieu, qu'il est con, parfois. Qu'il est con.

Steve revient s'asseoir en face de lui, sur un tabouret qui a remplacé le fauteuil-club que Tony a rapatrié chez lui. Il le regarde avec une immense tristesse.

— Je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je suis désolé, Bucky. Je t'aime. Je n'arrive pas à laisser tomber, c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je préfère que tu me détestes plutôt que tu m'oublies.

 _Idiot,_ pense Bucky. _Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier, mais j'irai deux fois plus vite à t'effacer de ma vie si je me mets à te détester._

Mais les mots ne quittent pas ses lèvres. Il n'arrive même plus à les ouvrir, en fait. Il regarde Steve. Ses contours sont flous.

 _Oh, merde,_ pense-t-il. _Merde._

— Désolé, Bucky, répète Steve. Je t'aime.

 _Le thé,_ pense Bucky. _Le putain de thé._

 _Ce putain de connard a drogué mon thé._

Il glisse sur le canapé.

Avant même que sa tête n'ait touché leur vieux coussin Bob l'Éponge, il a déjà les yeux fermés.


	4. Sleep Together

Hello, chers tous ! Merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent, **Hanae, Nagron, Julindy, Dryptéis, Zelda** ! On s'enfonce un peu plus dans la dépression et dans le traumatisme dans ce chapitre, alors j'espère que ça ne vous fera pas trop peur.

Ce titre de chapitre est important pour moi parce que cette chanson est celle (avec une autre qui sera le titre du chapitre 7) qui a été la plus grosse source d'inspiration pour mon NaNo. Je l'ai littéralement écoutée non-stop pendant tout le mois de novembre et l'ambiance glauque est pile poil ce que j'imaginais pour cette histoire. Il s'agit donc **Sleep Together,** de Porcupine Tree, tirée de l'album **Deadwing.** Pour les curieux, les paroles ça fait ça : _"Let's sleep together, right now/Relieve the pressure, somehow/Switch off the future, right now/Let's sleep forever_ ". C'est pas une chanson sur le sexe, mais sur le suicide, et on peut dire que ça colle bien à l'état d'esprit de Steve en ce moment. (" _Endormons-nous ensemble, là tout de suite/Pour relâcher la pression, autant que possible/Éteindre l'avenir, là tout de suite/Endormons-nous pour toujours",_ évidemment ça rend toujours moins bien en français, mais comme ça vous avez l'idée. ^^) Si vous êtes curieux de connaître cette super chanson, n'hésitez pas à la chercher sur Youtube ! Comme d'habitude, les liens ne passent pas.

Un immense, immense merci à **Mégara,** ma bêta sans faille, qui dit toujours qu'elle ne fait rien d'important mais qui corrige toutes les petites erreurs que je ne vois pas même en ayant relu cinq fois, tous les mots oubliés, toutes les tournures bizarres, qui me gâte avec ses commentaires pertinents et ses analyses pointues, et qui en plus fait tout ça en pleine période de Noël alors que c'est la course ! **MERCI INFINIMENT MA MEG !** ❤

Je vous souhaite à tous un **TRÈS JOYEUX NOËL,** j'espère que vous allez manger beaucoup de bonnes choses et recevoir plein de zoulis cadeaux et voir les gens que vous aimez et passer un super moment.

Sur ce, très bonne lecture à tous :) (Damn, j'ai perdu mon streak du nombre de mots tout pile)

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Sleep Together

.

Steve est en panique totale.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

Ou plutôt si, il sait très bien. Il sait qu'il passé une semaine de merde, à se demander comment récupérer Bucky maintenant que celui-ci a un nouveau mec. Il sait qu'il s'est dit que l̶'̶e̶s̶p̶i̶o̶n̶n̶a̶g̶e̶ l'observation ne lui viendrait pas en aide, cette fois, et qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve autre chose. Il sait que lorsque Bucky s'est pointé dans sa chambre, dans leur chambre, il a cru que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur en le voyant, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Bucky essayait de lui dire adieu, tout bonnement. Il sait que lorsqu'il a préparé le thé, derrière le comptoir, il a jeté un regard à ses propres somnifères, prescrits par le docteur la seule fois où Sam a réussi à l'obliger à y aller, qu'il s'est dit "c'est la seule solution", et qu'il en a écrasé deux à la petite cuillère, qu'il les a mis dans le verre de Bucky et qu'il lui a donné le verre.

Il sait que quand Bucky s'est inévitablement endormi, il a pris son téléphone, il a lu les messages, il a répondu à Sam : _Tout va bien. Il était en train de dormir. Mais on va quand même prendre un peu de temps à deux pour s'expliquer correctement, au calme. Ne vous inquiétez pas de notre absence,_ et il a répondu à Beurk Rumlow : _Je préfère qu'on arrête tout dès maintenant. Ne viens plus chez moi._

Et ensuite, il a pris un sac de sport, il a fourré dedans des vêtements à lui et des vêtements à Bucky, il a pris des provisions et des bouteilles d'eau, et il a hissé le sac de sport sur une épaule, et Bucky endormi sur l'autre, et il a prié, prié, pour que personne ne les voie dans l'ascenseur qui descendait au garage, et le dieu des psychopathes devait être de son côté, car personne ne les a vus, et il a installé Bucky sur le siège passager de son pick-up Chevrolet Silverado bleu, et il a pris le large.

Il a kidnappé Bucky.

Et maintenant, il est en panique.

Il a _kidnappé_ Bucky, bon sang. Quand il se réveillera, il sera absolument furieux. Pire, il s'en ira, et il ne voudra plus jamais le revoir. Pire, il ira le dénoncer à la police pour kidnapping (il était à deux doigts de le faire pour l'avoir stalké, apparemment, alors qu'est-ce qui l'en empêcherait ?), et Steve sera mis en prison.

C'est la panique qui parle lorsqu'il arrête le pick-up devant un des sex-shops de la ville d'Elizabeth, New Jersey, à quarante minutes de Brooklyn, et qu'il achète des menottes. En métal. L'opération prend en tout et pour tout trois minutes, le temps d'entrer, de choisir, de payer, et de partir. Bucky donne l'impression d'être simplement endormi sur le siège passager – et c'est ce qu'il _est,_ au fond – mais Steve ne veut pas prendre le risque qu'on le voie, même s'il fait déjà nuit. C'est bien pour ça qu'il a descendu toute l'autoroute I-278 depuis Vinegar Hill au lieu de passer par le centre de New York pour entrer dans le New Jersey.

Une fois les menottes achetées, il repart. Il n'a qu'un seul endroit où aller : l'ancienne maison de sa mère, sur Clearwater Lake, dans le New Jersey. Nichée dans les bois, elle est suffisamment isolée pour que personne ne vienne l'embêter (ou n'entende Bucky crier, et cette pensée le fait frissonner), mais suffisamment proche de la civilisation pour qu'il puisse aller se réapprovisionner facilement.

Le trajet ne prend qu'une heure depuis Elizabeth. Steve l'a fait maintes et maintes fois, quand sa mère était encore en vie, pour lui rendre visite, une fois qu'elle a choisi de quitter New York et de déménager à la campagne. Depuis sa mort, quatre ans plus tôt, il n'y est retourné que deux ou trois fois, mais il n'a toujours pas eu le cœur de vendre la maison.

Lorsqu'il arrive, Bucky dort toujours, évidemment. Steve le laisse dans la voiture, qu'il gare à côté de la maison, et garde les phares allumés pour descendre leurs affaires. À l'intérieur, une couche épaisse de poussière recouvre les meubles, mais après les réglages nécessaires, faits à la lumière de son téléphone, il voit que l'eau et l'électricité fonctionnent toujours. C'est déjà un soulagement.

Après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire (la vue de la chambre de sa mère n'a certainement pas contribué à apaiser sa panique toujours présente), il retourne vers la voiture et en fait sortir Bucky. Doucement, il l'extirpe du véhicule et le prend dans ses bras pour le ramener vers la maison. Lorsqu'il le pose sur le canapé, Bucky ne réagit pas, évidemment. Son visage est complètement libéré des marques de contrariété qui étaient visibles même à vingt mètres de distance, ces derniers mois, et Steve a envie de le prendre en photo, mais il ne fera pas, parce qu'il sait déjà qu'il ne voudra pas garder de souvenir de ce moment, et il a envie de l'embrasser, mais il ne le fera pas non plus, parce que Bucky dirait non s'il était réveillé.

(Ceci dit, il dirait également non pour le kidnapping, ce qui n'a pas empêché Steve de le faire quand même.)

Il sort les menottes du sac en plastique, et se rend vite compte qu'il n'y a rien, sur le canapé, qui lui permettrait de les accrocher.

— Merde, jure-t-il à voix basse.

La panique revient en force. Elle pulse derrière ses tempes comme un ventilateur, _vwoom, vwoom, vwoom,_ et pendant un instant, la tête lui tourne, des étincelles blanches éclatent devant ses yeux, et il doit s'asseoir pour retrouver ses esprits. _Respire, bon sang. Respire. Un, deux, trois…_ Il perd la boule. Il perd complètement la boule.

Après un long moment de silence et de profondes respirations, il a l'impression de se sentir mieux, et il se lève. Puisqu'il ne peut pas attacher les menottes au canapé, Bucky ne sera pas sur le canapé.

Il fourre les menottes dans sa poche arrière et prend une nouvelle fois Bucky dans ses bras, pour le transporter jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, là où il dormait quand il venait rendre visite à sa mère. Non seulement il n'oserait pas mettre Bucky dans la chambre qui appartenait à sa maman (bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle doit dire, là-haut, qu'est-ce qu'elle doit penser de son fils, ce kidnappeur), mais en plus, le lit de la chambre d'amis a un cadre en fer forgé, et des barreaux auxquels il peut attacher les menottes.

Lorsque le "clic" métallique résonne autour des poignets de Bucky, qui n'a toujours pas ouvert l'œil, il a l'impression que son cœur lui tombe dans la poitrine. Plus de retour en arrière possible, à présent. Il pose la clé sur le meuble à l'entrée de la chambre et ressort.

 _Un, deux, trois. Respire._

Bucky aura peut-être faim, quand il se réveillera. Steve se dirige vers la cuisine pour remettre en marche le frigo, et sort de son sac les provisions qu'il a emportées avec lui, et les range soigneusement sur les étagères, et quand il referme le frigo, il se met à pleurer.

Les larmes sont violentes. Il a beaucoup pleuré, ces derniers mois, depuis le départ de Bucky, il a même parfois pleuré pour des choses qui n'avaient pas de rapport avec Bucky, comme lorsque le poisson rouge de sa vieille voisine Peggy est mort, ou bien en regardant une pub de croquettes pour chats à la télé, mais cette fois, c'est pire que tout. Il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Il n'est bon qu'à faire du mal à Bucky, apparemment. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit barré.

Il se pose sur le canapé pour se calmer, le visage caché dans les mains, et il perd la notion du temps, assis comme ça ; ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'un bruit métallique dans la maison silencieuse le fait brutalement sursauter. Le bruit est accompagné d'un gémissement.

— Mmffh…

Oh non. Oh non. Bucky se réveille.

Steve a le cœur qui tambourine dans sa poitrine. Brusquement, il regrette tout, il regrette de ne pas avoir arrêté tant qu'il était encore temps, il regrette de ne pas avoir ramené Bucky chez lui tant qu'il dormait encore, il regrette d'avoir acheté ces menottes, il regrette d'avoir couché avec cette fille, il regrette de ne pas s'être réellement suicidé. Il veut dire à Bucky qu'il n'a rien à craindre, qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal, mais la panique le fige. Il a le bout des doigts glacé, et les jambes transformées en pierre. Il est incapable de se lever.

Dans la chambre d'amis, au bout du couloir, les gémissements se poursuivent. Le claquement métallique résonne une fois de plus. Steve écoute les bruits, paralysé, le cœur dans la gorge. Il va être malade.

— Mmff… Steve…?

La voix de Bucky est pâteuse, au début, mais très vite, elle est teintée de la même panique que celle qui submerge Steve.

— Steve ?! Steve ! _STEVE ?!_

Bucky hurle. Encore et encore.

— _STEVE !_

Steve ne l'a jamais entendu hurler comme ça. Pas même le jour où il s'est fait pousser de la fenêtre du premier étage du collège par des abrutis et qu'il s'est cassé le bras et la jambe en s'écrasant dans la cour, et que Bucky a été obligé de le regarder tomber sans pouvoir intervenir.

— _STEEEVE !_

Dans la voix de Bucky, c'est la terreur abjecte, primitive, et Steve étouffe un sanglot. Au moins, le cri lui redonne l'usage de ses jambes. Il se lève, s'essuie les yeux avec la base des pouces, et se dirige vers le couloir.

Quand il entre dans la chambre d'amis, Bucky le fixe, livide, les yeux remplis de larmes.

— Oh mon dieu, bafouille-t-il. Oh mon dieu. _Steve._ Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Steve reste silencieux. Il a peur de se remettre à pleurer s'il ouvre la bouche, et il ne peut pas se permettre de montrer une faiblesse, maintenant qu'il est officiellement devenu un kidnappeur. Il reste silencieux, et il fixe Bucky.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, répète Bucky, éberlué. Détache-moi, Steve.

Steve ne bouge pas.

— Steve, répète Bucky. Steve, bébé, détache-moi. Enlève-moi les menottes, ok ?

Steve reste immobile.

— _Bordel de merde, Steve,_ hurle Bucky, _détache-moi, putain, détache-moi, détache-moi, espèce de putain de taré de psychopathe !_

C'est bien vrai, ça. Steve est entièrement d'accord. Quel mec sain d'esprit kidnapperait l'homme qu'il aime pour l'enfermer dans la maison de sa mère et l'attacher aux barreaux du lit ? Il se laisse glisser le long de l'encadrement de la porte, pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses bras.

Au temps pour le fait de ne pas montrer une faiblesse.

— Steve, reprend Bucky d'une voix suppliante, par pitié, ne me laisse pas là. Ne me laisse pas attaché au lit. Stevie, s'il te plaît.

— Si je détache, tu t'en iras, répond Steve, la voix étouffée par ses jambes.

— Non, non, non, non, dit Bucky, je te promets, je ne m'en irai pas, je te promets, Stevie, détache-moi…

Cette fois, Steve ne peut s'empêcher de rire, un rire rauque qui lui fait froid dans le dos à lui-même. Bucky se tait instantanément.

— Arrête de mentir, Bucky. On sait tous les deux que tu t'en iras. Je viens de te kidnapper, putain. Tu t'échapperas d'ici et tu iras à la police et tu leur raconteras tout, et de toute façon, même si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne voudras plus me revoir.

Bucky ne répond rien. Il n'ose probablement pas mentir.

Steve relève les yeux vers lui.

— Tu vas rester ici, Bucky. Je te l'ai dit, je préfère que tu me haïsses plutôt que tu m'oublies.

— Là, c'est sûr que je ne t'oublierai pas, marmonne Bucky en secouant la tête.

Steve se redresse.

— Essaie de dormir.

— Dormir ? Je viens de me réveiller, espèce de taré ! Parce que tu m'as _drogué_ , putain !

Il l'a bien mérité, mais ça fait mal quand même.

— Je sais. Mais je n'ai rien de mieux à te proposer pour l'instant. Bonne nuit.

Lorsqu'il ferme la porte, Bucky se met à hurler :

— Non, non, _non, non, STEVE,_ putain, me laisse pas seul, _me laisse pas tout seul, STEVE,_ bordel _, reste là !_ Allume la lumière, au moins, _Steve ! Me laisse pas tout seul dans le noir !_

Steve soupire, et il rouvre la porte et allume la lumière. Les joues de Bucky sont baignées de larmes.

— Ne me laisse pas tout seul, murmure-t-il d'une voix brisée.

— Tu dis ça, répond Steve, mais on sait tous les deux que tu n'as pas envie de me voir, là maintenant.

Il prend son portable dans la poche arrière de son pantalon (bon dieu, il porte toujours ce putain de tee-shirt licorne, Bucky ne le verra plus jamais comme avant, ce tee-shirt, et lui non plus, d'ailleurs), et trifouille dans le menu.

— Je vais te laisser un peu de musique, si tu veux. Tu veux ?

Bucky hoche frénétiquement la tête, et Steve lance la première chanson qui lui tombe sous la main – _Animals,_ de Maroon 5. Une chanson sur un prédateur et sa proie. L'ironie. Pendant un instant, Bucky donne l'impression qu'il est sur le point d'éclater de rire, puis il secoue la tête et ferme les yeux.

Steve laisse le portable sur la commode en face du lit et sort de la pièce.

Il se dit qu'il n'arrivera jamais à dormir, mais quand il s'effondre sur le lit de sa mère, il ferme les yeux aussi rapidement que Bucky après son somnifère.

.

Lorsque Steve se réveille, il fait toujours noir, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, car les volets de la chambre de sa mère sont fermés, et de toute façon, la maison est entourée par un bois assez dense, et il n'y fait jamais très lumineux.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, il entend toujours la musique qu'il a laissée à Bucky (une autre chanson, cette fois, ouf), mais aucun autre bruit ne lui parvient. Lorsqu'il allume la lampe de chevet (recouverte, tout comme le lit sur lequel il s'est effondré, d'une épaisse couche de poussière), il voit sur l'horloge murale qu'il est quatre heures. Du matin ou de l'après-midi, par contre, il est incapable de le dire, mais vu le bourdonnement de sa tête, il parierait plutôt sur quatre heures du matin.

Incapable de rester couché plus longtemps, il se lève et se dirige vers la chambre de Bucky. Il a laissé la porte ouverte, pour l'entendre s'il se remettait à crier ; lorsqu'il passe la tête par l'entrebâillement, il voit que Bucky est réveillé. Allongé sur son lit, il fixe le plafond d'un air vide, complètement immobile.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce que Bucky relève la tête. Un fatras d'expressions compliquées passe sur son visage, dont Steve n'en déchiffre que quelques-unes : le soulagement, le dégoût, la colère, la tristesse.

— Ça va ? demande Steve.

Pendant un instant, Bucky le regarde comme s'il avait envie de lui arracher la tête et de faire du foot avec, et Steve – ben, il ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Puis le regard meurtrier disparaît et Bucky reprend une expression vide.

— J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Oh. Les toilettes.

C'est un problème logistique auquel il n'a pas réfléchi. Si Bucky veut aller aux toilettes, il faut qu'il le libère. Mais s'il le libère, Bucky s'échappera. Et s'il ne le libère pas, sa vessie explosera, ou bien il fera sur le lit. Et Steve devra ensuite le libérer pour changer les draps.

Il faut qu'il trouve une solution.

Au moins, il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans les toilettes. Steve y retire tout ce qu'il y trouve, à part le PQ (et encore, il ne croirait pas Bucky incapable de l'assommer avec un rouleau vide – mais pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que la brosse à récurer disparaisse). Il prend également la bonne vieille clé à l'intérieur de la serrure et la fourre dans sa poche.

Le problème, c'est le transport jusqu'aux toilettes.

— Écoute-moi bien, Bucky, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant le lit. Tu sais que je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Ou peut-être que tu ne le sais pas, après ce que j'ai fait, peut-être que tu te dis que tu ne me connais pas, mais je te le dis tout de même. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. _Mais,_ j'ai encore moins envie que tu t'enfuies. Alors si tu essaies, je risque d'être obligé de te blesser pour t'en empêcher. Tu comprends ?

Bucky hoche la tête rapidement.

— Alors n'essaie pas de t'enfuir quand je t'enlève les menottes. Je cours plus vite que toi. Je te rattraperai.

Bucky frissonne, et Steve comprend pourquoi. Il se fait peur lui-même.

— Je veux juste faire pipi, murmure Bucky. Je ne m'enfuirai pas.

Et il ne s'enfuit pas, en effet. Steve lui enlève ses menottes, qu'il laisse sur le lit, pendues aux barreaux (il n'a pas envie de prendre le risque de voir Bucky l'étrangler avec la chaîne ; il n'empêche qu'il ressent un véritable coup au cœur lorsqu'il voit les marques violettes autour des poignets de Bucky – visiblement, il a beaucoup tiré dessus pendant la nuit – mais de toute façon, c'est déjà trop tard pour regretter), et il l'enferme de l'extérieur dans les toilettes.

Au bout de quinze longues minutes (Bucky a probablement besoin de rester seul, les mains détachées, avec une relative impression de liberté) qu'il met à profit pour enrouler un bout de tissu autour des menottes, il l'entend toquer à la porte.

— J'ai terminé.

Le retour se passe comme l'aller : Bucky devant, Steve qui maintient ses poignets avec force derrière. Bucky ne proteste pas quand Steve le rattache au lit, même si une lueur d'aversion traverse son regard.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire, maintenant ? murmure-t-il.

Steve lui sourit.

— Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

— Tu comptes me violer ?

Cette fois, Steve écarquille les yeux.

— Te violer ? Bon dieu, Bu – _non,_ je ne compte pas te _violer._ Je ne te toucherai pas si tu ne veux pas.

— Mon héros, marmonne Bucky, amer.

Il n'a pas tort. Au point où ils en sont… Mais Steve n'a pas envie de rajouter un crime sexuel à la liste déjà longue des péchés qu'il trimballe derrière lui.

— Stark va remarquer que je ne vais pas travailler, dit Bucky. Il va appeler la police.

— Merci de m'y faire penser. Je vais le prévenir.

C'est au tour de Bucky d'écarquiller les yeux, et Steve voit clair comme le jour qu'il regrette profondément ce qu'il vient de dire.

— Bordel, Steve ! lâche-t-il d'un ton ulcéré. C'est quoi, ton but ? Tu comptes m'enfermer ici toute ma vie ? Parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis. Et encore moins maintenant que tu m'as kidnappé, espèce de taré !

— Je sais, dit Steve. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à si long terme. Je n'ai pas réfléchi du tout, en fait. Je n'avais juste pas envie que tu t'en ailles une nouvelle fois.

Bucky le fixe, éberlué.

— Putain, murmure-t-il en secouant la tête. Espèce de psychopathe.

— Je sais, répète Steve en soupirant. Tu veux manger ?

Pendant un moment, Bucky le fixe, puis il finit par hocher la tête.

— Ok.

Avec les maigres provisions qu'il a ramenées, Steve lui prépare un sandwich. Il se souvient que Bucky n'aime pas la moutarde, et ne met que de la mayonnaise. Une fois dans la chambre, il lui donne lui-même à manger, à la main ; il ne compte pas prendre le risque de le détacher une nouvelle fois.

— Encore faim ?

— Non.

— Soif ?

— Oui.

Steve lui ramène de l'eau qu'il lui fait boire à la paille. Bucky avale les gorgées en le fixant d'un regard terne.

— Tu m'as _kidnappé,_ dit-il finalement lorsque Steve baisse le gobelet. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Steve ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoue Steve. J'ai paniqué. J'ai cru qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre option.

— Bien sûr que si, il y avait une autre option ! s'exclame Bucky. L'option où tu me fous la paix !

— _Maintenant,_ il n'y en a plus, en tout cas, rétorque Steve (et ça, ça fait tout de suite taire Bucky).

Par la suite, il ne prononce plus un mot, quelles que soient les questions que Steve lui pose. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Steve abandonne.

.

Dans la matinée, Steve ouvre les volets de Bucky.

— Je vais aller faire des courses, dit-il.

Bucky l'ignore depuis qu'il lui a donné à manger, dans la nuit, mais cette fois, il se redresse brusquement sur le lit (pour autant que ce soit possible avec ses menottes).

— Des courses ? répète-t-il avec un accent d'affolement dans la voix.

— Il faut que j'achète à manger et d'autres choses. Ça ne prendra qu'une heure ou deux.

— Et si tu ne reviens pas ? demande Bucky d'un ton angoissé. Si tu meurs dans un accident de voiture, ou si tu deviens amnésique sur le chemin, et que personne ne sait que je suis là, dans la maison de ta mère dans le trou du cul du monde, attaché à un lit ?

Alors il sait qu'ils sont dans la maison de la mère de Steve. D'un autre côté, c'est normal ; il y est déjà venu avec lui. Ils ont même fait l'amour dans le lit qui le retient en ce moment prisonnier. Souvenirs, souvenirs.

— Je reviendrai, lui assure Steve.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! s'exclame Bucky. Il peut t'arriver un truc, et je me retrouverai coincé ici ! Ne pars pas, Steve, par pitié !

— Il faut bien, sinon on va tous les deux mourir de faim.

— Je m'en fous !

— Écoute, Bucky, dit Steve avec patience. Je ne mourrai pas sur la route. Je ne deviendrai pas amnésique au supermarché. Je ne te laisserai pas végéter ici tout seul. D'accord ?

— Mets un papier dans ta poche, dit Bucky d'un ton ferme. _"S'il m'arrive quelque chose, allez délivrer Bucky enfermé dans la chambre d'amis de la petite maison dans les bois, près de Clearwater Lake."_ Personne n'ira fouiller dans ta poche s'il ne t'arrive rien, et comme ça, j'aurai une chance qu'on vienne me sauver s'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Steve ne peut s'empêcher de rire (pourtant, il est loin, très loin de ressentir de la joie – les nerfs, sans doute) et il lève les yeux au ciel.

— Si ça te fait plaisir.

Il écrit le mot sous les yeux de Bucky et le fourre dans la poche de son jean.

— Satisfait ?

Bucky hausse une épaule sans répondre.

— Bon. J'y vais, alors.

Avant de partir, il vérifie que Bucky est bien attaché, que la clé des menottes est hors de sa portée, et qu'il ne risque pas de prendre la poudre d'escampette en son absence.

— Tu veux de la musique, pendant que je ne suis pas là ?

Bucky hoche la tête, et Steve lui remet la même playlist que la veille. Ce sont les seules chansons qu'il a sur son portable.

En voiture, le supermarché n'est pas très loin de la maison. Quinze minutes de route à peine. Steve se dirige en premier vers le rayon bricolage, et il achète de gros anneaux à visser sur le canapé, pour pouvoir glisser la chaîne des menottes de Bucky.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il avance dans le rayon des légumes, le portable de Bucky, qu'il a emmené avec lui, vibre dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Le cœur de Steve bondit dans sa poitrine, mais ce n'est qu'un texto. Stark. Il répond au message que Steve lui a envoyé à sept heures du matin, _Hello, Tony, si ça ne t'embête pas, je prends quelques jours de congé. J'ai des problèmes avec Steve, et on prend un peu de temps à deux pour régler ça. Avec un peu de chance, il finira par comprendre. Retiens-le sur ma paie, ok ?_

 _Message reçu, Barnesy boy,_ répond Stark. _Amuse-toi bien avec ton psychopathe personnel._

Steve lâche un petit rire amer. S'il savait.

Au moins, Stark ne lancera pas un avis de disparition pour Bucky, et c'est déjà un poids en moins sur les épaules de Steve. Il reste Natasha à convaincre, ce qui ne sera pas du gâteau. Steve a réfléchi à un plan, mais il implique la coopération de Bucky, et il doute que Bucky soit du genre à coopérer, en ce moment.

Il achète de la nourriture, des produits de première nécessité, de l'eau en grande quantité, et un petit chauffage d'appoint au cas où Bucky aurait froid. Il a l'esprit vide, et il ne sait absolument pas, là tout de suite, de quoi il aura besoin pendant les jours à venir pour retenir son ex-petit ami _en captivité._

De retour à la maison, il sort la nourriture, qu'il range dans le frigo qu'il a rebranché. Sa mère n'a vécu ici que deux ans avant de succomber à son cancer ; tous les équipements sont pratiquement neufs. Il met les légumes surgelés et les pizzas dans le freezer, la bière dans la porte du frigo (elle est pour Bucky ; lui-même ne compte pas y toucher), et les céréales dans le placard.

— Steve ? appelle Bucky depuis la chambre. Tu es rentré ?

— Oui, Bucky.

Il abandonne le reste de ses courses pour aller voir Bucky, qui a légèrement changé de position, dans la limite de ce que lui permettent ses menottes.

— Pas d'accident, pas d'amnésie, dit-il. Je suis sain et sauf.

Bucky ne sourit pas, bien sûr.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ?

— Des pizzas, de la bière, ce genre de choses. Tu as faim ?

Il n'est pas encore onze heures, mais Bucky a pris son petit-déjeuner à quatre heures du matin. Il hoche la tête.

— Je vais faire chauffer une pizza, ok ?

— Sans pepperoni ?

— Oui, oui.

Il se souvient que Bucky déteste le pepperoni.

Pendant que la pizza chauffe, Steve visse un anneau sur un bras du canapé. Sa mère serait furieuse de le voir détruire son canapé quasi neuf, mais sa mère serait furieuse de le voir faire beaucoup de choses, de toute façon, et il suppose que le canapé reste assez bas dans la liste de gravité de ses actes.

— Tu veux aller au salon ? demande-t-il à Bucky après avoir installé l'anneau et en avoir testé la solidité.

Bucky le regarde, un air d'espoir sur le visage.

— Tu vas m'enlever les menottes ?

— Non, bien sûr, dit Steve. (Bucky se rembrunit aussitôt.) Mais je t'attacherai là-bas. On pourra regarder Netflix sur la télé.

— Ensemble ?

Steve hausse les épaules.

— Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire non plus.

— Alors non merci, dit Bucky d'un ton fermé.

La pizza est mangée dans le silence, et Steve se dit qu'il devrait peut-être laisser Bucky tranquille – de toute évidence, Bucky n'a pas envie d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Il décide donc d'aller lire un livre au salon. Une heure plus tard à peine, la voix de Bucky s'élève depuis la chambre.

— Steve ? J'ai changé d'avis, pour Netflix.

Évidemment, les heures doivent s'écouler beaucoup plus lentement pour lui que pour Steve (et pourtant, elles sont déjà bien, bien longues pour Steve).

— Et j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, ajoute Bucky.

Steve le conduit aux toilettes, en opérant comme la fois précédente, toujours attentif à ce que Bucky n'essaie pas de s'enfuir (par précaution, il a caché la clé du pickup dans le micro-ondes), puis il l'emmène au salon et passe ses menottes à l'anneau. Bucky se laisse faire sans protester.

— Ça ira, la position ? demande Steve quand il s'assoit.

Bucky lui jette un regard incrédule.

— Parce que ça t'importe ?

— Bien sûr que ça m'importe, dit Steve à voix basse en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

— Tu m'as attaché au lit. Tu m'obliges à dormir sur le dos. J'ai horreur de dormir sur le dos, Steve !

— Tu veux que je mette les deux menottes sur le même barreau, que tu puisses t'installer sur le côté ?

— Je veux que tu m'enlèves ces putains de menottes !

Steve se renfonce sur le canapé en soupirant.

— Désolé, Bucky.

— Désolé, mon cul, marmonne Bucky. Psychopathe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ? élude Steve.

— _Taken,_ grommelle Bucky. Quoi ? ajoute-t-il quand il voit le regard noir que Steve lui lance. Tu m'as demandé.

Steve lâche un soupir.

— Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te kidnapper ?

— Alors _relâche-moi !_ hurle Bucky.

— Non.

— Tu ne pourras pas me garder ici toute la vie, de toute façon ! Et quand je m'en irai, Steve, je te jure que tu le regretteras !

— Je sais, dit Steve. C'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

À moitié. Certes, il n'a pas très envie de passer le reste de sa vie en prison, mais après tout, il envisageait le suicide : ça montre bien qu'il ne se soucie pas énormément de ce qui lui arrivera par la suite. La raison, la vraie, c'est qu'il ne veut pas que Bucky disparaisse de sa vie, tout bêtement, ce qui arrivera indubitablement quand ils sortiront d'ici.

 _Je pourrais le tuer,_ pense Steve. _Et me tuer ensuite._

Pendant un bref instant, son cerveau n'émet que du bruit blanc devant l'horreur de cette idée, puis il baisse la tête. _Putain de bordel de merde. Espèce de psychopathe, Rogers. Espèce de gros, gros psychopathe._

Si Sam était là, peut-être qu'il lui dirait qu'il est juste désespéré, que c'est la panique qui parle, la peur, et qu'il ne veut pas vraiment tuer Bucky, parce qu'il aime Bucky, pas vrai, il veut juste ne pas le perdre, il a des difficultés psychologiques en ce moment, c'est la dépression qui parle, pas lui.

Mais Sam n'est pas là pour lui trouver des excuses. Il n'y a que lui et ses horribles pensées, qui résonnent dans le néant de son crâne.

— On regarde la saison deux de Stranger Things ? demande Bucky, qui n'a absolument pas suivi son trouble intérieur.

Steve lance la saison 2. Ça tombe bien, ils ont vu la première saison ensemble. C'est presque domestique.

Devant le premier épisode (que Bucky accepte gracieusement de revoir), il s'efforce de toute son âme de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes.


	5. Heathens

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, **Julindy, Nagron, Titou,** **Rhea** (ah ah ah ! Merci beaucoup, ravie que ça te plaise !), et **Lanae !**

Ce titre de chapitre nous vient de la chanson de Twenty-One Pilots, **Heathens !** (Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle ne faisait pas partie de ma playlist du NaNo de cette année, mais de celui de l'année dernière, mais comme j'étais un peu short dans la liste et que je trouvais qu'elle correspondait plutôt pas mal à l'ambiance (ça parle de psychopathes... XD) j'ai décidé de la mettre quand même, donc voilà xD)

Edit: ce chapitre a été bêtaé par ma géniale **Meg aux yeux de faucon,** donc si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe ou des répétitions, c'est entièrement de mon fait, hin hin hin ! Merci infiniment Meg de l'avoir corrigé alors que t'avais pas l'teeeeeeemps !

Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes, un super réveillon, et une très très bonne année !

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Heathens

.

Jour 2.

Jour 2 du kidnapping.

Jour 2 du kidnapping de _Bucky_ par _Steve._

 _Steve._

 _Steve._

Steve a kidnappé Bucky, putain. Bucky a eu beau y réfléchir, et y réfléchir encore, et y réfléchir toujours (parce que mine de rien, maintenant, il a _énormément_ de temps pour réfléchir), il ne comprend pas comment Steve, _Steve,_ son Stevie, a pu le kidnapper. Il ne comprend pas ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il en soit réduit à cette extrémité, pour qu'il en vienne à écraser un somnifère dans son verre (car Bucky lui a demandé, pendant un épisode de Stranger Things, comment il s'y était pris exactement) et à le lui donner.

En dépit de tout, de l'apparence de clochard, de l'espionnage constant, il a largement sous-estimé la profondeur de la dépression que traverse Steve. Car c'est sans doute ce dont il s'agit ; Bucky ne peut pas croire que son ex-copain, son ami d'enfance, ait été pendant tout ce temps un psychopathe qui s'ignorait. De toute façon, ça semble peu probable ; il ne sait des psychopathes que ce qu'il en a lu dans _American Psycho_ et vu dans _Hannibal,_ mais le trait commun semble être l'incapacité à ressentir des sentiments, et c'est tout l'inverse de Steve.

Steve est malade, tout simplement. C'est forcément ça. Il est aux prises avec la dépression, et celle-ci qui lui chuchote toutes ces idées de suicide et de kidnapping, toutes ces idées complètement insensées.

Et le pire de tout, peut-être, c'est que malgré ce qui s'est passé, malgré la drogue dans le thé et les menottes aux barreaux du lit et le reste, Bucky, sous toute la haine et le ressentiment qu'il éprouve, ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir encore des sentiments pour Steve. Comment fait-on pour arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un ? Quand le dégoût n'arrive pas à surpasser des années d'amour profond ? Est-ce que Bucky devrait s'en vouloir d'être incapable d'oublier cette image d'un Steve gentil et adorable qui l'a accompagné toute sa vie ?

Même si c'est contre-nature, c'est plus fort que lui. Quand il voit Steve pincer les lèvres ou écarquiller les yeux pour se retenir de pleurer, il éprouve une tristesse si profonde qu'il a envie de se pencher vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, comme il l'a toujours fait jusque-là.

Mais il ne peut pas le serrer dans ses bras. Les menottes ne vont pas assez loin.

La situation est assez complexe pour l'empêcher de fermer l'œil pendant des heures et des heures. Il voit bien que Steve n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fait, qu'il agit sous le coup de la panique et rien d'autre, et il a pitié de lui, sincèrement ; mais d'un autre côté, il a vraiment, vraiment envie de s'enfuir. Il ne va pas passer toute sa vie dans la chambre d'amis de la maison de la mère de Steve. C'est dommage, il avait de bons souvenirs de cet endroit… Souillés à jamais, maintenant. Tout comme la musique que Steve lui passe sur son téléphone. Il haïra probablement Maroon 5 pour le reste de sa vie.

S'il reste en vie.

Parfois, il se pose la question. En dépit de toutes les insultes qu'il lui adresse, il sait que Steve n'est pas fou ; mais il voit les choses à travers un filtre tout noir qui teinte ses pensées. S'il est capable de le kidnapper, qui peut dire qu'il ne sera pas capable de meurtre ? Bucky continue à croire que c'est impossible, mais il ne reconnaît plus Steve. Il ne peut pas prévoir ses actions.

Pour l'instant, sa ligne de conduite reste la suivante : se montrer le plus docile possible (même s'il n'arrive pas à se retenir de hurler de colère, parfois), pour endormir la méfiance de Steve, et ensuite, quand Steve ne s'y attendra plus, dans quelques jours, s'enfuir.

L'autre solution serait que Steve le libère. Il a bien l'intention, une fois que Steve aura pris ses marques, d'essayer de le convaincre, mais il est déjà à moitié persuadé que ce sera un échec. Il aura beau promettre que non, il n'ira pas à la police, non, il ne fera pas disparaître Steve de sa vie, de toute façon, Steve ne le croira pas. Et il aura raison. (Peut-être. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait décidé pour la police, mais il est à moitié certain qu'il déménagera en Patagonie pour ne plus jamais le revoir.)

La dernière option serait que ses amis remarquent son absence. Mais Steve leur a sans doute envoyé des messages pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, et malheureusement, son départ précipité à Hong Kong ne jouera pas en sa faveur. Ses amis sauront qu'il ne faut pas le chercher : il y a un précédent.

La première soirée, la veille, était d'une tristesse sans nom. Ils ont regardé l'intégralité de la saison deux de Stranger Things, puis Steve a ramené Bucky dans la chambre d'amis, après un crochet par les toilettes, il a accroché ses menottes du même côté, il lui a mis la couette par-dessus, et il est allé se coucher à son tour.

Bucky a passé toute la nuit éveillé, bien sûr, à part une petite demi-heure où il a rêvé que Steve l'étranglait et il s'est réveillé en sursaut, tremblant de partout, trempé de sueur.

Et le jour 2 commence.

Lorsque Steve entre dans sa chambre, ses cheveux font penser à un nid d'oiseau, et il a un air endormi qui rappelle à Bucky tous ces matins heureux où il s'est réveillé à ses côtés, avant la tromperie.

C'est fou comme l'infidélité paraît presque d'une importance ridicule, maintenant.

— Bien dormi, Bucky ? demande-t-il.

Pendant un instant, Bucky lui jette un regard torve. _Bien dormi ?_ Non, crétin, je me suis fait kidnapper, comment veux-tu que je dorme bien ? Puis il se souvient qu'il doit se montrer docile, et il ravale sa bile.

— J'ai envie de prendre une douche, dit-il.

L'idée l'obsède depuis hier soir. Depuis leur arrivée dans la maison, il ne s'est même pas brossé les dents. Heureusement que les toilettes ont un lavabo, dans lequel il a au moins pu se laver les mains.

Steve le fixe. Bucky comprend aussitôt qu'il panique. Probablement qu'il n'a pas pensé à la douche, parce que lui, ça a l'air de faire longtemps qu'il n'en a pas pris une.

— Je ne m'enfuirai pas, dit-il. Mais laisse-moi prendre une douche.

— Attends, dit Steve.

Et il ressort de la chambre.

Bucky sait très bien où se trouve le problème : sa chambre, les toilettes et le salon, les seuls endroits auxquels il a accès, sont tous au rez-de-chaussée ; mais la salle de bain est au premier étage, ce qui demande plus de préparation.

Quand Steve réapparaît, quelques longues minutes plus tard, il a un bout de serviette déchiré dans les mains et un air navré sur le visage.

— Je vais te mettre un bandeau, dit-il.

— Un _quoi ?!_ s'exclame Bucky. Pourquoi ?

— Pour te cacher les yeux.

— Je m'en doutais, ça ! Mais _pourquoi ?_

— Pour que tu aies un obstacle supplémentaire si tu essaies de t'enfuir.

Bucky ne peut pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. (Au plafond, en l'occurrence.)

— Bordel, Steve ! Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Mais j'ai _vraiment_ envie de me doucher. Laisse-moi prendre une douche, putain !

Steve semble réfléchir un moment, puis il pose le bandeau sur la commode en face du lit de Bucky.

— Voilà les règles, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Règle n°1 : je viens avec toi dans la salle de bain.

— _Quoi ?!_ s'exclame à nouveau Bucky. Je peux me laver seul !

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Steve de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Oui, j'imagine que tu as réussi à te débrouiller sans moi pendant ces vingt-six dernières années. Mais la salle de bain a une fenêtre. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

— Je ne vais pas sauter du _premier étage de la maison,_ Steve, tu deviens complètement parano !

— Je sais que je suis parano. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

— Ok, ok, soupire Bucky. Ensuite ?

Steve réfléchit.

— C'est tout, je crois. Évidemment, interdiction de te raser. Sauf une fois que j'aurai acheté un rasoir électrique.

Bucky doit faire tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas lâcher un grognement de frustration.

— Bon dieu, Steve, tu crois vraiment que je t'attaquerais avec un rasoir pour m'échapper d'ici ? Un rasoir jetable, en plus ?

— Non, répond Steve d'un air sombre, mais je n'aurais jamais cru non plus que je te kidnapperais, et regarde où on en est. On ne peut pas se fier à ce qu'on connaît l'un de l'autre.

Oui, bon. Il n'a pas entièrement tort, certes.

 _À qui la faute ?_ pense-t-il amèrement.

— Si je pense à d'autres règles, je te les dirai. Pour l'instant, si ça te convient, allons-y.

— Ok, soupire Bucky.

De toute façon, il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

La salle de bain est à l'étage, à côté d'une troisième chambre inutilisée, d'un deuxième cabinet de toilettes et de la mezzanine, que la mère de Steve avait aménagée pour servir d'atelier à celui-ci quand il venait. Il y a encore quelques tableaux entamés, et d'autres accrochés au mur, et Bucky se sent choqué quand il les aperçoit. Ils étaient joyeux, pleins de couleur. Depuis quand ses tableaux ont-ils commencé à virer au monochrome, au noir et au gris ? Ça ne date pas de l'infidélité. C'était déjà le cas bien avant.

Peut-être que Steve était déjà en proie à la dépression avant qu'ils ne se quittent, avant son renvoi, la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Ça n'excuserait pas ses actions, mais ça les expliquerait un peu.

Si c'est le cas, Bucky ne l'a absolument pas remarqué, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander, tout au fond de lui, si c'est parce qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à Steve.

Brutalement, c'est comme si cette pensée avait ouvert une porte à l'intérieur de son esprit, et il se retrouve à voir la chose d'un autre point de vue, avec une autre équation. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez attentif. Le jour où il a surpris Steve au lit avec la fille, il se souvient que Steve lui avait envoyé un SMS en disant qu'il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, et Bucky lui a répondu qu'il travaillait et qu'il rentrerait tard. Qu'ils parleraient ensuite.

Quand il y repense, il travaillait tard presque tous les soirs. C'est vrai : il ne faisait pas tellement attention. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait loupé quelque chose d'aussi gros ? Une dépression ?

Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui qui l'ait causée ?

La pensée le glace. Et si c'était lui, en fait, la cause de tout ça ? Et si, par son manque d'intérêt, il avait poussé Steve dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? L'idée crée un nœud dans sa gorge, dans son cœur.

Peut-être qu'il n'a pas été assez attentif. C'est peut-être de sa faute s'il se retrouve dans cette situation en ce moment même.

 _Non, non,_ pense-t-il avec force. Des tas de gens souffrent de dépression. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils s'en vont tromper et kidnapper leurs ex. Il n'est même pas certain que ce soit ce dont souffre Steve ; c'est juste ce qui lui paraît le plus logique, mais ni Steve ni Sam ne lui en ont jamais touché un mot.

Il y a forcément autre chose derrière. Du stress, peut-être. Steve subissait beaucoup de pression au boulot. Avec le licenciement, la rupture, il a peut-être pété un câble, tout bêtement. Non, c'est sûr, en fait.

Et puis de toute façon, est-ce que c'est vraiment important, le pourquoi du comment ? Il devrait plutôt se concentrer sur le présent. En l'occurrence, Steve qui le fait entrer dans la salle de bain.

De toute évidence, Steve a enlevé tout ce qui n'était pas nécessaire : il ne reste plus en tout et pour tout qu'une serviette et un flacon de gel douche. Il y a aussi des habits à lui, pliés sur un meuble. Il les fixe, éberlué.

— Tu m'as pris des habits ?

Steve ne répond pas. Il les reconnaît, ces habits : ce sont ceux qu'il a laissés à l'appartement avant de partir à Hong Kong. C'est extrêmement perturbant de les revoir maintenant : c'est comme de retrouver la télécommande de la télé alors que la maison a brûlé dans un incendie.

Mais il serre les dents et décide de garder ses pensées pour lui.

— Comment on procède ? demande-t-il d'une voix froide. Des _règles_ particulières ?

— Déshabille-toi, douche-toi, sèche-toi, rhabille-toi. Je te regarde.

C'est la première fois que Bucky se sent mal à l'aise de se déshabiller devant Steve. C'est la première fois que l'idée ne lui procure aucun plaisir. Lorsqu'il lui jette un coup d'œil, Steve le regarde, et c'est la première fois qu'il n'y a absolument aucune once de désir dans ce regard. Il l'observe cliniquement, avec indifférence. Il l'observe pour détecter le premier geste qui annoncera la fuite. Il l'observe, mais il ne le regarde pas.

Bucky ne sait pas s'il doit s'en sentir vexé ou rassuré. Pour l'instant, il opte plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Steve a dit qu'il ne le violerait pas, et Bucky aimerait beaucoup qu'il tienne parole. Ils n'ont vraiment pas besoin de ça. La situation est déjà bien assez dure.

Tout de même, lorsque l'eau chaude lui coule sur le corps, il oublie l'espace d'un instant tous ses soucis pour soupirer de bonheur. Il se lave les cheveux avec plaisir (même si c'est avec du gel douche et pas du shampooing et que ça va lui assécher les pointes, après tout, il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux d'avoir du savon), et il parvient même à oublier que Steve est dans la pièce pour le surveiller.

Lorsqu'il se sèche et qu'il se rhabille, avec ses habits propres, pendant un moment, il a l'impression que la situation est moins dramatique qu'il n'y paraît. Il se sent prêt à ressentir plus de compréhension et d'empathie envers Steve, et il se dit qu'en parlant, peut-être, ils pourraient essayer de trouver une solution.

Il attend que Steve l'ait ramené au salon pour aborder le sujet. (C'était soit ça, soit la chambre, et cette putain de chambre lui fait horreur.) Comme toujours, Steve glisse la chaîne de ses menottes dans l'anneau qu'il a installé sur le canapé.

— Tu devrais prendre une douche aussi, dit Bucky.

Peut-être qu'elle aura un effet relaxant, comme sur lui. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, au moins, il ne sentira plus. (Difficile de dire à son ravisseur qu'il pue.)

Steve hausse les épaules d'un air indécis, et Bucky insiste.

— Steve. Va prendre une douche. Tu m'as attaché, je serai toujours là quand tu reviendras.

Steve le fixe (bon dieu, il a vraiment l'air hébété, c'est flippant, qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans cette caboche, en ce moment ?) et il finit par hocher la tête.

— Je reviens.

Quand Steve revient, il a dû prendre la douche la plus rapide du monde, car ses cheveux sont encore gras et ressemblent toujours à un nid d'oiseau et l'odeur n'a pas tout a fait disparu. Mais au moins, il a enlevé ce putain de tee-shirt licorne, ce qui constitue une amélioration indicible.

— Tu te sens mieux ? demande Bucky.

Steve lâche un petit rire rauque.

— C'est toi qui me poses cette question ?

Oui. Bon. D'accord.

— Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir ? dit Bucky prudemment. On pourrait parler.

— Parler de quoi ?

Des pingouins de Laponie, abruti.

— Assieds-toi, Steve.

Steve s'assoit, avec une telle lassitude que Bucky a l'impression de voir un sac de briques à forme humaine s'écraser sur le canapé.

— Écoute, Steve, dit-il quand celui-ci relève les yeux vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— On ne pourra pas rester ici tout le temps.

Ne pas établir de séparation entre eux, songe Bucky. Les mettre dans le même camp. Ce sera plus simple si Steve pense que Bucky est de son côté.

— Pourquoi pas ?

Bucky s'efforce de ne pas soupirer d'irritation. (C'est dur, très dur.)

— Parce que nos amis vont se demander ce qu'on fait, déjà. Ensuite, tu n'as pas de boulot, je ne travaille pas, on n'a pas d'argent qui rentre, et tes économies ne nous permettront pas de vivre ici tout le reste de notre vie. (Bucky ne mentionne pas _ses_ économies. Hors de question que Steve y touche pour continuer à le séquestrer.) Et enfin, à un moment ou à un autre, il faudra bien que tu me libères. Tu comprends ?

— Je ne peux pas te libérer, Bucky, dit Steve en le regardant comme s'il était idiot. (Ben tiens.)

— Explique-moi pourquoi.

— Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.

Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver.

— Steve, tu t'imagines vraiment que c'est en me _séquestrant_ que tu vas me reconquérir ? Tu crois vraiment que ton plan va marcher ?

— Non, dit Steve. Je sais bien que non. Mais ça sera encore pire si je te libère. J'ai fait une énorme connerie, Bucky, je m'en rends bien compte, mais maintenant, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

— Mais si ! s'exclame Bucky, la voix un peu trop aiguë. Bien sûr que si, Steve, tu peux revenir en arrière !

Steve lève vers lui un regard suppliant.

— Ça ne te plairait pas, cette vie-là ? Juste tous les deux dans cette maison ?

Doux Jésus.

— Ça m'aurait plu d'avoir le choix ! hurle Bucky. (Au temps pour sa résolution de rester calme.) Espèce de triple nouille ! Comment tu peux t'imaginer que j'ai envie de rester ici avec toi alors que tu m'y as emmené de force et que tu m'attaches au lit et au canapé ?! Cette maison me fait déjà horreur, et tu voudrais que j'y reste toute ma vie ?! Bordel, Steve, mais reviens sur Terre, putain !

Steve baisse les yeux, et Bucky se mord la lèvre. Engueuler son kidnappeur : excellente, excellente idée, Barnes. Bravo. C'est sûr que c'est comme ça qu'il va te libérer.

À côté de lui, Steve reste silencieux. Bucky sait qu'il est au bord des larmes, et il ne sait pas quoi dire pour le calmer (certes, il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver, mais tout ce qu'il vient de hurler est _vrai_ ), mais à cet instant précis, le téléphone de Steve sonne dans la chambre de Bucky.

Steve se lève pour aller le chercher. C'est son alerte SMS, apparemment. Lorsqu'il revient dans le salon, il fixe l'écran d'un air préoccupé, et il fouille dans la poche de son manteau pour récupérer le portable de Bucky (qui, s'il sort de là un jour, arrêtera de mettre sa date d'anniversaire comme code de déverrouillage, promis juré).

— Merde, marmonne-t-il.

— Un problème ? demande Bucky d'un ton léger.

— Rien.

Il sait que Steve ne lui fait pas confiance et qu'il ne lui dira rien, mais il se doute de quoi il s'agit : quelqu'un, probablement Natasha, a envoyé un message sur le portable de Bucky, que Steve a oublié dans sa poche, et voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse, il ou elle s'est inquiété(e) et a contacté Steve.

— C'est Natasha, hein ?

Steve lui jette un regard saisi. Bingo, pense Bucky. Trop facile.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

— Elle demande si tu es avec moi. Je réponds que oui.

Techniquement, ce n'est même pas un mensonge.

— Ce n'est pas ça qui va la calmer. J'ai passé mon temps à dire que je ne voulais plus te voir. Elle va se demander ce que je fiche avec toi.

— J'ai dit à Stark qu'on allait quelque part pour régler nos problèmes une bonne fois pour toutes, répond Steve d'un air absent. Que ça risquait de prendre du temps.

Merde. Si Steve oublie d'être con, Bucky ne risque pas de sortir de là avant très longtemps.

— Tony le croira peut-être. Natasha voudra confirmer.

— Je sais, dit Steve. J'espère qu'elle se contentera d'un simple SMS.

Le problème, c'est que même si Natasha se doute que quelque chose ne va pas, elle n'ira jamais jusqu'à se dire que Steve a _kidnappé_ Bucky. C'est tellement inimaginable, et elle n'est même pas au courant du fait que Steve le harcelait (dieu qu'il regrette de lui avoir caché). Elle cherchera confirmation du côté de Bucky, et elle prendra probablement pour argent comptant ce que lui dira Steve par texto.

Bucky est tellement dans la merde.

Justement, le portable de Bucky sonne. Steve passe de l'un à l'autre.

— Elle appelle, dit-il.

Il est livide. Bucky a pitié de lui.

Alors il décide de faire un truc absolument dingue.

— Décroche et passe-la-moi, dit-il.

Steve lui jette un regard sceptique.

— C'est ça, pour que tu lui racontes tout ?

— Je vais lui dire que tout va bien. On peut régler ça entre nous, Steve, ok ? Tu me fais confiance ?

— Non.

— De toute façon, si tu ne réponds pas, elle saura qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tu la connais.

Natasha ne lâche rien. C'est un bouledogue. C'est ce qui fait d'elle une bonne flic. Steve le sait aussi bien que lui.

— Laisse-moi te montrer que tu peux me faire confiance, Steve. Décroche.

De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix.

Il fait glisser son pouce sur l'écran, met l'appel en haut-parleur, et approche le téléphone de Bucky.

— Allô ?

— Bucky ? demande Natasha. Ça va ?

Pendant un instant, malgré ce qu'il a dit à Steve, Bucky a envie de fondre en larmes et de hurler "Nat ! Je suis prisonnier !". Mais il sait ce qui se passera dans ce cas : Steve coupera l'appel, le fourguera dans son pick-up et prendra le large vers un autre endroit, où il n'y aura peut-être pas d'eau chaude et de Netflix.

— Ça va, Nat, dit-il en s'efforçant de prendre la voix la plus normale possible.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages.

Sa voix est distante, métallique. Il a du mal à comprendre tous les mots. Le réseau ici doit être terrible.

— Désolé. Steve et moi, on est en train de s'expliquer. On a besoin d'un peu de calme. J'ai oublié de vérifier mon portable. Désolé, ok ?

— Tu es sûr que tout va bien, hein ?

Merde. Ça doit tout de même s'entendre dans sa voix.

— Oui, oui, Nat. Merci de t'inquiéter. Je te rappelle bientôt, ok ? Quand la situation sera démêlée.

— Ok. Bon courage.

— Merci.

Quand Steve raccroche, Bucky se demande s'il n'a pas fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. D'ailleurs, même Steve le regarde comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

 _Parce que j'avais pas le choix, putain._

— Parce que c'est vrai que je pense qu'on peut en parler entre nous pour essayer de régler le problème. Comme ça, peut-être que tu arriveras un peu plus à me faire confiance.

Steve lui adresse un sourire triste.

Ouais, d'accord. Ça ne risque pas d'être pour tout de suite.

Tant pis. Il a du temps devant lui, de toute façon.

.

À la fin du quatrième jour, Bucky réalise que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, d'être enfermé avec Steve dans cette maison.

Alors, oui, bien sûr, il est toujours attaché, et ça, ça craint. Et il n'est pas là de gaieté de cœur. C'est moche aussi.

Mais il fait chaud dans la maison (Steve a acheté de quoi allumer le poêle), il a le droit de se doucher tous les jours (sous surveillance, mais c'est déjà ça), il a Netflix à volonté (Steve le laisse même choisir les programmes), et quand ils en ont marre de regarder la télé, ils jouent au Monopoly ou au Trivial Pursuit. En fait, ça ressemblerait presque à la vie qu'ils auraient eue s'ils avaient été au chômage tous les deux et qu'ils avaient passé tout leur temps chez eux. Le sexe en moins.

Quand Bucky a l'impression que c'est trop "normal", il tire sur ses menottes recouvertes de tissu pour se rappeler qu'il est prisonnier et séquestré. Il n'a rien choisi de tout ça.

— Tu veux que je te coupe les cheveux ? demande-t-il, le matin du cinquième jour, sans réfléchir.

Steve lui adresse un sourire où l'amusement se mélange à l'incrédulité.

— Tu veux que je te donne des ciseaux, Bucky ? Vraiment ?

— Steve, on sait tous les deux que je ne vais pas te poignarder avec une paire de ciseaux.

— Ah bon, on sait ça ? Toi, peut-être. Moi pas.

Steve ne lui fait toujours pas confiance. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de se montrer extrêmement discipliné quand il se fait enlever les menottes pour aller aux toilettes ou à la salle de bain.

Il y a aussi quelque chose qui l'aide à tenir, la nuit, quand il n'arrive pas à dormir (il continue à haïr la chambre de toutes ses forces, même s'il ne le dit pas à Steve) : c'est de savoir que Steve ne lui fera pas de mal physiquement. Tous les types qui se font enlever n'ont pas toujours la même chance. Et Bucky se demande pourquoi il en est tellement sûr – après tout, Steve a déjà démontré qu'il était capable de le kidnapper – mais il le sait au plus profond de lui. Tout comme il sait que lui-même ne poignardera jamais Steve avec une paire de ciseaux, même si c'est sa seule chance de s'enfuir.

C'est peut-être ça qui le pousse à tenter sa chance.

— Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ?

Steve le regarde avec des yeux tellement écarquillés qu'on dirait qu'ils vont lui sortir des orbites.

— _Quoi ?_

— Je déteste dormir seul, avoue Bucky. Dans cette putain de chambre. (Ça y est, c'est dit.) Dors avec moi ?

Steve le fixe en silence pendant un moment. Ils sont sur le point d'aller se coucher (Steve éteint toujours la télé vers 23 heures, et il se lève toujours vers six ou sept heures du matin ; Bucky dort généralement deux à trois heures, quatre dans les bonnes nuits, ce qui signifie qu'il passe environ quatre heures de sa nuit à s'ennuyer ferme, attaché au lit.

Ce sont ces moments qui sont les plus terribles. Évidemment, il n'est pas dit qu'il arrivera à dormir avec Steve dans la même pièce, non plus. Il espère que ça lui rappellera un lointain passé de bonheur et de sécurité et qu'il parviendra à y trouver du réconfort.

Et à plus long terme, ça l'aidera peut-être à gagner la confiance de Steve et à le pousser à relâcher suffisamment sa garde pour tenter une fuite. C'est surtout pour ça qu'il demande.

Sauf que la réponse de Steve est nette.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Et toi, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Je te l'ai dit. Je n'aime pas dormir seul.

— Et du coup, tu veux dormir avec moi. Ton ravisseur. Le type qui est en train de ruiner ta vie.

Il n'est toujours pas con, et c'est toujours un problème.

— Je m'ennuie, avoue Bucky. J'ai du mal à dormir. Je passe le reste du temps à me faire chier.

— Tu veux des somnifères ?

— Non ! hurle Bucky.

Steve se mord la lèvre. Ambiance, ambiance.

— Je peux t'installer dans le salon, si tu préfères. Tu pourras regarder la télé quand tu te réveilleras. Ça ne sera pas très confortable, mais bon.

De toute façon, avec des menottes, même dormir dans un lit n'est pas très confortable.

— Tu ne veux pas, alors ?

— Non, je ne veux pas, Bucky. Je ne veux pas dormir avec toi.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'avoir du mal à te retenir de te jeter sur moi ?

— Non. Je ne veux pas baisser ma garde, c'est tout.

Fils de pute.

(Pardon, Sarah.)

— Et je ne veux pas dormir avec toi, parce qu'ensuite, tu l'associeras à ton enlèvement, et je n'ai pas envie.

Intéressant.

— Tu penses que ça me traumatisera ? Pour maintenant, ça ne change pas grand-chose, si ? Et il y a peu de chances qu'on dorme à nouveau ensemble une fois qu'on sortira d'ici.

Steve lui adresse un sourire, et Bucky regrette ce qu'il vient dire. Toujours faire semblant d'aller dans le sens de Steve, toujours lui faire croire qu'il y a un avenir pour eux. C'est la règle de base, pourtant. Idiot.

— _Moi,_ je ne veux pas associer ça à ton enlèvement, dit Steve. J'ai beaucoup de souvenirs heureux de moments où on dormait ensemble, et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient souillés.

Fallait y penser avant de m'enlever, mon pote.

Bref. Échec.

— Ok. Je peux dormir dans le salon, alors ?

— Je t'apporte la couverture.

Bucky s'endort devant Netflix.

Il a presque l'impression d'être chez lui. Presque.


	6. Ancestral

Salut à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour vos follows, favoris et pour vos reviews, **Lanae, Nagron, L** (aaaah merci pour tes reviews, j'aimerais tellement te répondre plus en détails mais tu es en anonyyyyme ! Mais en tout cas MERCI ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir ! :D), **Dryptéis et Pilgrim !**

Pour le titre de ce chapitre, **Ancestral,** c'est bien sûr toujours Steven Wilson (fondateur de Porcupine Tree), comme la quasi-totalité de ma playlist NaNo. Et comme toujours avec Steven Wilson, l'ambiance colle TELLEMENT bien à ce que j'imagine de cette fic ! N'hésitez pas à aller l'écouter si ça vous dit !

Ce chapitre a été bêta-é par **Meg,** bêta parmi les bêtas, grande maîtresse de la langue française, que je **REMERCIE INFINIMENT !** J'espère n'avoir rien oublié !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Ancestral**

.

Bucky se demande pourquoi Sarah a voulu venir habiter dans cette maison. Même s'il n'y était pas séquestré, il la trouverait horriblement lugubre – chose qu'il s'est déjà dite la toute première fois qu'il est venu lui rendre visite avec Steve, quelques années plus tôt (et qu'il a gardée pour lui, bien sûr). La maison est belle, avec ses lambris vernis et ses poutres apparentes, elle est confortable avec sa moquette et ses coussins partout, elle est pittoresque, mais elle est bordée sur trois côtés d'arbres qui laissent à peine passer le jour, et sur le quatrième côté, il y a juste une minuscule pelouse avec des souches coupées de partout, et les arbres se referment autour de la petite allée qui va vers la route et le lac de Clearwater.

(Bucky se base sur ses souvenirs, pour ces derniers points. Il n'a pas vu l'extérieur de la maison depuis la dernière fois qu'il est venu ici pour aider Steve à mettre les affaires de sa mère dans des cartons.)

Pour ne rien arranger, elle est recouverte de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Steve a fait un minimum de ménage, notamment au niveau de la cuisine, histoire que leurs sandwiches ne deviennent pas grisâtres lorsqu'il les pose sur le plan de travail, mais pour le reste, il ne s'est pas donné la peine. (Ce qui n'étonne pas trop Bucky. Le type a déjà du mal à se laver les cheveux. Bucky a réussi à l'y forcer hier, grande victoire.)

— On est le combien ? demande-t-il.

— Le quatorze.

Ça fait donc dix jours qu'il est enfermé ici. Il n'arrive toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que son quotidien soit plus normal qu'horrible. Parfois, il se demande si ce n'est pas son esprit qui dédramatise violemment la situation pour l'aider à la supporter. Il se demande ce qu'il en pensera, une fois dehors.

Ne pas savoir ce qui se passe dans le monde extérieur lui manque. Ils ont Netflix, mais pas les chaînes câblées, ils n'ont pas la radio non plus, et Steve ne veut pas qu'il ait accès à son portable. Lorsqu'il lui pose des questions sur l'actualité, celui-ci hausse les épaules ; pas parce qu'il n'a pas envie que Bucky soit au courant (du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense), mais parce qu'il a l'air de s'en ficher aussi royalement que de la couleur des chaussettes du dalaï-lama. (S'il en a. Ce dont Bucky n'est pas bien certain, en fait.)

Peut-être que Steve veut juste qu'ils vivent dans leur bulle, sans rien ni personne pour la crever. Ce n'est pas impossible non plus.

Petit à petit, Bucky pense qu'il commence à gagner la confiance de Steve. Il ne lui tient plus les poignets pour le chemin qui va aux toilettes. (Bien sûr, il le suit toujours de près, et il continue à l'enfermer de l'extérieur.) Il lui arrive de regarder son portable quand Bucky prend sa douche, au lieu de le fixer sans interruption (même s'il fait toujours acte de présence quand même). De façon générale, il baisse sa garde.

C'est pour bientôt, pense Bucky. Sa tentative d'évasion.

Évidemment, il a bien essayé de convaincre Steve de le laisser partir. Et c'est terrible, parce que c'est comme les machines à sous, celles avec les pièces qui ont toujours l'air constamment sur le point de tomber. À chaque fois, Steve prend un air coupable, et il donne l'impression qu'il va accepter de relâcher Bucky, et Bucky espère, espère, à chaque fois…

Et finalement, non. Steve reprend une expression fermée, il change de sujet, et Bucky hurle de frustration dans sa tête. Encore raté.

La persuasion ne marche pas, le temps non plus. Bucky est impatient.

Il réfléchit au plan dans sa tête. Sans préparation, il est sûr de se vautrer, et s'il rate son évasion, Steve sera beaucoup plus strict ensuite. Après tous les films sur le kidnapping qu'il a regardés, il sait à quoi s'attendre.

Dans l'idéal, il faudrait qu'il s'enfuie pendant la matinée. Déjà, en admettant qu'il échappe à Steve, à huit ou neuf heures du matin, il y aura peut-être une voiture sur la route, quelqu'un qui irait au travail. Ensuite, c'est toujours le matin que Steve est le plus amorphe. Chaque pas semble lui coûter énormément, et ses réflexes seront peut-être moins vifs. Et enfin, s'il parvient à distancer Steve, il aura quelques heures devant lui avant de s'inquiéter de la tombée de la nuit. Il y a réfléchi ; le noir pourrait être un avantage pour se cacher de Steve, surtout dans la forêt, mais il risque très fortement de s'y perdre et de ne pas savoir retrouver son chemin, et en plus, les nuits de mi-novembre sont trop froides, et il n'est pas équipé. Bordel, il n'aura même pas de chaussures. Steve ne lui en met jamais. Il devra demander une double ration de chaussettes et un autre pull avant de mettre son plan à exécution, pour espérer amortir un peu la course sur le sol, dehors.

Bon dieu. Ça paraît quand même foutu d'avance.

Mais il n'a pas le choix.

— Je suis désolé, murmure Steve.

Bucky, surpris, relève les yeux vers lui. Il est en train de lire sur un fauteuil dans le salon, tandis que Bucky, allongé dans le canapé comme toujours, regarde Netflix, comme toujours.

— Hein ?

— Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer, explique-t-il. Désolé, Bucky.

— Si tu es vraiment désolé, laisse-moi partir.

Le visage de Steve prend son expression habituelle de quand il aborde le sujet, à mi-chemin entre le "moi aussi, j'ai envie de te laisser partir, je suis tout aussi prisonnier que toi" et le "mais si tu pars, c'est la fin".

C'est toujours la deuxième option qui l'emporte. Bucky soupire une nouvelle fois.

— Tu crois qu'on pourrait sortir, un jour ? demande-t-il sans conviction.

— Sortir ?

— Oui, faire une sortie. Quitter cette maison. Aller à Coney Island, un jour où il ferait beau. Tu te souviens la dernière fois qu'on y est allés, et que je t'ai obligé à monter sur le Cyclone ?

— Et que j'ai vomi ?

Steve sourit, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, Bucky ne lit pas de tristesse ni d'amertume dans ce sourire, juste le plaisir d'un bon souvenir. Le changement est stupéfiant. Pendant un instant, il a l'impression d'avoir le cœur qui flotte dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait presque oublié, ces derniers temps, mais apparemment, même dix jours de séquestration ne lui suffisent pas à arrêter d'être amoureux de Steve. Du Steve normal, pas de la pâle copie toujours triste qui hante la maison dans les bois et qui le séquestre. Du Stevie qui sourit et qui rit, qui se moque gentiment de Bucky et qui lui prépare des œufs brouillés et du bacon le matin. (Le seul petit-déjeuner qu'il a, ici, c'est des céréales. Steve n'a pas envie de préparer quoi que ce soit d'autre.)

— C'était une chouette journée, sourit Bucky. Et l'anniversaire de Natasha, tu te souviens ?

— Quand tu t'es déguisé en danseuse étoile ? Je crois même que j'ai encore des photos sur mon portable.

— Non, sérieux ? Montre ! s'exclame Bucky en se redressant sur le canapé.

En souriant, Steve se lève et va chercher son portable sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il fouille dans ses photos et tend l'appareil vers Bucky pour lui montrer.

— Et voilà.

— Oh mon dieu.

Bucky éclate de rire. Il avait oublié à quel point il s'était donné du mal pour son costume.

— Le rose me va bien, non ?

— Je trouve que c'est surtout le tulle du tutu qui te va à ravir. Un vrai petit rat.

Le fait de rire change tout. Pendant un instant, Bucky oublie qu'il est prisonnier ; il est juste dans une maison, avec Steve, en vacances. Il ne réalise qu'il a posé la tête sur son épaule que lorsqu'il sent Steve se raidir totalement.

Évidemment, lorsqu'il se redresse, le moment de grâce est passé. Steve est redevenu sombre et triste. Bucky se maudit. Pendant un instant, c'était presque supportable.

Mais "supportable", c'est encore trop bien pour eux.

.

Parfois, Bucky a l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Chaque jour commence et se termine de la même façon. De temps en temps, Steve se lave les cheveux, ce qui apporte une nouveauté. Une fois, même, Bucky a le droit de prendre un vrai bain, bien chaud, pendant une demi-heure entière, pendant que Steve lui lit un livre près de la porte.

Il compte les jours, pour donner un rythme à son quotidien. Ça fait quinze, maintenant.

La fuite est pour aujourd'hui.

Lorsque Steve se lève et qu'il le rejoint dans le salon, Bucky a déjà le cœur qui bat la chamade dans sa poitrine. Et si Steve le rattrape ? Et s'il se perd dehors ?

Et s'il réussit ?

— Des céréales ? demande Steve.

— Oui, merci.

Ces putains de céréales lui sortent par les trous de nez, mais il faut que Bucky prenne des forces s'il veut s'enfuir. Il demande un deuxième bol à Steve, qu'il mange jusqu'à ce que son estomac proteste de tout renvoyer (et là, il sera dans de beaux draps, tiens) et il se cale devant la télé pendant que Steve mange à son tour.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quand il n'a plus l'impression que faire un pas lui fera vomir son déjeuner sur les pieds de Steve, il entame la phase B du plan.

— J'ai froid, pas toi ?

— Froid ? demande Steve, surpris. Je trouve qu'il fait bon, pourtant. Tu veux que je fasse aller le poêle un peu plus fort ?

Et merde.

— Non. Je couve peut-être un truc. Donne-moi une deuxième paire de chaussettes et un autre pull, ça ira.

Heureusement, Steve accepte. En passant, il pose la main sur le front de Bucky. Elle est glacée.

— C'est vrai que tu as le front chaud, fait-il remarquer. Je devrais peut-être acheter des médicaments contre le rhume.

— Peut-être, répond Bucky. Tu me détaches, que je puisse mettre le pull ?

Dans son imagination, Bucky s'enfuyait après avoir demandé à Steve d'aller aux toilettes. Mais pourquoi attendre ? Une fois le pull mis, il se dit, _pardon, Steve,_ et il ne lui donne pas de coup de poing dans la tête ou dans le ventre, comme il y avait d'abord songé dans ses plans, non, il opte pour quelque chose qui l'immobilisera un peu plus longtemps : il lui décoche un coup de genou dans les testicules.

Steve hurle de douleur et tombe par terre.

— Bucky ! grogne-t-il, les mains sur son entrejambe.

Bucky n'arrive pas à se sentir coupable d'avoir peut-être détruit les chances de Steve d'avoir une descendance. Pour l'instant, il ne voit que la liberté. À toute allure, il se dirige vers la porte : il se paie même le luxe de se pencher pour ramasser les baskets de Steve à l'entrée et de prendre un portable qui traîne sur le comptoir de la cuisine – celui de Steve.

La porte d'entrée est fermée à clé, évidemment, et Bucky met trois interminables secondes à l'ouvrir ; mais derrière lui, Steve a toujours du mal à respirer.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il jette un coup d'œil en arrière, il est déjà en train d'essayer de se relever, le bougre.

Sans attendre, le cœur battant comme un tambour affolé dans sa poitrine, Bucky s'élance dehors. L'air frais ! Bon dieu, il ne l'a plus respiré depuis ce qui lui paraît des siècles. Dans l'allée, le pickup attend, mais Steve a probablement gardé les clés sur lui ; quoi qu'il en soit, Bucky ne les a pas. Tant pis. Il ira à pied.

Il dévale l'allée vers la route.

— Bucky !

Merde. Steve est déjà dehors. Et lui, il a le pickup. _Non, non, non, par pitié, ne me rattrape pas, par pitié._ Changement de plan ; il ne pensait pas que Steve se remettrait si vite du coup de genou. Il s'enfonce dans les bois.

Les arbres sentent l'humidité. Il fait gris, aujourd'hui, mais il ne pleut pas ; malgré tout, sous ses semelles de caoutchouc, les feuilles mortes glissent, et Bucky dérape plusieurs fois. _Allez, putain, trouve un endroit où te cacher, putain, allez._ Tout en courant, il sort le portable de Steve pour essayer d'appeler à l'aide : bien évidemment, comme l'univers entier est contre lui, il n'y a absolument pas de réseau dans ce putain de bois.

— Bucky !

Bucky se retourne. Steve l'a pris en chasse. Les arbres sont denses, mais pas assez pour le cacher, surtout que le deuxième pull que Steve lui a donné est _orange,_ bordel. Dans le genre camouflage, on a difficilement fait pire.

Bucky continue à courir. Il est absolument terrifié, pris à la gorge par une peur séculaire, qui le pousse à courir, courir, à mettre toutes ses forces dans la bataille, avant que le prédateur ne le rattrape. Chaque fois qu'il entend son nom crié derrière, chaque fois qu'il entend les feuilles mortes déplacées vingt mètres plus loin, il a l'impression de plonger dans un bain glacé de terreur, qui le pousse à courir plus vite, encore plus vite, toujours plus vite. Ses poumons le brûlent, ses jambes protestent violemment. Il n'a même pas _marché_ depuis quinze jours, alors courir comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, c'est compliqué.

Mais il n'a pas le choix. Il doit réussir. Il s'enfonce encore plus profondément dans la forêt (ce qu'il s'était pourtant interdit de faire, par crainte de se perdre, mais c'est la panique qui est aux commandes, en ce moment). Derrière lui, il a l'impression que Steve se rapproche. Il n'ose pas regarder.

— _Bucky !_

La voix de Steve est tout aussi terrifiée que la sienne, et ça ne fait qu'augmenter son propre affolement. Il a envie de crier, _fous-moi la paix, Steve, laisse-moi partir !_ mais les mots ne sortiraient pas de sa bouche, de toute façon.

À mesure qu'il se remet de la douleur, Steve gagne de la vitesse. Il a toujours été plus rapide que lui, l'enfoiré. Bucky l'entend remuer les feuilles mortes à quelques pas à peine derrière lui, et il hurle, il hurle. Il va faire une crise cardiaque, si ça continue. Maintenant, il sait ce que ressentent les gazelles quand elles sont sur le point d'être rattrapées par le lion.

Quinze mètres plus loin, Steve se jette sur lui.

— _Non !_ hurle Bucky de toutes ses forces.

Il se débat comme il peut, hystérique, il essaie d'envoyer des coups de poing et des coups de pied, mais la course l'a vidé de ses forces.

 _Non, non, non, non, non…_

— Bucky ! Aïe !

Un des coups de pied fait mouche, apparemment, mais malgré tout, il n'arrive pas à échapper à Steve, dont il sent les mains se refermer autour de ses poignets.

— Nooon ! hurle Bucky. Steve, lâche-moi, par pitié, lâche-moi, laisse-moi partir, je t'en supplie !

Sous l'effet de l'horreur, ses joues sont trempées de larmes.

— Laisse-moi partir, Steve !

— Je peux pas, Bucky, je peux pas, je peux pas te laisser partir, je t'aime, je peux pas !

Bucky arrête de se débattre. Ça ne sert à rien : Steve est plus fort que lui. Il immobilise ses jambes avec les siennes et tient ses poignets épinglés de chaque côté de sa tête, comme un papillon en exhibition. Il pleure, lui aussi.

— Je t'aime, répète-t-il.

— Si tu m'aimes, libère-moi ! s'exclame Bucky. Tu peux pas me retenir dans cette maison tout le reste de notre vie, Steve, tu sais que ça fonctionne pas comme ça. Tu es malade. Il faut que tu te fasses aider. Tu peux pas me retenir séquestré, Steve, libère-moi, par pitié.

Au-dessus de lui, Steve sanglote avec force, et la terreur de Bucky s'évanouit doucement, remplacée par une profonde lassitude et une indicible tristesse.

— Tu as besoin d'aide, Steve, répète-t-il. Tu le sais.

— Je peux pas te laisser partir, lâche Steve entre deux sanglots.

Sa prise sur les poignets de Bucky se desserre. Il se recule, s'assoit sur ses cuisses, et Bucky se redresse sur ses coudes (Steve bloque toujours ses jambes).

— Tu ne peux pas me garder non plus. Tu le sais, Stevie. Si tu m'aimes, laisse-moi partir. Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi partir. Toi non plus, tu n'es pas heureux.

Steve pleure, encore et encore, pendant ce qui semble être une éternité. Le rythme cardiaque de Bucky se calme petit à petit, mais ses poumons le brûlent toujours, et il se sent épuisé, lessivé.

Finalement, au bout d'un très long moment, Steve libère ses jambes.

— Je suis désolé, sanglote-t-il. Pardon, Bucky. Pardon de t'avoir fait ça. Je savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi. Je suis horrible. Je mérite de mourir.

Bucky se mord les lèvres. Il se met à genoux à côté de Steve et prend sa tête entre ses mains.

— Stevie, écoute-moi. Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir, d'accord ? Tu dois juste te faire soigner. Aller voir un psy, prendre un traitement. Tu comprends ? Tu fais de la dépression. C'est ton cerveau qui te chuchote toutes ces pensées. Quand tu seras guéri, tout ira mieux. Tu comprends ?

Steve pleure trop – il est incapable de répondre. Bucky lui secoue la tête.

— Tu m'entends, Steve ? Stevie, tu m'entends ?

Steve renifle et hoche la tête.

— Tu feras ça pour moi, bébé ? Tu iras voir un docteur ? Un psychiatre ?

Il hoche la tête à nouveau, puis les larmes se remettent à couler.

— Je vais aller en prison, murmure-t-il.

— Tu n'iras pas en prison, Steve, dit Bucky fermement. Personne ne le saura. Ramène-moi en ville, et on reprendra notre vie, et personne d'autre que nous ne saura ce qui s'est passé. On dira qu'on est partis en voyage quelque part pour s'expliquer. D'accord ?

— Pourquoi… tu voudrais… leur cacher ? dit Steve avec difficulté. Je t'ai… fait du mal.

— Je sais, Steve. C'est vrai. Tu m'as fait du mal. Mais je te connais, et je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Que tu as besoin d'aide. Et que tu mérites une seconde chance. Ne me fais pas mentir, d'accord ? Retourne en ville et fais-toi aider.

— Mais… je ne te verrai plus…

— Non, c'est vrai. Pas pour l'instant. Quand tu seras guéri, Steve, on en reparlera. D'accord ? Fais ça pour moi, ok ?

Il y a un long moment de silence, puis Steve hoche la tête.

— Ok. Je suis désolé, Bucky. Je t'aime.

— Je sais, Stevie. Je sais que tu m'aimes.

Bucky se relève, et tend les mains pour aider Steve à se relever à son tour. Ses jambes flageolent. La panique et l'effort soudain lui ont joué un sacré tour. Steve, lui, a toujours l'air de souffrir du coup de genou – ça force l'admiration qu'il ait réussi malgré tout à le rattraper, se dit Bucky. Cahin-caha, ils retournent vers la maison. Steve pleure pendant tout le trajet. Il a l'air tout aussi vidé émotionnellement que Bucky.

— Donne-moi les clés du pickup, dit Bucky. Je conduis.

Il n'est pas entièrement certain que Steve n'essaiera pas d'envoyer la voiture dans un ravin.

— Tu vas me déposer à la police ?

— Non, répond Bucky patiemment. Je vais te déposer chez Sam. Ne fais pas l'idiot, d'accord, Steve ? Si tu te suicides, ça me fera beaucoup de peine.

— Menteur.

— Steve.

À nouveau, Bucky prend son visage entre ses mains et le force à relever la tête. Cette fois-ci, Steve le regarde dans les yeux, pour la première fois.

— Je ne mens pas. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. On se connaît depuis qu'on a huit ans. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je t'aime. Ça ne veut pas dire que ce que tu as fait n'est pas grave, et ça ne veut pas non plus dire que je veux qu'on se remette ensemble. Mais je t'aime quand même, et je ne veux pas que tu meures, je veux que tu sois soigné. Alors fais ça pour moi, d'accord ? Montre-moi que tu es capable de réussir. Ok ?

— Ok, murmure Steve.

— Parfait. Maintenant, je te rends tes baskets, tu me rends mes chaussures et mon portable, tu prends tes affaires, tu montes dans le pick-up, tu me donnes les clés, et on y va. D'accord ?

— D'accord.

Sa voix est si faible qu'il l'entend à peine, mais au moins, il répond.

Bucky le regarde lui rendre ses chaussures ; il enlève les baskets et les tend à Steve, qui de son côté enlève ses chaussettes trempées. Bucky se débarrasse du deuxième pull orange ; il a l'impression qu'il va mourir s'il le porte une seconde de plus. Steve est en jogging et en tee-shirt distendu, mais Bucky n'a pas le courage de lui demander de se changer ; il a peur que Steve change d'avis d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais de toute façon, toute sa force semble l'avoir abandonné, et ses gestes sont lents, amorphes. Même s'il décidait de sauter sur Bucky pour le rattacher, celui-ci aurait une chance de le mettre à terre.

Lorsque Steve lui tend son portable, Bucky manque d'en pleurer de bonheur. Steve rassemble quelques affaires, il rend à Bucky la veste en cuir qu'il portait lorsqu'il a débarqué à l'appartement, puis il ouvre le micro-ondes et lui donne les clés du pickup.

Cette fois, Bucky est vraiment libre.

— Monte dans la voiture, dit-il.

Steve ne proteste pas. Il enfile ses baskets sur ses pieds nus, et sort de la maison. Le poêle est toujours allumé. Bucky l'éteint, par sécurité. Le bol de céréales à moitié terminé est toujours posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, mais il attendra. Bucky veut quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible.

Lorsque Bucky sort, Steve est déjà installé sur le siège passager. Il a l'air absolument misérable.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Sam ? murmure-t-il quand Bucky met le contact.

Bucky sort son portable de sa poche. Il y a des messages de ses amis qui lui demandent de ses nouvelles ; Steve y a répondu en disant que ça allait.

— Je vais l'appeler, dit-il.

Il enclenche la marche avant de la voiture automatique puis compose le numéro en sortant de l'allée.

— Steve, indique-moi la route, je ne sais plus par où on passe. Allô, Sam ? C'est Bucky.

— _Eh, mon pote_ , répond Sam. _Ça fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu. Steve est avec toi ?_

— Justement, je t'appelle à ce sujet.

Steve écoute la conversation. Bucky choisit précautionneusement ses mots.

— On a pris un peu de temps pour s'expliquer, Steve et moi.

— _Un peu de temps ? Ça fait quinze jours que vous avez disparu de la circulation ! Je m'inquiétais, moi !_

— Désolé, répond Bucky. On avait pas mal de problèmes à régler.

— _Ça, c'est sûr._

— Bref, toujours est-il qu'on revient à New York, là. Je t'amène Steve.

— _Tu m'amènes Steve ?_

— Oui. Ne le laisse pas tout seul, d'accord ? Prends-lui rendez-vous avec un médecin et un psy.

— _Merde. C'est grave ? Je veux bien prendre rendez-vous pour lui, mais il refuse toujours d'y aller, d'habitude._

— Cette fois, il ira. Pas vrai, Steve ?

— Oui, répond Steve d'une voix sépulcrale.

— _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste ?_ demande Sam.

Bucky se mord la lèvre.

— Je préfère que ça reste entre nous. Je te l'amène, ok ? On arrive dans une heure et demie, deux heures. T'es bien à New York ?

— _Oui, mais je bosse, moi !_

— Prends la demi-journée. C'est important. Ok ?

— _Ok, ok. À tout à l'heure._

Bucky remet le portable dans sa poche. Steve le fixe d'un air étrange.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas, demande-t-il d'une voix sans inflexion.

Bucky sourit. La liberté lui monte déjà à la tête.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'en voulais pas. J'ai dit ça ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

— Pourquoi tu ne me dénonces pas.

— Parce que je suis certain que ce n'est pas ça qui t'aidera. Et en plus, ça représenterait beaucoup de paperasse et de problèmes pour moi aussi. Je nous fais un cadeau à tous les deux.

— Tu vas le dire à Natasha ?

Bucky réfléchit. C'est toujours plus difficile de cacher des choses à Natasha qu'à qui que ce soit d'autre. Même s'il ne lui dit rien, elle sentira qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Mais il essaiera quand même de garder le secret.

— Non.

— Et moi, je leur dis ?

— Je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter, Steve. Ils ne comprendront peut-être pas. Tu en parleras à ton psy, si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Bien sûr, si tu ressens le besoin de leur en parler, c'est toi qui décides. Mais je pense qu'on peut leur cacher. Ok ?

— Ok, murmure Steve.

Le reste du trajet se fait en silence, jusqu'à ce que Bucky réalise qu'il y a la radio dans la voiture. Il appuie sur le bouton. Brutalement, le monde extérieur se déverse sur lui, et c'est tout aussi jouissif que terrifiant.

Une heure trente-trois plus tard, lui et Steve arrivent devant chez Sam.

— Steve, dit Bucky lorsqu'ils sont dans l'ascenseur. Tu feras ce qu'on a dit, d'accord ? Tu me le promets ?

Steve hoche la tête. Il a l'air écrasé sous le poids de sa misère.

— Wow, les mecs ! s'exclame Sam en ouvrant la porte. Vous avez des sales gueules, tous les deux.

Bucky a pris une douche la veille au soir à peine, mais ça fait quinze jours que Steve refuse de le raser, et c'est (très) visible.

Quant à Steve, ça fait des mois qu'il a l'air d'un clochard, mais là, en plus, il ressemble à un zombie.

— Surveille-le, ok ? murmure Bucky à Sam lorsque Steve entre dans l'appartement. De près. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer sinon.

— C'est réglé, entre vous deux ? demande Sam à voix tout aussi basse.

— Oui. Je crois. J'espère. Mais il a vraiment besoin d'aide, Sam.

— Je vais m'occuper de lui, promet Sam.

— Merci.

Steve se retourne vers lui, et le désespoir dans son expression fait peine à voir.

— Tu t'en vas ? demande-t-il.

Bucky a beau lui en vouloir terriblement, il a le cœur qui se brise, un instant.

— Oui.

— C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit ?

— Je ne sais pas, Steve. Peut-être qu'on pourra se revoir quand tu iras mieux.

Steve reste silencieux, puis il demande d'une voix tremblante.

— Je peux te serrer dans mes bras ?

Bucky le fixe, indécis. Il ne risque pas grand-chose à accepter, avec Sam à côté, et peut-être que ça aidera Steve à faire son deuil de lui.

Peut-être que ça l'aidera à faire son deuil de Steve.

Il hoche la tête.

Mais Steve reste immobile, alors c'est Bucky qui avance et qui tend les bras. L'étreinte est d'abord gauche, puis Steve enfouit son nez dans le cou de Bucky et soupire.

— Je t'aime, murmure-t-il très bas. Pardonne-moi.

Bucky sent sa gorge se serrer. Il pose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Steve, et se recule avant que Steve n'ait pu répondre.

— Au revoir, Steve.

Steve le lâche, les yeux brillants de larmes. Bucky se détourne, serre la main de Sam, lui laisse les clés du pickup, et sort de l'appartement.

Il entre dans l'ascenseur. Seul. Pour la première fois depuis quinze jours, il est entièrement seul. Il peut aller où il veut, faire ce qu'il veut.

Il est libre.

Incrédule, il lâche un petit rire.

Puis il éclate en sanglots.


	7. Song of I

Salut tout le monde !

Merci à tous pour vos follows et favoris, et merci pour vos reviews, **Pilgrim, Julindy, Nagron, Hanae, Hasegawa** et **L** (Mais de rien ! Merci à toi pour les reviews :D Ouiii absolument, maintenant il va pouvoir se faire aider et la situation va s'améliorer. Peut-être. Ou pas. XD Merci beaucoup, je rougis, aah ! Ça me fait hyper plaisir !). Vous êtes des amours, merci infiniment de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !

Bref, une page de tournée ! Bucky est libre ! Wohohoho !

Le titre de ce chapitre, **Song Of I** , de **Steven Wilson** , que vous pourrez trouver sur Youtube en tapant ces mots, est hyper important pour moi parce que c'est cette chanson, plus encore que la fanvid Animals (qui a surtout inspiré les premiers chapitres en fait, jusqu'au kidnapping) qui m'a vraiment donné envie d'écrire cette histoire.

Déjà, l'ambiance de la chanson est particulièrement sombre et tendue et glauque, je trouve que c'est la bande-son parfaite de cette fic hin hin hin, et ensuite, les paroles, ça fait " _I'm truly sorry but / This is my addiction / You're deep in my system_ " (Je suis vraiment désolé mais / Voici mon addiction / Tu fais partie de moi), et _"I gave it all up / I gave it up to show you that I care / To show you that I could / But don't you ever ask me to give up you_ " (J'ai tout abandonné / J'ai tout abandonné pour te montrer que j'y tiens / Pour te montrer que j'en suis capable / Mais ne me demande jamais de t'abandonner, toi") ET BORDEL C'EST TELLEMENT STEEEEEVE ! C'EST TELLEMENT BUCKY ! Quand j'ai écouté cette chanson, je me suis dit, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, je DOIS écrire un truc sombre et tordu et malsain où Steve et Bucky auraient une relation toxique mais qu'ils seraient incapables de se laisser mutuellement partir.

Voilà ce que ça a donné !

Bref, je sais que c'est une chanson glauque et déprimante, et que c'est une fic glauque et déprimante, mais j'exulte chaque semaine à l'idée de vous présenter un nouveau chapitre parce que je suis absolument refaite de l'avoir écrite et d'être allée au bout de mon inspiration. Je vous lance toutes les paillettes, la guimauve et l'amour qui manquent cruellement dans cette histoire ! xD

Ce chapitre a été bêta-é par ma géniale **Mégara** , que tous les superlatifs ne suffisent pas à décrire, qui me fait rougir de plaisir et de bonheur quand je lis ses commentaires, parce qu'elle voit tout, pas juste les fautes, mais aussi ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'écrivais, et bon dieu ce que c'est gratifiant ! C'est toujours mon moment feel good de la semaine, alors Meg, **MERCI INFINIMENT, MERCI MERCI MERCI** !

Sur ce, après cette trop longue note d'auteur, voici le chapitre 7 ! On est presque à mi-chemin, les enfants ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – Song of I**

.

 _Novembre_

Les cauchemars débarquent dès la deuxième nuit. (La première, il est trop épuisé pour ça.) Il rêve que Steve entre chez lui et lui met un sac sur la tête pour le kidnapper. Il rêve qu'il va chez Steve et que celui-ci se tire une balle dans la tête devant lui. Il rêve que le poêle de la maison de Sarah prend feu et qu'ils meurent tous les deux dans l'incendie. Il rêve que Steve l'attache au lit dans la chambre et qu'il s'en va et ne revient plus, et Bucky hurle, il hurle, il hurle.

Il hurle quand il se réveille, et le type qu'il a ramené chez lui ce soir, juste parce qu'il le pouvait, hurle avec lui.

— Ça va pas la tête ? beugle-t-il.

Bucky se frotte les yeux, le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine.

— Désolé. Un cauchemar.

— J'ai cru comprendre ! Putain, mec, faut te faire soigner !

Bucky lui adresse un regard venimeux ( _pff, il ne sait rien, de toute façon, il ne peut pas comprendre_ ), mais le type n'y fait absolument pas attention. Il remet ses fringues et s'en va en claquant la porte. Bucky ne regrette pas son départ. De toute façon, il lui a juste demandé de rester parce qu'il a horreur de dormir seul.

Mais même dormir avec quelqu'un n'arrête pas les cauchemars, apparemment.

Bucky n'arrive pas à se réhabituer à son appartement. Son lit lui paraît immense, le canapé aussi. Il n'ose pas allumer la télé de peur de tomber sur Netflix. Rien que l'idée le fait frémir.

Et malgré tout ce bordel dans sa tête, il faut quand même qu'il aille travailler et qu'il continue à mener une vie normale. Quelque part, il en est content : ça le distrait. Quand il travaille sur un projet, il ne pense pas à Steve, il ne pense pas au canapé, il ne pense pas au tee-shirt licorne, il ne pense pas à Netflix et au pull orange.

— Hey, Barny Bucks, tu fais encore des heures sup' ?

— Tu peux parler, Tony, sourit Bucky.

Tony n'a pas posé de question sur son départ ; il n'a pas posé de question sur son retour. D'une certaine façon, Bucky estime qu'il a de la chance. Chez n'importe quel employeur, après quinze jours de vacances sans prévenir, il aurait été viré. Mais Tony n'est pas comme ça. Il est compréhensif. Et observateur.

— Tu as déjà des cernes de la taille du Texas. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et dormir.

Comment lui avouer que le sommeil le fuit ? Il a dit à Steve qu'il n'en parlerait à personne, et il tiendra sa promesse. Il n'ose pas imaginer l'effet qu'aurait la bombe, s'il la lançait : _Steve m'a kidnappé pendant deux semaines. C'est pour ça que j'ai disparu de la circulation._ Il se demande comment réagiraient ses amis. Ce que diraient Tony, Natasha, Maria, Clint, Sam.

Parfois, il se dit qu'il est stupide de ressentir de la pitié et de la compassion envers Steve. Le mec l'a _kidnappé,_ putain. Il devrait être sous les verrous.

Puis il se rappelle que Steve ne lui a pas fait mal, lui a préparé à manger matin, midi et soir, l'a transféré dans le salon quand il a dit qu'il ne supportait pas la chambre, lui a laissé prendre des douches, lui a laissé Netflix. Ne l'a pas touché. Tout aurait pu être tellement pire.

Ça ne rend pas la chose plus facile, bien sûr. Ça la rend peut-être même plus complexe. Bucky oscille constamment entre le ressentiment violent et la pitié profonde. Il a été kidnappé, mais pas maltraité. Il en veut à Steve, mais il l'aime encore. Difficile de savoir comment réagir quand son esprit ne sait même pas quoi ressentir.

Peut-être qu'il devrait voir un psy, lui aussi. Mais il a l'impression que ça aurait un goût de défaite ; que ce serait admettre avoir subi un traumatisme. Il n'est pas encore prêt.

Le deuxième obstacle compliqué, c'est de retrouver ses amis.

Pour eux, il s'est écoulé quinze jours, et c'est rare, c'est vrai, mais pas inhabituel qu'ils ne se voient pas pendant autant de temps. (Après tout, Bucky est parti à Hong Kong pendant trois mois, sans leur dire où il allait.) Leur vie n'a pas changé entretemps.

C'est différent pour Bucky. Pendant ces quinze jours, son monde à lui a explosé, et il a l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une sorte d'univers parallèle, où tout est semblable mais légèrement différent. Décalé, comme sur les images rouges et bleues qui forment une photo en 3D quand on met les bonnes lunettes, sauf que Bucky a perdu ces foutues lunettes en cours de route.

Lorsque Natasha l'invite pour Thanksgiving et qu'il débarque chez elle, pendant un instant, il a envie de se mettre à pleurer, à sangloter comme un bébé, comme Steve dans les bois, et il ne se rappelle pas avoir autant pris sur lui un jour pour contenir ses émotions.

Natasha le remarque, bien sûr. Elle remarque toujours tout, c'est épuisant.

— Ça va, Bucky ?

— Ça va, sourit-il.

Sa voix sonne faux, un peu trop aiguë, et Natasha fronce les sourcils.

— Quinze jours avec Steve, hein ?

Le cœur de Bucky s'arrête dans sa poitrine, puis il réalise que c'est l'excuse qu'il a donnée, ils sont _partis en voyage,_ et c'est à ça qu'elle fait allusion.

— Oui, dit-il d'une voix nouée. C'était… pas simple.

L'euphémisme du siècle.

— Comment ça s'est passé ?

Mal. Très mal.

Il hausse les épaules.

— Il fallait qu'on s'explique. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il a eu du mal à comprendre, mais je crois que c'est bon, maintenant.

Au moins, il a arrêté de le stalker. Ça fait quatre jours que Bucky est rentré, et quatre jours qu'il n'a pas aperçu Steve. Il sait qu'il ne s'est pas suicidé (Sam lui donne des nouvelles), mais en dehors de ça, rien. Et là encore, son cerveau ne sait pas ce qu'il doit ressentir. Il devrait exulter de joie de s'être débarrassé de Steve, il devrait savourer le fait de pouvoir marcher dans la rue sans être suivi ou pris en photo, et c'est le cas, quelque part ; mais une autre partie de son cerveau ressent aussi un grand vide. Ça y est. Steve a vraiment quitté sa vie. Steve, son meilleur ami depuis près de vingt ans, son amant, son ravisseur, a disparu.

Il suppose qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée. Que c'est logique de ne pas réussir à s'habituer tout de suite. Il essaie de se convaincre que ce n'est pas son esprit qui est malade, que c'est une réaction normale (comme l'a dit un vieux sage, _une réaction anormale à une situation anormale est un comportement tout à fait normal._ Et si le vieux sage était en fait Hannibal Lecter, peu importe. Il prend les conseils là où il peut).

— Bucky ?

Bucky cligne des yeux. Il a oublié qu'il était en train de discuter avec Natasha. Troisième problème : il déconnecte sans cesse de la réalité. C'était parfois le cas avant, mais c'est nettement plus fréquent maintenant. Il se demande si ça ne vient pas de ces nuits qu'il a passées attaché au lit, à regarder le plafond et à se projeter dans une réalité alternative pour oublier où il se trouvait.

— Pardon, marmonne-t-il. Je suis un peu distrait.

— Je trouve que tu as mauvaise mine, dit-elle doucement.

Sans blague. Et pourtant, il a raccourci sa barbe. (Il se demande si Steve s'est coupé les cheveux.)

(Il se demande pourquoi il est incapable d'arrêter de penser à Steve. Combien de temps ça prendra avant qu'il n'y arrive.)

Il sourit à Natasha.

— J'essaie de repartir de zéro. C'est compliqué.

— C'est fini entre vous, alors ?

— Oh oui. Bien fini.

Ça, au moins, aucune des parties de son cerveau ne peut le contester.

— Si tu as besoin d'aide, on est là pour toi, tu le sais, hein ? demande Natasha.

Bucky lui sourit. Toute l'aide qu'elle lui propose ne lui sera probablement d'aucune utilité face à ses démons. Mais il hoche la tête quand même.

— Merci.

.

 _Décembre_

Les décorations de Noël sont partout. Si ça s'était passé comme l'année dernière, Bucky aurait choisi un sapin avec Steve, qu'ils auraient ramené chez eux et décoré avec leurs ornements. Steve aurait voulu mettre les boules bleues, blanches et rouges qu'il veut toujours mettre, Bucky aurait préféré que le sapin soit rouge et argenté, parce que c'est plus classe. Ils se seraient disputés, puis Steve aurait dit, _d'accord Bucky, c'est moi qui ai décoré le sapin l'année dernière, à ton tour, cette fois._ Et Bucky aurait triomphé, puis il aurait quand même mis des boules bleues dans le sapin pour Steve.

Mais cette année, il n'y a pas de boules bleues, pas de sapin, pas de Steve. C'est la première fois depuis une éternité qu'il passe Noël sans lui. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il a toujours trouvé un moyen d'échapper à son père ce jour-là pour venir s'incruster à la table des Rogers. Ce qui n'était pas très dur ; de toute façon, George Barnes passait la journée assis devant la télévision (comme toutes les autres journées) et se souciait peu de l'endroit où était son fils.

Lorsqu'il pense à Noël, il pense à Sarah, et lorsqu'il pense à Sarah, ses souvenirs le ramènent automatiquement à la maison dans les bois, près du lac de Clearwater. Et son estomac se noue, ses mains se mettent à trembler, et il doit mettre en pause ce qu'il est en train de faire pour se reprendre.

Il a toujours aimé Noël. Cette année, il aimerait pouvoir s'endormir au cours du mois de décembre et ne se réveiller qu'à la mi-janvier.

Il assiste à l'opération commando de ses amis. Il sait qu'ils le surveillent de près, depuis son retour, surtout Natasha, et qu'ils savent qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Ils mettent ça sur le compte de la rupture, du premier Noël qu'il passera sans Steve, et ce n'est pas entièrement faux, au fond. C'est juste une petite partie du problème.

— Tu vas chez ton père pour les fêtes, Bucky ? demande Maria un matin, dans les couloirs de la tour Stark.

Bucky sourit. Il n'a pas vu son père depuis au moins deux ans. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont parlé au téléphone, près de neuf mois plus tôt, Bucky a dit : _salut papa, c'est Bucky,_ et George a dit : _qui ça ? Bucky ? …Ah, oui, salut, fiston._ Et le pire, c'est que Bucky n'était même pas surpris que son père l'ait oublié.

— Non, répond-il simplement sans entrer dans les détails. Je reste chez moi.

— Si tu ne veux pas être seul ce jour-là, tu peux venir chez moi. Mes parents seront là, mais ça ne les embêtera pas.

Les parents de Maria Hill sont les gens les plus terrifiants que Bucky connaisse (à part Natasha) – sauf que Maria n'en est absolument pas consciente.

— Merci, dit-il en secouant la tête. C'est gentil, mais non.

— Et pour le Nouvel An ? Tu vas chez Tony ?

Le Nouvel An. C'est ce qu'il redoute le plus, à vrai dire. Tous les ans, Tony fait une grande fête chez lui, et il invite la moitié de la population mondiale. Bucky ne voit pas comment Steve pourrait ne pas y être. L'idée de le revoir lui fait courir des frissons glacés dans les veines.

— Je verrai, dit-il d'un ton faible.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est Natasha qui lui tombe dessus.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de venir à la fête de Tony. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a parlé à Steve, et qu'il sera là. Bucky sourit. (C'est presque un automatisme, maintenant. Chaque fois que quelque chose le trouble ou le contrarie, il sourit. Il se rend bien compte que c'est un mécanisme de défense qui ne trompe personne, et Natasha fronce les sourcils dès qu'il le fait, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il préfère se cacher derrière son sourire que derrière ses larmes.)

— Je verrai, répond-il à nouveau d'un ton évasif.

— Et pour Noël ?

— J'ai un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête avec une pizza dans mon appart.

Natasha n'insiste pas.

Le lendemain, c'est Clint qui essaie.

— Bucky, tu veux venir passer Noël chez moi ? Je n'ai rien de prévu, on pourrait jouer à des jeux vidéos et regarder Netflix.

Bucky se fige. Il lui faut un très long moment avant de reprendre suffisamment de contrôle sur lui-même pour répondre :

— Ok pour les jeux vidéos.

Clint lui adresse un regard un peu perplexe, mais il ne fait aucune remarque, heureusement.

Et c'est comme ça que le 25 décembre, il se retrouve chez Clint, en chaussettes, à jouer à Black Ops, une bière à côté de lui. (Il n'a toujours pas osé avouer à ses amis qu'il ne supporte plus le goût de la bière depuis celles que Steve achetait pour lui dans la maison dans les bois.)

Tout compte fait, la journée ne se passe pas trop mal. C'est le soir, lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, l'estomac bourré de dinde achetée toute prête, que commencent les ennuis. Il allume la télé et tombe sur les bêtisiers que lui et Steve regardaient chaque année. L'émotion qui le submerge est si violente que pendant un instant, il a l'impression que son corps lui-même s'est déconnecté. Il reste là, les bras ballants, à regarder un présentateur essayer de maîtriser son fou rire au journal TV, et brutalement, il remet ses chaussures, son écharpe, son manteau, il sort dans la rue, se précipite chez le premier magasin chinois qu'il voit, et achète un petit sapin en plastique et des boules bleues, blanches et rouges.

 _Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde,_ pense-t-il sur tout le trajet du retour. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas, une fois rentré, d'installer l'horrible chose de plastique vert pétant sur une commode dans le salon.

Un peu plus d'un mois depuis son retour à la civilisation, et il n'arrive toujours pas à oublier Steve. C'est ridicule.

.

Le sapin en plastique trouve son chemin vers la poubelle le lendemain à peine. Bucky fixe son portable pendant un long moment, en se demandant s'il devrait lui envoyer un message, ne serait-ce que pour savoir comment il va (d'après Sam, il est toujours en vie et semble vouloir le rester, mais c'est tout ce qu'il sait), puis il soupire et laisse tomber l'idée.

Il hésite très longtemps à aller à la fête de Stark. S'il n'arrive déjà pas à oublier Steve quand il ne le voit pas, qu'est-ce que ce sera en étant dans la même pièce que lui ?

Et d'un autre côté… il a _envie_ de le voir. L'idée fait froid dans le dos : Steve lui manque. Bucky ne comprend même pas comment c'est possible, après tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux, il ne comprend pas comment son cerveau peut continuer à éprouver des sentiments envers ce type alors même que la simple mention de Netflix et de licornes lui donne envie de vomir.

Il doit être tordu, lui aussi. Il décide de prendre rendez-vous avec un psychologue. Il a trop retardé l'inévitable.

Le 31 décembre, il se met en smoking, il s'attache les cheveux, il soigne sa barbe, il noue sa cravate, il polit ses chaussures. (Il se met du fond de teint pour cacher les cernes.) Quand il se regarde dans le miroir, il se dit qu'il est sacrément canon, et que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette impression (malgré la facilité impressionnante dont il fait preuve pour trouver des types sur Tinder et Grindr et les convaincre de venir chez lui quand il en a envie).

Il débarque chez Tony avec un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres et les mains tremblantes dans les poches de son pantalon.

Et Steve n'est pas là. Il passe sa nuit à chercher, au cas où il aurait raté la tête blonde (voire châtain selon le degré de propreté de ses cheveux), mais il sait que c'est peu probable. Son radar à Steve n'émet pas un seul _ping_ de toute la soirée.

Finalement, il aperçoit Sam, et c'est lui qui transforme son estomac en sac de nœuds par procuration. Sam s'approche de lui avec un sourire. Ils ne se sont pas revus depuis le jour où Bucky a déposé Steve chez lui, parce que Sam est plus l'ami de Steve que le sien, mais ils sont restés régulièrement en contact par messages.

— Hey, Sam.

Il n'ose pas poser immédiatement de question sur Steve, et la discussion qui suit met ses nerfs au supplice _(oui, je vais bien, bah, le boulot, normal, et toi alors, ah oui, super)_ , puis finalement, il arrive à trouver un fond de courage au milieu du néant caché dans son ventre.

— Comment va Steve ?

Sa voix a baissé d'un ton sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Comme si le sujet _Steve_ ne pouvait pas être abordé à un volume normal. Sam penche la tête.

— Ça va, ça va.

— _Vraiment ?_

Sam l'entraîne vers un coin un peu moins fréquenté (même si ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire ; tous les yeux sont posés sur Tony qui fait le pitre à l'autre bout de la pièce).

— C'est pas simple, dit-il à voix basse également. Il se sent vraiment mal par rapport à ce qu'il a fait.

Le cœur de Bucky tombe en chute libre de quarante étages.

— Ce qu'il a fait ? demande-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Steve lui aurait tout raconté ?

— Tu sais, l'infidélité, l'espionnage, les nounours sur le palier, tout ça.

Oh. _Oh,_ ça. Bon dieu. Ça paraît presque dérisoire, maintenant. Comparé à Netflix.

— Ah… Oui…

— Il s'en veut énormément, mais il a commencé à se faire suivre de près. Il voit un psy et il prend des antidépresseurs. Ça va mieux, il s'est coupé les cheveux et il s'est remis à chercher du travail, mais il y a des rechutes.

— Pourquoi il n'est pas là ce soir ?

— Parce qu'il s'est dit que tu viendrais, et il ne voulait pas te faire subir sa présence, d'après ce qu'il a dit.

Bucky a envie de pleurer, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Mais il ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi il s'est fait beau pour Steve et pourquoi il est incapable d'arrêter de penser à lui. Presque tout dans sa vie échappe à sa compréhension, en ce moment, et c'est terrifiant.

— Et toi, ça va ? demande Sam. Steve me demande souvent de tes nouvelles, mais si tu ne veux pas que je lui parle de toi, ça ne me dérange pas.

— Ça m'est égal, dit Bucky. Il a arrêté de me stalker, il peut bien prendre des nouvelles de moi. Dis-lui que ça va. Que tout va bien. Que je suis content qu'il commence à aller mieux. Tu lui diras, ok ?

— Ok, répond Sam. Mais tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ?

— Oui, sourit Bucky.

.

 _Janvier_

Bucky n'a jamais aimé le mois de janvier. Déjà, parce que c'est le cinq de ce mois que sa mère est morte, quand il avait douze ans. Un accident de la route, une plaque de verglas invisible. C'est la première fois depuis sa mort que Bucky va au cimetière sans Steve, et lorsqu'il s'arrête devant la grille de l'entrée, il se demande s'il sera de taille à supporter l'épreuve, cette année.

Finalement, après un long moment, il parvient à se convaincre de mettre un pied devant l'autre et arrive devant la tombe. Un petit bouquet de fleurs blanches dont Bucky ne connaît pas le nom attend déjà dans un vase. Les fleurs sont fraîches du jour. Il est huit heures du matin, le soleil vient à peine de se lever ; Steve a dû passer très tôt pour que Bucky ne le voie pas.

La vision des fleurs provoque un véritable tsunami dans l'esprit de Bucky, un raz-de-marée sur ses joues. Il n'a plus pleuré comme ça depuis l'ascenseur, chez Sam, le jour de sa libération. Ses larmes coulent dans son écharpe noire.

— Maman, je sais pas quoi faire, hoquette-t-il entre deux sanglots. J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma vie.

La tombe, malheureusement, ne lui offre pas de conseil salvateur.

Après un long, très long moment, il essuie ses joues, pose son bouquet à lui à côté de celui de Steve, et sort du cimetière, les yeux bouffis.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il sort son portable et décide d'envoyer un message à Steve.

 _Merci pour les fleurs._

Bucky ne s'attend pas à recevoir de réponse, mais elle arrive tout de même, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

 _De rien._

Il fixe le texto comme s'il contenait le message le plus important du monde.

Finalement, il décide de se coucher et de passer la journée au lit. Son esprit l'épuise.

Il a rendez-vous avec la psychologue le lendemain. C'est un moment qu'il attend avec beaucoup de terreur et d'impatience. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, dans la salle d'attente, il en lâche son magazine.

Le début est compliqué.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé dire, avoue Bucky.

— On peut commencer par apprendre à se connaître, sourit la psychologue. Je m'appelle Helen Cho, j'ai 35 ans. J'étais chirurgienne avant, mais je me suis reconvertie dans la psychologie il y a quatre ans. Je fais de la gymnastique et j'ai deux chats. J'aime essayer de comprendre ce qui bloque quelqu'un et j'espère pouvoir vous aider à surmonter ces blocages. À votre tour.

— Je m'appelle Bucky. J'ai 26 ans. Je suis ingénieur en informatique pour Stark Industries.

Il ne sait pas quoi ajouter d'autre sans entrer dans le vif du sujet. Helen hoche la tête d'un air encourageant.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Bucky ?

 _J'ai été séquestré par mon ex-petit ami._

Il ouvre la bouche.

Puis la referme.

Puis la rouvre.

Puis la referme.

Helen le regarde d'un air patient, avec un sourire bienveillant au coin des lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle continuera à le regarder comme ça lorsqu'il lui dira qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier un homme qui lui a pourtant causé beaucoup de souffrance ?

— Je suis perdu, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix faible.

Helen hoche la tête.

— C'est une sensation tout à fait normale. Qu'est-ce qui vous donne cette impression ?

Bucky fixe ses mains.

— Je n'arrive pas à me réhabituer à ma vie. Après… avoir été séquestré.

Un silence de mort tombe sur la pièce.

— Pardon ? demande Helen. Vous…

— Vous ne pouvez rien dire, pas vrai ? coupe Bucky. Tout ce que je raconte ici. Vous ne pouvez en parler à personne. Éthiquement parlant.

— C'est vrai, mais…

— Je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent. Que la police le sache.

— Vous n'en avez pas parlé à la police ?

Helen est visiblement en train de lutter pour ne pas laisser la surprise prendre le pas sur son professionnalisme.

— Vous connaissiez votre agresseur ?

 _Agresseur._ C'est la première fois qu'il voit Steve sous cette lumière. Ravisseur, d'accord. Détraqué, sans aucun doute. Mais _agresseur_ implique de la souffrance physique, et Steve ne l'a jamais fait physiquement souffrir. C'est bien pour ça que son esprit, tout en n'arrivant pas à passer par-dessus, lui en veut de rester bloqué sur cet événement.

Mais maintenant que Bucky y réfléchit, il y a bien eu agression. Psychologique. Il n'a pas les marques pour le prouver, mais il a reçu une blessure. Et quoi qu'en pense son cerveau, elle prendra du temps à guérir.

— Bucky ?

Bucky sursaute. Il s'est perdu dans ses pensées, une fois de plus.

— C'était mon petit ami, avoue-t-il.

— Votre petit ami vous a séquestré ?

— Après notre rupture. Il m'avait trompé. Ça paraît tellement ridicule, maintenant.

Helen reste silencieuse, pensive. Attentive.

— Il a mis un somnifère dans mon thé. Il m'a emmené dans la maison de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas que je le quitte. Il a probablement fait ça sous le coup du stress et de la dépression. Il n'est pas comme ça, en vrai.

— Vous le connaissiez bien ?

— C'est mon meilleur ami depuis que je suis enfant.

— Et c'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas en parler à la police. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit incriminé.

— Non.

— Quand vous êtes-vous échappé ?

— Je ne me suis pas échappé. J'ai raté ma tentative. J'ai pleuré, et il a pleuré, et il a accepté de me libérer, et je lui ai demandé de se faire soigner. C'était en novembre. Il m'a libéré le 19 novembre, quinze jours après m'avoir enlevé.

— Pourquoi n'avoir pas cherché de l'aide plus tôt ?

— Parce que je croyais que je n'en aurais pas besoin. Je me disais que ce n'était pas si terrible. J'étais attaché au canapé, à regarder Netflix sans arrêt. Il me donnait à manger, à boire, il me laissait prendre des douches et aller aux toilettes chaque fois que je demandais. Il ne m'a… jamais touché une seule fois. Il y a pire, comme séquestration.

— Je crains que votre esprit ne fasse pas vraiment la différence.

— C'est bien pour ça que je suis là. Parce que j'ai fini par m'en rendre compte.

 _Je veux juste aller mieux,_ pense-t-il.

— Bon, dit Helen. Je pense que nous aurons besoin de plusieurs séances de travail.

Bucky hoche la tête. Plusieurs dizaines, même. Il ne lui a même pas encore avoué que Steve lui manque toujours.

.

 _Février_

Ils décident de se voir une fois par semaine. Mais lorsqu'il rentre chez lui après une séance de psychothérapie, Bucky est toujours frustré. Il a l'impression que les progrès ne viennent pas, qu'il ne trouve pas les bons mots, qu'Helen ne comprend pas. Il commence à croire qu'il a pris la thérapie comme un médicament qui le ferait aller mieux d'un seul coup, magiquement, et qu'il s'est sacrément planté.

L'avantage, c'est qu'il rencontre quelqu'un. Lorsque Bucky entre dans la salle d'attente, chaque semaine, l'homme est là, assis sur la chaise d'en face. La première fois, Bucky lui adresse un simple salut que l'homme lui rend, puis il se plonge dans un magazine sans plus lui prêter attention. La salle d'attente d'un cabinet de psychologues n'est pas vraiment l'endroit où on s'attend à trouver l'amour.

La deuxième semaine, l'homme lui sourit et lui tend un autre magazine.

— La BD de celui-ci est sympa.

Bucky hausse un sourcil, mais il prend le magazine et lit la petite BD de fin. C'est vrai, elle est rigolote. Lorsqu'il sourit, l'homme lui adresse un clin d'œil et retourne à son propre magazine.

La troisième semaine, ils se mettent à discuter ensemble. L'homme, qui s'appelle Matt, a rendez-vous avec le docteur Banner, un autre psychologue du cabinet. Bucky a vu sa plaque sur la porte, et il s'est rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de Bruce Banner, un des amis de Tony. Il était même là lors de sa fête de Nouvel An.

La quatrième semaine, Matt l'invite au restaurant. Ils passent une bonne soirée. Bucky ne se souvient même plus de son dernier rendez-vous amoureux (et ils étaient tous avant Steve, alors ça ne compte pas vraiment), mais l'ambiance est détendue. Il évite soigneusement le sujet de son enlèvement et de son ex-petit ami. Lorsqu'ils se baladent en ville sur le chemin du retour, ils longent des vitrines décorées de fond en comble de rose et de blanc.

— Je déteste la St Valentin, dit Matt. C'est tellement commercial. Pas vrai ?

Bucky hausse les épaules. Il n'est pas fan non plus de la célébration, mais chaque année, lorsqu'il revenait du travail (ou de la fac, avant ça), Steve lui offrait une rose, un cadeau, et ils faisaient l'amour toute la nuit ensuite.

Il ne sait pas si le souvenir l'attendrit ou l'écœure.

— Mince, j'aurais dû me taire ? demande Matt. Tu fais partie des défenseurs de la fête ?

— Non, sourit Bucky.

Il ne se passe rien, ce soir-là. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.

Matt l'invite une nouvelle fois le 14 février, sous prétexte d'exorciser la St-Valentin. Bucky refuse, sous prétexte qu'il a du travail. Le 14 février, c'est une journée qu'il doit passer avec Netflix, une bière dans la main. Matt ne se décourage pas et programme ça au quinze.

C'est quelqu'un de gentil. Il est châtain, il a les yeux marron, il est grand mais pas trop, musclé mais pas trop. Intelligent sans être snob, amical, agréable.

Il aurait tout pour plaire, et Bucky lutte très fort pour lui donner une chance. Il ne pourra jamais l'aimer comme il aime Steve, c'est un fait, mais comme Steve n'est plus là, il faut bien qu'il fasse avec ce qu'il a.

Alors, soit. Il n'y a pas de surprise, pas de ferveur, et même au lit, c'est un peu plat. Peut-être que c'est pas mal, plat. Peut-être que ça a une chance de marcher là où la passion a échoué. Il espère.

Mais même quand il se réveille dans son grand lit et que Matt est à côté de lui, il se sent terriblement seul.


	8. The News

Salut !

Merci pour vos reviews, **Nagron, Hase, Pilgrim, L** (Merciii ! Je suis ravie de te broyer le coeur XD Mais comme je ne suis pas entièrement cruelle non plus, je vais aussi partager un petit peu mon Bucky avec toi. XD). Vos commentaires adorables m'envoient toujours au septième ciel ! Vous êtes des anges de lumière et d'amour.

Pour le titre de ce chapitre (ho ho, la chanson en question passe dans ma playlist juste comme j'écris ça ! (Ce qui n'est pas étonnant en fait vu que je la kiffe à l'infini et au delà)), il nous vient de **Train - The News,** une chanson que j'ai découvert un jour de fin novembre (le 23 exactement, si vous voulez tout savoir, pendant que je faisais mes courses à Super U, dans le rayon des calendriers de l'Avent), et c'était le coup de foudre ultime et absolu, comme ça m'arrive environ dix fois par mois. Je suis donc rentrée chez moi, je l'ai écoutée en boucle, et comme j'étais en pleine relecture de mon NaNo fini un peu plus tôt et que la chanson parle d'un mec qui pète les plombs et dont on pense qu'il devient dingue, j'ai pensé STEEEEEEEVE. (Et Bucky aussi, en fait.)

Donc théoriquement mon NaNo était déjà écrit quand je l'ai connue, mais elle en est quand même devenue indissociable pour moi ensuite. Allez l'écouter, elle dépote !

Sinon, ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma géniale **Meg** , que je remercie infiniment de suivre le rythme infernal que je lui impose et qui roxx du poney comme toujours ! **MERCIIIII !**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – The News**

.

Bucky se demande s'il ne devrait pas consulter un docteur, lui aussi, et prendre des antidépresseurs. Extérieurement, sa façade est tellement parfaite que même Natasha a arrêté de se douter de quelque chose ; il a perfectionné son sourire au maximum, il met de l'anticernes pour masquer sa fatigue les lendemains de cauchemars et il prend toujours soin de s'habiller parfaitement, pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'avoir sur ce genre de petits détails. Mais intérieurement, quand il se réfugie dans son esprit, il a l'impression de contempler un paysage dévasté, un désert, une forêt après un incendie, un champ craquelé de sécheresse, et il ne sait pas comment redonner un coup de fouet à tout ça.

La thérapie n'aide pas. Il a fini par avouer que Steve continuait à lui manquer et qu'il l'aimait toujours, et Helen a dit que c'était peut-être un syndrome de Stockholm, de l'attachement ressenti envers un ravisseur, et Bucky lui a demandé comment ça se passait quand on aimait le ravisseur avant l'enlèvement. Elle n'a pas su quoi répondre.

Un syndrome de Stockholm. C'est stupide. C'est le genre de chose qu'elle a probablement pioché dans un livre pour avoir un diagnostic à lui appliquer. Par ailleurs, plus il passe du temps en thérapie, plus il réalise qu'il déteste la voir disséquer froidement ses sentiments pour Steve. Elle étale sur la table des choses qui lui paraissaient si belles, avant, des souvenirs précieux qu'il lui a racontés parce qu'il avait confiance, et elle les étudie avec des pincettes de chirurgienne, avec un regard critique. C'est peut-être comme ça que font tous les psychologues, mais ça lui déplaît. Avec le temps, il finit par garder les plus précieux pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, c'était jour de thérapie ; et ce soir, il va parler de Matt à Natasha, Maria et Clint. Autant dire qu'il est projeté si loin de sa zone de confort que c'est presque comme s'il se retrouvait à nouveau attaché au lit dans cette chambre d'amis.

 _Quatre mois, bon sang, ça fait quatre mois, pourquoi j'arrive pas à l'oublier ?_

Ses amis sont déjà là lorsqu'il arrive. Ils se réunissent assez souvent, mais à chaque fois qu'il les voit, Bucky ressent un pic d'angoisse ; il a toujours l'impression qu'ils sauront déceler le décalage qu'il y a entre son masque extérieur flamboyant et son paysage intérieur dévasté et qu'ils lui demanderont des comptes. C'est extrêmement stressant.

— Bon, commence Bucky lorsque les premiers verres sont descendus, il faut que je vous dise, je…

Les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge. Les expressions encourageantes de Maria, Natasha et Clint se font brusquement floues, et toute l'attention de Bucky se porte sur un point, cinq mètres plus loin, une tête dans la foule, à peine visible.

Il renverse sa bouteille. (Il demande toujours une bouteille qu'on décapsule devant lui, à présent, quand il va quelque part.) Le liquide se répand sur ses chaussures.

— Bucky, s'exclame Maria, attention !

Bucky l'entend à travers un bourdonnement. Pendant un instant, il a une sensation de brûlure dans les jambes, dans les poumons, comme le jour où il a pris la fuite dans ce bois. Il a l'impression de porter un vieux pull orange et de courir dans des baskets un peu trop grandes.

— Bucky ? Bucky !

Natasha le secoue. Maria est en train d'essuyer les dégâts avec des serviettes en papier. Clint le fixe d'un air inquiet.

— Ça va, mec ?

Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas.

Steve est là.

Il fait un geste du menton, et les trois têtes de ses amis se tournent vers l'endroit qu'il indique, mais ils ne voient rien. Forcément, le bar est bondé, et ils n'ont pas de radar à Steve, eux.

— Steve est là, croasse-t-il.

— Ah, merde, dit Clint d'un ton compatissant. Ça va aller ?

Ils ne comprennent probablement pas la violence de sa réaction, le pourquoi de sa lividité. Pour eux, ils ont juste vécu une rupture difficile. Bucky, lui, est transporté dans le salon de la maison dans les bois, les menottes mordant dans sa chair (avant que Steve n'enroule du tissu autour), Netflix, le tee-shirt de licorne qui vomit un arc-en-ciel.

Puis la personne devant Steve se déplace, et Bucky le voit en entier. Il s'est coupé les cheveux, rasé la barbe, il a sa veste en cuir marron que Bucky a toujours aimée, et il est en train de rire.

Il est en train de rire.

Bucky ne l'a plus vu rire depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'arrive même plus à se rappeler de l'occasion. C'était avant la rupture, avant l'infidélité. Peut-être même bien avant. Steve ne riait déjà pas tant, avant leur rupture.

Pendant un instant, le son du rire lui parvient, et le cœur de Bucky se dilate. Steve a toujours eu un rire retentissant, communicatif. Bucky se rappelle de longs moments qu'il a passés dans sa jeunesse à essayer de trouver une blague et un bon mot pour pouvoir l'entendre. Et Steve n'en était pas avare, à l'époque. C'est de ce Steve qu'il est tombé amoureux, et là, à nouveau, il est en train de se liquéfier sur le sol du bar.

— Ça va, Bucky ?

— Euh… Ouais. Ça va.

— Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

Il aurait peut-être dû s'en douter. Ils sont à Brooklyn (c'est là qu'habitent Natasha et Sam), à proximité de leur ancien quartier, et c'est un bar qu'ils fréquentaient auparavant. Malgré tout, il n'a même pas imaginé un instant qu'il aurait pu le croiser.

Steve n'est pas seul, bien sûr. Il y a Sam, et deux filles avec eux, que Bucky n'a jamais vues. Steve s'est fait des amies, apparemment. C'est bien.

C'est bien.

— Je crois que je vais rentrer, dit-il, défait.

Ses trois amis se regardent d'un air désolé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu allais nous dire ?

— Une autre fois, répond Bucky.

Il n'a pas envie de parler de Matt maintenant, alors que Steve est dans la pièce. Il a juste envie de deux choses : se diriger vers Steve et le serrer dans ses bras, ou bien rentrer chez lui. Inutile de dire que l'option n°1 n'est pas recevable ; il choisit donc la deuxième.

Cette nuit-là, évidemment, il ne trouve pas le sommeil.

.

Bucky pensait déjà à Steve avant ; mais il pensait au Steve-ravisseur, au Steve-cheveux longs, au Steve-dépression. Là, il a l'impression d'avoir l'image du bar, de Steve en train de rire, gravée au burin derrière ses paupières. Il la voit sans cesse.

— Je voudrais juste arrêter de l'aimer, dit-il à sa psy quand il la revoit, la semaine suivante.

Elle lui adresse un regard dans lequel il croit déceler de la pitié, et il est certain qu'elle se dit, _si vous trouvez la recette miracle, merci de la faire passer,_ mais à la place, elle répond :

— Il faut essayer de vous concentrer sur autre chose. Votre nouveau petit ami, par exemple ?

Le problème, c'est que Matt n'a pas le rire retentissant de Steve, le sourire de Steve, les cheveux blonds de Steve. C'est perdu d'avance.

Malgré tout, il suit le conseil d'Helen, parce que c'est sa seule option.

— On sort, ce soir ? demande Matt au téléphone. Tu aurais un endroit cool où nous emmener ?

Bucky sent ses entrailles se figer. _Ne dis rien. Ne dis rien, Bucky. Ne fais pas ça._

— Je connais un bar sympa à Brooklyn, dit-il.

 _Merde. Merde. Merde._

— Ok !

La situation est cocasse, se dit Bucky. Voilà que c'est lui, à son tour, qui essaie de stalker Steve. S'ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre, tout de même.

Lorsqu'il entre dans le bar, son cœur fait un ramdam d'enfer dans sa poitrine, et il essaie discrètement de regarder partout autour de lui. La déception est affreuse quand il se rend compte que Steve n'est pas là. D'un autre côté, ça paraît logique : c'était probablement une énorme coïncidence, l'autre jour.

Puis il fait un arrêt-image sur lui-même, et réalise qu'il est dans un bar, avec son nouveau petit ami, à regretter l'absence de son ancien petit ami.

— Tu as l'air un peu distrait, lâche Matt. Ça va ?

Bucky doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas éclater de rire. _Distrait._ Si seulement.

Brusquement, il se sent vindicatif. C'est peut-être dû à la déception, mais la seule chose dont il a envie, en cet instant, c'est de trouver une phrase qui repoussera loin de lui ce type gentil, aimable et terriblement banal qui s'imagine avoir trouvé son futur mari.

— J'ai des problèmes d'anxiété, dit-il d'un ton désinvolte. J'ai été séquestré après que quelqu'un ait glissé un somnifère dans ma boisson. Je me méfie des foules.

Matt écarquille les yeux.

— _Quoi ?_

— Tu pensais que j'allais chez le psy pour le plaisir de dépenser cinquante dollars par semaine ? rétorque Bucky avec animosité.

 _Arrête, par pitié, arrête, il n'a pas mérité ça._

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'énerve même pas. Il pince les lèvres, et répond, toujours aussi gentiment :

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'être d'humeur, ce soir. Je n'aurais pas dû te proposer de sortir. On peut remettre ça à une autre fois, si tu préfères.

Pourquoi il ne se met pas en colère ? Bucky aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un pour le remettre à sa place. Il hausse les épaules, et décide de faire taire son irritation, et la soirée se traîne jusqu'à ce que Matt décide finalement de quitter le bar.

— Tu veux que je vienne chez toi ce soir ? demande-t-il.

Bucky pense à son lit, à Netflix, à la licorne, et il répond non merci, il préfère être seul. Matt n'insiste pas. (Ce simple fait devrait en faire quelqu'un de dix fois plus recommandable que Steve. Malheureusement, le cœur de Bucky n'est pas du même avis.)

.

Lorsqu'il travaille à assembler des pièces informatiques, Bucky pense au bar. Lorsqu'il prend sa pause déjeuner, il pense au bar. Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, il pense au bar.

Lorsqu'il pense au bar, ce n'est pas vraiment au bar qu'il pense.

 _J'y vais ce soir ?_

C'est la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine qu'il va à Brooklyn. Une fois de plus, et il commencera réellement à glisser vers la pente du stalker.

Toute la soirée, il hésite, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose une question cruciale : _quel est mon but ?_

Il pourrait y aller pour prendre du bon temps. Comme ça, sans raison. ( _Menteur._ )

Il pourrait y aller pour voir comment Steve se porte. S'il se remet bien. ( _Menteur._ )

Ok, d'accord. Il veut y aller pour avoir un autre aperçu de Steve en train de rire. ( _Et ensuite ?_ )

Et ensuite ?

Bonne question. Il se la posera une fois qu'il aura Steve devant les yeux.

Steve n'est pas au bar, ce soir-là. Ni le suivant. Ni celui d'après. Ni l'autre qui vient. Bucky se ruine en vodkas-cocas pour un fantôme.

Le cinquième jour, il est très sérieusement en train d'envisager d'envoyer un SMS à Steve, lorsque celui-ci entre dans la pièce. Aussitôt, ses yeux se tournent vers Bucky. Lui aussi, il doit être doté d'un radar à Bucky. Pendant une seconde qui a le goût d'éternité, ils se fixent, tous les deux éberlués. Ils sont à cinq mètres de distance, bien en face, et Bucky ne rate aucun des petits détails ; comment il est coiffé, quelle chemise il a mise, quelles chaussures il porte (les bottes, il a dû venir en moto). Il note que ses joues ont perdu le côté émacié qu'elles avaient dans la maison dans les bois. Il a l'air en bonne santé. Il a l'air d'aller bien.

Pendant un instant, il semble suspendu entre deux précipices, il baisse les yeux vers le sol, puis les remonte vers Bucky, et il donne l'impression qu'il va faire un pas vers lui, mais quelqu'un crie son nom, sur la droite, et ils tournent tous les deux la tête dans cette direction. Une fille agite le bras d'un air joyeux.

Steve tourne la tête vers Bucky, ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis baisse les yeux et se dirige vers la fille.

Et ça fait mal. Putain, Bucky n'aurait pas imaginé à quel point ça pourrait faire mal de se faire ignorer. Il sait que Steve suit à la lettre ses instructions ( _ne m'approche plus_ ), mais il a l'impression que sa gorge est inondée d'acide. Il se retourne vers le bar et avale d'un coup sa boisson, avant de claquer dix dollars sur le comptoir et de sortir.

(Il s'attend à ce que Steve le suive, comme au bon vieux temps. Cinq minutes plus tard, il est toujours seul dans la rue.)

Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, il ne comprend pas comment il arrive à se sentir encore plus misérable que lorsqu'il était enfermé dans cette maison avec Steve. Plus le temps passe, et plus sa mémoire se fait floue (bientôt cinq mois, déjà). Ses souvenirs se modifient, prennent une autre teinte, comme une vieille photo en sépia, ils perdent de leur côté dramatique, et finalement, c'est tout ce qui s'est passé après, les mois qui ont suivi, sans jamais trouver son équilibre, qui lui paraissent les plus horribles.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a été libéré, il a envie d'en parler à un de ses amis. Quelqu'un d'autre que sa psy, en tout cas. Mais tous ses amis sont également des amis de Steve, et il a promis qu'il tiendrait le secret.

Une nouvelle fois, il passe la nuit réveillé. Il se demande s'il devrait s'attacher au lit avec des menottes pour se sentir mieux.

Le lendemain, contre toute attente, il reçoit un mail de Steve. Ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il doit s'y reprendre à trois fois pour réussir à l'ouvrir.

 _Bucky,_

 _C'est Steve._

(Sans blague.)

 _Ça fait longtemps que je veux t'envoyer un message sans trouver le courage. Mais après t'avoir vu, hier, je crois que je ne peux pas le différer plus longtemps._

 _Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus que je te contacte, mais je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, parce que c'est impardonnable, comme tout le mal que je t'ai fait, d'ailleurs, mais je veux te dire que je le regrette profondément, et que si c'était à refaire, je préférerais mourir plutôt que de recommencer._

 _Malgré cette dernière phrase qui peut me faire paraître suicidaire, je vais mieux. Et c'est maintenant que je vais mieux que je réalise à quel point j'étais tombé bas durant cette période. Ça n'excuse rien, mais je veux que tu saches que ce n'était pas vraiment moi, aux commandes. Je pense que tu le sais, parce que sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de me faire soigner, tu serais tout bêtement allé voir la police. Je te remercie de ne pas y être allé et de m'avoir donné une chance._

 _Maintenant, ça va mieux. J'ai retrouvé un boulot de dessinateur dans une boîte publicitaire. J'ai l'impression d'être plus stable dans ma tête. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reste à l'écart l'un de l'autre ; de toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que tu aies très envie de me revoir, si j'en crois ton départ précipité d'hier. Désolé, d'ailleurs. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là, sinon, j'aurais choisi un autre endroit._

 _Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout, Bucky. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu vas bien aussi et que je ne continue pas à te faire souffrir indirectement._

 _Steve._

Lorsque Bucky termine le mail, c'est un tel maelstrom d'émotions à l'intérieur de lui qu'il est obligé de prendre une profonde respiration pour que son cerveau se remette à fonctionner. C'est son ventre qui prend le plus cher. Il y a de la tristesse, en grande quantité, de la joie à l'idée que Steve aille mieux, de l'incrédulité ( _s'il en croit mon départ précipité ? Putain, il a toujours autant de merde dans les yeux_ ), mais le plus surprenant, quelque part, c'est l'incroyable colère qui déferle dans ses entrailles.

Steve va mieux. Il n'a pas le droit de se sentir mieux alors qu'il a ruiné la vie de Bucky. Il n'a aucun droit.

Steve ne veut plus qu'ils se revoient. Quelle ironie, quand c'est lui qui l'a kidnappé parce qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter !

Steve espère qu'il va bien. Mais il s'en fiche, au fond. Sinon, il serait venu lui parler hier. À la place, il lui envoie un mail, comme un lâche.

Une fureur rouge dans les veines, Bucky se met à son ordinateur et tape un brouillon de mail.

 _Steve._

 _Je suis content que tu te sentes stable dans ta tête. Moi, je me sens dévasté dans la mienne, et c'est entièrement à cause de toi. Prends tes responsabilités._

Non.

Il efface.

 _Steve._

 _Tu as l'air d'avoir réussi à passer à autre chose. Toutes mes félicitations. Moi, comme un imbécile, je suis resté bloqué sur mon enlèvement et mes sentiments pour toi. Netflix et le putain de tee-shirt licorne._

 _Je t'aime tellement que je commence à te haïr._

Certainement pas.

Troisième essai.

 _Steve,_

 _Si tu étais vraiment aussi désolé, tu aurais pu me le dire en face hier, au lieu de m'envoyer ce mail. Je suis sûr que tu avais hâte d'aller retrouver tes nouveaux amis, qui ne connaissent pas ton passé scandaleux et qui te font te sentir normal. Pas comme moi, avec tous les mauvais souvenirs que je te rappelle._

Au bout de la troisième fois, il pousse un profond soupir et passe la main dans ses cheveux, frustré.

Finalement, il tape :

 _Steve,_

 _Merci pour ton mail._

Et il l'envoie.

Et lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, il regarde Netflix.

.

Le mail aurait pu l'aider à tourner la page et à lui faire oublier ses sentiments pour Steve, mais si un putain d'enlèvement n'y a pas réussi, il ne faut pas trop y compter. Bucky se plaint à sa psy.

— J'ai envie de le revoir. Comment c'est possible ? Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ?

— Les mauvais souvenirs n'arrivent pas à occulter les bons. Peut-être que vous devriez avoir une discussion, face à face. Si vous ne le confrontez pas, vous garderez toujours vos sentiments en vous, et vous ne pourrez pas vous en débarrasser.

— Vous me conseillez d'organiser un rendez-vous avec le type qui m'a _kidnappé ?_

— Vous ne lui donnez cette étiquette que quand ça vous arrange, fait remarquer Helen. Je vous suggère d'organiser avec un rendez-vous avec l'homme dont vous étiez amoureux (Bucky note qu'elle emploie le verbe au passé. Il n'est pas aussi certain, dans son cas.) pour que vous puissiez lui parler de ce qui vous tient à cœur et vous sentir libéré de ce qui vous retient prisonnier.

 _Steve me retient prisonnier,_ pense-t-il. _Sans menottes, sans chaînes, sans clé, il retient mon esprit prisonnier._

— Vous pouvez y aller avec quelqu'un, si ça vous fait vous sentir plus en sécurité, fait remarquer Helen.

Ce qu'en comprend l'esprit de Bucky, c'est qu'il a la permission officielle de sa psy pour stalker Steve. (Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit.)

Elle n'a peut-être pas tort, mais Bucky n'a certainement pas l'intention de demander à Steve un rendez-vous pour lui dire qu'il n'arrive pas à se le sortir de la tête. Malgré le ressentiment qu'il continue à éprouver, Steve a l'air de s'en sortir, et c'est tant mieux. (Bucky arrive presque à s'en convaincre, parfois.)

Néanmoins, il continue à errer du côté de Brooklyn, sous le prétexte de sortir avec ses amis. Natasha, Clint et Maria ne l'ont jamais aussi souvent vu.

— Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu te réconcilies avec Steve, fait remarquer Natasha un soir, alors qu'ils ne sont que tous les deux.

— Réconcilie ? répète Bucky.

L'idée est hautement incongrue. Se réconcilier après une séquestration ? Natasha n'en sait rien, bien sûr, mais malgré tout, comme toujours, elle est observatrice.

— Ne me dis pas que tu viens à Brooklyn tous les soirs ou presque pour nos beaux yeux, Bucky. Je sais ce que tu te dis.

Ha ! Ben vas-y, prouve-le.

— Ça s'est mal terminé entre vous et tu lui en veux. Mais tu as encore des sentiments pour lui et tu as envie de le revoir. Et ça te fait mal qu'il refasse sa vie alors que tu n'arrives pas à tourner la page. Sans compter que tu te sens seul. Après tout, c'était ton meilleur ami.

Bucky lève les yeux vers elle et déglutit.

— J'ai raison ? demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

D'accord. Leçon tirée : ne jamais sous-estimer Natasha.

— Oui.

— D'où la réconciliation.

— J'ai peur de me réconcilier avec lui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il commence à aller mieux, et que c'est probablement parce que je ne suis plus là. Je ne veux pas le faire rechuter en revenant.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous remettre à traîner ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Vous pouvez juste vous réconcilier. Vous dire, c'est bon, tout est pardonné, vous souhaiter mutuellement bonne chance pour le reste.

— Ce serait l'idéal, admet Bucky. Si je réussissais à lui pardonner.

Elle ne connaît pas le quart de l'affaire, mais malgré tout, elle ne juge pas. Elle ne lui dit pas que ça fait plus de neuf mois depuis cette histoire d'infidélité et qu'il serait temps qu'il passe à autre chose. Elle se contente de hocher la tête.

— Je sais que le pardon ne se décide pas, il vient ou il ne vient pas. Mais peut-être que tu peux essayer de lui forcer la main.

— Peut-être, répond Bucky, peu convaincu.

— Ou sinon, trouve-toi un mec.

— J'en ai déjà un.

— _Quoi ?!_

Bucky ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant son indignation.

— Et tu comptais nous le dire un jour ?

— Oui, le soir où j'ai vu Steve dans le bar.

Au moins, ça a le mérite de la faire taire d'un coup. Bucky en profite pour lui parler de Matt, de leur rencontre (sans une pléthore de détails, bien sûr. La dernière chose qu'il souhaite, c'est que Natasha sache qu'il a rendez-vous de façon hebdomadaire avec une psy. Il a déjà suffisamment honte de lui-même comme ça).

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il a de sérieux doutes sur la longévité de cette relation (surtout si un aperçu d'une seconde de Steve en train de rire lui fait plus d'effet qu'une soirée entière avec le type). Mais Natasha a l'air de sincèrement se réjouir pour lui, alors il garde le silence.

.

Malgré tout le temps qu'il passe à Brooklyn exprès, c'est totalement par hasard qu'il rencontre Steve, la fois suivante. Clint l'a invité à venir manger des pizzas le jour de son anniversaire, en attendant de le fêter officiellement quand tout le monde serait libre ; et Bucky, qui ne pouvait pas décliner une telle offre, a proposé de passer acheter des bières avant.

C'est là, dans le magasin, un pack de six de Bud Light à la main, qu'il tombe sur Steve. En train de faire les courses. Comme si Brooklyn n'avait qu'un seul putain de supermarché. Et pile le jour de son anniversaire, évidemment.

Le pire, c'est que Steve n'est pas seul. Le pire, c'est cette fille à côté de lui, qui a sa main posée sur son bras et qui rit à ses phrases. Elle est très brune, très jolie, et lorsque Steve s'arrête brutalement dans l'allée, elle le regarde d'un air étonné.

— Steve ?

Et Bucky reste là, bêtement, le pack à la main, à écouter la fille prononcer le nom de son Steve, sauf que ce n'est plus _son_ Steve, pas vrai, apparemment, c'est le Steve de cette fille, maintenant. Sous l'éclairage cru des néons, il la reconnaît ; c'était celle qui était avec Steve lorsqu'il a ri, dans le bar, et c'est celle qui l'a appelé lorsqu'il regardait Bucky.

— Steve ? insiste-t-elle en secouant son bras.

Elle jette un regard à Bucky, puis à nouveau à Steve – ils sont tellement figés, tous les deux, qu'on dirait que le temps s'est arrêté pour eux. C'est le cas, quelque part.

Finalement, Bucky pose son pack de bière par terre. Il sait que Steve ne dira rien tant que Bucky ne lui aura pas fait comprendre qu'il a le droit de lui adresser la parole.

— Salut, Steve, dit-il.

Il comptait ajouter "ça fait un bail", mais ces deux petits mots sont tout ce qu'il est capable de prononcer avant que sa gorge ne se referme comme un piège à loup.

— Salut, Bucky, marmonne Steve.

Il ne tend pas la main pour la lui serrer. Il ne fait aucun geste. Ses yeux sont obstinément fixés sur la veste noire de Bucky.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent dans le silence le plus total, et la copine de Steve n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

— Steve ? Qui est-ce ? Tu nous présentes ?

Steve ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Puis il retente.

— C'est Bucky, mon…

 _Ex-meilleur ami ? Ex-amant ? Ex-victime ?_

Visiblement, Steve n'a pas la moindre idée de comment terminer sa phrase.

— C'est Bucky, répète-t-il maladroitement.

De toute évidence, la copine de Steve semble se dire qu'il faut qu'elle prenne les choses en main. Elle en tend une à Bucky.

— Enchantée… Bucky. Je m'appelle Jenny. Je suis la petite amie de Steve.

Bucky fixe sa main pendant un long moment, puis il lève lentement la sienne pour la serrer.

— Enchanté, dit-il. (Le mot irrite sa gorge avec autant de force que s'il venait de vomir la boule d'un fléau d'armes). James Barnes. (Elle n'a pas le droit de l'appeler Bucky.) Je suis un ami de Steve.

Steve relève brusquement les yeux à cette phrase.

— Vraiment ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, dit Jenny.

Steve baisse à nouveau le regard. Bucky serre les dents.

— On s'est… un peu disputés, dit-il. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.

— Oh, dit Jenny en prenant un air compréhensif. Je suis désolée pour vous. Steve, je vais chercher le reste des courses, d'accord ? Je vous laisse tranquilles.

Avec une raideur de robot, Steve lui donne la liste et le panier de courses à moitié rempli, et Jenny adresse un dernier sourire à Bucky avant de s'éloigner.

Le silence qui suit son départ paraît plus lourd qu'un sac de parpaings.

— Jenny, hein, murmure Bucky.

Steve relève les yeux vers lui, l'air atrocement mal à l'aise.

— Oui. C'est… elle est gentille.

— Bon, bon, bien, parfait, dit Bucky sans écouter ce qu'il dit.

— On est ensemble depuis un mois.

— Magnifique.

— Bucky, je suis désolé…

Cette fois, Bucky s'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Désolé d'avoir une copine ?

Steve hésite.

— Entre autres… Mais… aussi pour le reste. Mais tu as reçu mon mail, de toute façon…

— Oui.

— Merci d'avoir répondu.

Bucky hausse les épaules.

— Tu vas mieux, alors.

— Oui, dit Steve. Je vois un psy qui m'aide énormément. Je prends des médicaments, je suis suivi par un docteur. Je vais mieux.

— Bon. C'est bien.

— Et… Et toi ?

— Moi ? Oh, ça va. La routine. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un, moi aussi.

Pendant un instant, il ressent une joie féroce devant la douleur qui traverse les yeux de Steve.

— Oh. C'est… super, Bucky. Je suis… content pour toi.

Tu parles. Aussi content que Bucky à propos de Jenny, probablement.

— Il s'appelle Matt, ajoute-t-il par pur esprit revanchard. On s'est rencontrés dans une salle d'attente.

(Là aussi, inutile de dire que c'était chez le psy. Ce serait la fin du monde.)

— S… Super, répète Steve, les yeux rivés sur le carrelage du supermarché. Alors tu es… heureux…?

— Autant que toi, j'imagine.

Steve lâche un petit rire incrédule, et Bucky sait qu'il se dit qu'il ne voit pas comment ils pourraient être heureux l'un sans l'autre. Il le sait, parce que lui-même pense la même chose. Mais Steve répond simplement :

— Je vois. Tant mieux.

— Ouais. Tant mieux. C'était sympa de te voir, Steve.

— Toi aussi, Bucky.

Ils se fixent, pendant un instant, incapables de se laisser mutuellement partir, puis Bucky se penche pour ramasser son pack de bière et se dirige vers la caisse.

— Bucky ! appelle Steve.

Il se retourne. Steve est toujours là où il l'a laissé.

— Quoi ?

— … Joyeux anniversaire.

Bucky le regarde. Il a l'impression que quelqu'un l'a fusillé et que son corps se vide de son sang par une multitude de trous. Il déglutit, puis hoche la tête. S'il reste ici un instant de plus, ses yeux vont exploser sous la pression des larmes qui s'accumulent derrière.

— Merci.

Lorsqu'il s'en va, cette fois, Steve ne le retient pas. En passant, il prend deux bouteilles de vodka pour les ajouter à la bière.

Il en aura probablement besoin, ce soir.

.

Une fois chez Clint, Bucky attend à peine que le film commence pour descendre la vodka. Les plaies de la fusillade ne se sont toujours pas refermées, le sang coule toujours, et il a besoin de se refournir en liquide.

Clint ne fait aucune réflexion, mais même s'il en avait fait une, Bucky n'aurait peut-être pas été en mesure de l'entendre. En l'état, il est tout aussi bourré que lui, et finit par s'endormir en plein milieu de _The Dark Knight._ Bucky, lâchement abandonné, continue à engloutir sa vodka.

Steve. Steve et Bucky. Steve et Jenny. (Décidément, ça sonne mieux, Steve et Bucky.) Steve est heureux. Steve est guéri. Steve est parti.

Bucky se demande pourquoi ça fait aussi mal. Depuis l'infidélité, il a passé son temps à tenter d'oublier Steve, ou à dire à Steve de le laisser tranquille, puis Steve l'a kidnappé et il ne rêvait que de s'enfuir. Quel genre de masochiste peut vouloir retourner avec un mec pareil ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez lui, pour continuer à toujours vouloir être la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Steve ?

Et pourtant, c'est ancré tellement profond à l'intérieur de lui que c'est comme si c'était tissé dans son être. Steve et Jenny ? Quelle blague. Steve ne pourra jamais aimer Jenny aussi intensément qu'il aime Bucky. Ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Il ne la kidnappera jamais. (Et Bucky se demande à quel point il faut être taré pour prendre un _kidnapping_ comme une preuve d'amour plutôt qu'une preuve de maladie. Oh, il disait que Steve était un psychopathe, mais il n'est pas mieux. Il est bien arrangé, lui aussi.)

Plus il enchaîne les verres, plus la jalousie l'étouffe. Steve n'a pas le droit. Il n'a pas le droit. Il faut qu'il le sache.

Vacillant, il se lève pour prendre son portable resté dans sa veste. Il s'enferme dans les toilettes et regarde, assis sur le bord de la baignoire, le carrelage se brouiller tandis qu'il écoute les sonneries résonner dans le vide.

— _Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Steve Rogers… Merci de laisser un message._

Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix lui fait presque glisser le portable des mains. Il jure et le rattrape in extremis.

— Steve. C'est Bucky. Je voulais juste te dire que t'as pas le droit. Tu m'entends ? J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, et t'as pas le droit d'être heureux, t'as pas le droit de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, pas après ce que tu m'as fait. T'as pas le droit d'être heureux alors que tu m'as pourri la vie, et t'as pas le droit de passer à autre chose alors que moi, je reste bloqué dessus en permanence. T'as pas le droit de me souhaiter mon anniversaire. T'as pas le droit d'être à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu m'appartiens. Ton bonheur m'appartient, parce que t'as brisé le mien. Tu dois payer ta dette, tu m'entends ? Tu dois te faire pardonner. T'as pas le droit de te défiler. Tu comprends ? Prends tes responsabilités, Steve. Paie ta putain de dette. Rends-moi mon bonheur.

Bucky raccroche.

Puis il vomit dans les toilettes, se couche dans la baignoire, ferme les yeux, et il oublie tout.


	9. Glass Arm Shattering

Hello à tous ! Merci pour vos super commentaires, **Julindy, Nagron, Dryptéis, Rhea** (héhé, merci beaucoup ! Comme tu dis, la "folie" change un peu de camp!), **Pilgrim, Hase,** et **L** (Merci, je suis ravie de lire ça! :D). Vous êtes des amours, toujours fidèles au poste, je vous kiffe à l'infini et au delà !

Ce titre de chapitre, **Glass Arm Shattering** ("bras de verre qui se brise"), vient de l'album Deadwing de **Porcupine Tree**. En dehors du fait que ce soit une des plus magnifiques chansons du monde (à mon avis très très impartial), ça me faisait rigoler d'imaginer que ce n'était pas un bras de verre qui se brise, mais un bras en métal, celui de Bucky. Même si un titre plus approprié serait certainement "Glass Heart Shattering". Bref, en tout cas, on peut dire qu'il y a des morceaux de corps qui se brisent métaphoriquement, dans ce chapitre ! J'étais sur le point de vous dire "hé, les choses s'arrangent quelque peu !" mais en fait, finalement, moyen.

Pardon ! Je vous promets que ça ne sera pas tout le temps horrible. (Je répète ça depuis le début en fait, haha ! XD) Et je tiens à vous féliciter de rester envers et contre tout et de continuer à reviewer alors que c'est pas les bisounours et compagnie. Vous êtes les meilleures !

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par **Meg,** la plus géniale des bêtas, qui arrive envers et contre tout à toujours trouver un petit moment dans la semaine pour m'envoyer ses remarques délicieuses et ses corrections pertinentes. **MERCI MEEEEG !** Lire tes adorables commentaires sur chaque phrase me ravit toujours, tu peux pas imaginer !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Glass Arm Shattering**

.

Steve a du mal à se réveiller. Des fragments de rêve lui échappent, et il voudrait les retenir, parce qu'il est en train de faire les courses avec Bucky, qui lui dit ce qu'il faut acheter, et qui lui sourit tendrement. Mais les morceaux commencent déjà à se disloquer au fur et à mesure que le sommeil le quitte.

Lorsqu'il prend conscience du poids d'un bras qui n'est pas le sien sur sa poitrine, il se tourne, le sourire aux lèvres, pour contempler le visage de Bucky.

Sauf que ce n'est pas Bucky qui s'est endormi à ses côtés, mais Jenny, et le décalage entre ses attentes et la réalité lui fait l'effet d'une douche glaciale.

C'est vrai. Il n'est plus avec Bucky. Il sort avec quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant.

Il n'a pas tant de mal que ça à se faire à l'idée, d'habitude. Son psychiatre l'aide énormément à intégrer le fait que Bucky est une partie de sa vie révolue et qu'il est temps de tourner la page. Bien sûr, il y a toujours la culpabilité de ses actes (celle-là ne disparaîtra jamais, probablement), mais le chemin parcouru depuis la première fois qu'il a débarqué dans son cabinet est tout de même impressionnant. Avant, il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer le nom de Bucky. À présent, il est capable d'évoquer la plupart de ses pires souvenirs afin de les exorciser. Il fait moins de cauchemars.

Il y a juste cette course-poursuite dans les bois qui ne veut pas s'effacer de sa mémoire, et les larmes de Bucky, ses cris, mais il sait bien que ça risque de prendre un moment. C'est déjà incroyable qu'il en soit arrivé là en cinq mois à peine.

Il s'est même trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. C'est Sam qui l'a convaincu ; Steve ne se sentait pas prêt, mais Sam lui a dit d'essayer, tout de même. Après tout, ce serait probablement ce que Bucky voudrait aussi, a-t-il dit. Steve s'est fait la réflexion, en entendant sa formulation, que c'était presque comme si Bucky était mort ; puis il a réalisé que c'était probablement le cas, à un niveau symbolique. Bucky est mort pour lui : il ne voudra plus jamais le voir, lui parler ou entendre parler de lui. Alors il accepté le rendez-vous que Sam lui a arrangé, et ça s'est bien passé, avec Jenny ; elle est gentille, drôle, jolie. Ça fait un mois qu'ils sont ensemble.

Mais hier, il a revu Bucky.

C'était une drôle de journée dès le départ ; elles sont toutes toujours un peu difficiles, mais quand il s'est réveillé et qu'en regardant l'heure sur son portable, il a vu que c'était le 10 mars, un poids massif lui est tombé sur l'estomac. D'habitude, le 10 mars, il essaie de faire un gâteau pour Bucky. Il lui achète un cadeau. Le soir, il l'emmène au restaurant, ou il lui prépare un dîner maison.

Hier, c'était la première fois depuis plus de quinze ans que Bucky ne faisait pas partie de son emploi du temps le 10 mars. Alors il a appelé Jenny et il lui a demandé si elle ne voulait pas venir manger chez lui, parce qu'il était certain de se mettre à déprimer s'il fallait qu'il passe la soirée tout seul. Jenny a accepté, bien entendu. Ils sont allés faire les courses dans son supermarché habituel.

Et là, Bucky était dans les rayons.

C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois que Steve croisait Bucky, en comptant la soirée au bar, où il s'était senti tellement coupable de l'ignorer et de le voir ensuite partir en claquant la porte qu'il avait décidé de lui écrire un mail d'excuses, sur lequel il avait passé la nuit entière, et auquel Bucky avait juste répondu par deux lignes, _Steve, merci pour ton mail._ Au moins, c'était la preuve la plus évidente, s'il en fallait une, que Bucky ne voulait absolument plus rien avoir à voir avec lui.

La première rencontre l'avait déjà suffisamment chamboulé. Il en avait rêvé pendant des jours. La deuxième lui donne l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau en travers du bide, et que tous ses organes se déversent sur le sol, devant Bucky.

Il est beau. Il est toujours aussi beau, mais ça, Steve l'avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'il l'avait croisé, au bar. Mais là, hier, il avait les cheveux attachés, un manteau noir à boutons d'officier, une écharpe noire, un pantalon noir, et son visage pâle, ses yeux clairs, ses lèvres rouges en contraste. Steve a eu l'impression que tout son souffle lui échappait d'un coup pour ne plus revenir. Cinq mois n'ont rien changé au fait que Bucky soit le plus bel homme du monde. Il a minci, aussi, remarque-t-il. Ses pommettes saillent un peu plus. Steve se demande s'il en est la cause. Il espère que non, mais il se doute que la réponse est probablement oui. Il n'ose pas imaginer le traumatisme qu'il a dû infliger à Bucky.

Il doit tellement le haïr.

D'où sa surprise lorsque Bucky s'est présenté à Jenny en tant qu'ami. _Ami._ Jenny ne s'est doutée de rien. Steve ne lui a jamais dit qu'il était bi, il ne lui a jamais parlé de Bucky. Elle lui a tendu la main, comme à un _ami,_ et elle n'a sans doute pas compris pourquoi Bucky la fixait comme s'il y avait une vipère dessus.

Bucky tenait un pack de bière. Est-ce qu'il allait fêter son anniversaire avec Clint, Natasha et Maria, à Brooklyn ? Ou avec ce _Matt_ , dont Steve aurait préféré ne jamais connaître le nom, surtout prononcé avec une telle délectation par Bucky.

Bien sûr, il a mérité de se prendre des vacheries dans la tronche. Il a mérité d'entendre Bucky le narguer avec son nouveau mec. Il a bien une nouvelle copine, lui aussi. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que ça fait aussi mal que si un bulldozer lui était passé dessus. Ce matin encore, la simple pensée lui donne l'impression que ses poumons sont en train de geler.

Bucky a un nouveau mec. L'idée ne devrait pas être si dure à accepter, parce qu'il ne veut que son bonheur, sincèrement. Mais elle l'est.

Alors, lorsqu'il se lève doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Jenny, qu'il prend son portable, et qu'il voit que Bucky lui a laissé un message de quarante-sept secondes le onze mars à deux heures cinquante du matin, ses mains se mettent à trembler.

Il se réfugie dans la salle de bain, le cœur battant sourdement dans sa cage thoracique. Bucky lui a laissé un message.

Non, non. C'est probablement une erreur. Sa main a dû glisser, il a appelé sans s'en rendre compte, pendant qu'il réglait son alarme ou quelque chose d'autre. Il n'a probablement rien dit. (Et malgré tout, la perspective d'écouter la vie de Bucky à son insu pendant quarante-sept secondes le fait frissonner.)

Sauf que Bucky parle.

— _Putain… Connerie de téléphone… Oups. Steve._ _C'est Bucky. … Je voulais juste te dire que t'as pas le droit. … Tu m'entends ? J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, et t'as pas le droit d'être heureux, t'as pas le droit de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, pas après ce que tu m'as fait. … T'as pas le droit d'être heureux alors que tu m'as pourri la vie, et t'as pas le droit de passer à autre chose alors que moi, je reste bloqué dessus en permanence. T'as pas le droit de me souhaiter mon anniversaire. … T'as pas le droit d'être à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu m'appartiens. Ton bonheur m'appartient, parce que t'as brisé le mien. Tu dois payer ta dette, tu m'entends ? Tu dois te faire pardonner. T'as pas le droit de te défiler. Tu comprends ? … Prends tes responsabilités, Steve. Paie ta putain de dette. Rends-moi mon bonheur._

Steve a les joues ruisselantes de larmes avant même d'avoir atteint la fin du message, entrecoupé de silences. De toute évidence, Bucky était complètement bourré, ça s'entend dans sa voix vacillante, dans son ton vague, dans ses respirations trop prononcées. Bucky était bourré, et il n'a probablement pas non plus réussi à oublier sa rencontre avec Steve au supermarché, et il a décidé d'appeler Steve, et c'est la première fois que Steve entend ses pensées brutes, honnêtes, sur ce qu'il a vécu.

Il a pourri sa vie. Il a brisé son bonheur. Il s'est défilé. Bucky est resté bloqué sur cet événement alors que Steve essayait tant bien que mal d'aller de l'avant.

Bien sûr, quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu faire remarquer que Bucky disait peut-être des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens, sous le coup de l'alcool. Mais Steve ne doute pas un instant de leur véracité. L'alcool a toujours rendu Bucky honnête. Et bavard.

Pendant quinze minutes, il pleure silencieusement, recroquevillé contre la douche, les pieds nus sur le carrelage froid. Il a détruit la vie de l'homme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde. Deux énormes erreurs, deux cataclysmes, et il a ruiné Bucky et son futur.

Il se dit, pendant un court instant, que la mort constitue la seule façon dont il pourra se faire pardonner ; puis il secoue la tête, dégoûté. Le suicide n'est pas une solution. Son psy lui a bien fait comprendre. Le suicide ne règlera pas les problèmes de Bucky, loin de là.

Le souci, c'est qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il a fait de son mieux pour rester à l'écart de Bucky (et c'était déjà tellement dur), et de toute évidence, ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose. Il ne voit pas ce qu'il peut faire de plus.

Il faudrait qu'il demande à Bucky. L'idée le terrifie, et il y a toujours la possibilité qu'il ait entièrement oublié qu'il a appelé Steve pendant la nuit et qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi Steve essaie de le contacter ; mais Steve ne peut pas ignorer un tel message.

Il attend que Jenny soit partie, à la fois parce que la conversation risque d'être difficile et parce qu'il a besoin de temps pour se préparer mentalement. Lorsqu'elle referme la porte de chez lui, il essaie de repousser le moment en allant aux toilettes, en se préparant un thé, en retournant aux toilettes, en faisant la vaisselle.

Lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, que son appartement est propre de fond en comble, que sa vessie est entièrement vide et que tout le linge est lavé, Steve n'a plus le choix. Il saisit son téléphone.

Son cœur est en train d'essayer de prendre la taille d'un raisin sec. Ses poumons sont aussi aplatis que deux feuilles de laitue. Sa gorge lui donne l'impression d'héberger un melon.

Le téléphone sonne dans le vide. À la quatrième tonalité, Steve se dit qu'il ferait mieux de raccrocher ; il n'est que dix heures du matin, Bucky doit encore dormir.

C'est là, bien sûr, qu'il décroche.

— Allô ?

Le raisin sec dans la poitrine de Steve devient brutalement une pastèque sur le point d'exploser. Il ouvre la bouche. Puis la referme. Sa voix ne sort pas.

— Steve ? Tu es là ?

La pastèque se craquèle. Il ouvre la bouche à nouveau.

— Bucky, dit-il avec difficulté.

C'est tout ce qu'il arrive à dire avant que sa voix ne le lâche.

— Steve ? Ça va ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Il a l'air endormi. Il a la même voix que lors de toutes ces fois où il s'est réveillé à ses côtés, et Steve le voit avec autant de clarté qu'il voyait son visage dans sa tête, ce matin, avant de se tourner pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas là.

— Tu m'as laissé un message, parvient-il finalement à prononcer. Cette nuit.

— Un message ?

— Sur mon répondeur.

— Je t'ai laissé un message sur ton répondeur ?

Merde. Il a oublié. Steve aurait dû le laisser tranquille.

Oh, il regrette, il regrette tellement, il regrette tout.

— Oh. _Merde,_ dit brutalement Bucky d'une voix blanche. Merde.

Ah. Ça y est. Les souvenirs sont revenus.

— Oh, putain. Merde. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Euh…

Un moment de silence.

— Ok, c'est si grave que ça ?

— Non, non ! Enfin… tu as dit que… que j'avais ruiné ta vie et détruit ton bonheur… et que…

 _Que je n'ai pas le droit d'être à quelqu'un d'autre._ _Que je t'appartiens._

 _Je t'ai toujours appartenu, Bucky. Je t'appartiendrai toujours._

— Que je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureux et que je devais prendre mes responsabilités…

— Ooooh, gémit Bucky. Merde. Désolé, j'ai bu et…

— Je sais.

— Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

— Je sais que tu ne voulais pas le _dire,_ mais tu le penses.

— Non ! C'est pas vrai, Steve. Je vais très bien. Je…

Silence.

— J'essaie, ajoute Bucky à voix plus basse. C'est dur, c'est vrai. J'ai du mal. Mais j'essaie.

— Bucky, je suis tellement désolé…

— Je sais, Steve. Ça ne change pas grand-chose, malheureusement.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Dis-moi. Je le ferai.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu veux que… que je quitte la ville ? Que j'aille me dénoncer à la police ? Ça te ferait te sentir mieux ?

À l'autre bout du fil, Bucky lâche un rire amer.

— Mieux ? Non. Ça ne me fera pas me sentir mieux de savoir que tu avais une chance de recommencer une vie normale et que tu l'as ruinée pour moi.

— Mais alors, qu'est-ce que…

— Je sais pas, Steve, ok ?! Je sais pas. Je fais de mon mieux, figure-toi ! Moi aussi, je vais voir une psy. Moi aussi, j'essaie de tourner la page et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ça marche pas pour l'instant, mais putain, un jour ou l'autre, faudra bien. Je vais pas passer ma vie à rester bloqué sur toi.

— Bucky… Pardon…

— Écoute, Steve… Tu veux venir à ma fête d'anniversaire ?

Silence.

Est-ce qu'il vient d'halluciner cette phrase ?

— _Quoi ?_

Steve parvient à entendre Bucky déglutir, à l'autre bout du téléphone.

— Pourquoi ? murmure-t-il. Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne à ta fête ?

— Honnêtement ? Parce que tu me manques.

— Bucky…

— Je sais que c'est probablement une mauvaise idée pour toi de me revoir et je ne sais pas si ça arrangera les choses pour moi de te revoir non plus. On n'est bons qu'à se faire du mal. Mais peut-être que si on se réconcilie, on arrivera à tourner la page plus facilement. C'est ma psy qui me l'a conseillé. Enfin… toi, tu l'as peut-être déjà tournée, mais…

— _Non_ , dit Steve aussitôt. Non. J'ai encore du travail là-dessus.

— Si tu veux venir, je te propose. On va faire ça chez moi, samedi prochain. Matt sera là. Tu peux inviter Jenny. On se parlera comme des adultes, on essaiera de se réconcilier. On pourrait peut-être redevenir amis. Si tu ne préfères pas, c'est pas grave. On pourrait juste discuter. Essayer de refermer les plaies.

— Bucky, je…

— Si tu n'as pas envie de venir, ne viens pas. C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée. Je ne suis pas encore bien réveillé.

— Non, non, je… je viendrai. Merci de m'inviter.

— Ok. Ok. Bon.

— Ouais.

— Alors… tu… tu sais où j'habite. Tu connais le code.

Le cœur de Steve se brise un petit peu. Décidément, il a toujours tout fait de travers.

— Oui, dit-il d'une voix faible.

— À samedi, alors.

— À samedi.

Steve compte : Bucky met cinq secondes supplémentaires avant de couper la communication. Lorsqu'il raccroche, il laisse tomber sa tête entre ses genoux.

La fête d'anniversaire de Bucky. Avec Matt. Et Jenny. Et tous leurs amis. Il n'est pas certain que ce soit une excellente idée, en ce qui le concerne, mais il n'est pas en position de refuser quoi que ce soit à Bucky. Et si c'est ce dont il a besoin pour tout mettre derrière lui, Steve ira de bon cœur.

Et après tout, Bucky lui manque aussi.

.

Jenny est ravie d'apprendre que Bucky a invité Steve à sa fête d'anniversaire.

— Vous vous êtes réconciliés, alors ?! C'est super, Steve !

— C'est en cours, répond Steve.

De son côté, il est terrifié. D'abord à l'idée d'être invité chez Bucky, évidemment, d'être là parce que Bucky a _voulu_ qu'il soit là. Ensuite, parce qu'il risque d'y avoir une discussion entre eux, et qu'elle ne risque pas d'être agréable. Troisièmement, parce qu'il y aura _Matt_ et que Steve préférerait s'arracher les yeux plutôt que de les poser sur lui. Et enfin, parce qu'au milieu de tous ses amis, et surtout en présence d'un certain Tony Stark, il y a très peu de chances que Jenny conserve son ignorance bénie sur Bucky.

Alors Steve décide d'être bêtement honnête.

— Jenny, écoute. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Jenny le regarde d'un air curieux, assise de l'autre côté du comptoir, un café dans les mains (comme Bucky tant d'autres fois auparavant).

— Oui ? Arrête de prendre un air aussi sérieux, Steve, tu me fais peur.

Steve prend une profonde inspiration.

— C'est à propos de Bucky.

— Oui ?

— On… On était ensemble.

Jenny recrache _littéralement_ son café par le nez.

— Oh mon dieu ! s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix humide.

Steve lui tend précipitamment de l'essuie-tout pour qu'elle s'éponge le nez. Lorsqu'elle arrête enfin de tousser et que la crise est passée, elle regarde Steve avec des yeux ronds.

— Vous étiez ensemble ? En couple ?

— Oui.

— Steve, tu es bi ?

 _À ton avis ?_ Steve hoche la tête.

— Mais…

C'est tellement rare de la voir déboussolée.

— Mais, vous êtes restés ensemble combien de temps ?

— S… Six ans.

Six ans, officiellement. Mais Steve serait bien incapable de dater le moment où il a commencé à aimer Bucky. Il a l'impression qu'il l'a aimé depuis le premier jour.

Cette fois, Jenny pâlit.

— Six ans ? répète-t-elle d'une voix faible. Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Steve n'a vraiment, vraiment pas envie de lui dire que Bucky l'a quitté parce qu'il l'a trompé.

— J'ai fait une erreur. Bucky m'a quitté.

— Quand ?

— En juin dernier. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire…

— Mais… Steve, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu as accepté d'aller chez lui, alors ? C'est… c'est ton ex. Tu devrais arrêter de le revoir.

— C'est mon meilleur ami, murmure Steve. Depuis toujours.

— Ton meilleur ami ?

— On est… On était inséparables depuis qu'on avait huit ans.

Jenny se lève. Steve voit que ses mains tremblent, et il se sent terriblement désolé, mais il ne peut absolument rien faire pour la rassurer.

— Ok, balbutie Jenny, ok, c'est dingue. J'ai mis les pieds dans un truc de dingue. Steve, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

— Parce que… Parce que j'ai du mal à parler de lui et que… Je pensais qu'on ne se reverrait plus jamais, mais…

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas refusé ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller !

— Si, chuchote Steve. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas lui qui m'y oblige, ajoute-t-il en voyant la tête de Jenny. Il m'a bien dit que je pouvais ne pas venir si je ne voulais pas. Mais… l'année dernière… je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, dit-il en choisissant précautionneusement ses mots. J'étais en dépression. J'avais des problèmes. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, et s'il veut que je vienne à sa fête d'anniversaire, je n'ai pas le droit de refuser.

— Et c'est pour ça que tu y vas ? Steve, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça…

— Si, coupe Steve. C'était impardonnable. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça que j'ai accepté d'y aller… J'y vais aussi parce que je voudrais retrouver mon meilleur ami.

— Ton meilleur ami, ou ton ex-petit ami ?

Steve lève les yeux vers elle. Elle n'a pas l'air en colère, elle essaie juste de chercher à comprendre. Steve admire son calme. Il n'est pas certain qu'il réagirait de la même façon, face à une situation pareille.

— Bucky a quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant. Il nous manque encore quelque chose pour qu'on tourne entièrement la page. J'espère que ça pourra se faire si on discute un peu ensemble. Je suis désolé, Jenny. Je ne veux pas te mettre dans une situation embarrassante, mais je ne veux pas non plus te mentir.

Jenny paraît pensive.

— Je comprends, Steve. C'est compliqué. Si tu dois y aller, vas-y. Mais il vaut peut-être mieux que je ne vienne pas avec toi.

— Bucky m'a dit de t'inviter.

— Et c'est très gentil de sa part, tu le remercieras pour moi. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait vraiment envie de me voir à sa propre fête d'anniversaire. Ça risque d'être gênant.

— Ça sera gênant de toute façon, marmonne Steve. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Que j'y aille ? Malgré notre histoire ?

— Steve, je n'ai pas à te dire quoi faire. Ça ne m'enchante pas, évidemment, mais si tu penses que tu dois y aller, vas-y. Mais en échange… Sois honnête avec moi, d'accord ? Je sais ce que c'est de sortir d'une longue relation. Surtout une qui s'est mal terminée. Si jamais… si jamais tu te rends compte que tu n'arrives pas à tourner la page, que tu n'es pas prêt à continuer avec moi, dis-le moi en face. Je comprendrai. Je veux juste de l'honnêteté.

— Promis, murmure Steve.

.

C'est donc sans Jenny, mais avec Sam, que Steve sonne à l'interphone de l'immeuble de Bucky.

— Oui ? crie la voix de Bucky.

Derrière, il y a déjà de la musique et des gens bruyants.

— C'est Sam et Steve, dit Sam.

Silence.

Puis un déclic se fait entendre dans la porte.

— C'est ouvert, dit Bucky d'une voix nettement plus sobre.

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans l'ascenseur, Steve se souvient qu'il a déjà fait tout ce chemin pour aller déposer des fleurs devant la porte de Bucky. Ses dents claquent.

— C'était une horrible idée, marmonne-t-il. Une horrible, horrible idée.

Sam lui serre l'épaule.

— Courage. Il a raison : peut-être que vous parviendrez plus facilement à tourner la page en discutant.

— Peut-être. Et peut-être que je peux guérir mon mal de ventre en avalant un seau d'acide.

— Steve, dit Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

— Désolé. Tu sais que je ne le pensais pas.

— Même.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre bien trop vite au goût de Steve. Le couloir est terriblement familier, alors que Bucky ne l'a jamais invité.

— Prêt ? demande Sam.

Steve fait non de la tête, et Sam rit doucement. Il n'y a rien de drôle, pourtant.

Sam frappe à la porte. Elle s'ouvre aussitôt, comme si Bucky attendait derrière.

Comme toujours, il est beau. Les cheveux détachés, cette fois, qui lui tombent autour du visage, un pull à col roulé noir, un jean bleu marine. Steve aussi s'est mis sur son trente-et-un, avec une chemise bleu azur et un pantalon beige, mais il se sent ridicule, comparé à Bucky.

Mais Bucky le fixe. Pendant si longtemps que Sam se racle la gorge.

— On peut entrer ?

— Oh, dit Bucky en rougissant légèrement. Oui, bien sûr. Merci d'être venus.

— Merci de nous avoir invités, répond Sam en lui serrant la main.

Steve hésite, mais il décide de suivre l'exemple. Dans la sienne, la main de Bucky est chaude, et Steve se dit que c'était peut-être une très, très mauvaise idée de venir ici.

— Jenny n'est pas là ? demande-t-il.

— Non. Elle avait autre chose de prévu.

Il n'a vraiment pas envie d'expliquer la discussion qu'ils ont eue quelques jours plus tôt. Bucky hoche la tête.

— Bucky, chuchote Steve pour que personne d'autre ne l'entendre, si tu veux que je m'en aille, il suffit de me le dire.

Bucky lui adresse un sourire qui n'a rien à voir avec ses sourires d'antan. Le cœur de Steve saigne.

— Si je voulais que tu t'en ailles, je ne t'aurais pas invité. Tu me donnes ton manteau ?

Steve lui tend son manteau, en faisant bien attention de ne pas le toucher par erreur.

— Fais comme chez toi, dit Bucky avant d'emmener son manteau dans une autre pièce.

Il y a déjà du monde dans le salon (que Steve voit pour la première fois). Natasha, Maria, Clint, Tony, Pepper sont là ; il y a aussi des collègues de Bucky, dont certains que Steve ne connaît pas, et il y a Matt. _Le_ Matt. Steve le reconnaît tout de suite, à la façon dont il sourit à Bucky. C'est le sourire qu'il lui a lui-même adressé pendant tant d'années : le sourire de quelqu'un qui est amoureux.

Bucky, en retour, lui adresse le même sourire tendu que celui qu'il a adressé à Steve. Mais contrairement à Steve, lorsqu'il passe à côté de Matt, il se penche pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, rapidement, légèrement.

Steve est horriblement jaloux.

— Steve ! s'exclame Maria en l'apercevant.

Son cri attire l'attention de leur groupe d'amis, et Steve les voit tous écarquiller les yeux.

— Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir, dit Natasha. Bucky t'a invité ?

Il y a une certaine méfiance dans ses yeux. Elle doit se demander ce qu'il fait là.

— Oui, dit Steve. On s'est un peu parlé au téléphone l'autre jour. Il m'a dit de venir.

Comme toujours, c'est difficile de ne pas en dire trop. Même avec Sam, c'est une torture. Steve n'a absolument pas l'intention de parler de l'enlèvement s'il peut l'éviter, mais ça fait une montagne d'informations et de conséquences à laisser de côté.

— Steve, dit Bucky en revenant à ses côtés, voici Matt. Matt, c'est Steve. Un ami.

Il choisit l'option de simplicité, lui, se dit Steve. Et il la choisit de façon intelligente : en présentant Steve à Matt comme son ami devant tous ceux qui sont au courant, il les oblige à se taire sur la nature de leur ancienne relation.

— Enchanté, sourit Matt, sans paraître remarquer le poids de tous les regards entendus qui se posent sur lui.

— Moi de même, s'oblige à répondre Steve.

Sa voix a un peu de mal à sortir. Matt est beau garçon. Et surtout, il a l'air gentil. Sans doute que lui ne kidnappera pas Bucky pour l'empêcher de partir.

De façon générale, la soirée est telle que Steve l'a imaginée : affreusement embarrassante. Ses amis sont là pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, rire et danser, et il discute avec quelques-uns des collègues de Bucky, mais chaque fois qu'il aperçoit Bucky, il se tend, et Bucky, de son côté, reste à bonne distance, en dépit du fait qu'il l'ait invité. Il accepte ses cadeaux avec le même sourire forcé qu'il offre à tout le monde. Lorsque Steve lui tend le sien (une de ses peluches préférées, qu'il a laissée chez Steve en partant, et que Steve a emballée dans du papier), il le remercie et ne l'ouvre même pas.

Par contre, note Steve, il boit beaucoup. Énormément. Mais personne ne semble le remarquer, parce qu'ils boivent tous énormément. En soupirant, il se dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer un verre d'eau à Bucky et lui ramener ; mais une fois qu'il y est, les bruits du salon sont assourdis par les portes, et Steve se sent instantanément plus calme.

C'est une belle cuisine, en plus. À l'image de tout l'appartement, d'ailleurs. Steve sait que c'est Stark qui l'a acheté à Bucky, et que celui-ci le rembourse avec ce qu'il gagne grâce à ses augmentations (c'est Tony lui-même qui lui a dit). Il pousse un soupir. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il aurait préféré parler à Bucky quand les deux auraient été sobres ; d'un autre côté, si c'était ce qu'il espérait, il aurait dû se douter qu'une fête d'anniversaire ne serait pas le meilleur moment pour discuter.

La cuisine est accueillante. Steve n'a pas envie de la quitter. Il boit son propre verre d'eau et se blottit par terre, dans le coin formé par deux placards.

Il reste là, en silence, à écouter les bruits de la fête, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et se referme.

Évidemment, c'est Bucky.

Steve se lève, et lui tend le deuxième verre d'eau.

— Tiens, bois ça.

Le sourire de Bucky n'est plus aussi tendu qu'au début de la soirée, mais à présent, Steve y lit une telle amertume que c'est presque encore pire. Il fixe le verre d'eau sans le toucher et s'appuie contre l'îlot central de la cuisine.

— Tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais boire ton verre d'eau déjà tout prêt ?

Steve le fixe sans comprendre pendant une seconde, puis il devient livide.

— _Oh_. Oh, merde, pardon, Bucky, désolé. Je vais t'en refaire couler un autre devant toi.

Il vide le verre dans l'évier avant de le poser, puis il en prend un propre dans l'étagère qu'il remplit d'eau fraîche, et le tend à Bucky, qui l'accepte en soupirant.

— C'est une soirée de merde, hein ? marmonne-t-il.

— Tu aurais dû me dire de ne pas venir. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta fête d'anniversaire.

Bucky soupire.

— Elle aurait été gâchée même si tu n'étais pas venu. C'est moi qui la gâche. Je ne sais plus faire la fête.

— Bucky… Ce que tu disais au téléphone, l'autre jour… C'est vrai ?

— Si tu parles de mon message, je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai dit.

— Que j'avais ruiné ta vie. Entre autres.

Bucky garde les yeux prudemment fixés sur son verre d'eau.

— Ne me mens pas, d'accord ? ajoute Steve. N'enjolive pas la vérité. Dis-moi si j'ai ruiné ta vie. Ce que je peux faire pour me racheter.

Bucky repose son verre sur l'îlot et se frotte le visage de ses deux mains.

— Je sais pas, Steve. J'arrive pas à oublier, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je frémis dès que quelqu'un mentionne Netflix. Je frissonne quand je vois une licorne et des arcs-en-ciel. Je hais les pulls orange.

Steve déglutit. Putain de putain.

— Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il. T'as raison. Je ne mérite pas d'être heureux.

— J'ai dit ça ? demande Bucky d'une voix rauque. Oublie, Steve. Je suis un crétin. L'un de nous a la chance d'être heureux. Je ne veux pas gâcher ça.

— Tu penses vraiment que je peux être heureux en sachant que j'ai détruit ta vie ?

— T'as pas _détruit ma vie,_ arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde, dit Bucky en secouant la tête.

Silence.

— Je mens, murmure Bucky. C'est vrai que tu es le centre du monde. C'est tout le problème. Tu es le centre de mon monde depuis tellement d'années. Je ne sais pas comment trouver un autre centre de gravité.

Si Steve pouvait déposer son cœur sanglant à ses pieds pour que toutes erreurs soient pardonnées et oubliées, il le ferait sur l'instant.

— Quand tu m'as trompé, dit Bucky, je me disais que je voulais t'oublier. Comme dans Eternal Sunshine, tu sais ? J'aurais oublié ton nom, ton existence. Mais ça aurait fait un trou tellement énorme dans ma vie que ça m'aurait effacé, moi aussi. On est comme deux arbres dont les racines sont imbriquées. Les troncs sont entrelacés. On a poussé ensemble. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour me déraciner et recommencer une vie ailleurs. J'essaie, putain, j'essaie, Steve, crois-moi. Mais je n'arrive pas à ne plus penser à toi.

Steve a les joues trempées de larmes brûlantes. Bucky aussi. Il s'essuie les yeux.

— Tu veux savoir le pire ? Le pire, c'est que la maison dans les bois, c'est pas le pire. Je l'ai cru pendant tellement longtemps, quand je restais éveillé la nuit et que je voyais le plafond de la chambre d'amis dans ma tête ou le logo de Netflix sur la télé. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru qu'il n'y aurait pas de pire cauchemar que la course dans les bois, et toi derrière moi, en train de me poursuivre comme un prédateur. Le bruit de tes pas sur les feuilles mortes.

Steve lâche un sanglot étranglé, et Bucky prend une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

— Mais j'ai réussi à m'y faire, à tout ça. La seule chose à laquelle je n'arrive pas à me faire, c'est à ton absence. C'est ça, le pire.

Il tend les mains pour essuyer du pouce les larmes de Steve.

— Comment je fais, Steve ? Comment je fais pour m'habituer à ça ?

— Je sais pas, sanglote Steve. Je sais pas, Bucky. J'y arrive pas non plus.

— Mieux que moi, en tout cas.

Les mains de Bucky glissent dans ses cheveux. Steve a les siennes sur ses hanches, et il ne sait pas quand il les a posées. Il ne sait pas quand ils se sont rapprochés au point qu'il peut voir les larmes sur les cils noirs de Bucky et les minuscules taches de rousseur sur son nez. Ses yeux sont du même bleu-gris que la mer un jour de tempête, et fixés sur lui.

— Tu l'aimes, ta copine ? demande Bucky.

Steve hésite.

— Pas encore.

Bucky sourit. Ses lèvres sont très rouges.

— Et toi ? Ton copain ? Tu l'aimes ?

— Non, dit Bucky avec un petit rire de dérision. C'est un bon passe-temps.

Ses mains tremblent sur les joues de Steve.

— T'as toujours la même odeur. J'ai l'impression de revenir dans la maison dans les bois.

Steve enlève aussitôt ses mains de ses hanches.

— Pardon, Bucky, je…

— Non, coupe Bucky en passant une main derrière son cou et en l'attirant à lui.

Ses lèvres ont le goût de l'alcool, et Steve n'ose pas faire le moindre geste, parce que Bucky est ivre, et qu'il n'a pas envie, une nouvelle fois, d'être à la source de quelque chose qu'il regrettera.

Mais Bucky mord ses lèvres, les joues humides de larmes, et murmure, _par pitié, par pitié, embrasse-moi,_ et Steve n'a pas assez de force en lui pour le repousser.

Alors il embrasse Bucky, très doucement, et goûte au sel de ses larmes et à sa dernière tequila sur ses lèvres, et brutalement, il réalise qu'il ne se souvient même plus de la dernière fois qu'ils se sont embrassés. Probablement le jour où Steve a été viré. Peut-être avant.

Ceci sera leur dernier baiser. Autant qu'il soit mémorable.

Il agrippe à nouveau les hanches de Bucky. Il a envie de lui, terriblement envie de lui, comme un feu au fond de ses entrailles que seul Bucky parvient à attiser ; mais il sait que ses lèvres sont la seule chose que Bucky acceptera de lui donner, et uniquement ce soir, et c'est à elles qu'il fait l'amour. Et il a l'impression de se dissoudre, parce qu'il en a rêvé pendant tellement longtemps, et Bucky fond sous ses doigts ; mais lorsqu'ils se séparent, il suffit d'une seconde à peine, et la réalité commence déjà à reprendre ses droits.

— On fait ressortir le pire l'un chez l'autre, non ? murmure Bucky.

Steve voudrait dire que non, qu'ils s'aiment, et que leur amour possède une beauté unique, mais c'est faux ; c'est une laideur unique. C'est un amas de sentiment tordus, jonché d'épines, ruisselant de sang, un spectacle à faire peur.

— Je crois, murmure-t-il.

Bucky enlève ses mains du cou de Steve. Un courant d'air froid désagréable passe sur sa peau.

— Peut-être que ce sera plus simple, maintenant. J'ai un baiser d'adieu pour m'aider à tourner la page. Un mot "FIN" à l'histoire.

Steve hoche la tête.

— Alors, c'est fini ?

— C'est fini. Je vais passer à autre chose. Toi aussi, Steve. Passe à autre chose. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

— On ne pourra pas redevenir amis, hein ?

— Non. Je ne crois pas. Désolé.

— C'est pas grave. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir dès le départ. Je t'aime, Bucky. J'espère que tu réussiras à être heureux.

— Moi aussi.

Steve l'embrasse sur le front. Bucky ferme les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, il sourit – un vrai sourire, pour la première fois depuis des mois et des mois.

— Au revoir, Steve.

— Au revoir, Bucky.

.oOo.

* * *

Je ne laisse pas souvent de note d'auteur à la fin, sur cette fic, mais pour la petite histoire, sachez qu'arrivée ce stade, j'étais là : "oooooooh et si je laissais comme ça, en fait ? Des adieux en règle et chacun repart dans son coin !" Puis ma sensate Lanae m'a dit qu'elle me tuerait si jamais je faisais une fin triste alors je me suis dit "bon d'accord, on va continuer encore un peu, alors." Du coup, vous avez encore six chapitres derrière qui attendent XD Remercions Lanae !

PS : Au fait, pour info, Jenny, dans cette fic, est bien évidemment inspirée de Jenny Slate, la copine In Real Life de Chris Evans (qui est toute mignonne et qui a l'air d'être géniale et que je suis super contente parce qu'ils se sont remis ensemble.) (Dans ma fic, évidemment, je ne suis pas très contente qu'ils se soient mis ensemble. XD)

A vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 10 ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ils m'insufflent la vie !  
See you !


	10. Mellotron Scratch

Salut tout le monde ! Merci infiniment à **Nagron, Dryptéis, Pilgrim, Rhea** (mon dieu, j'ai jamais goûté du beurre et du nutella ensemble, mais je te crois quand tu dis ça XD Mortel à terme hahaha ! J'ai aucun mal à le croire ! Eh oui, effectivement, il y a un énorme problème de communication... Merci pour ta review!), **Titou Douh, Eleb** (Encore merciiiiii pour toutes tes adorables reviews!) et **ma très très chère Meg !**

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'allais pas VRAIMENT m'arrêter là, voyons, je ne suis pas si sadique. ^^ ̶(̶O̶u̶ ̶s̶i̶ ̶p̶e̶u̶.̶)̶ Vous avez encore trois chapitres et trois épilogues (oui oui, trois) devant vous !

Le titre de ce chapitre nous vient de... ben, l'album Deadwing de Porcupine Tree, comme presque toujours XD Je me disais, cette chanson n'a pas tellement de rapport avec le chapitre 10, en dehors de la mélodie que je trouve à la fois douce et triste et adaptée à ce chapitre. Mais en lisant les paroles just now, je me dis qu'il y a quelques phrases qui me font penser à eux en fait ! _A tiny flame inside my hand/A compromise I never planned/Unravel out the finer strands_ [...] _I lay her gently on my clothes/She will leave me yes I know_ [...] (Mais d'un autre côté, tout me fait penser à du Stucky, je suis très forte pour trouver des rapports sortis de nulle part, donc vous ne serez peut-être pas d'accord avec moi XD). N'hésitez pas à écouter cette chanson que je trouve vraiment magnifique !

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par mon adorable, ma géniale, ma fantastique **Mégara** , qui me fait toujours bafouiller de plaisir avec ses commentaires, merciiii Meg !

 **Note :** Je vais commencer une formation du lundi au vendredi, donc pour que ce soit plus simple (pas envie de m'embêter le vendredi matin avant de partir ou le soir crevée en rentrant), je vais déplacer la date de publication de cette fic au **samedi** ! Ne soyez pas surpris la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 10 – Mellotron Scratch**

.

Pendant dix heures environ, tout va bien.

Bucky dort. Il se remet de l'alcool ingurgité. Il ne fait même pas de cauchemar. Et lorsqu'il se réveille, il se sent de bonne humeur, et ça, c'est tellement rare. Même la vue de Matt, à côté de lui dans son lit, ne parvient pas à lui assombrir l'esprit, comme c'est pourtant fréquemment le cas. Même le salon, qui a l'air d'avoir connu une mini-apocalypse, ne lui fait aucun effet. Il y a encore Clint qui dort sur le canapé, et à voir les sacs à main des filles posés par terre, elles sont probablement couchées dans la chambre d'amis.

Bucky sourit. Silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller Clint, il commence à ramasser les cadeaux qu'il a reçus.

Et c'est là qu'il tombe sur le paquet de Steve. Il ne l'a pas ouvert la veille, à la fois par mesquinerie, par peur et par irritation. Mais aujourd'hui, il est de bonne humeur ; Steve et lui se sont dit adieu dans les règles, et Bucky va enfin pouvoir l'oublier.

Il va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour ouvrir le paquet sans réveiller Clint, et lorsqu'il déchire doucement le papier cadeau, son cœur s'arrête brutalement de battre.

Précautionneusement, il sort du paquet une vieille peluche de lapin. Il la connaît aussi bien que s'il l'avait cousue lui-même ; ce tissu brun et pelucheux, le ventre rayé blanc et bleu, les longues oreilles qui s'effilochent. C'est Mr. Jack, son doudou de quand il était enfant. À cinq ans, il était incapable de dormir sans, tout en ayant la très mauvaise habitude de l'oublier partout où il allait. Sa mère a de nombreuses fois pris la voiture pour aller le rechercher à tel ou tel endroit quand Bucky hurlait parce qu'il ne l'avait plus. Le jour de son enterrement, Bucky a caché Mr. Jack dans la poche de sa veste et l'a serré dans son petit poing toute la journée pour s'empêcher de craquer.

Bucky s'assoit à côté de la baignoire. Il a les mains qui tremblent. Finalement, il ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir ouvert le cadeau la veille. Il se serait mis à pleurer devant tout le monde, ce qui aurait inévitablement provoqué des questions.

Et Bucky, qui vient de passer dix heures paisibles, une bonne nuit de sommeil, et une excellente demi-heure éveillé, réalise que ses adieux à Steve ne veulent rien dire. Son baiser d'adieu n'était pas un baiser d'adieu. C'était un baiser d'amour. Steve lui a rendu Mr. Jack ; il est le seul qui sache ce que cette petite peluche à peine plus grande que sa main a représenté dans sa vie. Bucky ne peut pas dire adieu à quelqu'un qui connaît Mr. Jack.

Le lapin dans les mains, Bucky se lève et se dirige vers la chambre. Matt est en train de se réveiller, et lorsqu'il voit Bucky, il lui offre un sourire lumineux.

— Hey, bébé, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Ça va ?

— Je veux qu'on se sépare, répond Bucky.

Cinq secondes : c'est le temps que prend Matt avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se redresser dans le lit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

— Je te quitte, répète Bucky posément. Je suis désolé.

— Attends, attends, j'ai raté un truc, qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Éberlué, Matt se lève. Il est en caleçon, mais la vision de son corps à moitié nu ne lui fait aucun effet ; et c'est aussi pour ça, en partie, qu'il le quitte. Quand il compare avec le baiser incandescent de Steve la veille, la différence est presque douloureuse.

Bucky se demande quoi lui dire. _Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi._ Matt est quelqu'un d'assez gentil pour mériter un mensonge, mais Bucky est assez cruel pour lui dire la vérité.

Matt a l'air alarmé.

— Sois honnête, dit-il.

Bucky hausse les épaules. S'il insiste.

— Je n'arrive pas à oublier mon ex.

Matt le regarde, stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

— Je… Je pensais que tu allais me dire que c'était en rapport avec ton traumatisme… La séquestration… Tu… Tu as un ex ? Que tu n'arrives pas à oublier ?

Bucky doit être prudent. Matt est courant de la séquestration, mais pas de Steve. Ses amis connaissent Steve, mais pas le reste de l'histoire. Il est nécessaire que personne n'ait toutes les clés en mains.

— Ça n'a pas de rapport avec la séquestration, ment Bucky. Je n'arrive pas à oublier mon ex, c'est tout.

— Mais… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

— Parce que j'espérais être capable d'y arriver.

— Et d'un coup, tu décides que non ? Pourquoi ?

Puis la lumière se fait.

— C'est Steve ? Ton ami Steve ?

— Oui.

Un début de colère commence à se lire sur ses traits. Bucky n'arrive même pas à se sentir coupable. Il se force depuis trop longtemps ; la rupture a un goût de liberté.

— Merde, grogne Matt. J'aurais dû m'en douter. L'ambiance était bizarre. C'était sérieux ?

— C'était pour la vie. Jusqu'à ce que ça ne le soit plus.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Il m'a trompé, je l'ai quitté. C'était une moche rupture. Longue. Compliquée.

— Pourquoi tu l'as invité, si vous avez rompu ?

— Pour avoir une chance de tourner la page.

— Et c'est pour ça que tu me quittes. Tu tournes la page avec moi.

Bucky sourit. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher ; la situation est plutôt cocasse. Sauf que son sourire enflamme la colère de Matt, qui se rhabille en fulminant.

— Espèce de connard ! Je pensais qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre nous. Je faisais des projets !

Ouah. Des projets. À quel point faut-il être taré pour faire des projets avec _Bucky ?_ Des projets, c'est pour ceux qui ont une vie normale. Un esprit en bon état de fonctionnement. Pas pour quelqu'un comme Bucky, avec sa peluche de lapin, ses tee-shirts de licorne, ses pulls orange, sa peur de Netflix.

Il baisse les yeux pour regarder Mr. Jack, qu'il tient toujours dans les mains. Si c'était celle-là que Steve avait laissée devant sa porte à la place d'un nounours en peluche tout neuf, est-ce qu'il lui aurait pardonné ? Il se serait évité tellement d'emmerdes s'il lui avait pardonné. Il se serait évité de se prendre un oreiller dans la tête par Matt.

— Tu m'as laissé croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous !

— J'y ai cru aussi, dit Bucky (même s'il sait pertinemment qu'il n'y a pas cru longtemps). Je voulais vraiment que ça marche. (Presque.)

— Menteur ! s'exclame Matt. Sale menteur. C'est fini. Ne me contacte plus. Je ne veux plus te revoir !

Bucky ne répond rien. C'était l'effet qu'il comptait obtenir en lui disant "je te quitte", de toute façon, alors il ne voit pas pourquoi il protesterait. En silence, il regarde Matt rassembler le reste de ses affaires et partir en claquant la porte.

Clint, dans le canapé, se réveille en sursaut.

— Wow ! dit-il. Tant de bruit si tôt le matin.

— C'est bon, il est parti, tu peux te rendormir.

— Qui est parti ?

À entendre sa voix ensommeillée, Bucky n'est même pas certain qu'il soit entièrement réveillé.

— Matt, à ton avis.

— Ah, oui… Matt… Ton nouveau super petit ami. On a papoté, hier. Il est sympa.

— Désolé, du coup, dit Bucky en ouvrant une fenêtre en oscillo-battant pour évacuer l'odeur de bière et de renfermé. Parce que je viens de le quitter.

— Ah bon, ok, marmonne Clint en refermant les yeux.

Trente bonnes secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne se redresse à nouveau.

— Attends. T'as dit quoi ?

— Je l'ai quitté, répète Bucky. Largué. Lâché. Balancé. Jeté.

Clint plisse les yeux.

— Steve ?

— Steve.

— Merde, mec.

Jamais la situation n'a été aussi parfaitement résumée. Et malgré tout, Bucky ne parvient pas à regretter ce qu'il vient de faire. En vérité, il se sent plus libre que jamais. Il n'arrive pas à oublier Steve ? Et bien il n'essaiera même pas. Il continuera sa vie, sans Steve, pour lui donner une chance de réussir de son côté, et il ne tentera pas de se convaincre qu'il est capable de l'oublier. Il composera avec ses sentiments. Ça risque de ne pas être simple, mais ce sera moins dur que d'essayer de les éradiquer, il en est persuadé.

— Et si vous vous remettiez ensemble ? demande Clint.

— Hein ?

Une nouvelle fois, le cœur de Bucky s'arrête.

— Tu es dingue de ce type. Il est fou de toi. C'est pas parce que vous faites semblant de ne plus l'être que c'est vrai.

— On ne peut pas se remettre ensemble, répond Bucky, la gorge nouée.

C'est impossible. Inconcevable. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.

— Pourquoi ? demande Clint.

Une question toute simple. Tellement difficile.

— Parce que je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait. Je n'arrive pas à oublier.

— Peut-être, admet Clint. C'était salaud de sa part de te tromper. On est tous d'accord là-dessus. Mais depuis que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, tu es une épave, même si t'essaies de nous faire croire le contraire. On a bien vu que tu mettais du fond de teint pour cacher tes cernes.

Bucky le fixe, très pâle.

— Tu remarques tout, marmonne-t-il après un long moment. Pas étonnant que tu sois flic.

— Je gère la circulation, dit Clint en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas inspecteur à la crim'.

Malgré tout, Bucky a trop peur pour lui révéler l'histoire de la séquestration. Il ne sait pas si la police a besoin d'une plainte ou non pour lancer des poursuites contre Steve, et dans le doute, il préfère se taire. Que Clint s'imagine donc que Bucky parle de l'infidélité.

— Je l'ai vraiment mal pris, dit Bucky. Ça m'a vraiment blessé.

— Et malgré tout, ça fait neuf mois que tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier.

— Ça prend du temps, une rupture.

— Peut-être. Mais dans ton cas, je crois que c'est parce que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de passer à autre chose.

Ah bon. Parce qu'il n'aimerait pas oublier la séquestration, peut-être.

— Vous avez des tas de souvenirs en commun, et tu n'es pas prêt à les lâcher. Alors pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de lui donner une chance ?

— Après ce qu'il a fait ?

— Il a fait une erreur. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Il n'était pas en forme. On ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment-là. Depuis, il voit un psy, non ? Il a l'air d'aller mieux. C'est une erreur qu'il ne refera plus, il a appris sa leçon.

Bucky a les mains qui tremblent. Ce n'est pas une question de savoir si Steve le kidnappera à nouveau ou le trompera à nouveau. Il sait qu'il ne recommencera probablement plus (surtout pour le kidnapping ; et maintenant, il se moque presque de l'infidélité – c'est fou comme un enlèvement peut remettre la gravité d'une situation en perspective) ; mais c'est surtout que Steve a brisé ce qu'il y avait entre eux, et Bucky n'est même plus capable d'en toucher les bouts sans se couper. Comment pourrait-il les recoller, dans ces conditions ? Ça paraît impossible.

Se remettre avec Steve. C'est hors de question, déjà parce que Steve a quelqu'un d'autre. Et ensuite, parce Bucky a peur de toujours lui tenir rancune pour l'enlèvement, et ça risque de les empoisonner. Ils sont terribles l'un pour l'autre. Ils font ressortir le pire chez eux, a dit Bucky. Il ne veut pas essayer une nouvelle fois et réaliser que c'est toujours voué à l'échec. Ça fait déjà trois fois qu'il rompt avec Steve (après l'infidélité, après la libération, après hier soir), et il ne sait pas s'il pourra en supporter une quatrième.

— Je ne veux pas me remettre avec lui, dit Bucky.

Clint hausse les mains en signe d'abandon.

— Comme tu veux. Je disais ça comme ça.

.

Pourtant, au cours des jours qui suivent, il faut bien dire que l'idée trotte dans la tête de Bucky. C'est une boîte de Pandore. Il n'ose pas imaginer les monstres qu'il libérerait en retournant avec Steve. Rien que ce midi, en allant acheter son déjeuner dans une petite boutique, lorsqu'il est entré, il s'est rendu compte qu'ils passaient _Animals_ de Maroon 5 à la radio. Il s'est enfui aussitôt, les mains et les jambes tremblantes, et il a passé les dix minutes suivantes à pleurer dans une petite ruelle, avec l'impression d'avoir des menottes passées autour des mains, en voyant le plafond de la chambre d'amis derrière ses paupières fermées.

Il ne peut pas se remettre avec Steve. Autant étouffer l'idée dans l'œuf dès le départ.

Deux semaines plus tard, il décide d'arrêter les séances avec Helen. Il se sent stupide de ne pas faire de progrès, et il a l'impression de sentir sa désapprobation à chaque fois qu'il lui parle de Steve et de ses sentiments pour lui. Clint a raison. Il ne _veut pas_ l'oublier.

À la fin du mois de mars, Steve lui envoie un message.

 _Salut, Bucky. Désolé de te contacter. Je vais déménager. Est-ce que tu veux récupérer tes affaires qui sont encore dans l'appartement ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu n'as pas envie._

Bucky déglutit. Déménager ? Steve va quitter leur appartement ? Leur tout premier appartement ensemble, dans lequel ils ont habité pendant quatre ans, et où il n'y a pas une seule surface sur laquelle ils n'ont pas fait l'amour ?

 _Tu vas déménager ?_

 _Le loyer est trop cher pour moi tout seul, je ne peux plus le garder. Tu veux les récupérer, du coup ? Il y a tes vêtements, tes collections de DVD et de blu-rays, tes livres, tes babioles. Si tu préfères, je peux les jeter._

 _Non,_ répond aussitôt Bucky. _Je préfère les récupérer._

 _Ok. Je les mets en cartons aujourd'hui. Viens les chercher quand tu veux. Je peux te laisser un double sous le paillasson si tu préfères venir quand je suis au travail._

 _J'ai toujours la clé de l'appartement._

 _Oh. Ok. Dans ce cas._

 _Je viendrai dans la semaine._

 _Ok._

Bucky s'essuie les mains sur son jean et ajoute :

 _Merci de m'avoir rendu Mr. Jack, l'autre fois._

Steve met très longtemps à répondre. Lorsque son message arrive, il ne contient que deux mots.

 _De rien._

Toute la nuit, il y pense. Il va aller voir Steve. Dans leur appartement. L'idée le terrifie, pas seulement parce qu'il va revoir Steve, mais aussi parce que la dernière fois qu'il a mis les pieds dans cet appartement, Steve a drogué son thé et l'a séquestré. Il est incapable de fermer les yeux.

À cinq heures du matin, il envoie un message à Steve.

 _Je suis désolé. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais me les apporter chez moi, plutôt ? Demande à Sam ou Clint si tu ne veux pas venir toi-même._

 _Oh,_ répond Steve aussitôt (lui aussi a l'air de passer une nuit de merde). _Bien sûr. Désolé. J'aurais dû y penser moi-même. Je suis désolé. Je te les apporte aujourd'hui ?_

 _Oui. Je peux prendre la journée. Dis-moi à quelle heure tu comptes passer._

 _Après mon travail,_ répond Steve. _17 heures ?_

 _Ok._

Bucky ne prend pas sa journée, finalement, mais il est absolument incapable de se concentrer sur son travail, à tel point que Tony, qui passe derrière lui, hausse les sourcils.

— Vous avez l'air pris dans une bataille terriblement compliquée, cette carte-mère et toi. Pour l'instant, je dirais que c'est elle qui gagne.

Bucky soupire.

— Désolé. Je suis distrait. Steve doit passer me rendre mes affaires ce soir.

— Oh. Après dix mois de rupture, hein ? On peut dire qu'il s'est dépêché.

— Il déménage.

— Ah. Une circonstance aggravante. Donc il avait vraiment la flemme. Pas bien, Rogers.

D'ordinaire, le débit de parole de Tony ne le dérange pas, mais aujourd'hui, il ne fait que le stresser encore plus.

— Je quitte à seize heures, ok ?

— Seize heures ?! Mon bon monsieur, qui êtes-vous pour oser quitter l'entreprise à seize heures ? Le PDG lui-même ? Impossible, parce que c'est moi. Et à quelle heure êtes-vous arrivé ce matin, hein ?

— Six heures.

— Bon. Soit. Permission accordée.

— Merci, patron.

Il sait bien que Tony se fiche de l'heure à laquelle il part, ou arrive, tant qu'il fait son boulot. Mais le fait de recevoir l'autorisation officialise encore le fait qu'il va voir Steve dans quelques heures.

Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, à seize heures trente, il prend une douche. Puis il met son plus beau jean et une chemise bleu nuit. Il attache ses cheveux. (Steve aime quand il a les cheveux attachés.) Puis il soupire, en se demandant pourquoi il fait tous ces efforts.

Lorsque l'interphone sonne, son cœur explose dans sa poitrine.

— Oui ?

— C'est Steve.

— C'est ouvert.

Merde. Le compte à rebours est déclenché.

— J'ai plusieurs cartons dans le pick-up et pas de place pour me garer, répond Steve. Tu peux m'ouvrir le garage ?

— Oh. Bien sûr, j'arrive.

Bucky saisit ses clés, les fourre dans sa poche arrière, et ne prend pas la peine d'appeler l'ascenseur pour descendre les quatorze étages. Il a de l'adrénaline à évacuer.

Steve, en bas, lui fait un petit signe de la main quand il le voit.

— Désolé, dit-il. Je n'ai pas réussi à me garer.

Étonnant, en plein Manhattan.

Le garage est au sous-sol, et Bucky monte avec Steve dans le pick-up pour lui ouvrir la grille, en essayant de ne pas penser à la dernière fois qu'il est monté dans ce pick-up, ni d'imaginer l'avant-dernière fois. Au sous-sol, Steve se gare sur la place de parking attitrée de Bucky (même s'il n'a lui-même pas de voiture), et descend aussitôt. À l'arrière du pick-up, sécurisés par des liens, sept cartons attendent.

— Ouah, commente Bucky. J'aime amasser des trucs, hein ?

Steve lui sourit.

— Tous les livres de la bibliothèque étaient à toi, ou presque. Tous les DVD aussi. Et bien sûr, il faut compter avec quatre cartons de fringues.

Bucky se demande si Steve a récupéré le tee-shirt licorne. S'il l'a mis dans un des cartons. Il n'ose pas demander.

— Allons-y, alors.

Les cartons de vêtements sont légers. Ce sont les livres qui leur donnent le plus de tracas. Finalement, tout se retrouve entassé dans son salon.

— Heureusement que tu as un ascenseur, remarque Steve.

— Merci à Stark, répond Bucky. C'est lui qui a choisi l'endroit. Alors tu déménages, hein ?

— Oui. Ça fait bizarre.

— À moi aussi, avoue Bucky. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je ne mettrai rien dedans, promis.

Steve devient livide, et Bucky s'en veut – c'est encore trop tôt pour plaisanter, apparemment. Bucky lui sert un verre d'eau.

— Je suis désolé, Bucky, murmure Steve en prenant le verre. Pour tout.

— Je sais, Steve. Tu l'as répété un demi-milliard de fois depuis notre rupture. Je sais que tu es désolé. J'ai compris.

Pendant un instant, le silence est horriblement pesant.

— Comment va Matt ? finit par demander Steve.

— Aucune idée. Je l'ai quitté. Comment va Jenny ?

Steve relève la tête vers lui.

— Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai quittée.

Bucky le fixe, éberlué, puis il éclate de rire.

— Bordel, murmure-t-il. On est vraiment deux abrutis.

— Ça marche, pour toi ? demande Steve. Le baiser d'adieu ?

Bucky sent son cœur faire une chute brutale dans le vide, il sent l'air se raréfier autour de lui. Steve le fixe avec la même intensité que ce soir-là, dans la cuisine. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ils sont seuls dans l'appartement. Ils sont tous les deux célibataires. Ils sont en manque.

— Échec total, murmure Bucky.

Il n'arrive pas à dire qui a fait un pas vers l'autre, mais ils sont proches, à présent, tout proches, et Steve chuchote :

— Peut-être que ce n'était pas assez définitif. Peut-être qu'il faudrait quelque chose de plus marquant qu'un baiser.

Bucky pose les mains sur ses hanches. C'est comme dans la cuisine. Il sent toujours la même odeur, l'odeur de Steve, son odeur de la maison dans les bois, mais aussi son odeur de six ans de réveils ensemble. Bucky a l'impression d'avoir les organes qui chavirent dans son ventre.

— Entièrement d'accord, soupire-t-il. Il faut qu'on essaie quelque chose de plus radical.

Steve l'embrasse. L'espace d'un instant, Bucky se dit que ses mauvais souvenirs vont revenir au pire moment, mais non ; rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Steve ne l'a jamais embrassé, dans la maison. Il ne le touchait jamais s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Il comprend ce que Steve voulait dire, maintenant, quand il ne voulait pas dormir avec lui, là-bas, pour ne pas souiller ses souvenirs. Il lui est reconnaissant d'avoir refusé. Ils ont peut-être une chance d'avoir épargné le futur aussi. (S'il y en a un.)

Bucky glisse les bras autour de son cou. C'est fou, tout de même, que Steve soit le seul à provoquer ces émotions chez lui. Le seul à le faire trembler de la tête aux pieds rien qu'avec un baiser.

Très vite, c'est plus qu'un baiser. C'est les mains de Steve dans son dos, sur ses fesses, ses lèvres dans son cou.

— Bucky, murmure-t-il.

Bucky peut presque toucher du doigt l'adoration dans sa voix. Le désir.

— Si tu ne veux pas…

Il interrompt Steve d'un baiser. S'il ne veut pas ? Bon dieu. Ça fait des mois qu'il ne pense qu'à ça, tout au fond de lui.

— La ferme, Steve, murmure-t-il lorsqu'il arrive à décoller les lèvres des siennes.

Lorsqu'il lui enlève son tee-shirt, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de frissonner. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu ce corps, ce torse. Il aimait Steve aussi avant sa brusque poussée de croissance, à seize ans, mais il ne dit pas non à tous ces muscles, et il ne se gêne pas pour les toucher à nouveau.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, soupire Steve. Je t'aime tellement, Bucky.

 _Moi aussi,_ pense Bucky – mais il préfère garder ses pensées pour lui. À la place, il déboutonne le pantalon de Steve, pendant que celui-ci lui enlève sa chemise et passe ses mains sur sa peau.

— Pourquoi y'a qu'avec toi que ça me fait ça ? murmure Bucky quand Steve le renverse sur le canapé et l'embrasse dans le cou. Pourquoi ça marche pas avec les autres ?

— Désolé, répond Steve – mais il n'a pas l'air vraiment désolé, à en croire la façon dont il est en train de lui faire un suçon au creux de la clavicule, tandis qu'une de ses mains rôde du côté de l'entrejambe de Bucky.

Il y a encore trop de fringues entre eux. Il y a trop _d'air_ entre eux. Bucky a envie de se coller contre le corps de Steve et d'y rester pour l'éternité. Il a envie de se fondre à l'intérieur de lui pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

— Si on était une seule personne, chuchote-t-il sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il dit, on n'aurait pas tous ces problèmes.

— On _est_ une seule personne, répond Steve. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

 _Bordel, je t'aime,_ pense Bucky.

Sous son caleçon, Steve est en érection. Bucky passe sa main dessus, lentement.

— Dis-moi que tu as des préservatifs, marmonne Steve dans le creux de son oreille.

— Dans ma chambre.

Ils sont obligés de se relocaliser. L'opération ne se fait pas sans mal ; leurs lèvres sont incapables de se décoller et leurs mains continuent à vouloir tout toucher. Ils percutent une porte, puis un mur. Finalement, Bucky l'entraîne dans sa chambre et ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet, qui contient préservatifs, lubrifiant, vibromasseurs et autres jouets sexuels fournis par Stark lorsqu'il a équipé l'appartement (Bucky a jeté les menottes). Steve prend une poignée de préservatifs dans la main, et Bucky hausse un sourcil.

— Monsieur est ambitieux.

— Monsieur a envie de toi, surtout.

Au moins, on peut dire qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'ondes, cette fois.

— Comment tu préfères ? demande Steve. Je ne voudrais pas… présumer…

Bucky réfléchit. Si c'est sa dernière fois avec Steve, et tout laisse à penser que ce sera le cas, il ferait mieux d'en profiter. Et il préfère profiter en ayant Steve à l'intérieur de lui que l'inverse.

— Toi au-dessus.

— Ok, murmure Steve avant de l'embrasser.

Bucky passe sa main sur ses joues lisses.

— Ça ne t'allait pas si mal, la barbe.

— Quand je… en novembre ?

— Ouais. Par contre, les cheveux longs, oublie. T'as bien fait de les couper.

— Et toi de les laisser pousser.

Bucky lui sourit, et Steve lui sourit en retour – et Bucky réalise, brutalement, que c'est la première fois qu'il voit sourire Steve, sincèrement, depuis avant la rupture (si on omet le jour où il lui a montré la photo du tutu, qui ne compte pas vraiment) ; c'est la première fois que son sourire lui est destiné.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour le voir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, songe-t-il.

Steve a du mal à maîtriser son impatience. Sans aucune délicatesse, il enlève son caleçon, puis celui de Bucky, derniers résidus de tissus entre eux, et il fait couler du lubrifiant sur sa main.

— Je te le dis tout de suite, murmure-t-il en glissant un doigt entre les fesses de Bucky, il y a de fortes chances pour que je ne tienne pas très longtemps. Et c'est horrible de se dire que je risque d'écourter ma dernière fois avec toi parce que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler.

— Si c'est le cas, je te donnerai une deuxième chance. Arrête de stresser.

— Je stresse, avoue Steve. Je ne sais pas où concentrer mon attention pour profiter au maximum.

Bucky prend son visage dans ses mains et l'oblige à le regarder. Steve a l'air terrifié.

— Stevie. C'est juste moi. Arrête de paniquer.

— C'est parce que c'est toi que je panique, murmure Steve. Avec les autres, ça m'est complètement égal. C'est parce que c'est toi, Bucky. J'ai déjà fait trop d'erreurs avec toi.

Bucky prend un préservatif et l'ouvre, puis il regarde Steve, qui se recule pour le laisser lui mettre. Ils ont déjà fait ça des centaines de fois, et pourtant, Bucky a le cœur dans la gorge, lui aussi.

— C'est en stressant que tu vas rater des trucs, dit-il à Steve. On veut que cette dernière fois soit mémorable, pas vrai ? J'ai plein de préservatifs. On a tout le temps qu'on veut. Ok ? Ne stresse pas.

Steve l'embrasse. Bucky le sent au bord des larmes, mais il ne dit rien. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, et il enfouit deux doigts à l'intérieur de Bucky, puis trois. Lorsqu'il relève la tête pour le regarder, ses cils sont humides, et ses yeux sont d'un bleu époustouflant.

— Encore ? demande-t-il.

— Non, c'est bon. Vas-y.

Pendant un mois, Bucky s'est demandé pourquoi c'était différent, avec Matt. Pourquoi ça ne faisait pas le même effet. Là, alors que Steve s'enfonce progressivement en lui, il se pose toujours la même question. Il n'a toujours pas la réponse. C'est différent dès le début ; rien que de le sentir à l'intérieur lui donne envie de crier. Il referme ses bras sur le dos de Steve, et celui-ci entame un rythme lent, les respirations entrecoupées de gémissements.

— Merde, soupire-t-il dans le cou de Bucky. J'avais presque oublié.

Bucky n'avait pas oublié, lui, sinon, il n'aurait pas aussi désespérément tenté de retrouver la même chose avec Matt, et avec tous les mecs qui ont précédé, rencontrés sur Tinder ; mais il a quand même le souffle coupé. Il mord l'épaule de Steve, qui le regarde d'un air surpris.

— C'est nouveau, ça ?

— Ça te déplaît ?

— Non.

Steve le tient par les hanches, ou par les cuisses, mais il fait très attention à ne pas toucher à ses poignets, et Bucky lui en est extrêmement reconnaissant. Les autres n'ont jamais compris.

Steve, lui, est attentionné. Il l'a toujours été, se souvient Bucky, mais c'est encore plus prononcé que dans son souvenir. Toutes les trente secondes, il relève la tête vers Bucky pour lui demander si ça va, s'il se sent bien, s'il veut continuer.

Bucky se sent extrêmement bien. En vérité, il ne s'est plus senti aussi bien depuis une éternité. Si Steve arrête, il risque de le tuer.

— Continue, par pitié.

Mais il ne lui dit pas d'arrêter de lui poser la question, parce qu'il aime que Steve lui demande confirmation. Il aime dire qu'il en a envie.

Steve ne tient pas longtemps, c'est vrai. Quelques minutes après avoir commencé, Bucky voit ses mâchoires se contracter, signe infaillible qu'il est sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme, et il pose sa main sur son visage.

— Bébé, murmure-t-il. Stevie. Regarde-moi. Je suis là.

Steve a l'air d'avoir du mal à se concentrer, mais il ne le quitte pas des yeux, il le fixe comme s'il voulait imprimer son image sur ses rétines, et Bucky se mord les lèvres sous son rythme rapide.

Finalement, Steve lâche un cri ( _Bucky !)_ , ferme les yeux, et il est tellement beau, là, l'orgasme lui va tellement mieux au teint que la souffrance. Bucky réalise qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps non plus, alors il décide de se prendre en main, dans tous les sens du terme. Il s'est souvent touché en pensant à Steve, ces derniers mois, mais ça fait très longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas touché en _regardant_ Steve.

— Oh, merde, balbutie-t-il lorsqu'il sent l'orgasme monter. Stevie…

Steve ouvre les yeux, qui ont l'air d'un bleu aussi pur que le ciel lavé après une averse, et il fixe Bucky intensément. Puis il se retire, et Bucky est sur le point de lui dire de revenir, il n'a pas encore fini, jusqu'à ce que Steve glisse à nouveau deux doigts en lui.

— Ooh, oh, merde, marmonne-t-il.

Steve se penche, sans cesser de faire bouger sa main droite.

— Je peux ? demande-t-il en levant les yeux sur Bucky.

— Tu peux quoi ? Oh, _oh,_ putain, Steve. Oui. _Oui._

Il enlève sa main avec difficulté (merde, il est sur le fil du rasoir, là), et la main libre de Steve prend sa place, et il referme la bouche sur lui.

— Merde, merde, merde. _Steve._

Il ne prend même pas dix secondes à jouir. Dans sa tête, c'est l'explosion, le décollage de la fusée, le vol intergalactique. Il voit des étoiles et des planètes et le visage de Steve imprimé dessus. Il reste perché là-haut une éternité ou deux avant de commencer à redescendre doucement, et lorsqu'il voit Steve qui se lèche les lèvres, son cœur cogne douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

— Steve, murmure-t-il.

Steve se relève et lui sourit. Il n'a plus du tout l'air paniqué. Il a l'air complètement béat. Il se penche vers Bucky, et Bucky glisse ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse.

 _Je t'aime,_ crie son être tout entier, _je t'aime, je t'aime._ Pendant quelques minutes, il est transporté dans le passé, cette époque bénie, ou Steve pouvait être à lui sans que personne, et encore moins lui-même, n'y trouve quoi que ce soit à redire.

Lorsque le baiser se termine, il regarde Steve.

— Alors ? Assez profité ?

— Pas à mon goût, répond Steve. Tu me donnes une deuxième chance ?

Bucky ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

— Opportuniste.

Mais il lui donne une deuxième chance, et même une troisième, et une quatrième, bien plus tard dans la nuit.

* * *

.

Et voilà les loulous ! N'oubliez pas, publication samedi prochain !

Bisous, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, vous n'imaginez pas comme elles me mettent en joie !


	11. Everybody Knows

Ouf, je suis encore dans les temps ! Désolée, mes choux, pas pu updater plus tôt pour cause de journée au ski, dans la vie il y a des priorités, m'voyez x3 C'est donc en retard et fourbue et couverte de bleus et avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux que je vous l'update ric rac !

Merci à **Julindy, Nagron, Dryptéis, Eleb, Hasegawa, Rhea, Pilgrim et Glasgow** pour vos adorables reviews qui me font péter le feu !

Ce titre de chapitre nous vient de "Everybody Knows" chantée par **Sigrid** , une chanson de **Leonard Cohen** (vous avez vu ? Pour une fois, c'est pas Porcupine Tree!). Vous comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre pourquoi je l'ai choisie ! (En dehors du fait que j'ai vraiment eu un coup de coeur pour cette version. Et puis, ça parle d'infidélité aussi, et j'aime tellement l'ambiance !)

Merci à **Mégara** , ma géniale bêta, pour toutes ses remarques, ses conseils, et ses réponses à mes questions !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Everybody Knows**

.

Lorsque Steve se réveille, il ne sait pas où il est.

Il tourne la tête, intrigué, et découvre le visage endormi de Bucky à côté de lui, et brutalement, tout lui revient en mémoire. Le déménagement. Les cartons. Bucky dans son appartement. Bucky dans son lit. Bucky dans ses bras.

Pendant quelques instants, il s'attend à se réveiller – parce que si c'est la réalité, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça. Il ne comprend toujours pas comment Bucky peut accepter de lui parler après ce qu'il a fait, et encore moins coucher avec lui. Il devrait partir et le laisser tranquille.

Mais comme il est égoïste, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front, et Bucky lâche un petit grognement. Complètement fasciné, Steve le regarde émerger du sommeil, petit à petit. Il ouvre à moitié les yeux, les pose sur Steve, les referme, et marmonne :

— Fais-moi l'amour.

— Bucky ?

Steve n'est pas certain qu'il soit entièrement réveillé, mais une main sort des couvertures et lui attrape le cou, et Bucky le tire vers lui pour qu'il l'embrasse.

Dans ce cas.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Bucky est allongé sur le ventre, les mains accrochées au rebord du matelas, et Steve, au-dessus de lui, glisse entre ses fesses, lentement, jusqu'au fond, et Bucky crie sans retenue.

— Encore, encore, Steve, plus fort, par pitié, plus fort !

Steve a la tête qui tourne devant tant de plaisir. Le corps de Bucky est fait pour le sien, se dit-il. Il glisse une main sous son ventre pour le caresser, et il voit la chair de poule naître sur le dos cambré de Bucky.

— Putain, putain, Steve, continue, c'est trop bon !

Steve a l'impression qu'il n'aura jamais assez de ses yeux, de ses mains, de son corps, pour profiter de toute la beauté et de tout le plaisir que Bucky a à lui offrir. Finalement, Bucky fond entre ses mains (les cris qu'il pousse, au moment de l'orgasme, il devrait les enregistrer pour en faire une œuvre d'art musicale), et il ne met pas longtemps à le suivre, les lèvres sur sa nuque brûlante, les mains sur ses hanches.

Mais lorsqu'ils se rallongent l'un à côté de l'autre et que Bucky le regarde, il y a un petit air de regret dans son sourire.

— C'était notre adieu, alors ?

Steve a la gorge qui se serre. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour que ce ne soit pas un adieu. Pour que ce soit juste une matinée normale dans une journée normale. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour que Bucky revienne vers lui, définitivement, indubitablement, sans tous les traumatismes qu'ils se sont distribués et qu'ils se partagent.

Mais il ne peut pas lui proposer ça, parce qu'il sait très bien que Bucky refusera. Le sexe, c'est une chose, surtout avec quelqu'un qui vous fait grimper au plafond ; mais Steve ne voit pas pourquoi Bucky accepterait de refaire sa vie avec lui. Il ne l'a pas mérité. Il n'a pas le droit de lui proposer.

— Je suppose que oui, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espère normale. Mais c'était un sacré adieu.

— Je trouve aussi, dit Bucky, avant d'avancer la tête pour l'embrasser.

Les lèvres de Bucky constituent une addiction dont Steve aura du mal à se sevrer.

Oh, et puis merde. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

— On pourrait peut-être continuer à se dire adieu de temps en temps.

Bucky lui sourit, mais lorsqu'il répond, ses mots lui brisent tout de même le cœur.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas.

— Ok, répond Steve aussitôt.

Bucky l'embrasse à nouveau, le regard chargé de tristesse.

— Je t'aime, Steve, dit-il.

Sa voix est douce, comme si en disant ça, il ne provoquait pas le plus énorme des cataclysmes à l'intérieur de Steve. Comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, alors que c'est la chose la plus importante au monde, et que la dernière fois qu'il lui a dit, c'était quand Steve avait décidé de le libérer et que Bucky voulait l'empêcher de penser au suicide.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de menace de suicide, il n'y a pas de libération, il n'y a que Bucky en train de dire la vérité pour la vérité.

— Je t'aime, répète-t-il, et tu me manques terriblement, mais je crois qu'on ne peut plus être ensemble. J'ai peur de t'en vouloir pour le passé. J'ai peur que notre relation soit déséquilibrée et qu'on finisse à nouveau par se faire du mal. Tu comprends ?

— Oui.

Et c'est vrai. C'est totalement possible, et ça lui fait terriblement peur, à lui aussi. Mais moins qu'une vie sans Bucky. Et si Bucky ne le voit pas comme ça, il ne tentera pas de le convaincre. Il l'a trop souvent privé de ses choix.

— Je vais réessayer, dit Bucky. Je vais retenter une nouvelle fois de vivre sans toi. Fais pareil de ton côté.

C'est qu'il a essayé. Mais après avoir embrassé Bucky dans la cuisine le soir de sa fête d'anniversaire, lorsqu'il a vu Jenny, le lendemain, il a réalisé qu'il essayait juste de combler le trou que Bucky avait laissé en partant, et que ce n'était juste pour personne, et surtout pas pour Jenny. Il n'oubliera probablement jamais son expression dépitée lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il la quittait ; c'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'est dit qu'il n'était vraiment bon qu'à faire du mal à tout le monde autour de lui.

Si Bucky ne veut pas de lui, peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de rester seul, sans personne d'autre à blesser à part lui.

— Je t'aimerai toujours, murmure-t-il tout de même.

— Moi aussi, Steve. Moi aussi, je m'aimerai toujours.

Il sourit, et Steve lui mordille l'épaule pour le punir.

— Idiot. J'étais sérieux.

— Je sais.

Bucky passe la main sur sa joue, et le regarde avec intensité.

— Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier. On n'oublie pas vingt ans de sa vie comme ça. Mais il faut que j'essaie, une dernière fois.

— Et si ça ne marche pas ?

— Je verrai à ce moment-là. Mais je dois essayer, au moins. Tu comprends, hein ?

— Oui. Ça me tue de t'imaginer avec quelqu'un, pour être honnête… Mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de te rendre heureux.

— Voilà.

— Je comprends, Bucky.

Steve l'embrasse sur le front.

Bucky l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

Finalement, ils refont encore l'amour. Un ultime adieu.

.

L'appartement paraît tellement vide, sans leurs affaires à tous les deux. Steve le regarde pour la dernière fois. Il contient énormément de bon souvenirs, et il contient aussi le moment où il a glissé un somnifère dans le thé de Bucky, cet unique moment, suffisant pour tout gâcher.

Mais lorsque le dernier carton est chargé, il réalise que c'est tout de même à quatre ans de sa vie avec Bucky qu'il est en train de dire au revoir, quatre ans de vie commune qu'il ne reverra jamais, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir la gorge qui se serre.

— Ça va, mon pote ? demande Sam en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

— Ouais, ouais. C'est juste… un lien supplémentaire qui se casse.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit Sam (mais Steve ne voit pas comment il pourrait).

Il a trouvé un nouvel appartement, dans un autre endroit de Brooklyn (il a envisagé Manhattan, avant de se dire que Bucky n'avait probablement pas envie de le voir emménager si près de chez lui, et de toute façon, ses finances ne le permettaient pas).

Le nouvel appart est petit, au cinquième et dernier étage d'un immeuble vétuste sans ascenseur, et il constitue une parfaite punition pour Steve. Au moins, il est vierge de tout souvenir. Et il risque de le rester, car la première semaine de son emménagement, il la passe en majorité chez Sam.

— Je me sens seul, là-bas, explique-t-il.

Sam, qui est un ami en or, lui dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de se justifier, et va même jusqu'à lui commander des pizzas le premier soir.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'envoyer un message à Bucky. Après tout, celui-ci ne lui a pas expressément interdit de le contacter.

 _Le déménagement est terminé. Nouvel appart._

 _Nouvelle vie,_ répond Bucky.

Steve soupire. Il a toujours des doutes là-dessus – en ce qui le concerne, en tout cas.

Alors il décide de se consacrer au travail, ce qui s'avère être une bonne idée, du moins selon ses supérieurs. Et ça aide à faire passer les jours plus vite. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, il s'est écoulé deux semaines et demi depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Bucky, et il a presque l'impression qu'il parvient à survivre.

Presque.

— Écoute, mon pote, lui dit Sam une semaine plus tard, tu bosses beaucoup et c'est super. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais sortir, aussi ? Voir des gens ?

— Je te vois, toi.

— Parce que tu squattes chez moi tout le temps. Je te parle de voir de vrais gens.

— Oh, Sam, ne sois pas si cruel envers toi-même.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel, mais quand Steve lui sourit, il se met à sourire à son tour.

— Pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec Natasha et Clint ?

Steve se raidit. Il ne peut même pas dire que Natasha et Clint sont avant tout les amis de Bucky, parce que c'est lui qui a fait leur connaissance en premier et qui les a présentés à Bucky ; mais depuis que Bucky l'a quitté, il a du mal à les voir sans avoir l'impression qu'ils le jugent. (Et ils auraient totalement le droit, ce qui n'arrange rien.)

— Je ne sais pas s'ils auraient envie, marmonne Steve.

— Je pense que si. Ils me demandent toujours de tes nouvelles quand je les vois. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus avec Bucky que tu dois jeter toute votre vie commune aux orties.

Steve relève la tête, peu convaincu ; mais au fond, pourquoi pas ? Natasha lui manque, même s'il ne lui avouera jamais, et Clint aussi.

Secondé par Sam, il leur propose donc une sortie, que Natasha accepte immédiatement, de sa part et de celle de Clint (Steve n'est pas bien certain de ce qu'il y a réellement entre eux. Il n'a jamais osé demander, et n'osera jamais tant qu'il vivra, justement parce qu'il veut continuer à vivre.)

— Steve, sourit-elle lorsqu'il s'assoit en face d'elle à la table du bar où ils avaient prévu de se retrouver. Ça faisait un bail. Tu t'es souvenu de notre existence ?

Clint est assis à côté d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Steve n'ose pas les regarder dans les yeux, même malgré la présence réconfortante de Sam à côté de lui.

— Désolé, marmonne-t-il, honteux. Je… Je croyais que vous m'en vouliez pour Bucky.

— Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, ce qui s'est passé entre Bucky et toi, dit Clint. On n'a pas à se mêler de ça ou à prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

Steve retient un sourire amer. Ce ne serait certainement pas le même son de cloche s'ils étaient au courant de l'enlèvement.

— Comment va Bucky ? demande-t-il.

— Oh, nous ? On va très bien, merci de poser la question, répond Natasha.

Steve rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

— Désolé, je…

— Je plaisantais, Steve.

— Je suis désolé quand même. J'ai du mal à parvenir à penser à autre chose.

— Bucky va bien, dit Clint. Pour autant qu'on le sache, vu qu'il ne nous dit pas quand ça ne va pas. Et on peut dire que ça n'allait pas, ces derniers mois.

— Steve, demande Natasha, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, entre vous, au juste ?

Steve lève les yeux vers elle, avec l'impression qu'elle vient de lui décocher un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

— Ben… Je… Je l'ai trompé…

— Et c'est tout ? demande-t-elle d'un air dubitatif.

— C'est… c'est déjà pas mal, bafouille-t-il.

— Oui, évidemment, mais… J'ai l'impression que vous ne nous dites pas tout. Il a des réactions bizarres, parfois. Il refuse d'entendre parler de Netflix. Il refuse de boire quand on lui tend un verre qu'il n'a pas préparé lui-même. Parfois, il reste perdu dans ses pensées pendant dix minutes sans qu'on arrive à le tirer de là.

Steve fixe le bois de la table, livide. Il a le cœur dans la gorge et les larmes qui s'accumulent derrière ses yeux. Il reste silencieux.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Steve ? demande Natasha d'une voix douce. Il s'est passé quelque chose, hein ?

— Je ne peux pas en parler, dit Steve d'une voix blanche.

Un grand silence se fait autour de la table. Steve a les mains qui tremblent. Il ne veut pas aller en prison. Il ne va pas avouer à deux flics qu'il a séquestré son ex-petit ami. Et pourtant, contre toute logique, contre toute raison, il en a envie. Ça l'aiderait peut-être à aller mieux. La seule personne au courant est son psy, qui est légalement obligé de tenir sa langue.

C'est un risque à prendre. Est-ce qu'il en vaut la peine ?

— Tu es sûr ? demande Natasha.

— C'est Bucky qui ne veut pas que tu en parles ? demande Clint. Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

Steve lâche un rire amer qui se transforme en sanglot. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

— Non, répond-il d'une voix étouffée. C'est moi, le coupable. Comme toujours.

Une main chaude se pose sur son épaule, et Steve tourne la tête vers Sam, qui le regarde d'un air inquiet.

— Tu sais qu'on ne te jugera pas, hein ? Tu peux nous en parler si tu en as envie.

— Je ne veux pas vous en parler. J'ai déjà perdu Bucky. Je ne veux pas vous perdre en plus.

— Tu ne nous perdras pas ! lui dit Sam, l'air choqué. Pourquoi tu nous perdrais ?

— C'est si horrible que ça, Steve ? demande Natasha.

— Oui. _Oui_.

Clint prend une expression soucieuse.

— Tu ne l'as pas… je veux dire…

Subitement, le visage de Natasha se ferme, et Sam retire sa main. Steve ne s'est jamais autant haï (et pourtant, il s'est souvent haï très fort).

— Non, Clint. Je ne l'ai pas violé.

À cet instant, le portable de Natasha vibre sur la table, et tout le monde, en baissant les yeux dessus, voit le nom de Bucky s'inscrire sur l'écran. Natasha relève la tête vers Steve, troublée.

— Réponds-lui, dit Steve d'une voix lasse.

Natasha prend le portable.

— Allô ? Salut, Bucky… Ça va, et toi ? Ce soir ? Désolée, je ne suis pas libre… Quoi ? Oui, Clint est là, pourquoi ?

L'instant d'après, elle pose la main sur le combiné et articule silencieusement : _il veut venir nous rejoindre._

— Demande-lui si je peux lui parler, dit Steve.

— Bucky ? Écoute, Steve est là. Il voudrait te dire quelque chose. Oui ? Ok.

Elle tend le portable à Steve.

— Hello, Bucky.

— _Hey, Steve,_ répond Bucky d'une voix que le téléphone rend métallique _. Tu me piques mes amis, maintenant ?_

— Je ne crois pas, dit Steve. Pas après ce soir.

Sa voix est si faible qu'il doit lutter pour la faire sortir. Bucky le remarque immédiatement.

— _Steve ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

— Écoute, Bucky… Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit ? Qu'on ne le dirait pas ?

Silence. Les trois autres le fixent d'un air anxieux, mais Steve sait qu'ils ne peuvent pas entendre les réponses de Bucky ; lui-même ne percevait que le son brouillé de sa voix lorsque Natasha lui parlait.

— _Steve, tu veux leur en parler ?_

— Pas vraiment, non. Mais on dirait que c'est ce qui est en train de se passer. Tu préfères que je ne dise rien ?

— _Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu as envie de faire._

— Mais toi, tu préfères que je leur en parle ou pas ?

— _Je ne sais pas,_ hésite Bucky. _J'ai peur de leur réaction._

— Moi aussi.

— _Tu veux que je vienne ?_

— Quoi ?

— _Je peux venir. On pourra leur dire ensemble. Tu veux ?_

Steve déglutit.

— Ok. Désolé.

— _T'excuse pas. Comme ça, on aura tout déballé. On se sentira peut-être mieux après. Vous êtes où ?_

— Au bar Lincoln.

— _Je prends un taxi et j'arrive. À tout de suite, Stevie._

— À tout de suite, Buck.

Lorsqu'il raccroche, ses trois amis le fixent avec circonspection, comme s'il transportait une bombe.

— Bucky arrive. On vous expliquera ensemble.

— Je commence à avoir peur, avoue Sam.

— Pas autant que moi, crois-moi, répond Steve.

Ce qui ne fait rien pour les détendre, évidemment. Le sujet passe à autre chose en attendant l'arrivée de Bucky, mais il y a une tension évidente dans l'air, et Steve renverse deux verres en vingt minutes.

Natasha le fixe d'un air soucieux.

— Steve…

— Ne dis pas qu'on restera amis quoi qu'il arrive, Natasha. Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir.

— Cette fois, j'ai vraiment peur, commente Clint, l'air nerveux.

Au bout de trois interminables quarts d'heure, Bucky arrive. Tout le monde se lève à son arrivée, et il sourit avec la légèreté de quelqu'un qui ne vient pas de passer les quarante-cinq dernières minutes à avoir l'impression que le monde allait prendre fin d'une minute à l'autre.

— J'aime bien quand tout le monde se lève pour m'accueillir, sourit-il. Je me sens célèbre. Salut, tout le monde. Hey, Steve.

— Hey, Buck.

Contre toute attente, Bucky le serre dans ses bras, et Steve essaie de se donner du courage en respirant l'odeur de son cou.

— Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui, si tu veux bien, Sam ? Mets-toi en face avec les autres.

Tout le monde le fixe d'un air éberlué, et Sam finit par prendre un tabouret à une autre table et s'installe sur le côté. Bucky prend la main de Steve, entrelace ses doigts avec les siens, et la pose sur la table, bien en évidence. Steve n'ose pas lever les yeux, mais il sent le poids de leurs regards stupéfaits.

— Alors comme ça, vous cuisinez Steve en mon absence, c'est ça ?

Personne ne sait quoi répondre à ça.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit, pour l'instant ? demande Bucky.

— Que c'est grave, dit Clint.

— Qu'on ne le verrait plus comme un ami après, répond Sam.

— Qu'il ne t'a pas violé, ajoute Natasha.

Bucky sourit un peu tristement. Il regarde Steve, qui garde les yeux obstinément baissés. Sa deuxième main se referme sur celle de Steve.

— C'est délicat, commence-t-il. Mais avant toute chose, je tiens à dire que le seul à pouvoir émettre un jugement sur ce qui s'est passé, c'est moi. Parce que c'est à moi que c'est arrivé. C'est moi qui décide de comment réagir, comment gérer la situation. Je ne veux pas que vous me disiez "tu aurais dû faire ci, tu aurais dû faire ça". J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait comme ça.

— Et est-ce qu'on peut émettre un jugement sur ta façon de faire durer le suspense ? demande Clint.

Bucky se met à sourire, et les autres aussi. Sauf Steve, qui a l'impression qu'il va vomir ses entrailles s'il ouvre la bouche.

— Bon, reprend Bucky. L'été dernier… Steve n'allait pas bien. Il n'allait pas bien avant notre rupture, je crois. Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir remarqué à ce moment-là, Stevie, ajoute-t-il en serrant sa main.

Steve secoue la tête. Bucky n'a pas à être désolé. Rien de tout ça n'est de sa faute. Seulement, les mots ne veulent pas sortir, alors il reste silencieux, et Bucky continue.

— Il a fait une connerie, il m'a trompé. Je l'ai mal pris. Je suis parti. Quand je suis revenu de Hong Kong, j'étais en colère, et Steve était en dépression. Il s'est mis à me stalker. Sam est au courant de ça, pas vrai, Sam ?

Sam hoche la tête.

— Il m'a dit que je pouvais peut-être demander une ordonnance restrictive, mais je ne voulais pas faire ça à Steve.

Steve relève la tête vers Sam, qui prend une expression coupable.

— J'ai conseillé ce qui me paraissait logique ! Sans offense, Steve, tu fichais les jetons, à cette époque.

— Je sais, soupire Steve. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir pensé à ça.

— J'ai rencontré un mec, poursuit Bucky. Steve nous a vus ensemble. Pendant une semaine, il a disparu, alors j'ai cru qu'il avait arrêté de me suivre partout. Puis j'ai eu peur qu'il ait fait une tentative de suicide. Alors… je suis allé le voir à son appartement.

Bucky s'arrête et regarde Steve. Leurs amis sont suspendus à leurs lèvres, avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

— Je prends la suite, dit Steve.

— T'es sûr ?

— Oui.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, et lève légèrement la tête.

— J'étais en train de dormir chez moi quand Bucky a débarqué. J'étais au fond du trou, et quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit que je ne voulais plus qu'il parte. J'ai paniqué, j'ai mis un somnifère dans son verre, j'ai attendu qu'il s'endorme, et je l'ai kidnappé.

— _QUOI ?!_ s'exclament Clint et Natasha en se levant à moitié.

Sam ouvre des yeux ronds.

— Je l'ai kidnappé. Je l'ai emmené dans la maison de ma mère, dans le New Jersey. Je l'ai attaché au canapé avec des menottes.

Natasha est livide. Clint a les yeux exorbités. Sam agrippe la table.

— Je l'ai séquestré dans la maison pendant quinze jours…

Sa voix se brise sur le dernier mot. C'est Bucky qui continue à sa place.

— Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier. Pas de violences sexuelles ou de violences physiques tout court. Il me surveillait quand je me douchais ou quand j'allais aux toilettes. Le reste du temps, je regardais Netflix. Au début, il m'avait mis dans la chambre d'amis, mais j'ai dit que je détestais dormir là-bas, alors il m'a permis de passer la nuit dans le salon, avec le poêle et la télé. À tout prendre, c'était pas _horrible._ Mais j'étais enfermé.

— J'ai envoyé des SMS à tout le monde pour faire croire qu'on prenait quinze jours pour s'expliquer, dit Steve, à nouveau au bord des larmes.

— Et j'ai appelé, dit Natasha, horrifiée. J'ai appelé et je n'ai rien compris. Tu as répondu et tu m'as dit que tout allait bien.

— Il ne m'y a pas obligé, dit Bucky. Je voulais qu'on règle ça entre nous. J'étais sûr qu'il finirait par me libérer. Et puis j'ai commencé à douter.

— Après quinze jours, Bucky s'est enfui. Il m'a mis un coup de pied dans les couilles et il est parti en courant dans les bois. Je l'ai rattrapé. Il m'a supplié de le laisser partir et je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait plus continuer. J'ai accepté de le libérer.

— J'ai conduit le pickup au retour. Steve était amorphe. J'avais peur qu'il fasse une tentative de suicide. Je l'ai laissé chez Sam et je suis parti. Voilà.

Il serre très fort la main de Steve, et Steve sait qu'il essaie de s'empêcher de pleurer, lui aussi.

— Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? murmure Natasha.

— Parce que Steve était malade. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller en prison, il avait besoin d'aller voir un médecin. Je ne voulais pas lui causer de tort.

— Tu pensais qu'on vous aurait dénoncés ? demande Clint, éberlué.

— Je pensais que c'était un risque à ne pas prendre.

— Merde, murmure Sam. Je m'attendais pas à ça.

— Steve était malade, insiste Bucky. Il n'est pas du genre à kidnapper les gens. Il a passé son temps à la maison à dire qu'il regrettait et qu'il était désolé. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Ils ont tous les trois l'air sonnés par la révélation.

— Je comprends pourquoi tu as préféré le garder secret, dit Natasha. Mais j'aurais voulu que tu nous le dises, qu'on puisse t'aider. _Vous_ aider, ajoute-t-elle en regardant Steve.

— J'ai vu un psy, répond Bucky. Steve aussi. Mais c'est de dur de tourner la page alors qu'on s'aime encore.

Un profond silence accueille sa phrase.

— Moi, je ne mets pas mon nez là-dedans, décrète Clint en croisant les bras.

— Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? demande Sam, surpris.

— Non, dit Bucky. On essaie de tourner la page. De refaire notre vie. Mais c'est compliqué d'arrêter de s'aimer du jour au lendemain.

— Même après un kidnapping, dit Natasha.

Steve baisse les yeux devant son ton légèrement accusateur. Bucky hausse les épaules.

— J'en ai voulu à Steve pour le kidnapping, et je lui en veux encore. Mais c'est à moi de décider comment réagir.

— C'est vrai, soupire Natasha. Pardon. C'est la flic en moi qui n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

— Le psychopathe en moi n'arrive pas à l'accepter non plus, si ça peut t'aider, dit Steve.

— Tu n'es pas un psychopathe, proteste Sam. Tu étais dépressif. Et stressé. Tu as pété les plombs. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

— Et personne n'est mort, ce qui est plus qu'on ne peut en dire pour un bon nombre de pétages de plomb aux États-Unis, dit Clint. Sans vouloir minimiser ce qui t'est arrivé, bien sûr, ajoute-t-il à l'intention de Bucky.

— Je sais que je m'en tire bien, dit Bucky. Si Steve avait eu une arme, j'aurais vraiment eu peur. Mais je ne suis jamais réellement senti en danger. C'est juste que… J'étais attaché. Ça laisse des traces.

Steve lève les yeux au ciel, et Bucky lui donne un coup de coude.

— Quoi, il est temps qu'on commence à faire des blagues dessus, tu ne crois pas ?

— Pas certain, Buck.

— Parce que j'en ai aussi sur le BDSM.

— Dans quelques années, d'accord ?

En face, Sam et Clint sourient, et Natasha semble un peu plus détendue.

— Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, dit Steve en retrouvant son sérieux. Et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'espérer votre pardon, ni même votre compréhension. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que je regrette immensément.

Sam hoche la tête.

— Si Bucky dit qu'il ne veut pas de notre opinion là-dessus, on n'aura pas d'opinion à donner. C'est aussi simple que ça.

— Merci, Sam.

— Je vais avoir du mal à oublier ça, je pense, dit Natasha. J'ai l'impression d'être trahie par mes instincts. Mais vous préférez que ça reste entre vous deux, alors je ne dirai rien.

— Tu ne me mettras pas en prison ? demande Steve.

— Pour ça, il faudrait que Bucky porte plainte. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il le fasse, maintenant.

Bucky sourit.

— Moi aussi.

— Je crois que vous êtes encore plus dingues que ce que j'imaginais, les mecs, dit Clint. Si vous ne sortez pas ensemble, vous allez rester quand même amis ?

Tout le monde pose les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées sur la table.

— Ça dépend de Bucky.

— On verra, dit Bucky. Comment je me sens dans ma tête.

La conversation ne tarde pas à dériver sur un autre sujet, mais Bucky garde la main de Steve dans la sienne, sous la table.


	12. Come Along

Coucou les gens ! Merci pour vos reviews, **Nagron, Pilgrim, Julindy, Hase, Eleb, Dryptéis,** et **Meli !** Vous êtes des amours, comme toujours, merci infiniment !

Et comme c'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui, je vous offre en cadeau le dernier chapitre de cette histoire (moins les trois épilogues), qui j'espère parviendra à vous réconcilier un peu avec cette fic !

Le titre de ce chapitre vient de **Come Along** de Titiyo, juste parce que je l'ai beaucoup écoutée vers la fin du NaNo.

Un immense **MERCI** à Meg, ma bêta sans faille, que j'ai fait beaucoup souffrir au cours de cette histoire avec ma torture psychologique de Steve et Bucky, mais qui ne m'en veut pas trop, j'espère ! Et qui a fait un travail de chef d'un bout à l'autre, malgré le fait qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail tout le temps et que c'était pas toujours simple. Merci beaucoup ma Meg, je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir comme bêta et comme amie, c'est un véritable privilège de te faire lire ce que j'écris !

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Come Along**

.

Raconter toute l'histoire à ses amis a eu un effet inattendu sur Bucky, que la thérapie, le baiser d'adieu et le reste n'ont pas réussi à produire : il se sent apaisé. Il n'est plus le seul à savoir ce qui s'est passé, et si jamais Steve se remet à perdre la boule (ce dont il doute ; la thérapie marche très bien sur _lui_ ), ils seront là pour lui venir en aide au besoin.

Il avait besoin d'acceptation. De dédramatisation. Quand Clint plaisante à propos de Netflix, il se sent mieux. Même l'idée de la licorne ne le fait plus frémir. (Par contre, il ne se prononce pas pour Maroon 5 ; certaines choses sont gravées trop profondément dans son esprit, et autant il peut supporter les souvenirs du canapé dans le salon, autant la chambre d'amis, son plafond et ses barreaux de lit restent à vif dans sa mémoire.) Et il avait besoin de raconter l'histoire aux côtés de Steve. D'être du même côté de la barrière que lui : contrairement à ces derniers mois, ce soir-là, au bar, c'était eux contre les autres. Comme toujours depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Et ça faisait du bien.

Aussi, en dépit de certaines journées grises et déprimantes, qui étaient de toute façon censées survenir (il ne se faisait aucune illusion là-dessus : le chemin vers la guérison n'est pas linéaire), au cours des deux semaines qui suivent, pour la première fois depuis des mois et des mois, il se sent réellement bien dans sa peau et dans sa tête.

C'est un matin comme ça, en se levant et en s'émerveillant de se sentir en forme, qu'il réalise une chose très importante : il a pardonné à Steve. _Le pardon ne se décide pas,_ lui a dit Natasha. _Il vient ou il ne vient pas._

Pour Bucky, il est venu. Pour s'en assurer, il repense à un souvenir qui le faisait automatiquement grincer des dents, avant ; lorsque Steve a refusé de dormir avec lui dans la maison. À présent, l'idée ne lui fait plus rien. Steve ne lui faisait pas confiance, et il avait raison ; Bucky aurait probablement essayé de l'assommer pendant son sommeil ou de le manipuler émotionnellement pour qu'il le libère.

Test n°2 : un autre souvenir. Le somnifère dans le verre. Évidemment, le traumatisme n'a pas disparu, et Bucky continue à ne boire sa boisson que lorsqu'il est sûr à 100% que personne n'y a touché. Mais il est capable d'y repenser sans colère, et ça, c'est un énorme pas en avant.

Bucky se sent bien, donc. Mais il y a tout de même un problème, et ce problème, c'est que Steve lui manque incommensurablement. Car maintenant qu'il ne le voit plus comme un ennemi, il ressent avec encore plus d'acuité la disparition de son meilleur ami.

Il a dit à Steve, lorsqu'ils ont couché ensemble, qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir redevenir ami avec lui. Depuis leur aveu aux autres, finalement, il a changé d'avis, et il est bien décidé à essayer quand même. Advienne que pourra.

Mais comme il est hors de question qu'il aille voir Steve et qu'il lui dise : " _on peut redevenir potes ?_ ", il commence doucement, par des SMS.

 _Comment ça va, dans le nouvel appart ?_

Steve répond quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard.

 _Je passe mon temps chez Sam : voilà comment ça va._

Il est encore trop tôt pour lui proposer de venir chez lui, songe Bucky.

 _Si terrible que ça ?_

 _Vraiment pas génial,_ répond Steve, _ce qui est logique étant donné le prix. Mais bon. J'ai un toit. C'est plus que ce que d'autres n'ont._

Sacré Steve. C'est bien lui, de toujours penser à ceux qui ont moins de chance que lui.

Bucky se rend tout de même compte que leur discussion n'est pas très naturelle, et il décide d'abandonner l'effort de guerre pour l'instant, mais c'est Steve qui le relance, quelques heures plus tard.

 _Comment tu vas, toi ?_

 _Bien,_ répond Bucky. _Vraiment bien. Sans mentir. J'ai un poids en moins sur la poitrine depuis qu'on en a parlé à nos amis. T'as bien fait de lancer la discussion._

 _Je n'ai rien lancé du tout,_ dit Steve, _ils m'ont un peu mis au pied du mur. Mais je suis content que tu te sentes mieux. Moi aussi, j'ai un poids en moins._

 _Comment ça se passe avec Natasha ?_

 _Comme avant. Je crois. Si elle m'en veut, en tout cas, elle ne le montre pas._

Bucky a envie de répondre que si Natasha lui en veut toujours, lui, en tout cas, il lui a pardonné : mais c'est comme quand on dit "je t'aime" à quelqu'un pour la première fois, c'est tellement énorme, tellement chargé, qu'il faut une bonne dose de courage pour se lancer, et Bucky ne l'a pas encore.

 _Ça ne te dérange pas, ces SMS ?_ demande Steve. _Si tu ne veux pas que je te contacte, dis-le moi honnêtement._

 _Ça ne me dérange pas, Steve. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles de temps en temps._

 _Toi aussi, alors._

 _Deal :)_

Pour une première tentative de réconciliation, ça ne se passe pas trop mal, songe Bucky. Un peu forcé, à mille lieues de leur amitié si fusionnelle d'antan, mais c'est toujours un progrès. Il repense avec envie au jour où ils se sont connus, à l'école, et au coup de foudre amical qui les a traversés tous les deux, et comment ils ne se sont plus jamais quittés ensuite. C'est moins facile, cette fois, avec tout leur passif, mais Bucky n'a pas la moindre envie de rayer Steve de sa vie pour de bon.

 _Je peux te poser une question difficile ?_ demande-t-il deux jours plus tard.

 _Vas-y…_

 _La fille avec qui tu m'as trompé, en juin. Ça valait le coup ?_

 _Tu es sérieusement en train de me demander si ça valait le coup de te tromper ?_

 _Ben… oui._

La réponse met un certain temps à arriver.

 _Non. Ça valait pas le coup, non. En fait, c'était tellement à l'opposé de "valoir le coup" qu'il devrait exister un mot rien que pour ça. Peut-être qu'il y en a un, en fait : désastre. C'était un désastre à tous les points de vue : sexuel, sentimental, moral, psychologique. Non, Bucky. Ça ne valait pas le coup._

Bucky ne sait pas quoi dire. Malgré tout, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

 _Je suis désolé,_ renvoie Steve avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre. _D'avoir fait ça. Je suis désolé._

Le cœur de Bucky cogne dans sa poitrine. C'est peut-être maintenant, le moment où il trouve un bout de courage.

— Hé, Mr. Sex, tu tires au flanc ? À quoi je te paie, alors ?

Et merde.

— Je prends une pause, Tony. Et n'essaie pas de me draguer. Je ne suis pas réceptif à ton charme.

Le visage de Tony prend une expression intéressante, à mi-chemin entre la vexation et son sarcasme habituel.

— Je ne fais qu'adopter le surnom des réceptionnistes en bas.

— Elles m'appellent Mr. Sex ?

— Oh, pas seulement, mais je trouvais que c'était celui-là le plus embarrassant.

— Je ne le trouve pas embarrassant. Je le trouve plutôt flatteur. En fait, tu es jaloux parce que c'est moi qu'elles appellent Mr. Sex et pas toi, hein ?

— Touché, dit Tony en posant une main sur son cœur d'un air dramatique. Le coup est terrible. Chances de survie : zéro pour cent.

— Dans ce cas, je me marie avec Pepper après ta mort.

— Interdit ! s'exclame Tony. Elle me suivra dans la tombe de tristesse, bien sûr.

— Tu peux compter là-dessus ! s'exclame la voix de Pepper du fond du bureau.

Aussitôt, Tony bondit vers elle, et Bucky reporte son attention sur son écran. Steve a renvoyé un autre message entretemps. Zut.

 _En train de travailler ?_

 _Les réceptionnistes m'appellent Mr. Sex, apparemment. J'aime plutôt bien._

Il regrette d'avoir envoyé le message juste après que ses doigts aient appuyé sur la touche. C'est de la drague. Il est en train de _draguer_ Steve. De le pousser à répondre quelque chose comme " _elles n'ont pas tort_ ", ou encore " _Modeste, hein ?_ ".

Mais bien entendu, sa réponse est dix fois pire.

 _:)_

Bucky peut presque percevoir les rouages de son cerveau. _Il ne faut pas que je drague Bucky. Ça va être mal interprété. Il faut que la conversation reste normale._

Bucky lève les yeux au ciel. Rien de ce qu'il y a entre Steve et lui n'est normal, il devrait le savoir.

Néanmoins, il va tout de même se calmer un peu sur la séduction.

 _Journée un peu chargée. Mais j'aime bien le travail._

 _Je sais,_ répond Steve. _Tu as toujours aimé ton job. Tony est toujours… Tony ?_

 _Toujours. Malheureusement. Et toi, le boulot ?_

 _Ça va :) Il y a des bons et des mauvais côtés. Mes collègues sont sympas._

 _Tant mieux. Je suis content pour toi._

Trois jours plus tard, c'est Steve qui revient à charge.

 _J'ai une question délicate._

 _Vas-y._

 _Est-ce que la maison dans les bois, ça a terni le souvenir que tu as de ma mère ?_

Bucky manque d'en lâcher son téléphone. Les mains tremblantes, il répond :

 _Non, Steve. Ta mère était une sainte femme et je garde la majorité de mes souvenirs d'elle dans votre appartement à Brooklyn. Ce n'est pas à elle que je pense, quand je pense à la maison dans les bois._

 _Tant mieux. Je crois que je vais la vendre. J'ai dû aller récupérer les affaires que j'avais laissées là-bas. J'ai failli vomir de dégoût. Et pas juste parce que j'avais laissé des céréales sur le plan de travail et qu'une nouvelle vie s'était développée dedans._

 _Eurk. Aucune objection pour la vente, en tout cas._

La réponse qui suit met un temps fou à arriver.

 _Je sais que tu vas détester ce que je vais dire, mais si tu veux des dommages et intérêts sur la vente de la maison, dis-le moi._

Bucky lève les yeux au ciel.

 _T'as raison. Je déteste cette idée. Je ne veux pas de dommages et intérêts, Steve. Je veux juste que tu ne me forces plus jamais à aller là-bas._

 _Pas d'inquiétude pour ça._

Pour le reste de la journée, aucun des deux n'échange de message, mais durant la nuit, alors que Bucky est allongé sur le canapé à regarder la nouvelle saison d'Orange Is The New Black sur Netflix, Steve lui envoie :

 _Je suis content qu'on se parle._

 _Moi aussi,_ ne peut pas s'empêcher de répondre Bucky.

Steve lui envoie un smiley qui sourit.

.

Ce n'est pas impossible, finalement, de reconstruire une amitié. Il y a toujours certains sujets qui ne doivent pas être abordés – Bucky ne demandera jamais à Steve comment se passe sa vie amoureuse, et Steve évite d'en parler avec tout autant de précautions – mais dans l'ensemble, ça se passe plutôt bien. Ils s'envoient des SMS régulièrement, d'abord pour se donner des nouvelles, puis, au fil des semaines, pour discuter de choses et d'autres, de petits riens, de leur journée au travail. En de rares occasions, ils s'appellent. C'est Bucky qui appelle Steve, la toute première fois, et la conversation est d'abord légèrement tendue (comme deux amis qui pourraient très bien se dire les mêmes choses par texto et qui se demandent, _pourquoi ce coup de téléphone ?_ ) mais finalement, ils se racontent leur journée, et Steve lui parle de la stupidité d'un de ses collègues de boulot, et ils rient ensemble, et lorsqu'ils sont sur le point de raccrocher, Steve confie que ça lui a fait du bien d'entendre la voix de Bucky. Ça tombe bien. La réciproque est vraie.

Et parfois, au-delà des messages et des coups de fils échangés, ils se voient en vrai, lorsque leurs amis décident de faire une sortie ensemble. La première fois, c'est Natasha qui a demandé à Bucky :

— Vous parviendrez à vous supporter pour une soirée, pas vrai ?

— Bien sûr, a répondu Bucky. On ne se déteste pas. On n'est juste plus ensemble, c'est tout.

Bucky est à moitié certain qu'elle a posé la même question à Steve et que Steve lui a fait la même réponse, et c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont tous retrouvés au Lincoln, autour d'une table, et l'atmosphère est restée détendue toute la soirée ; Steve riait aux blagues de Bucky, et inversement.

(Il s'est tout de même assombri lorsque Bucky a insisté pour aller chercher sa boisson au bar et voir le barman la décapsuler devant lui, mais le malaise a été vite dissipé.)

Comme la soirée s'est terminée sans que personne n'ait déclenché un début de troisième guerre mondiale, ils ont remis ça deux semaines plus tard, puis encore deux semaines plus tard.

Mais avec l'arrivée du mois de juin, un obstacle de taille se profile brutalement à l'horizon.

L'anniversaire de la rupture.

(Ou plutôt, l'anniversaire de l'infidélité, car la rupture, elle, s'est traînée dans le temps, comme un filet de gruyère fondu incapable de claquer d'un coup sec.)

Lorsqu'il en parle à Clint, celui-ci lui répond :

— Si tu veux, je peux t'organiser un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Je connais des gens intéressés.

— Un rendez-vous ? demande Bucky, incrédule. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de rencontrer quelqu'un ce jour-là en particulier ?

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, sinon ? Passer la soirée devant la télé avec de la pizza ?

— Ouais. Chez toi, tant qu'à faire.

— Impossible. Nat et moi, on va au resto.

— Oooh…

— Accepte le rendez-vous, ok ?

Bucky soupire. Il déteste les rendez-vous à l'aveugle, mais Clint a raison : il n'a rien d'autre à faire.

— Ok.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouve, trois jours plus tard, à se préparer devant le miroir de sa chambre.

— Où a lieu le rendez-vous ?

— Au Lincoln, répond Clint, qui s'habille également pour sa soirée.

— Au bar ? Wow. Glamour.

— Je me suis dit que tu serais plus à l'aise dans un endroit connu.

— Merci, c'est fort attentionné.

Mais le nom du bar lui a mis la puce à l'oreille, et inconsciemment, il ajuste ses vêtements en fonction de ce qu'il imagine ; jean bleu foncé, tee-shirt noir, veste en cuir beige. Il attache ses cheveux.

Lorsque le taxi le dépose devant le bar, il a le cœur qui bat avec force dans sa poitrine et les mains qui tremblent dans ses poches. Ça fait un an. Un an jour pour jour que Bucky est rentré à l'appartement et qu'il a découvert Steve avec une fille. C'est une date forte. Un symbole négatif à rendre positif.

Lorsqu'il rentre dans le bar, il repère tout de suite la personne avec qui il a rendez-vous. Elle est assise au comptoir, un verre de whisky dans les mains, et paraît extrêmement nerveuse. Bucky s'avance à pas de loup, et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

Steve sursaute si violemment qu'il manque d'en renverser son whisky.

— Bucky ! s'exclame-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Et toi ? sourit Bucky en s'installant sur le tabouret d'à côté.

Steve a l'air affreusement anxieux. Oh – il n'a toujours pas compris, alors. Il est adorable.

— J'ai… J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, répond-il en baissant les yeux comme s'il avait peur de lui faire de la peine.

— C'est vrai ? demande Bucky en faisant mine d'être stupéfait. Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi ! Clint m'a arrangé un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ce soir au Lincoln. Je me demande de qui il s'agit.

Steve se fige brutalement, et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Puis il laisse tomber sa tête sur la table, avec un "bong" sonore.

— Oh, grogne-t-il. Je suis un crétin. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour rien.

— Pour rien ? Je vais me vexer, Rogers.

Steve redresse la tête, l'air paniqué.

— Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça, Bucky ! Évidemment que je préfère passer la soirée avec toi. C'est juste qu'il aurait pu me dire que ce n'était pas un vrai rendez-vous.

Pendant un instant, le cœur de Bucky se serre, et son estomac fait une chute vertigineuse dans le vide. Il fixe Steve, les doigts glacés, et répond :

— Pourquoi ce ne serait pas un vrai rendez-vous ?

Cette fois, Steve fixe Bucky droit dans les yeux, et Bucky peut y lire une confusion intense, et tout au fond, un espoir timide.

— Parce que… c'est moi ? C'est toi ? C'est nous ?

— Et ça te pose un problème ?

Steve le dévisage pendant ce qui lui semble être une éternité. Bucky s'efforce de ne pas détourner les yeux. L'intensité de ses regards est presque douloureuse, parfois.

— Bucky… Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire… ce que j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de me dire ?

Bucky sourit, mais dans son corps, c'est comme si toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses avaient pris des vacances. Il a froid.

— Est-ce que ça te dirait, un rendez-vous avec moi, Steve ? demande-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres. J'ai un triste anniversaire à oublier ce soir. Peut-être qu'on pourrait l'oublier à deux.

— Mais… Tu me… Tu disais que…

— Je sais ce que j'ai dit, répond Bucky en rapprochant son tabouret pour pouvoir mettre ses mains sur les cuisses de Steve. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on se remette ensemble parce que j'avais peur que tu ne puisses pas me rendre heureux. Et j'ai dit que je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait redevenir amis. Mais on est redevenus amis, Steve. Enfin, j'ai l'impression. Et si je me suis trompé là-dessus, peut-être que je me trompe aussi sur le reste.

Les yeux de Steve sont déjà trempés de larmes. Ses cils paraissent dix fois plus longs, et Bucky le trouve tellement, tellement beau.

Il faut qu'il lui dise, là maintenant.

— Steve, murmure-t-il très bas en s'approchant encore de lui. Je te pardonne. Pour l'infidélité et pour la maison dans les bois. Je t'en ai voulu pendant longtemps, mais plus maintenant. Je te pardonne.

Steve pleure pour de vrai, maintenant, à grosses larmes, et certaines personnes se retournent vers eux d'un air intrigué pour savoir ce qui se passe. Même le barman les observe, curieux.

— Bucky, sanglote-t-il.

Comme il est incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Bucky continue.

— Tu me manques, Steve. Tous les jours. Tu me manques trop pour que je me fasse à l'idée de ne plus être avec toi. Et j'ai peur, c'est vrai, j'ai peur de gâcher cet équilibre qu'on a réussi à retrouver avec tant de difficultés. Mais j'avais peur aussi le jour où je t'ai déclaré mon amour pour la première fois, j'avais peur de mettre en danger notre amitié, et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que j'aurais raté si je ne l'avais pas fait. Et peut-être que cette fois aussi, je raterai des choses en essayant de me protéger.

Steve pleure toujours trop pour dire quoi que ce soit, et ils attirent toujours autant l'attention. Bucky passe sa main sur sa joue.

— Je te dis ça parce que je pense que c'est ce que tu veux aussi. Si je me trompe, et que tu préfères qu'on en reste là où on en est, dis-le moi, d'accord ? Sans rancune. On continuera comme on l'a fait jusqu'ici.

— Non ! s'exclame Steve, les joues trempées de larmes et le nez dégoulinant de morve (Bucky lui tend un mouchoir, et il se mouche comme une trompette). Moi aussi, je veux essayer. Je sais que… je sais que je ne mérite pas d'avoir une seconde chance, même si tu dis que tu m'as pardonné… Mais si tu me la donnes quand même, Bucky, je te jure que cette fois, je ne la gâcherai pas. Je te le promets. Plus jamais de tromperie, de… de somnifères… et de… maisons dans les bois. Je ne te ferai plus de mal. Je te le jure.

Bucky sourit.

— Alors on a peut-être une chance d'y arriver.

Lorsqu'il se penche vers Steve pour l'embrasser, il a l'impression que tout le monde autour d'eux va les applaudir. Personne ne le fait, évidemment, mais c'est dans sa tête qu'a lieu l'explosion de bonheur. Les lèvres de Steve ont toujours le même goût.

— On ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, hein ? murmure Steve lorsqu'ils se séparent.

— Non, admet Bucky. Mais on peut essayer de vivre l'un avec l'autre.

Steve lui sourit, pour la première fois de la soirée.

— Ça me paraît être une bonne idée.

— Tu tiens vraiment à le faire, ce rendez-vous, ou on passe directement au dessert ?

Pour toute réponse, Steve se lève et enfile sa veste. Bucky hoche la tête.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais.

.

Le taxi les ramène chez Bucky à une lenteur de tortue. Ils ne prennent même pas le temps de récupérer la monnaie, et passent toute l'ascension entre le premier et le quatorzième étage les lèvres littéralement soudées.

— J'y ai pensé tellement souvent, murmure Steve quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent dans le couloir de Bucky. Depuis la dernière fois. J'ai tellement envie de toi, Bucky.

À qui le dis-tu, mon pote.

— Alors arrête de parler et enlève tes fringues, marmonne Bucky.

— Je vais attendre qu'on soit rentrés chez toi, sourit Steve.

Bucky met approximativement deux éternités à tourner la clé dans la serrure et à ouvrir la porte, mais une fois qu'il y arrive, ils ne perdent pas de temps et se dirigent directement vers la chambre.

— Et si ça ne marche pas ? murmure Steve en enlevant le tee-shirt noir de Bucky.

— Allons, Steve, ne te dévalorise pas comme ça.

— Idiot, sourit Steve. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler.

— On verra, Steve. Pour l'instant, le sexe fonctionne, en tout cas. Laisse-moi te prendre, et on discutera du reste après, ok ?

— Ok, déglutit Steve.

Mais Bucky, finalement, réalise qu'il a envie de prendre son temps et d'être sadique, parce qu'il se dit qu'en fin de compte, ce n'est sans doute pas la dernière fois qu'il couchera avec Steve et qu'il n'a pas besoin de précipiter quoi que ce soit. Alors il le prépare avec une lenteur qui fait crier Steve de frustration et qui le fait sourire, et il assène des pichenettes sur les mains de Steve quand celui-ci essaie de le faire aller plus vite.

— Bucky, marmonne Steve, quand je te disais que j'avais envie de toi, je voulais dire ce soir, pas demain.

— Demain aussi, j'espère.

— Pas si tu vas aussi lentement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es impatient, Rogers.

— Oui.

Il le dit avec tellement d'honnêteté, tellement de sincérité brute, que c'est au tour de Bucky de déglutir.

— Ok, soupire-t-il. Passe-moi les capotes.

Steve ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il le regarde mettre le préservatif en se caressant lentement, les pupilles dilatées, et Bucky n'a plus du tout envie d'attendre, brusquement.

Quand il fait l'amour avec Steve, tout semble toujours parfait. Tous les problèmes ont l'air de se dissoudre en arrière-plan. Il se demande si c'est vrai aussi pour toutes les autres personnes qui ont couché avec Steve, ou si c'est juste quelque chose qu'ils partagent, rien que tous les deux – peut-être que Steve se dit la même chose de lui, et dieu sait que Brock ou Matt ne lui ont jamais fait cet effet.

— Je t'aime, murmure-t-il, et Steve gémit et se contracte autour de lui, et Bucky voit quelques étoiles.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, Buck, répond Steve. Je _t'aime_.

Il met tellement d'intensité, de poids sur le mot, que pendant un instant, Bucky se dit que tout ira forcément bien. Et l'instant suivant, il atteint l'orgasme, ce qui ne fait rien pour le faire changer d'avis. Et l'instant encore d'après, il regarde Steve atteindre le nirvana à son tour, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte, et il est submergé par une bouffée d'émotion et d'amour tellement violente qu'il a bêtement envie de pleurer, d'un coup. Il est obligé de cacher son visage dans le cou de Steve pour embrasser sa peau en sueur.

Lorsqu'il reprend le contrôle de ses sentiments, il relève la tête, et Steve lui sourit d'un air absolument béat. Il semble tellement heureux, là, et Bucky repense au Steve de la maison des bois, et le contraste est tellement énorme qu'on dirait deux personnes différentes. _Ce sont_ probablement deux personnes différentes.

Avec un mouchoir, il essuie vite fait l'œuvre d'art que Steve a peint sur son propre ventre, enferme dedans le préservatif usagé noué au préalable, et balance le tout à travers la pièce. Le mouchoir fait un magnifique arc de cercle et atterrit en plein dans la poubelle, et Steve applaudit.

Puis il se couche tout contre lui, pose la tête sur son épaule, et ramène les couvertures sur eux.

— J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer, murmure Bucky. J'ai vraiment envie que ça marche.

— Moi aussi, Buck.

— Alors il faudrait peut-être qu'on établisse quelques règles, non ?

— Si tu penses que c'est nécessaire, oui. Quelles règles ?

— Hum… Déjà, une honnêteté absolue. Si tu me trompes…

— Je ne te tromperai pas.

— Mais _si_ tu me trompes, insiste Bucky, je veux le savoir tout de suite. Ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonnerai, mais je veux le savoir. Ensuite, si c'est un jour sans, dis-le moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu ne te sentais pas bien, la fois dernière. J'ai été inattentif. Je ne dis pas que ce qui s'est passé était de ma faute, mais j'avais certainement ma part de responsabilité.

— Bucky…

— Ne mets plus rien dans mon verre. Plus jamais.

— Évidemment.

— Même si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu penses que c'est nécessaire. Si tu me dissous un aspirine un jour où je suis malade, je veux que tu le fasses devant moi.

— Ok.

— Voilà pour tes règles à toi. Voici les miennes : ce qui s'est passé à la maison des bois est du passé et je t'ai pardonné. On repart de zéro. Si on se dispute, je n'ai pas le droit d'y faire référence pour te faire te sentir coupable. Si on se dispute, tu as le droit de me tenir tête au lieu de te faire tout petit parce que "oh non, je l'ai séquestré, je n'ai plus le droit de lui faire la moindre remarque". Si, Steve. Tu peux me faire tes remarques. Si j'agis comme un con, si je suis injuste envers toi, tu me le diras. Règle qui vaut pour tous les deux : tout ce qui nous embête, qui nous perturbe, qui nous irrite, on en parle. On parle de _tout_ ce qui pourrait être un problème. Ok ?

— Ok.

— À part ça… les menottes sont _absolument proscrites_ pour le reste de notre vie sexuelle. C'est compris ?

— Compris, dit Steve d'une voix faible. Crois-le ou non, moi aussi, l'idée me fait frémir.

— Tant qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ces règles te conviennent, Steve ?

— Oui.

— Elles pourront être modifiées au fur et à mesure, quand on s'ajustera. Si elles ne te vont pas, si tu veux ajouter ou enlever quelque chose, tu as le droit. Communication, ok ?

— Communication, sourit Steve. Elles me vont.

— T'es vraiment prêt à te lancer, alors ? Je risque d'être un peu psychotique, parfois. Et tu n'as pas le droit de te dire que c'est de ta faute, ajoute-t-il en voyant Steve ouvrir la bouche.

— Prêt, murmure Steve.

Bucky lui sourit.

— Au début de notre nouvelle vie ensemble, alors.

Steve l'embrasse. Les lèvres contre les siennes, Bucky n'arrive pas à imaginer que ça puisse ne pas marcher.

— Dernière règle, murmure-t-il. Interdiction d'avoir le moindre objet à l'effigie d'une licorne dans la maison.

Steve se met à rire.

— Pigé.


	13. Together Again

Salut tout le monde ! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, **Julindy, Nagron, Eleb, Glasgow, Hasegawa, Rhea** ("plus chauds que deux croques monsieurs sortis du four", j'adooore XDD Merciiii et merci d'applaudir même si personne ne le fait par chez toi ! XD Désolée de t'avoir donné les yeux et les joues rouges!), **Mégara** (hiiiii coeur coeur coeur coeur coeur), et **Pilgrim !**

On arrive tout doucement à la fin de cette histoire, mais voici déjà le premier épilogue ! (Qui n'est pas _vraiment_ un épilogue, plutôt une continuation, parce que dieu sait que leurs problèmes ne sont pas encore réglés.)

Le titre cette fois nous vient d'une chanson d'Evanescence, **Together Again,** mais plus particulièrement d'une SUPER fanvid que je kiffe à l'infini et au delà, et ce depuis mon NaNo de l'année dernière (donc techniquement elle ne fait pas VRAIMENT partie de la playlist de cette année, mais comme tous ces NaNo finissent par se mélanger les uns les autres...). Si vous voulez la trouver, tapez "Stucky fanfic together again" et elle apparaîtra dans les vidéos sur Youtube ! (Elle fait partie de ces fanvids sur lesquelles j'ai terriblement envie d'écrire un NaNo, donc peut-être que vous la retrouverez au ban des publications en décembre prochain XD)

Et bien entendu, je l'ai choisie pour son titre parlant (même si dans le contenu de la chanson, la narratrice est séparée de la personne qu'elle aime...).

Un énorme merci à **Mégara** , bêta d'exception, amie sans faille, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et de m'avoir fait glousser avec ses commentaires ! XD

Et merci infiniment à vous irréductibles lecteurs de continuer à suivre et à commenter cette histoire ! Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir fait le chemin avec vous (pour moi plus que pour vous, je crois XD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Épilogue I – Together Again**

.

La première année est la plus dure, sans surprise.

Certes, les bons moments surpassent de loin les mauvais (comme l'anniversaire de Steve, qu'ils peuvent passer ensemble, cette année, contrairement à l'année dernière, quand Bucky était à Hong Kong et que Steve l'avait passé avec Sam à pleurer, la bouche pleine du gâteau de Mrs Wilson), mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus simples pour autant.

En premier lieu, Bucky se rend compte qu'il est jaloux, et pas juste un peu jaloux, mais _extrêmement, horriblement_ jaloux – jaloux à en casser la vaisselle. Il ne l'a jamais été, auparavant. Il a toujours eu une confiance aveugle en Steve – jusqu'au jour de l'infidélité. La partie rationnelle de son esprit sait très bien que Steve préférerait avaler des lames de rasoir plutôt que mettre en péril sa relation avec Bucky en le trompant une nouvelle fois, mais c'est le côté rancunier qui se hérisse lorsqu'il voit Steve adresser la parole à la moindre fille – y compris Maria, c'est dire.

Un soir, au bar, un mois après qu'ils se soient remis ensemble, Bucky voit Steve discuter avec la barmaid, un joli brin de fille sur qui Bucky lui-même se retournerait dans la rue ; et il voit rouge de façon si brutale, si inattendue, qu'il en est lui-même surpris. Il se dirige vers le bar, prend Steve par le bras et l'entraîne dehors.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Bucky, j'étais en train de discuter !

— Tu n'étais pas en train de discuter, Rogers, tu étais en train de _flirter_ , et devant moi, en plus. T'as un sacré culot.

— _Flirter ?_ Mais pas du tout ! J'attendais juste ma boisson, c'est tout !

— Ah oui ? Parce que je ne crois pas qu'elle le voyait comme ça, elle.

— Et comment je suis censé réagir, alors ? Commander ma boisson, lui dire merci bonsoir ? Je n'ai même pas le droit d'être sympathique avec elle ?

— Non ! s'exclame Bucky. T'as perdu ce droit quand tu m'as trompé.

Steve donne l'impression d'avoir été giflé.

— T'avais dit qu'on ne reviendrait pas là-dessus, dit-il d'une voix faible. Tu l'as dit il y a un mois à peine.

— Je sais que c'est ce que j'ai dit, mais tout découle de là, visiblement !

Steve croise les bras.

— Je suis désolé, Bucky. Je ne peux pas arrêter de parler au reste du monde rien que pour toi.

— Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas, vas-y, Steve. Parle au reste du monde. Mais ne me parle plus jamais.

Sur ce, furax, il monte dans un taxi et claque la porte au nez de Steve avant de donner l'adresse de chez lui.

Il n'est même pas encore arrivé dans son appartement qu'il regrette déjà tout ce qu'il a dit, et il se laisse tomber contre la porte, les yeux brûlants de larmes qu'il s'efforce de contenir.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il est toujours dans la même position lorsque trois petits coups timides résonnent derrière sa porte.

En soupirant, il essuie ses yeux et ouvre la porte. Steve se trouve derrière, l'air absolument dévasté, les cils humides. Bucky a souvent vu cette expression sur son visage, quand ils étaient dans la maison dans les bois, et il a horreur de se dire que c'est toujours lui qui en est la cause.

Il prend Steve par la main et le fait entrer dans son appartement avant de le serrer contre lui.

— Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis dingue de toi. J'ai peur de te perdre, je deviens paranoïaque. Je sais que tu ne me tromperais pas. J'ai juste du mal à m'en rappeler, parfois.

Steve le serre à l'en briser.

— Je t'aime, Bucky. Moi aussi, j'ai peur de te perdre. C'est ma plus grande peur, c'est ce qui me donne des cauchemars la nuit. Jamais, jamais, _jamais_ je ne ferai quoi que ce soit qui puisse t'éloigner de moi.

— Je sais, soupire Bucky. Mon esprit le sait. Ma jalousie a du mal à comprendre.

— Dis-moi ce que je peux faire. Tu sais que je ne peux pas arrêter de parler à tous les gens que je rencontre. Mais si tu refuses que je discute avec eux, je le ferai.

— Non, Steve. Fais comme d'habitude. C'est moi qui dois m'habituer.

— Je peux commencer chaque discussion en disant que j'ai déjà trouvé l'amour de ma vie, si ça aide.

Bucky ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

— Ça risque de faire un drôle de début de conversation. Salut, j'ai déjà trouvé l'amour de ma vie, je peux avoir une bière, s'il vous plaît ?

— Ça m'est égal, dit Steve avec sérieux. Je le ferai si c'est ce que tu veux.

Bucky pose les mains sur son visage et le fixe pendant un instant, avant de l'attirer vers lui pour un baiser.

— Je t'aime, Steve. Quoi que je dise, quelles que soient les horreurs que je débite quand je suis en colère, n'oublie pas ça, ok ? C'est la vérité. Et si j'arrête de t'aimer, je te le dirai franchement. Mais quand je crie sur toi, et quand je te dis que je ne veux plus de toi, que je ne veux plus que tu me parles, même si je pense être sincère sur le coup, on sait tous les deux que cinq minutes plus tard, quand je me serai calmé, je regretterai tout ce que j'ai dit. Alors ne me crois pas. Ok ?

— Ok, murmure Steve en glissant ses mains sur son cou. Ok.

L'affaire est réglée, ce soir-là, mais Bucky ne tarde pas à remarquer que Steve a tout de même pris à cœur sa phrase mesquine, _tu as perdu ce droit quand tu m'as trompé._ Il est discret, mais Bucky le voit se mettre en quatre pour ne pas le contrarier, et il soupire, parce que c'est précisément ce qu'il aurait voulu éviter. Steve a tellement peur de le voir partir qu'il n'ose même plus être lui-même.

Au bout d'un mois, Bucky essaie de lui en parler. Il aborde la discussion sur l'oreiller, pour ne pas effaroucher Steve.

— Bébé, murmure-t-il. Je voulais te parler te quelque chose.

Steve écarquille les yeux, une terreur abjecte visible dans ses pupilles.

— Tu veux me quitter.

— Quoi ? Non ! s'exclame Bucky, ébahi.

Ils viennent à peine de faire l'amour, Bucky a atteint l'orgasme trois fois en une heure de temps, et Steve s'imagine qu'il veut le quitter. Il se redresse aussitôt et prend le visage de Steve entre ses mains.

— Steve. Je ne veux pas te quitter.

— Juré ? murmure Steve.

— Juré. Je t'aime. Je voulais juste te parler de quelque chose. Communication, tu te souviens ?

Steve le fixe, anxieux.

— Ça veut dire que tu penses que quelque chose cloche entre nous, c'est ça ? Pourtant, je fais des efforts, Buck, je te jure…

— Justement, Steve. Tu fais trop d'efforts.

Steve le fixe, l'air perplexe.

— Quoi ?

Bucky soupire et lui embrasse le front.

— Je te vois, Steve. Je t'observe. Tu essaies tellement d'épargner ma sensibilité que tu t'oublies complètement à côté. Tu marches sur des œufs. Tu dis oui à ce tout ce que je propose, même quand ça ne te plaît pas, et je _sais_ que ça ne te plaît pas parce que je _sais_ ce que tu aimes et ce que tu n'aimes pas, parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, tu te souviens ? Tu prends des pincettes.

— Parce que j'ai peur que tu me quittes, murmure Steve.

— Je sais. Je sais que tu as peur que je te quitte. Tu viens encore de me le prouver. J'aimerais te débarrasser de cette crainte une fois pour toutes, tout comme toi tu aimerais probablement me convaincre que je n'ai pas de raison d'être jaloux, mais je ne peux pas. Je voudrais juste que tu sois toi-même, Steve. Tu essaies de… de lisser ton caractère pour provoquer le moins de frictions possible. Mais je te connais, je sais qu'à l'intérieur, tu n'en penses pas moins. Je veux tes vraies réactions, Steve. Sinon, ça va finir par te bouffer. D'accord ?

— Je peux essayer, mais j'ai toujours peur de te mettre en colère.

— Eh bien, mets-moi en colère. Comme avant. Tu ne te gênais pas, dans le temps.

— Dans le temps, je n'étais pas terrifié à l'idée que tu me quittes. Je sais ce que ça fait, maintenant. Je préfère me taire plutôt que de risquer ça.

— Mais tu risques de provoquer l'effet inverse, bébé, dit doucement Bucky. Tu risques d'en avoir marre et de finir par me quitter. Tu risques de me pousser à croire que je ne peux pas te rendre heureux.

— Tu me rends heureux, Bucky, proteste Steve. Tu le sais.

— Alors aide-moi à croire que je ne suis pas en train de t'étouffer. Sois toi-même. Ok ?

— Je vais essayer.

Et il essaie. Mais c'est difficile, la route est longue, et chaque fois que Bucky se met en colère (plus souvent qu'il ne le voudrait), Steve se replie sur lui-même.

— Merde, Steve ! tonne Bucky trois semaines plus tard, dans sa cuisine. J'en ai marre d'avoir un fantôme en guise de petit ami !

Ils se sont disputés à nouveau, à propos d'une bricole, et Steve reste silencieux. On dirait un homme battu, et Bucky lui en veut, et il s'en veut à lui-même, et il jette l'assiette qu'il essuie sur le sol. Elle se brise en mille morceaux. Le fracas est étourdissant. Steve tressaille.

— T'as qu'à ramasser ça, puisque tu fais tout ce que je veux !

Il quitte la cuisine, furieux, et comme toujours, dès qu'il prend quinze secondes pour réfléchir à ses paroles, il regrette immensément.

Steve est toujours debout dans la cuisine, et il n'a pas ramassé l'assiette : il y a peut-être du progrès. Quand Bucky revient, il lui jette un coup d'œil. Il semble méfiant, sur la défensive, et Bucky ne peut pas l'en blâmer.

Sans un mot, Bucky se penche et ramasse lui-même les morceaux de l'assiette et les jette à la poubelle.

— Je fais ce que je peux, marmonne brutalement Steve.

— Quoi ?

— Je fais ce que je peux. Je travaille dessus. Ne va pas croire que j'aime me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Je me sens humilié, parfois. Par toi.

Bucky se relève. C'est la première fois que Steve ose lui rétorquer quelque chose. C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, même si la réponse est encore timide.

— Je préfère être humilié que de te voir partir, mais tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu ne partiras pas. Alors je vais essayer d'arrêter de m'humilier. Je ne suis pas un fantôme, Bucky. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça.

Bucky s'approche et lui prend les mains.

— Continue à me faire entendre ton caractère, et je ne te prendrai pas pour un fantôme, Stevie.

Steve pousse un profond soupir, comme s'il avait eu peur que Bucky n'enchaîne sur une autre dispute, et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

— C'est dur, murmure-t-il.

— Je sais. On savait que ce ne serait pas simple. Mais tu n'as pas envie d'abandonner, si ?

— Non.

— Moi non plus.

Il y a toujours des petites alertes par-ci par-là, des choses réglées en une soirée, mais c'est en novembre que survient leur plus grosse dispute.

Steve, à l'approche de novembre, se renferme sur lui-même, et Bucky était peut-être inattentif avant, mais il l'observe, à présent, et lorsqu'il voit Steve devenir distant, il adopte sa nouvelle technique : la communication.

— Steve, ça va ?

— Ça va, sourit Steve.

Il y a quelque chose de forcé dans son sourire, mais Bucky laisse couler, pour l'instant. Quand la chose se répète, il repose la question.

Encore. Et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que Steve finisse par exploser.

— Oui, putain, Bucky, ça va, fous-moi la paix ! Arrête d'être sur mon dos tout le temps, tu te prends pour ma mère ? Bordel !

Bucky est tellement choqué qu'il ne sait même pas quoi répondre. Ça fait des mois qu'il n'a pas entendu Steve crier comme ça. Steve sort de chez lui en claquant la porte, et Bucky reste seul dans son appartement, dans un silence assourdissant.

Il ne le suit pas – Steve a peut-être besoin d'être seul, parfois. Ils n'habitent pas ensemble officiellement, mais en pratique, Steve passe presque toutes ses nuits chez lui.

Ce soir-là, par contre, il ne rentre pas. Bucky lui envoie un message.

 _Dis-moi juste si tu dors chez toi ce soir._

Le téléphone de Steve sonne sur sa table basse et Bucky lâche un juron. Évidemment, sa sortie théâtrale aurait eu moins d'effet s'il avait pris son portable avant de partir.

Alors il envoie un message à Sam.

 _Steve est chez toi ?_

 _Nope,_ répond Sam. _Problèmes en vue ?_

 _Peut-être. Je te tiens au jus._

Bucky n'a pas envie de le fliquer, mais il s'inquiète. Il passe la nuit à attendre son retour, assis dans le canapé, mais Steve ne revient pas. Il a dû rentrer chez lui.

À sept heures du matin, Bucky prévient Tony qu'il prend sa journée et va frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Steve (par politesse : il a les clés). Lorsque personne ne répond, il déverrouille lui-même la porte et entre.

— Steve ? T'es là ?

Personne ne répond, et l'appartement est tellement petit qu'il ne faut pas dix secondes avant que Bucky ne réalise que Steve n'est pas là.

Et brutalement, son cœur se met à battre avec une violence terrible dans sa poitrine. Et si Steve s'était suicidé, quelque part ? S'il s'était jeté dans l'East River ? Il en a la tête qui tourne, pendant un instant, et sa rationalité intervient pour lui dire que c'est profondément improbable, mais Bucky ne l'écoute pas. Il est à deux doigts d'avoir une attaque de panique, là, dans l'appartement vide de Steve.

 _Toujours pas chez toi ?_ envoie-t-il à Sam, les mains tremblantes.

 _Toujours pas. Je m'inquiète ou pas ?_

 _Moi, je m'inquiète,_ répond Bucky. _Tu ne sais pas où il peut être ?_

 _Aucune idée. Je vais chercher. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _Une dispute. Quoi d'autre ?_

Sam cherche toute la matinée, et Bucky aussi, sans succès, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée horrible germe dans son cerveau. Pas aussi horrible que le suicide, mais tout de même très très désagréable.

Steve est peut-être dans la maison dans les bois.

Il l'a mise en vente, mais pour l'instant, personne ne l'a achetée, et il en a toujours les clés. Il y est peut-être allé.

L'idée fait trembler les jambes de Bucky, elle lui donne le tournis. Il ne peut pas aller le chercher là-bas, c'est impossible. C'est au-dessus de ses forces.

 _Merde, Barnes ! On parle de Steve, là ! Tu l'aimes assez pour aller le chercher n'importe où !_

Oh, bien sûr. Il l'aime assez pour aller le chercher sur la Lune, sur Saturne, au fin fond de cette galaxie et des autres. Mais la maison dans les bois, c'est trop pour lui.

 _Toujours pas trouvé,_ lui dit Sam.

Merde.

Il pourrait envoyer Sam dans la maison. Mais Sam ne connaît pas le chemin et Bucky ne connaît pas l'adresse exacte. De toute façon, il doute qu'elle apparaisse sur un GPS.

Pour reculer l'inévitable, il retourne chez Steve. L'appartement est toujours vide. Il retourne chez lui. Steve n'est pas là.

— Crétin, crétin, crétin, crétin, maudit Bucky, pourquoi t'as pas pris ton portable, crétin !

Il passe une nouvelle nuit sans dormir. Le jour se lève sur l'anniversaire de son kidnapping, et Steve a disparu.

 _Viens avec moi,_ demande-t-il à Sam. _Il faut que j'aille dans la maison dans les bois._

 _La maison dans les bois ?_

 _Là où Steve m'a séquestré._

 _Oh._

Sam arrive avec sa voiture, le brave garçon, et Bucky monte sur le siège passager.

— Ça va aller ? demande-t-il en regardant Bucky d'un air soucieux.

— Non.

Mais il a déjà des valises sous les yeux et la peur terrible de perdre Steve, alors il ne voit pas ce que la maison pourra faire de plus comme dégâts.

— Et s'il n'y est pas ? demande Sam.

Bucky espère de tout cœur qu'il y sera. Parce que déjà, il en fera voir à Steve de toutes les couleurs s'il va le chercher dans cette putain de maison et qu'il n'y est pas. Et deuxièmement, parce qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée d'où le chercher s'il ne s'est pas réfugié là. Il sait qu'il a pris son pick-up pour aller quelque part, puisqu'il est aussi introuvable que lui ; et avec un pick-up, Steve peut aller partout.

Mais après une heure cinquante de route (ils se sont perdus en chemin), lorsqu'ils arrivent dans l'allée, cette si terrible allée, le pickup bleu est là.

— Merde, grogne Bucky.

D'un autre côté, il est soulagé d'avoir retrouvé le pickup de Steve. De l'autre, maintenant, il _faut_ qu'il entre dans la maison, et si Steve s'est réfugié _ici,_ dans cet endroit, c'est qu'il devait vraiment aller mal, quoi qu'il en dise à Bucky.

— Tu veux que je vienne ? demande Sam.

— Oooh, oui. Il faudrait me payer un million de dollars pour que j'entre dans cette maison tout seul. Putain, Steve.

L'allée est toujours la même. Il a presque l'impression qu'il pourrait retrouver ses traces de pas dans le bois s'il cherchait (ce qu'il ne fait évidemment pas). À mi-chemin, il est obligé de s'arrêter pour s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Sam, et celui-ci le soutient.

— Respire, mon vieux. Lentement. Un, deux, trois… Voilà. Respire. Je suis avec toi, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Les jambes flageolantes, Bucky reprend sa route. La porte d'entrée est déverrouillée, mais à sa grande surprise, la maison est vide. Le canapé et son anneau ont disparu, les livres et les bibliothèques ont disparu, les bibelots ont disparu. Il ne reste que le poêle et le comptoir de la cuisine.

Tout lui paraît beaucoup plus petit que dans son souvenir. Beaucoup moins impressionnant.

— Steve ? appelle Bucky.

Il y a un bruit qui vient du couloir – de la chambre d'amis. Bucky reste où il est ; il a fait l'effort d'entrer dans la maison, mais même pour Steve, il ne peut pas se résoudre à aller dans la chambre d'amis.

Des pas se font entendre. Dans la chambre, puis dans le couloir. La tête de Steve apparaît dans l'ouverture, échevelée, le menton mal rasé. Il a les yeux rouges, et la même expression globale que la dernière fois que Bucky l'a vu dans cette pièce.

— Bucky, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Brusquement, le trop-plein d'émotions submerge Bucky. Steve est vivant. Lui-même n'a pas dormi depuis plus de cinquante heures. Ils sont tous les deux dans la maison de leurs cauchemars, alors que Steve avait promis que Bucky n'aurait plus jamais à y aller.

Il éclate en sanglots, et Sam lui serre l'épaule avec force. Steve fait un pas un avant vers lui, l'air alarmé, mais n'ose pas le toucher.

— Bucky…?

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! éclate Bucky, la colère prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cette maison, Steve ? Pourquoi t'es parti ? Ça fait deux jours que je te cherche !

— Je…

— T'as intérêt à avoir une très bonne explication ! Ça fait un an jour pour jour que tu m'as kidnappé ! Tu t'imagines que j'avais envie de passer cette journée dans cette maison ? Tu t'imagines que j'avais envie de venir ici ?! Pourquoi t'es venu ?! Et pourquoi t'es parti ?!

Steve se triture les mains, l'air horriblement nerveux.

— Désolé, Bucky…

— Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, Steve ! Je veux des explications ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

Des larmes commencent à naître au coin des yeux de Steve. Elles ne tardent pas à déborder et à rouler sur ses joues.

— Je… J'avais peur de voir ce jour arriver… Je me sentais de plus en plus minable… Comme quand j'étais déprimé…

— C'est bien pour ça que je te demandais si ça allait ! Et tu m'as répondu non à chaque fois !

— Je… Je voulais pas t'inquiéter…

— Eh ben c'est réussi ! Et ensuite ?

— Je… J'étais en colère contre moi-même, et… ça m'a fait péter les plombs, j'ai crié contre toi… Et je me suis mis à paniquer, parce que je ne voulais pas crier contre toi, et je suis parti, je me suis dit que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, et que tu ne voudrais pas me revoir tout de suite, que tu ne voudrais pas passer cette journée avec moi, et… et je suis venu ici sans réfléchir… J'ai cru que tu ne voudrais plus de moi après que je t'aie crié dessus…

Bucky s'assoit par terre. Ses jambes ne le portent plus. Il enfouit son visage entre ses genoux et se remet à pleurer de plus belle. Il a horreur de cette maison, de cette ambiance, aujourd'hui encore, il fait gris, il fait toujours gris, dans ces bois. Il fait gris dans son cœur.

Il sent la main de Sam lui caresser le dos, et il sent Steve s'agenouiller devant lui et poser le bout de ses doigts sur ses chevilles.

— Je suis désolé, Bucky, je suis désolé, je suis tellement, tellement désolé, je suis désolé…

Ses mains sont chaudes sur la peau de Bucky. Au moins, il est vivant. Il ne s'est pas suicidé. Il est vivant.

Bucky s'accroche de toutes ses forces à cette idée pour parvenir à relever la tête. Il a du mal à parler. Sa voix sort par à-coups.

— C'est justement… ce que je voulais éviter… Je voulais passer cette journée avec toi… pour l'exorciser… Je voulais pas revenir ici… Tu m'avais promis qu'on reviendrait plus…

— Pardon, Bucky, je suis désolé, pardon…

— Je pensais que tu t'étais peut-être suicidé…

Steve pose son front sur le genou de Bucky. Il ne tarde pas à tremper son jean de larmes.

— Pardon, pardon, pardon…

— Ne refais… plus jamais ça, Rogers. Plus jamais ça.

— Promis, Bucky, plus jamais, promis, je suis désolé, je suis désolé…

Tant bien que mal, ils se relèvent, quittent la maison et retournent à New-York, mais après cet épisode, c'est comme si tous leurs progrès s'étaient évanouis d'un coup. Ils doivent recommencer de presque zéro, et Bucky développe une sorte de dépendance malsaine, qui le rend anxieux dès qu'il n'a pas Steve sous les yeux.

Et comme les deux travaillent, forcément, il l'a rarement sous les yeux. Il l'oblige donc à envoyer des SMS régulièrement pour savoir comment il va. Steve s'y plie sans protester.

— T'es tyrannique, mon pauvre vieux, fait remarquer Tony à Bucky. Même moi, je n'inflige pas ça à Pepper.

Mais Bucky ne sourit pas. La terreur est encore trop fraîche dans son esprit.

— Tu ne veux pas emménager chez moi ? demande-t-il à Steve peu de temps après.

Ça ne changera pas grand-chose à leurs habitudes, puisque Steve dort déjà presque tout le temps chez lui, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il accepte aussitôt. Il déménage ses cartons dans l'appartement de Bucky, et celui-ci l'emprisonne entre ses bras quand il dort pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

— Je vais juste aux toilettes, murmure Steve lorsqu'il se lève en pleine nuit.

Dans ces cas-là, Bucky reste éveillé, à attendre que Steve revienne, et se pelotonne à nouveau contre lui lorsqu'il se recouche.

— On a des progrès à faire, hein ? murmure-t-il pendant une de ces nuits.

— Oui, répond Steve. C'est pas grave. On a toute la vie.

En décembre, ils décident tout de même d'aller voir un psychologue pour les aider à gérer leurs problèmes de codépendance. Bucky a passé Thanksgiving accroché à Steve toute la soirée. Aucun de leurs amis n'a fait de remarque, sachant ce qui s'était passé deux semaines plus tôt, mais Bucky a tout de même eu assez honte pour en venir à demander de l'aide.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissent la psy, Edith, une vieille dame très souriante, et la première impression de Bucky est qu'elle ne pourra pas faire grand-chose pour les aider.

Pourtant, en quelques séances à peine, elle parvient à convaincre Bucky que ce n'est pas si grave s'il n'a pas Steve sous les yeux vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et il faut être très fort pour parvenir à convaincre Bucky là-dessus.

Quant à Steve, elle arrive à l'aider à ne pas s'effacer, à ne pas s'excuser tout le temps. Elle leur fait retrouver un équilibre et une sérénité qu'ils croyaient avoir vu voler en éclats avec la première rupture. Bucky a l'impression de retrouver l'ancien Steve – avec toutes les blessures qu'ils se sont mutuellement infligées, mais apaisé. Bien dans sa peau.

En juin arrive le premier anniversaire de leur réconciliation, et quand Bucky regarde en arrière, le chemin qu'ils ont parcouru est phénoménal. Il ne se sent plus nerveux quand Steve ne lui envoie pas constamment de messages. Il est capable de le laisser aller aux toilettes sans attendre son retour pour se rendormir, il ne commence pas tout de suite à paniquer dès que Steve revient du boulot avec un peu de retard. Quant à Steve, il arrive à engueuler Bucky quand il juge que celui-ci dépasse les bornes. Il ne se sent plus coupable de tout et de rien.

Ils sont sur la bonne voie, se dit Bucky.

Le quatre juillet, alors qu'ils fêtent l'anniversaire de Steve avec tous leurs amis, pendant qu'ils regardent les feux d'artifice, Steve le prend à part pour lui avouer quelque chose.

— La maison est vendue, dit-il. J'ai touché l'argent.

Bucky le regarde. Ils ont fait tellement de progrès, ces derniers mois, qu'il est capable d'entendre parler de la maison sans avoir envie de vomir, mais ça ne veut pas dire que le sujet est agréable. Alors c'est une excellente, _excellente_ nouvelle que de la savoir vendue.

— Alors je me disais… Peut-être qu'on pourrait acheter une maison à nous deux, dit Steve. Ton appartement est superbe, mais c'est ton appartement, pas le mien. On pourrait choisir quelque chose ensemble. Si ça te dit.

Bucky lui sourit.

— Ça me dit. Une maison avec un jardin ? Pour faire des barbecues l'été.

— Et pour laisser les enfants courir dans la pelouse.

Le verre de champagne de Bucky lui glisse des mains et explose sur le sol, mais il n'y fait même pas attention.

— _Quoi ?_ Des _enfants ?_

— Qui sait, sourit Steve.

— On ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. On est trop tarés pour ça.

— Peut-être. Si tu veux, on peut prendre un chien, à la place. Si c'est plus rassurant pour toi.

— C'est plus rassurant pour moi, oui.

— Alors c'est d'accord ?

— Bien sûr que c'est d'accord.

Leur nouvelle maison se trouve dans un petit quartier calme de Brooklyn. Ils y emménagent deux mois plus tard. Bucky revend l'appartement de Stark et lui rembourse ce qu'il lui doit ; comme Tony n'en accepte que la moitié, ça fait un joli pactole à mettre dans la maison. Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, mais c'est leur maison. Ils y font un barbecue de fin d'été en septembre avec leurs amis, en guise de pendaison de crémaillère, et Bucky regarde le ciel prendre des teintes roses et violettes, les étoiles apparaître une à une, il regarde Steve sourire avec ses amis, et il se dit qu'il a réussi, quand même.

Il a réussi à être heureux.

.

* * *

Et voilà mes loulous ! On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le deuxième épilogue !


	14. Reality Check

Hello à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, **Julindy, Nagron, Pilgrim, Aserpentis, Hanae, Eleb, Glasgow,** et **Rhea** (Ouiii absolument! Et que l'amour fou surmonte toujours tous les obstacles héhé. ^^ Merci pour ta review!), mes fidèles lectrices ! Cette histoire touche à sa fin, et je suis ravie, vraiment ravie, que vous ayez tenu la distance et que vous soyez restés avec moi jusqu'au bout !

Ce titre de chapitre nous vient de la chanson **Reality Check** de **Noname,** que j'ai découverte environ à la fin de mon NaNo, mais comme je vous le disais, il me manquait des chansons sur ma playlist haha. "Reality Check", c'est quand la réalité vient frapper à nouveau à la porte et vous fait tomber un parpaing sur le coin de la gueule, mais en regardant les paroles là maintenant, y'a un passage qui dit : "Don't fear the light/That dwells deep within/You are powerful/Beyond what you imagine/Just let your light glow" (N'aie pas peur de la lumière qui dort au fond de toi, tu es infiniment plus fort que ce que tu imagines, laisse ta lumière briller) et je trouve que ça colle pas mal en fait ! (Maintenant, c'est toujours sujet à interprétation évidemment, et comme je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit, moi, un rien me fait penser à Bucky, alors bon xD). N'hésitez pas à aller écouter si l'envie vous dit !

Ce chapitre a été bêta-é par **Meeeeeeeeg,** merci Meg pour tes corrections et suggestions et commentaire et pour tout le reste ! Vraiment désolée de t'avoir imposé ce rythme si intense pendant trois mois XD Merci infiniment !

Voilà ! Plus qu'un dernier tout petit épilogue après ça (qui sera publié le jour de l'anniv de Bucky, rhoooo mais ce TIMING les gens, ce TIMING de ouf!), et je vous lâche avec cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Épilogue II – Reality Check**

.

Bucky a trente-deux ans lorsqu'il reçoit le coup de fil. Ça fait cinq ans que Steve et lui se sont remis ensemble, quatre ans qu'ils ont acheté leur maison, trois ans qu'ils ont adopté leur golden retriever Nomad, deux ans qu'ils se sont mariés, et un an que Steve est entré chez Stark Industries en tant qu'illustrateur-graphiste.

Tout n'est pas toujours rose, mais ils s'en sortent de façon remarquable, quand on considère ce qu'ils ont vécu, et Bucky est fier d'eux ; et il s'imagine que tout ira toujours parfaitement bien, jusqu'au jour où il reçoit le coup de fil.

— Résidence Barnes-Rogers, dit-il en décrochant.

— Bonjour, répond une voix d'homme, je souhaiterais parler à James Buchanan Barnes.

— C'est moi.

— Mr Barnes, enchanté. Je m'appelle Phil Coulson, je suis juge des tutelles à Brooklyn.

 _Juge des tutelles ?_ répète Bucky dans sa tête. Il n'est même pas certain de savoir ce que ça veut dire.

— Je vous appelle pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

— Je vous écoute, dit Bucky, anxieux.

— J'ai le regret de vous apprendre que votre père, George Barnes, est décédé avant-hier dans un accident de voiture.

Pendant un instant, le cerveau de Bucky n'arrive pas à intégrer l'information ; il se fige. Son père ? Mort ? Le choc lui coupe le souffle. Il ne lui a pas parlé depuis quatre ans, et ils ont échangé quatre phrases au téléphone avant de couper la communication.

Et maintenant, son père est mort. Il ne lui a même pas dit au revoir.

— Oh, souffle-t-il.

— Je suis navré, ajoute Coulson. Lui et sa compagne ont percuté un camion sur l'autoroute en revenant d'une soirée. Ils sont décédés avant que les secours n'aient pu intervenir.

Sa… Sa compagne ?

Il avait une compagne ?

Bon dieu, toutes ces choses qu'il a ratées.

— Quand aura lieu l'enterrement ? demande-t-il.

— Demain à quatorze heures, au cimetière de Green-Wood. Bien évidemment, j'y serai si vous souhaitez me voir, mais j'aurais voulu vous parler tout de suite de la garde légale de votre sœur.

Silence.

Arrêt sur image.

À ses pieds, Nomad lâche un petit gémissement, comme s'il n'en revenait pas non plus.

— De… De ma sœur ? répète Bucky, complètement perdu.

— Oui, votre petite sœur, Rebecca.

— Je… Je n'ai pas de sœur.

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Puis un bruit de froissement de papiers.

— Vous… vous êtes bien James Buchanan Barnes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Je suis fils unique. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais douze ans.

— Mais… votre père a eu un autre enfant. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

— Je… Non. Je lui ai parlé pour la dernière fois il y a quatre ans… Il ne m'a rien dit.

— Oh… Je vois… Dans ce cas, je vous annonce que votre père a eu un enfant avec sa compagne Alice, qui s'appelle Rebecca. Elle a six ans et demi.

Bucky a une petite sœur de six ans et demi dont il ignorait l'existence.

Cette fois, il est obligé de prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir.

— Oh, dit-il bêtement.

— Elle n'a pas de grands-parents paternels ou maternels. Vous êtes sa plus proche famille.

Bucky réalise subitement ce que l'homme est en train de dire : on lui demande de devenir le père de sa sœur.

Panique.

— Je… Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour être parent…

— Laissez-nous en juger, répond Phil Coulson. Votre père a mentionné dans son testament qu'il souhaitait que vous en ayez la garde s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Si vous ne voulez pas la prendre avec vous, elle devra aller en famille d'accueil. Nous cherchons toujours à examiner le maximum de possibilités avant d'en arriver là. Nous préférons que l'enfant grandisse avec sa famille.

Bucky a les mains qui tremblent.

Steve avait parlé d'avoir un enfant. Quand il lui a demandé d'acheter la maison ensemble, mais par la suite aussi – toujours en passant, sans jamais insister, mais assez régulièrement pour que Bucky comprenne qu'il en avait vraiment envie.

Cette fois, c'est différent.

— Où est-elle, en ce moment ? demande Bucky.

— Dans une famille d'accueil temporaire, qui la gardera jusqu'à l'enterrement. À la suite de quoi elle devra changer d'endroit. Vous pouvez signer une demande de garde légale d'urgence, qui sera valable pendant quatre-vingt-dix jours, pendant lesquels nous pourrons trouver une solution pour cette enfant.

— Je… Je… Je peux y réfléchir avant de donner ma réponse ?

— Bien sûr, dit Phil Coulson. Je vous laisse mon numéro.

Les doigts de Bucky tremblent tellement qu'il a du mal à saisir le crayon gris à côté du bloc-notes et à inscrire les chiffres récités par Coulson.

Son père est mort. Il a une petite sœur. Dont il risque de récupérer la garde.

La vie pourrait prévenir, tout de même, avant de vous faire prendre un tournant aussi brutal.

(Mais bon. Elle ne l'a pas prévenu que Steve allait le tromper et elle ne l'a pas non plus prévenu qu'il allait le kidnapper, alors Bucky devrait être habitué, maintenant.)

— Vous discuterez également de l'héritage avec un avocat, ajoute Coulson. Je ne suis pas spécialisé là-dedans, mais selon toute probabilité, l'entièreté des biens sera divisée entre vous deux, conformément au testament de votre père. Le plus urgent, évidemment, reste la garde de l'enfant. Rappelez-moi dès que vous le pourrez, d'accord ?

— D'accord, répond Bucky d'une voix faible. Au revoir.

Lorsqu'il raccroche, il reste dix minutes assis sur sa chaise, à essayer de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

Puis il se redresse d'un bond et traverse la maison, Nomad trottinant derrière lui.

— Steve ! Steve ? _Steve !_

— Ici, répond la voix de Steve dans son atelier, à l'étage.

Bucky monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvre la porte, en panique.

— Steve !

Steve se tourne vers lui et le regarde, l'air stupéfait.

— Ça va, Bucky ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

— Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil. Mon père est mort.

— Oh mon dieu, dit Steve en se levant immédiatement. Je suis désolé, Buck…

— J'ai une petite sœur de six ans et demi. Ils veulent que j'en aie la garde légale.

Steve le fixe en silence, absolument éberlué.

— _Quoi ?_ demande-t-il finalement. Une petite sœur ?

— Je viens de l'apprendre. J'ai une petite sœur, dont mon père n'a jamais jugé bon de me parler. Et maintenant, je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste et ils espèrent que je vais accepter de prendre sa garde.

Steve pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Du calme. Ne panique pas. Réfléchis posément.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bucky réalise qu'il respire trop vite, trop fort, et que la pièce commence à tourner autour de lui. Il cale sa respiration sur celle de Steve, et s'efforce de reprendre son calme.

— Je ne peux pas avoir la garde de ma sœur, Steve. On ne peut pas élever un enfant. On est complètement tordus. On va se planter.

— Il y a une alternative ?

— Elle ira en famille d'accueil.

Steve fait la grimace.

— Les juges préféreraient éviter, ajoute Bucky.

— Ça m'étonne pas. Viens.

Steve l'entraîne vers la cuisine, et lui prépare une tasse de café, qu'il lui fourre dans les mains. Bucky fixe le mug sans le voir. Doucement, Steve le pousse sur le canapé pour qu'il s'assoie, et s'installe sur la petite table basse en face de lui. Nomad, qui les a suivis, pose sa tête sur le genou de Bucky et le regarde d'un air triste.

— Résumons. Ton père est mort. Tu as une demi-sœur qui est orpheline. Les juges voudraient que tu en aies la garde parce que sinon elle ira en famille d'accueil. J'ai bien tout suivi ?

— C'est ça, dit Bucky faiblement.

— Tu veux qu'on pèse les pour et les contre ?

Bucky lui adresse un regard incrédule.

— Tu crois que ça peut fonctionner dans ce genre de situation ?

— On peut toujours essayer. Contre ?

— On va être des horribles parents. En plus, les petits se moqueront d'elle à l'école parce qu'elle aura deux pères. Les gosses n'aiment pas la différence. Ensuite, ça va drastiquement changer nos vies. Il faudra qu'on aille la conduire à l'école. La rechercher à l'école. L'emmener à la piscine ou au tennis. L'aider à faire ses devoirs le soir. On va devoir lui préparer une chambre, des meubles, des fournitures, et on n'a que quelques jours devant nous. Ça va faire des frais énormes. On ne pourra plus coucher ensemble dans le salon ou inviter les amis pour faire la fête. On va devoir se taper des rediffusions de Bob l'Éponge ou… ou de Princesse Sarah. Il va falloir qu'on lui achète des _fringues_ , et… (Bucky prend un air horrifié) et qu'on… qu'on lui explique les règles et l'éducation sexuelle à l'adolescence. Bordel, Steve ! T'as déjà eu tes règles, toi ? Comment tu vas lui expliquer ça ?

Steve pâlit, mais il n'ajoute rien. Il se contente simplement de répondre :

— Et les pour ?

Bucky réfléchit.

— C'est ma petite sœur. Je ne peux pas la laisser aller en famille d'accueil. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Steve sourit.

— On dirait que l'unique _pour_ supasse les nombreux _contre._

Bucky repose son mug sur la table à côté de Steve et se lève, très agité.

— Putain, Steve. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça va représenter ? On va être _parents._ T'as pas peur ?

— Si, dit Steve. Bien sûr que si, ça me terrifie.

— Il faut à tout prix qu'elle ne devienne pas comme nous.

— On demandera des conseils à Natasha si jamais on a l'impression qu'on se plante, ok ? Pareil pour les règles. On laissera Natasha s'en charger.

Étonnamment, l'idée calme Bucky. Natasha est de taille à gérer n'importe quoi, et elle sera indubitablement derrière eux pour les soutenir. Ils ne seront pas seuls.

— Et pour les fêtes avec les amis, ajoute Steve en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait plus en faire. On ne va pas arrêter de vivre parce que ta petite sœur vient habiter chez nous. On attendra qu'elle dorme ou qu'elle soit à l'école pour coucher ensemble sur le canapé. Et pour l'argent, c'est pas un problème. On gagne bien notre vie, on a des économies. On a largement assez pour élever un enfant. Et si ses camarades se moquent d'elle parce qu'elle a deux pères… On lui apprendra à donner des coups de poing. Ou à écraser des somnifères dans leur boisson pour les kidnapper.

— _Steve !_

— Je plaisante, je plaisante.

— Je déteste quand tu plaisantes là-dessus.

— Tu détestes quand ça t'arrange. D'habitude, c'est toi qui fais les blagues.

Steve l'embrasse sur la tempe, et Bucky pose la tête sur son épaule.

Ils vont élever un enfant.

— Steve, dit Bucky en se relevant et en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est _ma_ petite sœur, mais c'est notre foyer à tous les deux. Si jamais tu n'es pas d'accord, il faut que tu le dises. Je ne peux pas être le seul à prendre une décision pareille.

— Je suis d'accord, Bucky, répond Steve paisiblement. J'ai toujours voulu qu'on ait des enfants ensemble, moi. En plus, vois le bon côté des choses : elle a… combien, six ans et demi ? (Bucky hoche la tête.) Ce qui veut dire qu'on ne devra pas changer ses couches ou aller la chercher au milieu de la nuit parce qu'elle pleure.

Bucky le fixe.

— Certes, dit-il au bout d'un moment. T'es d'accord, alors ? Entièrement, 100% d'accord ?

— Oui, Bucky. Je ne dis pas que ça va être simple, mais de toute façon, moi aussi, je m'en voudrais de refuser. Elle vient de perdre ses parents. Elle préfèrera sans doute se retrouver avec un membre de sa famille plutôt qu'un étranger.

— Je ne l'ai jamais vue, dit Bucky, elle ne risque pas de me considérer comme sa famille. Bon dieu, c'est tellement énorme que je n'ai même plus de place dans ma tête pour me faire à l'idée que mon père est mort. Mon _père_ est mort, Steve.

— Je sais, Bucky. Quand est-ce que l'enterrement a lieu ?

— Demain. Tu viendras avec moi ?

— Bien sûr.

.

Bucky rappelle Coulson une heure plus tard.

— Je veux bien prendre sa garde, dit-il. (Sa voix tremble à peine.)

— Sûr ? demande Coulson.

— Oui, sûr.

— Bon, tant mieux. Je vous avoue que j'espérais cette réponse. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : évidemment, il va y avoir de la paperasse à signer, on ne peut pas l'éviter. Vous allez signer pour une garde temporaire de quatre-vingt-dix jours. Au terme de ces quatre-vingt-dix jours, on examinera votre dossier et on déterminera si l'environnement que vous procurez à l'enfant est bénéfique pour elle ou non. Si c'est le cas, vous signerez un papier pour avoir sa garde définitive. Sinon, elle sera mise en famille d'accueil. D'accord ?

— Oui.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez ramener l'enfant chez vous dès demain, après l'enterrement ? Ou c'est trop rapide ?

Bucky regarde Steve, qui hoche la tête.

— C'est bon.

— Parfait, dit Coulson. Je ramènerai les papiers à ce moment-là.

— Je peux vous poser une question ? demande Bucky. On ne s'est jamais vus, vous et moi. Pourquoi vous préférez me la confier à moi plutôt qu'à une famille qui a l'habitude des enfants ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne vais pas être d'une horrible influence sur elle ?

Il peut presque voir Coulson hausser les épaules.

— Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez peur d'être un mauvais parent. Si vous vous inquiétez de ça, c'est que vous avez déjà les capacités pour devenir un bon parent.

Bucky reste silencieux.

— Je suis marié avec un homme, finit-il par reprendre. Ça ne vous choque pas ?

— Moi aussi, je suis marié avec un homme, répond Coulson. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des enfants et de faire ce que je crois être le mieux pour eux.

Cette fois, Bucky n'a plus rien à répondre.

— Si vous n'avez plus de questions, on se verra demain, dit Coulson d'un ton légèrement satisfait de lui-même.

— À demain, soupire Bucky.

Dès qu'il raccroche le téléphone, il se tourne vers Steve.

— Elle arrive demain !

— J'ai entendu.

— Il faut qu'on lui achète un lit d'enfant… des fournitures…

— Bucky, elle dormira très bien dans la chambre d'amis. On a un lit qui convient tout à fait.

— Tu trouves ? Il est haut ! Et si elle tombe ?

— Il est à trente centimètres du sol. Elle a six ans et demi, Bucky. Elle peut dormir dessus.

— La chambre n'est pas décorée pour une enfant !

— C'est pas grave. On ira faire les courses avec elle, elle nous dira ce qu'elle veut qu'on achète. Comme ça, on pourra apprendre à la connaître, et inversement.

Bucky le fixe, éberlué.

— T'as l'air tellement calme, Steve. Comment tu fais ça ?

— Je suis content, sourit Steve. Enfin… Pas pour ton père, bien sûr, désolé… Mais je veux dire… J'ai toujours eu envie d'élever un enfant avec toi, et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Je suis content. J'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance.

Bucky, lui, est plutôt terrifié, mais il ne répond rien. Au moins, il ne sera pas tout seul là-dedans.

Le lendemain matin, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de courir au magasin acheter des biscuits, du chocolat en poudre et une peluche, pour au moins avoir de quoi accueillir la petite. Dans le rayon des peluches, il se tourne vers Steve, qui l'a accompagné, et lui jette un regard horrifié.

— Hé, Steve. Imagine, elle aime les licornes ? Elle veut absolument qu'on lui achète des licornes ? Comment on va faire ?

— On souffrira en silence, répond Steve.

Bucky fait la moue. Ce n'est pas exactement la réponse qu'il attendait.

Dans l'après-midi, ils enfilent un costume noir et prennent le pickup de Steve pour se rendre au cimetière.

— Mon père est mort, dit Bucky. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée.

— Tu es triste ?

— Je regrette de ne pas au moins lui avoir dit au revoir. Je veux dire, on ne s'entendait pas particulièrement bien, ça faisait des années que je ne l'avais plus revu, mais peut-être que j'aurais dû essayer un peu plus… Enfin bon, d'un autre côté, après la mort de ma mère, il a plus ou moins démissionné de son boulot de père. Je me demande comment il était avec ma sœur.

— Tu pourras lui demander toi-même.

— Je ne vais pas lui poser des questions sur son père qui vient de mourir…

— Bucky, elle n'est pas en sucre. Elle sait bien qu'il vient de mourir. En parler ne changera rien.

— Je ne suis pas fait pour être parent, gémit Bucky.

— Si c'est trop dur pour toi d'être son père, tu peux essayer d'être son grand frère. Peut-être que ça te fera un peu moins peur.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, songe Bucky. Il a l'impression que la pression est moins grande à l'égard d'un grand frère que d'un père.

Lorsqu'il arrive à l'enterrement, il ne reconnaît absolument personne. Ils doivent tous être des amis de son père et de sa compagne, mais aucun visage ne lui est familier. Il serre la main de Steve dans la sienne et voit les regards désapprobateurs qui se posent aussitôt sur eux.

C'est là qu'il repère Rebecca. Il ne peut pas la rater, parce que c'est le portrait de lui-même à son âge, au féminin.

— Oh, Bucky, souffle Steve. J'ai l'impression de te revoir enfant.

— Moi aussi, bafouille Bucky.

Son cœur fait des bonds désordonnés dans sa poitrine, et ses doigts, emprisonnés dans la main de Steve, sont glacés. Rebecca tient la main d'une adulte, une femme blonde en train de discuter avec une autre femme. Elle fixe le sol d'un air distant. Elle porte une robe noire avec un col blanc, des collants en laine blancs et des chaussures à boucle noires. Ses cheveux bruns sont attachés en tresse, et même de loin, lorsqu'elle relève la tête, Bucky voit qu'elle a les mêmes yeux bleu-gris que lui.

— On dirait Mercredi Addams, chuchote Steve.

Bucky ne peut s'empêcher d'être d'accord. C'est probablement la pâleur de son visage et l'aura sinistre qui émane d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demande Bucky. Je vais lui parler ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoue Steve. À ton avis, qui est Mr Coulson ?

Avant que Bucky n'ait le temps de s'interroger sur la réponse à cette question, un homme se plante devant eux.

— James Barnes ? demande-t-il en tendant déjà la main.

Bucky lâche celle de Steve pour la serrer.

— C'est moi.

— Phil Coulson. Je vous présente mes condoléances.

— Merci.

— Vous avez vu Rebecca ?

— De loin.

Il doit se forcer pour empêcher ses dents de claquer.

— Je vais vous présenter. Ça fait deux nuits qu'elle dort chez une famille d'accueil temporaire. Suivez-moi.

Il se dirige aussitôt vers Rebecca, et Bucky et Steve le suivent. Bucky serre la main de Steve à l'en briser.

— Du calme, Bucky, chuchote Steve.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant Rebecca, il fait un geste pour enlever sa main, mais Bucky le retient. Rebecca saura de toute façon qu'ils sont ensemble, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Il veut que ce soit la première image qu'elle ait d'eux : un couple.

— Rebecca, dit Coulson en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle pour être à sa hauteur, voici James, ton grand frère.

Bucky ne sait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il est censé lui serrer la main, la prendre dans ses bras ?

Rebecca lève ses grands yeux bleus vers lui et le fixe sans un mot, ce qui ne l'aide pas à faire un choix.

Finalement, il décide de s'agenouiller, comme Coulson.

— Hello, Rebecca. Je m'appelle Bucky.

— Bucky ou James ? demande Rebecca, d'une petite voix claire et pointue.

— Bucky, c'est mon surnom. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. Tu as un surnom, toi ?

— Becca, dit-elle.

— Je peux t'appeler comme ça, moi aussi ?

Elle le fixe pendant un instant, méfiante, puis hoche la tête.

— On sera Bucky et Becca, alors, plaisante-t-il.

Becca ne sourit pas. Elle tourne la tête vers Steve. Bucky se relève et tire la main de Steve pour le pousser à avancer.

— Lui, c'est Steve. On est mariés.

— Enchanté, Becca, dit Steve.

— Mariés ? répète Becca.

Bucky hoche la tête.

— Oui. Comme…

Il se rappelle un peu trop tard que son père et la mère de Becca n'étaient pas mariés.

— Comme Barack et Michelle Obama, termine-t-il piteusement.

Il n'est même pas sûr que Becca ait entendu parler de la famille Obama. Elle n'était pas née quand son deuxième mandat s'est terminé.

— Mais vous êtes deux garçons, rétorque-t-elle.

Ouch. Premier écueil. Son père n'a pourtant jamais réellement émis d'opinion sur son homosexualité. Ça vient peut-être de sa mère, ou de la société hétéronormée.

— C'est vrai, dit Steve d'une voix calme. On est deux garçons, mais on s'aime autant qu'un garçon et une fille. Peut-être même plus.

— Pourquoi, plus ? demande Becca.

— Parce qu'il y a plein de gens qui pensent qu'on ne devrait pas être ensemble parce qu'on est deux garçons, mais qu'on reste ensemble quand même.

Bucky le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. _On ne va quand même pas entrer dans un débat sur l'homophobie,_ essaie-t-il de faire comprendre à Steve, qui ignore sa réprobation. Bucky le connaît ; il est prêt à entrer dans un débat avec n'importe qui, n'importe quand. L'injustice le révolte.

Heureusement, Becca semble accepter son explication sans faire de vagues.

— Rebecca, reprend Coulson, tu vas aller vivre chez James et Steve dès ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Becca hausse les épaules.

— Vous me demandez ça comme si j'avais le choix.

Sa réponse jette un froid évident. Bucky et Steve se regardent.

À ce moment, le corbillard arrive.

— La cérémonie va commencer, dit Coulson. Rebecca, tu préfères rester avec Bucky et Steve ou avec Mrs Price ?

À nouveau, elle hausse les épaules.

— Je m'en fiche.

Finalement, elle s'installe dans l'église à côté de Mrs Price, la maman de sa famille d'accueil, et Steve et Bucky s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre, un peu plus loin. Personne ne vient dire à Bucky qu'il devrait se mettre au premier rang, en tant que fils de George Barnes. Et heureusement. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça.

— On est pas sortis de l'auberge, murmure-t-il à Steve.

— On y entre à peine, même. Mais elle va s'habituer, Bucky. Tu verras.

.

Après l'enterrement, qui avance à une vitesse d'escargot (Bucky a l'impression que c'est toujours le cas : est-ce qu'ils le font exprès de le faire traîner pour bien faire durer la douleur des proches ?), ils mettent les cercueils en terre. Becca ne pleure pas. Bucky se demande si c'est normal.

— Elle ne pleure pas, murmure-t-il à Steve sur la pelouse.

— Toi non plus, fait remarquer Steve.

— Moi, j'ai perdu un parent que je n'avais plus vu depuis au moins sept ans. Elle, elle a perdu les deux, et en même temps. Elle a perdu sa mère, Steve.

— Tu n'as pas pleuré, à l'enterrement de ta mère, répond Steve.

Vrai. Mais il avait Mr. Jack dans sa poche et Steve à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle ?

Lorsque la cérémonie se termine, la famille qui a accueilli Rebecca ces derniers jours s'avance vers Bucky ; la mère tient la main de Becca.

— Bon, eh bien, on vous la confie, dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Ses affaires sont dans ce sac. Si vous avez un problème, appelez un de ces numéros.

Elle tend un papier à Bucky, qui le prend et l'examine. Trois différents numéros sont notés, sous trois noms différents. L'un est celui de Phil Coulson.

— Vous connaissez déjà Mr. Coulson. Les autres, ce sont les assistantes sociales qui sont sur le dossier. Si vous avez le moindre souci, appelez-les. Elles seront ravies de vous aider.

— Merci, dit Bucky.

Becca n'a pas l'air particulièrement perturbée de voir la famille s'en aller. C'est à peine si elle leur dit au revoir. Personne ne semble s'en formaliser.

Coulson arrive aux côtés de Bucky.

— Avant de vous laisser repartir, j'aimerais qu'on signe vite fait la paperasse. Sauf si vous préférez venir me voir demain ?

— Non, allons-y.

Ils vont s'installer dans une petite boulangerie sur l'avenue qui longe le cimetière. Bucky achète un milk-shake à Becca, pour qu'elle ait de quoi s'occuper pendant qu'ils signent les papiers.

— C'est toi qui vas me garder toute ma vie ? demande Becca lorsqu'elle le voit lire les feuilles et signer.

— Pas toute la vie, répond Bucky. Jusqu'à ta majorité. Du moins, si ça se passe bien entre nous.

C'est au tour de Steve de lui jeter un regard désapprobateur. _Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, bon sang !_

— Et si ça se passe mal entre nous ?

Et là, Bucky comprend pourquoi il aurait dû se taire.

— Il faudra que tu ailles en famille d'accueil, dit doucement Coulson.

Becca prend une expression nettement désenchantée et ne dit plus rien. Bucky finit de signer les papiers.

— C'est bon pour l'instant, dit Coulson. Dans quatre-vingt-dix jours, on prendra des nouvelles de vous. Vous aurez la visite d'assistantes sociales et la mienne, sans doute. Si vous avez le moindre problème, la moindre question, appelez-nous au…

— J'ai déjà les numéros, dit Bucky en agitant le papier donné par la famille un peu plus tôt.

— Parfait, dit Coulson. Alors je ne vous retiens plus. Bon courage.

.

Et du courage, pense Bucky, il en faut.

Le premier soir ne se passe pas trop mal, toutes proportions gardées. Becca refuse de manger et va rapidement se coucher dans la chambre d'amis. Lorsque Bucky entrouvre la porte une demi-heure plus tard, elle dort.

— Bon, souffle-t-il à Steve. Plus de retour en arrière.

Le lendemain, c'est une autre paire de manches. Dès le matin, Bucky, en train de baver allègrement sur l'épaule nue de Steve, est réveillé par le grincement de la porte de leur chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvre vaguement les yeux pour voir ce qui se passe, il y a une forme immobile dans l'encadrement, qui se découpe à contrejour sur le clair de lune.

— Aaah ! crie-t-il en se redressant d'un coup.

Steve se réveille en sursaut.

— Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il allume la lampe de chevet ; à côté de la porte, Becca a l'air terrorisée par le cri que Bucky vient de pousser. Par ailleurs, lorsqu'un petit courant d'air frais court sur sa peau, il réalise qu'il ne porte en tout et pour tout qu'un caleçon, et Steve aussi. Heureusement, la couette les cache jusqu'à la taille.

— Becca, dit Bucky, dont le cœur tambourine encore de frayeur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il jette un regard dérobé au réveil ; cinq heures trente-quatre du matin. Bon dieu.

— J'ai soif, dit-elle.

Bucky se retient très fort de jurer. Il regarde Steve.

— J'y vais ? demande Steve.

— Non, reste. Je reviens.

Retenant un soupir, il se lève et enfile un tee-shirt qu'il a laissé traîner par terre la veille. Becca le fixe avec une intensité dérangeante.

Lorsqu'il se dirige dans la cuisine, elle le suit en silence.

— Regarde, dit-il lorsqu'ils arrivent. Les verres sont ici.

En ouvrant le placard, il réalise qu'il est trop haut pour que Becca puisse l'atteindre.

— Je vais te sortir un verre et te le mettre sur le plan de travail. Quand tu as soif, tu peux venir te servir de l'eau au robinet quand tu veux. Ok ?

— Ok, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Bucky lui sert son verre d'eau et la regarde en boire trois gorgées. À bien l'observer, ses yeux sont rouges et ses cils humides.

— Tu as pleuré ? demande-t-il doucement (du moins, il essaie).

— Non, répond-elle sur la défensive.

— C'est pas un crime de pleurer. Ça m'arrive souvent. Quand je suis seul.

Ça, ça a le mérite de lui faire ouvrir des yeux ronds.

— C'est vrai ?

Plus qu'il n'ose l'avouer, en général.

— Oui. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à Steve. Il pleure encore plus que moi. C'est naturel, de pleurer.

— Tu n'as pas pleuré à l'enterrement.

— Je sais. Toi non plus.

— Je ne voulais pas que les gens aient pitié de moi, dit-elle.

— Un peu pareil pour moi, sourit Bucky.

Becca boit une autre gorgée et fixe d'un air absent le tee-shirt de Bucky.

— Où est ta mère ? demande-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la même que la mienne, si ?

— Non. On a le même père, mais pas la même mère. La mienne est morte quand j'avais douze ans.

La confession lui fait relever la tête. Elle fixe Bucky d'un air très sérieux.

— Tu as pleuré ? À l'enterrement ?

— Non.

— Et après ?

— Oui, beaucoup. Dans ma chambre, tout seul. Mais j'avais Steve pour me consoler. Ça m'a aidé.

— Tu connaissais déjà Steve ?

— On est amis d'enfance. Quand j'avais envie de pleurer, j'allais le voir et il me consolait. Ou il pleurait avec moi. C'était mieux de ne pas être tout seul. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas bien, mais si tu veux pleurer… tu n'es pas obligée de pleurer toute seule.

Becca baisse les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

— Je ne pleure pas.

— Ok.

Elle repose le verre sur le comptoir.

— Je vais me recoucher, dit-elle brusquement.

Bucky l'accompagne, laisse la porte de sa chambre entrouverte au cas où, et réintègre la sienne, où Steve l'attend.

— Ça va ? murmure Steve.

— On a un peu parlé, mais je crois quand même que ça ne va pas être simple.

— Personne n'a jamais dit que ça le serait, répond Steve en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou avant de se rendormir.

.

Le lendemain (ou plutôt, quelques heures plus tard), Becca est réveillée avant eux. Elle attend dans le salon qu'ils se lèvent ; elle a trouvé la télécommande et a allumé la télé pour regarder des dessins animés. Elle et Nomad semblent s'être déjà mutuellement adoptés : le chien a déserté la chambre de Bucky et Steve pour aller s'installer à côté d'elle sur le canapé, et la petite a déjà les bras passés autour de son cou touffu. La vision est attendrissante – dommage que Bucky soit trop nerveux pour l'apprécier pleinement.

— Tu veux manger, Becca ? demande Steve.

Becca hoche la tête et se lève aussitôt du canapé. La pauvre n'a rien mangé hier. Elle doit être affamée.

— On a des céréales, je peux faire des œufs au bacon si tu préfères, ou des pancakes pour célébrer ton premier jour ici… Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? demande Steve.

— Pancakes, répond Becca sans surprise.

Steve se met donc à la popote, pendant que Bucky se demande de quoi il va bien pouvoir parler avec sa petite sœur.

— On pensait aller t'acheter quelques affaires aujourd'hui, dit Bucky. Tu n'as pas grand-chose, ici. Tu veux venir avec nous et choisir ?

Becca hoche la tête. Steve dépose un premier pancake sur son assiette, qu'elle mange aussitôt avec appétit.

— Maman les faisait mieux, dit-elle tout de même.

Steve, qui est déjà d'une patience à toute épreuve (et Bucky sent que ça va être très utile dans cette histoire) ne prend absolument pas la mouche et se contente de demander :

— Comment est-ce qu'elle les faisait ? Si tu me le dis, je pourrais essayer de les faire comme elle.

Mais Becca se contente de hausser les épaules et continue à mâcher son pancake en silence. Bucky se doute qu'elle est au bord des larmes et que c'est à cause de la boule dans sa gorge qu'elle ne peut pas parler.

Il s'installe à côté d'elle.

— Tu veux nous parler de tes parents, Becca ? demande-t-il.

Une nouvelle fois, elle hausse les épaules.

— Papa était gentil. Maman était… Maman était gentille aussi, dit-elle avec difficulté.

Bucky est dévoré de curiosité à leur sujet : quand est-ce que son père a connu la mère de Becca, comment il était avec elle, comment il était avec Becca. Mais de toute évidence, Becca n'a pas envie d'en dire plus, alors il laisse tomber.

— Il faudrait que tu prennes une douche, dit-il à la fin du déjeuner. Comment on s'y prend ? ajoute-t-il en levant les yeux vers Steve.

— Tu sais prendre une douche toute seule, Becca ? demande Steve.

Celle-ci lui adresse un regard d'ultime mépris.

— Bien sûr que je sais prendre une douche toute seule. Je suis grande.

En réalité, elle est minuscule, surtout comparée à Steve et Bucky, mais bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne font aucune réflexion.

Steve lui prépare une serviette et lui montre comment se servir de la douche ; par précaution, il enlève la clé dans la serrure, ainsi que celle des toilettes. Pendant qu'elle se douche, il fouille dans le sac que la famille a donné à Bucky la veille et en sort un pantalon, un tee-shirt et un gilet.

— T'as l'air à l'aise, remarque Bucky, qui l'observe les bras croisés.

Steve lui sourit.

— Plutôt. J'aime bien ça. M'occuper d'un enfant. Pas toi ?

— Je suis terrifié, avoue Bucky. Presque aussi terrifié que le jour où tu m'as emmené dans la maison de ta mère.

— Wow, dit Steve en haussant les sourcils. À ce point ?

— Je ne sais pas ce que je fais.

— On apprendra sur le tas. On n'a pas le choix, de toute façon.

Lorsque Becca est douchée, habillée et qu'elle s'est lavé les dents, ils partent tous vers le centre commercial. Heureusement, Steve a déjà une voiture familiale ; mais ils n'ont pas de siège enfant.

— Il faut un siège enfant, panique Bucky. J'y ai même pas pensé.

— On va en acheter un, dit Steve. Et pour ce trajet, elle fera sans.

Bucky, alarmé, attache lui-même Becca avec la ceinture, et il se retourne pendant presque tout le trajet pour voir si elle est toujours bien serrée.

— Conduis prudemment, hein ? dit-il à Steve.

— Bucky, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Tu vas devenir un vrai papa poule, sourit Steve.

Malgré tout, ils n'ont pas d'accident, et Bucky tend la main à Becca, qui la fixe.

— Allez, donne-moi la main, dit Bucky. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre dans la foule le premier jour où je te garde.

Réticente, Becca lui donne sa main.

Les courses ne se passent pas trop mal, en dépit d'un manque d'enthousiasme évident de la part de Becca (mais qui pourrait la blâmer ?). Ils lui achètent de nouveaux habits, des jouets, des livres, un siège auto (sur les conseils du vendeur), et pour le déjeuner, ils vont manger au restaurant.

— Maman ne voulait jamais qu'on mange dehors, dit Becca après avoir commandé son menu. Elle disait que c'était pas bon pour la santé.

— Aujourd'hui, c'est spécial, dit Steve. C'est ton premier jour chez nous. Mais ensuite, on reprendra un rythme normal. Pas de jeux vidéos les jours d'école, pas de télé avant que les devoirs soient faits.

Becca fait la moue, mais Bucky remercie tous les dieux du ciel que Steve soit là pour lui dans cette épreuve. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait dû élever la petite sans lui.

— Je t'aime, murmure-t-il ce soir-là quand ils sont dans leur chambre. Je ne sais pas si je te le dis assez souvent. Je t'aime. Merci d'être là pour moi.

Steve lui sourit et passe la main sur sa joue.

— Tu me le dis au moins tous les jours, mais ça ne me dérange pas de l'entendre plus souvent.

— Tu crois qu'elle dort ? On peut faire l'amour ?

— Si on ferme la porte à clé et qu'on reste très très silencieux…

— Marché conclu.

C'est difficile de rester très très silencieux quand il fait l'amour avec Steve, mais Bucky trouve qu'il n'y arrive pas trop mal – ça donne même un petit côté nouveau et excitant à la chose.

Le lendemain, Becca doit retourner à l'école. Bucky, qui a obtenu toutes les informations de la part de Coulson, la conduit lui-même. L'établissement s'appelle "Primary School 107" et il est situé à quinze minutes en voiture de leur maison sur Evans Street à Vinegar Hill. Coulson jugeait préférable de ne pas changer d'école pour ne pas la perturber encore plus, et Bucky n'est pas à quinze minutes de route près. (Bien sûr, ça rallonge son propre temps de trajet jusqu'à la tour Stark de trente minutes, mais tant pis.)

Il a également rendez-vous avec la directrice de l'école, Mrs Parker, pour lui expliquer qu'il est le nouveau gardien légal de Becca et que c'est lui qu'il faut appeler en cas de problème. Mrs Parker, une dame assez âgée à l'air aimable, accepte toutes ses explications sans souci, mais à la fin de l'entretien, elle lui fait tout de même remarquer :

— Vous avez l'air un peu dépassé par la situation.

— Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, soupire Bucky. C'est ça de devenir parent du jour au lendemain.

— Si vous avez des problèmes, appelez-moi.

Au moins, beaucoup de gens lui offrent leur aide. C'est déjà ça.

Au travail, lorsque Tony vient lui taper sur l'épaule, il hausse les sourcils en voyant son visage.

— Quels cernes, dis donc ! T'as fait la fiesta avec Steve toute la nuit ?

— Mon père est mort, répond Bucky. Sa femme aussi. Je me retrouve le gardien légal de ma petite sœur de six ans dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à il y a trois jours.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Tony n'a pas de remarque spirituelle en stock.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il d'un ton grave. Besoin de congés ?

— Peut-être, répond Bucky. Ou du moins d'horaires souples. Je dois aller la conduire et la chercher à l'école. Enfin, Steve pourrait, mais on n'a qu'une voiture. Je crois qu'il va falloir investir dans une deuxième.

Tony hoche la tête.

— Je ne suis pas doué pour tous ces trucs-là. Mais si t'as besoin d'aide… ou de parler. Je suis dispo.

— Merci, Tony, répond Bucky, touché.

Peut-être qu'ils s'en sortiront, finalement, songe-t-il fugitivement.

.

Becca semble s'attacher à Steve avant Bucky. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, puisque Steve est doté d'un puissant instinct parental, contrairement à Bucky. La communication passe mieux entre eux : c'est Steve qui l'aide à se doucher, à s'habiller, c'est lui qui fait à manger le matin, c'est lui qui instaure les règles auxquelles Becca doit se plier, et c'est lui, surtout, qui la console quand le chagrin de l'absence de ses parents est trop lourd à supporter. Bucky a l'impression de rester spectateur, malgré tous ses efforts, et bien qu'il soit extrêmement reconnaissant envers Steve de tout ce qu'il fait, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir minable. Ça fait déjà un mois que Becca est arrivée et il ne sait toujours pas comment réagir avec elle.

— Becca ne m'appréciera jamais, se plaint-il à Steve un soir, après que la petite ait insisté pour que ce soit Steve qui lui lise une histoire avant le dodo.

— Dis pas ça, répond Steve en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'apprécie déjà.

— Elle me parle à peine, grogne Bucky. Quand je la conduis à l'école, elle ne dit jamais un mot. Avec toi, elle est toujours en train de papoter.

Ce qui est vrai ; elle raconte toute sa vie à Steve, sa journée par le menu, ses souvenirs d'avant, tout ce qui passe par son esprit d'enfant. Avec Bucky, elle reste muette comme une carpe.

— Ça viendra, dit Steve en lui embrassant le front. Essaie de lui montrer un peu plus de marques d'affection, peut-être.

Bucky soupire. C'était tellement plus simple quand il était enfant. Lorsque Steve et lui se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, il n'a eu aucun mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait absolument devenir son ami pour la vie. Les adultes devraient décidément en prendre de la graine.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il conduit Becca à l'école, il fait de son mieux pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée avec un grand sourire. Becca le fixe, muette, et sort avec précipitation. Après l'avoir vue entrer dans l'école, Bucky laisse tomber sa tête sur le volant, désespéré. Il a probablement l'air d'un psychopathe quand il sourit.

Le soir, il essaie de lui demander comment s'est passée sa journée.

— Bien, répond Becca, laconique.

Elle ne le regarde même pas dans les yeux, bon sang.

Quand ils arrivent à la maison, elle se jette au cou de Steve, puis de Nomad, et Bucky a un petit peu envie de mourir. Il garde les yeux secs, parce que c'est ridicule de pleurer pour ça, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir profondément déprimé.

— Tu veux que je lui en parle ? demande Steve d'une voix douce quand Becca se douche.

— Non ! répond Bucky aussitôt, paniqué. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. Ça risque de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées.

— Tu n'as qu'à lui lire l'histoire à ma place, ce soir. On la lira à deux. Essaie de lui montrer que tu voudrais être plus proche d'elle.

Bucky n'est pas convaincu, mais il accepte tout de même.

Lorsque Becca va se coucher et qu'elle voit Bucky entrer avec Steve dans la chambre, elle lui jette un regard incertain, avant de fixer Steve. Même si elle ne l'a jamais dit explicitement, Bucky sait qu'elle n'aime pas qu'il entre dans sa chambre (ce qu'il n'ose jamais faire, du coup), et de toute évidence, elle espère que Steve dira quelque chose pour le faire sortir de là. Mais Steve se contente de lui adresser son sourire si bienveillant.

— C'est Bucky qui te lira l'histoire ce soir, d'accord ? Je reste là à côté.

Becca ne fait aucune remarque, mais elle n'a pas l'air plus convaincue que Bucky par le bien-fondé de l'opération. Steve s'installe dans une petite chaise à bascule, Nomad couché à côté de lui sur le tapis, et Bucky s'assoit au bout du lit après avoir pris le premier tome des aventures de Harry Potter, dont Steve lui lit un chapitre tous les soirs.

— _Harry avait toujours cru qu'il était impossible de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable que Dudley, mais c'était avant de faire la connaissance de Draco Malfoy._

Il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir horriblement stupide au cours de la lecture, et Becca le dévisage en silence avec ses grands yeux bleus, l'air de ne prêter absolument aucune attention à ce qu'il récite. Steve, sur sa chaise à bascule, reste silencieux. Même Nomad ne bouge pas d'un poil.

Lorsqu'il termine le chapitre, il a l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé dix ans au lieu d'une demi-heure, et il a la gorge sèche.

— Voilà, dit-il d'une voix qui déborde de malaise.

Becca reste silencieuse ; Steve lui-même paraît surpris de voir à quel point elle est différente en présence de Bucky.

— Tu as bien aimé le chapitre ? demande-t-il d'une voix douce pour détendre un peu l'ambiance.

— Oui, répond-elle laconiquement.

Steve et Bucky échangent un regard.

Puis Bucky remarque que toutes les peluches qu'ils lui ont achetées avant son arrivée sont posées sur la commode, bien rangées.

— Tu ne dors pas avec elles ? demande-t-il. Tu n'as pas de doudou ?

— Je l'ai perdu en changeant de maison, dit Becca. C'était un lapin, mais il n'y a pas de lapin dans les peluches.

— Oh. Attends un peu.

Il quitte la pièce en quatrième vitesse, et revient un instant plus tard avec Mr. Jack, qu'il lui tend.

— C'était mon doudou, quand j'étais petit, explique-t-il. Je l'ai gardé longtemps. Il ne doit pas sentir très bon, désolé.

Becca le prend avec hésitation et le renifle.

— J'avais le même, murmure-t-elle. Papa me l'a acheté quand je suis née, il paraît.

C'est là que Bucky, pour la première fois, comprend qu'ils sont réellement frères et sœurs. Lui aussi, c'est son père qui avait acheté Mr. Jack à sa naissance.

— Tu peux le garder, s'il t'aide à dormir.

— Merci, murmure Becca.

— De rien.

Bucky se penche pour poser un baiser sur son front, et lorsqu'il se relève, Becca est écarlate jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle se cache sous son oreiller et refuse d'en sortir, même pour souhaiter bonne nuit à Steve.

— Je crois qu'elle ne te déteste pas, finalement, murmure celui-ci avec un sourire lorsqu'ils sortent de la chambre. En fait, elle est probablement un peu amoureuse de toi, à mon avis. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne te parle pas. Tu dois sans doute l'intimider.

Bucky lui jette un regard incrédule.

— Moi ?

— C'était bien trouvé, le coup du lapin, sourit Steve. Ça l'aidera certainement.

Le lendemain, lorsque Bucky la conduit à l'école et qu'il lui fait un sourire, Becca lui rend son sourire, pendant un quart de seconde, et s'enfuit de la voiture, rouge comme une tomate.

Bucky ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire.


	15. Animals

Salut tout le monde ! C'est le dernier chapiiiitre !

Merci pour vos favoris, follows et pour vos reviews, **Ila** (merci beaucoup!), **Julindy, Nagron, Eleb, Hase, Pilgrim, Hase², Glasgow** et **Nessie !** Merci infiniment d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'à la fin, envers et contre tout, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir ! Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez tenu le choc et désolée (à moitié XD) de vous avoir entraîné dans tant de tristesse et de déprime, et j'espère que ce happy ending arrangera un peu les choses XD J'ai passé un excellent moment à écrire cette histoire (oooh vous n'imaginez pas comme la sadique en moi se réjouissait), et un excellent moment à vous la publier semaine après semaine, et je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre soit publié **LE JOUR DE L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE BUCKYYYYY BON ANNIVERSAIRE MON AMOUUUUUR** (XDD). Fallait bien le dernier chapitre d'une histoire pour marquer le coup !

Ce titre de chapitre nous vient de, ben, la chanson et la fanvid qui a tout lancé, **Animals** de **Maroon 5,** parce que ça me paraissait être un bon point final ! (Et si vous ne l'avez pas vue, je ne peux que vous conseiller de la regarder ! Tapez "Stucky Evanstan Animals ABO stalker" sur Google et vous devriez tomber dessus. ^^)

Je tiens absolument à remercier ma **Mégara** pour son soutien indéfectible du début à la fin, pour ses corrections au top, pour ses suggestions si intelligentes, pour "lui" pardonner et par "le" pardonner, pour m'avoir indiqué mes répétitions incessantes de "hausser les épaules", pour ses commentaires qui m'ont toujours fait rire même quand je lui brisais le cœur (ou peut-être surtout QUAND je lui brisais le cœur) (pardon Meg !), pour ses petites notes hilarantes entre mes phrases, et de façon générale pour être la meilleure bêta du monde entier, à faire un travail de dingue alors qu'elle avait pas le temps. **MERCI INFINIMENT MA MEG,** je suis tellement heureuse que tu m'aies bêtaée sur cette histoire, même si je me suis souvent sentie coupable de te donner autant de travail xD **MERCI !**

Et donc, merci à vous tous qui avez lu jusqu'ici, ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus publier de chapitre samedi prochain, mais j'espère vous retrouver pour une autre longue histoire un jour ! En tout cas, c'était un véritable bonheur de vous apporter celle-ci, même si c'était une fic bizarre et glauque. ^^

Sur ce, cet épilogue est plus court que les autres, mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Épilogue III - Animals**

.

Le problème, avec Bucky, c'est que parfois, ses mots dépassent de très loin ses pensées. Et il le regrette ensuite, évidemment, mais jamais il ne le regrette plus qu'aujourd'hui.

— Oh, va te faire foutre, Steve. De nous deux, c'est _toi_ qui m'as séquestré, si je me souviens bien !

Steve venait de lui faire une remarque comme quoi il avait perdu l'esprit (et d'ailleurs : c'est absolument faux, c'est tout à fait normal de vouloir acheter une voiture à Becca pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, elle a bientôt l'âge d'avoir la sienne). Bucky sait qu'il aurait dû trouver une autre réplique, une qui, déjà, aurait été moins blessante envers Steve (même si beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts et qu'il sait qu'il ne prendra pas la mouche pour ça), mais qui surtout, aurait été appropriée pour les oreilles de Becca.

Celle-ci ne l'est pas.

— Quoi ?

Un grand silence tombe sur le salon, où ils sont tous les trois en train de goûter. Becca les fixe alternativement (ses yeux paraissent terriblement bleus, soulignés de khôl et de mascara), et elle repose sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande-t-elle. C'est une blague ?

Steve et Bucky se regardent, et la panique fait aussitôt disparaître leur colère. Pendant onze ans, ils ont réussi à cacher à Becca cet aspect de leur passé, et ils avaient bien l'intention de continuer – mais c'était oublier Bucky et sa grande bouche.

— Merde, grommelle-t-il en se tapant la tête contre le plan de travail.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? tonne Becca, les yeux fixés sur Steve. Je veux savoir !

Le problème, c'est qu'elle a hérité du mauvais caractère de son frère et de son obstination. Elle n'oubliera pas ça de sitôt.

— Je ne sais pas si on ferait bien d'en parler, dit Steve, très pâle. Bucky ?

— D'accord avec toi, répond Bucky. C'est entre Steve et moi, Becca.

— T'en as trop dit ou pas assez ! s'exclame Becca en se levant.

Elle traverse une période emo, en ce moment. Avec son pantalon noir, son haut noir, son vernis noir, et ses cheveux naturellement noirs, on dirait un ange exterminateur particulièrement furax. Les mains sur les hanches, elle les fixe d'un air accusateur.

— Bucky ! Raconte-moi !

— Non, répond Bucky, inflexible.

Furieuse, Becca remonte en trombe dans sa chambre et claque la porte. Un silence assourdissant tombe sur la pièce.

— Désolé, murmure Bucky en s'approchant de Steve pour le serrer dans ses bras. Je suis un crétin. Un abruti. Je suis vraiment désolé, bébé.

— C'est pas grave, Bucky, soupire Steve avant de l'embrasser. Elle l'aurait probablement su un jour ou l'autre. Ça lui passera.

Sauf que ça ne lui passe pas : elle fait la gueule toute la journée qui suit, et Steve, Steve est d'une faiblesse terrible quand elle fait la gueule (ce qui explique qu'elle la fasse aussi souvent, parce que ça marche tellement bien).

— On pourrait lui dire, propose-t-il à Bucky. Lui expliquer. De toute façon, elle a raison. On lui en a trop dit.

— T'es sûr que t'es prêt pour ça ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais on lui doit d'être honnête.

Bucky soupire.

Steve a visiblement peur de lui en parler lui-même, alors c'est Bucky qui monte les escaliers et va frapper à la porte de la chambre de Becca.

— C'est Bucky, annonce-t-il.

Après un long moment, Becca lui dit d'entrer.

L'intérieur de sa chambre ressemble à un tombeau : du noir partout, des posters de heavy metal accrochés au mur, des rideaux noirs, des draps noirs. Bucky a eu sa période emo, lui aussi, au lycée (ou du moins, la version de l'époque), alors il comprend. Légèrement. Mais tout ce noir lui fiche la déprime.

Becca est assise dans son lit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, et elle serre Mr. Jack dans ses mains, comme toujours quand elle est perturbée. C'est une adolescente très sensible, et Bucky se dit qu'il n'est pas toujours très équipé pour gérer ses sentiments.

Il s'assoit au bout de son lit.

— C'est quoi, cette histoire ? demande-t-elle. Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

— Écoute, Becca. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant, quelque chose de très important. Je suis absolument dingue de Steve. Et il est dingue de moi. On est très amoureux l'un de l'autre, depuis des années et des années.

— Je sais, grimace Becca. C'est dégoûtant de vous voir ensemble.

Bucky ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

— Alors quoi que tu fasses, reprend-il, quoi que tu dises, Steve et moi, on restera ensemble. Tu comprends ?

— J'ai peur de ce que tu vas me dire.

— Moi aussi. Si tu préfères, je peux aussi ne rien te raconter.

— Non, non, dit-elle. Je préfère savoir.

Bucky reste silencieux un moment, pour chercher ses mots. C'est difficile d'expliquer un tel passé à une adolescente. À sa petite sœur.

— Avant… Avant ta naissance, en fait, Steve et moi, on était déjà ensemble, mais on a eu un problème.

— Un problème ?

— Steve a fait une dépression. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Il m'a trompé, je l'ai quitté. On l'a très mal vécu tous les deux, mais lui plus que moi. C'était tellement insupportable pour lui qu'un jour, alors que j'étais venu lui rendre visite parce que j'étais inquiet pour lui, il m'a fait boire un somnifère et il m'a kidnappé.

Becca cache sa bouche grande ouverte de sa main, les yeux écarquillés.

— Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, s'empresse d'ajouter Bucky. Il n'y a pas eu de violence physique. (Il préfère tout de même ne pas mentionner les menottes.) Il m'a juste gardé dans la maison de sa mère pendant quinze jours. On a regardé la télé. Et puis il a fini par me laisser partir. (Il enrobe largement les détails, mais il préfère ne pas trop traumatiser Becca, qui risque déjà de très mal le prendre.) On a mis du temps à s'en remettre. Mais on s'aimait tellement qu'on ne pouvait pas rester séparés. On s'est remis ensemble. Je lui ai pardonné. Alors oui, parfois, ça continue à m'échapper. Mais je lui ai pardonné. D'accord ?

— Il t'a séquestré, bafouille Becca, les yeux pleins de larmes. _Steve_ t'a séquestré.

— C'était il y a très longtemps.

— Ça ne change rien ! s'exclame Becca, la voix rauque. C'est un psychopathe !

— Il était malade, il traversait une mauvaise passe. Depuis, il va beaucoup mieux. Il est guéri.

— Psychopathe ! répète Becca, sourde à ses explications.

Elle bondit de son lit et sort de sa chambre à toute allure, avant de dévaler l'escalier et de claquer la porte de la maison. Steve est assis dans le canapé du salon, à caresser la tête du vieux Nomad, couché à côté de lui. Il a l'air absolument dévasté.

— Ça s'est mal passé, hein ? demande-t-il.

Pour être honnête, Bucky ne voit absolument pas de quelle façon il pourrait bien adoucir la vérité.

— Oui, dit-il à la place.

Il s'assoit à côté de Steve et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

— Je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste, murmure Steve.

— Moi non plus. J'espère qu'elle comprendra.

Au cours de la journée suivante, il est évident qu'elle ne comprend pas, puisqu'elle n'adresse pas la parole à Steve. C'est déjà parfois le cas, lorsqu'elle boude, mais là, il y a une dimension supplémentaire : chaque fois qu'il entre dans une pièce, elle en sort. Lorsqu'il appelle son nom, elle s'enfuit. Quand il la touche par hasard, elle le regarde d'un air horrifié.

— J'ai l'impression d'être un tueur en série, murmure Steve, profondément démoralisé.

— Tu es _mon_ tueur en série, dit Bucky avant de l'embrasser. (Bizarrement, Steve n'a pas l'air très réconforté.) Allez, Steve. Elle se fera à l'idée.

— On n'aurait pas dû lui dire, soupire Steve.

Jour deux : pas d'amélioration. Bucky commence à se dire qu'il faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose, mais lorsqu'il essaie de lui en parler, elle l'arrête aussitôt, soit qu'elle change de sujet, soit qu'elle mette carrément fin à la conversation.

Jour trois : Steve dépérit. Il essaie de le cacher, mais il pleure en silence sur l'épaule de Bucky, ce soir-là, lorsqu'ils se couchent. Bucky lui caresse les cheveux doucement.

Le quatrième jour, ils sont tous les deux en train de regarder la télé sur le canapé, couchés l'un sur l'autre, lorsque Becca apparaît à la porte d'entrée. Elle a son manteau noir, les cheveux ébouriffés, et Nomad en laisse à côté d'elle ; elle est probablement partie se promener le long de l'East River, à deux pas de chez eux, où il y a une vue magnifique sur les immeubles de Manhattan. Elle le fait souvent lorsqu'elle veut réfléchir.

Lorsqu'elle les voit, serrés l'un contre l'autre, les jambes entrelacées, elle fait une petite grimace de dégoût, puis elle se poste devant eux, les mains sur les hanches.

— Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ? demande-t-elle à Bucky. Après ce qu'il t'a fait ?

— Parce que c'est mon âme sœur, répond Bucky avec une honnêteté brutale, et que je préférerais être séquestré toute ma vie plutôt que d'en vivre une minute sans lui.

Steve rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, et Becca fixe son frère, bouche bée. (D'accord, c'était sans doute un peu too much, mais peut-être qu'elle comprendra, comme ça.)

— À ce point ? demande-t-elle, ébahie.

— À ce point.

Elle ne rajoute rien, et fixe Steve un moment, avant de tourner brusquement les talons et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Steve, pour la millième fois en quatre jours, lâche un profond soupir.

— Elle finira par te pardonner, lui assure Bucky. Je t'ai bien pardonné, moi, et c'est moi que tu as séquestré.

— De ce point de vue-là…

— Mais oui.

Ce soir-là, pourtant, elle ne sort pas de sa chambre, et Steve, pour se réconforter, agrippe Bucky comme un koala.

Mais le lendemain matin, au lieu de sortir déjà toute habillée, le sac prêt, et de filer comme une flèche à travers le salon et la cuisine pour sortir prendre son train, elle émerge en pyjama.

— Il y a des pancakes ? demande-t-elle à Steve d'un ton légèrement sur la défensive.

Aussitôt, Steve bondit de son siège pour lui en faire, et dans son dos, Becca sourit à son frère en hochant la tête.

(Pendant les quinze jours qui suivent, Steve croule sous les demandes de Becca, sous prétexte qu'il doit se faire pardonner – et Bucky, pour la paix de la famille, préfère garder le silence sur le fait que, théoriquement, ce n'est pas à Becca de pardonner à Steve, mais à lui-même, et que c'est déjà fait.)

(Après quinze jours, toutefois, elle finit par se lasser, et tout revient à la normale.)

(Aussi "normal" qu'ils puissent l'être en étant _eux_ , du moins.)

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà mes biqueeets ! C'est la FIIIN ! Encore une fois, merci d'avoir lu et commenté, et j'espère vous retrouver pour une autre histoire !

A plus !


End file.
